CUENTOS DE AYER, HOY Y SIEMPRE
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [I Volumen] [Resumen] Colección de cuentos adaptados [ONE-SHOT] de aquellos cuentos clásicos con los que crecimos con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Cada OS cuenta una historia. CTO. N 12: Una Navidad para Recordar. [Próximo] II Volumen para el año 2013.
1. La Flor de Cerezo Roja y El Lobo Feroz

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- No es un mini o un FanFiction van hacer una colección de OneShot al estilo EVIL!...**

*****Cuentos de: Ayer, Hoy y Siempre*****

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**Título del Cuento Original: La Caperucita Roja. **

**Título de la Adaptación: La Flor Roja de Cerezo y el Lobo Feroz. **

No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no, pero en un mundo donde las criaturas míticas existían en un pequeño poblado llamado Tomoeda que apenas contaba con menos de 100 aldeanos, cuenta la leyenda de una pareja inusual.

Nadie se atreve a decir su nombre.

Nadie los ha visto.

Pero cuando las Flores de Cerezo caen en el otoño, las flores que muestras un hermoso color rosa brillante se torna rojo como la sangre que al terminar la estación se torna naranja y al final un negro mustio que es señal que ningún niño del lugar debe salir al menos por tres días.

El frío polar traer consigo a la pareja singular.

Se dicen que son rumores...

Se dicen que ahora tienen familia y que pequeños lobos toman el pueblo, durante esos tres días los aullidos juntos con los sonidos propios de la naturaleza se escuchan.

Todo empezó años atrás, el pequeño pueblo está ubicado en el punto más lejano del antiguo Japón, se dice ...Que la Monarquía del lugar no considera al pequeño pueblo dentro de sus límites por su maldición.

No se sabe de dónde.

No se sabe cómo.

Empezaron rumores que una camada de seres horribles-crueles-despiadados mitad humanos - mitad bestia llegaron por barco de algún lugar desconocido por el hombre y tomaron posesión de las tierras, algunos creen que viven entre la gente del pueblo.

A pesar de los rumores, de lo escaso de los turistas en el lugar, es un pueblo próspero.

Las antiguas familias han hecho del lugar su hogar.

Los hombres fuertes se han dedicado al comercio - a la agricultura - al trabajo fuerte de ser los proveedores y por supuestos los mejores cazadores del lugar.

Las mujeres famosas por su singular belleza se han dedica al arte - al canto - eran las que alegraban la vida dura de los hombres que las protegían, cada belleza estaba soltera hasta los 16 años donde las familias acordaban bajo ciertas normas que sea desposada.

Los hombres competían entre sí.

Era un pueblo alegre y unido.

El cura era el profesor del lugar: Terada Ruika y su joven esposa Rika Kasaki quien ya llevaba en su vientre 2 niños.

El panadero era el cuentistas, el que animaba las fiestas paganas del lugar: Yamasaki Takashi y su joven esposa Chijaru quien tenía dos niños de 4 años y uno de 12 años ambos se había casado de escondidas, pero era un pueblo sin complicaciones todos ayudaban a la joven pareja par que saliera adelante.

El agricultor - pescador - cazador: Eriol Hiragizawa y su hermosa esposa Tomoyo quien había perfeccionado la elaboración de velas aromáticas, el jabón y daba clases de piano a sus cuatro pequeños vástagos.

El herrero - minero, el imponente y buen hombre: Touya Kinomoto y su esposa Nakuru Akisuki, su esposa estaba perfeccionando el tema la cerámica y la serigrafía, hacía dos días que se había casado.

Eran trabajos muchos rústicos pero todos los hacían con buena voluntad.

Se ayudan entre si.

Era una gran familia, porque no había distinción de clases, todos se ayudaban entre si por eso el pueblo era prospero.

La viuda, hermosa y comerciante Naoko Nakamera era especialista en cambiar piezas antiguas, libros ahora era la casamentera del lugar y quien se aseguraba que las hermosas jóvenes fértiles se casen con buenos partidos.

Tenía dos hermosos hijos de 16 años ambos ya estaban comprometidos.

Pero sin lugar a duda la niña más querida del lugar y no por su belleza sino por su amabilidad era la pequeña flor de cerezo que con su cálida sonrisa atraía a los pequeños niños y aun estudiaba, ella sabía que quería ser profesora, porque le gustaban muchos los niños y también quería cuidar de ellos, por lo que ayudaba a sus padres: Nadeshiko y su amado esposo Fujitaka Kinomoto, en la guardería que tenían en su pequeña casa.

Pero un día se dio una fuerte temporal nada propio del sector porque estaban en verano y fue cuando la pequeña niña de 16 años dijo:

-El abuelo esta solo en su casa, debemos ir….madre/padre-

-Hija es peligroso salir ahora…

-Por favor padre, no está lejos…..solo debo ir con cuidado…..

-Sakura, mi amor no podemos…..

-Por favor …..

Ante los ojos de cachorro de la pequeña niña que apenas llegaba al 1.68Mtrs a pesar que aun se estaba desarrollando su figura era frágil y delicada, pero su inocencia y cuando usaba sus ojos de cachorro al 5to nivel no había ser en la tierra que le dijera: NO.

Sus padres suspiraron con resignación y su madre le dijo:

-Ve por tu capa roja y preparare una maleta pequeña para que le lleves al abuelo, quédate con el, hare suficiente comida para ambos para varios días y pondré en otra pequeña mochila ropa y medicina para que cuando pase el temporal regreses a casa, trae contigo al abuelo-

Sakura se alegro mucho y fue a cambiarse de ropa, pero antes tomo a su pequeño perrito y le dijo:

-Kero tengo una misión para ti…

-Gauu!…..El pequeño cachorro de pelo dorado se sentó sobre sus dos patas y bajo la cabez y noto como su dueña: Sakura saco algo similar a un pergamino en blanco y tomo una pluma de ave y la puso en el tintero y escribió:

_-Querida Tomoyo, por favor cuida de Kero en mi ausencia, debo ir a ver al abuelo prometo regresar en pocos días, deséame suerte y cuida a mi amiga en mi ausencia sobre todo al niisan-baka y a mi pequeño primo Yue...No dejes que coma azúcar luego enloquece...-_

_Besos con amor. _

_Sakura_

_Nota.- Aprovechare para estrenar la hermosa capa roja con las flores de cerezo bordadas en hilo de oro que me obsequiaste para mi cumpleaños. Gracias._

-Sakura suspiro de la emoción a pesar de los rumores y las advertencias de no andar sola en el bosque, a ella le encantaba el camino que llevaba a la casa de su abuelo, era hermosos, nunca se cansaba de ver el paisaje que siempre estaba cambiando, no importa la época, el aire tenía una suave fragancia a chocolate.

Ella quería seguir ese aroma pero cada vez que se desviaba así sea por pocos centímetros del camino su abuelo aparecía de la nada y siempre le decía:

-_Hubo una niña hermosa de cabellos dorados que por seguir a un conejo blanco cayó en un profundo hoyo y nunca se supo mas de ella, no seas curiosa mi pequeña Flor de Cerezo me daría mucha tristeza perderte-_

Sakura siempre lo miraba mordiéndose los labios y decía:

_-Lo siento es que el aroma es…_

_-Dulce pero las cosas más dulces pueden ser las más mortíferas y letales-_

_-Abuelo ¿Por qué siempre me dices eso….._

_-Porque siempre tientas a tu suerte…...mi pequeña flor de cerezo..._

Sakura iba pensando en esas palabras cuando noto la mirada de sus padres de preocupación y dijo:

-Todo va salir bien-

-Hija ten cuidado por favor-Dijo su madre mientras repartía cálidos besos.

Fujitaka puso la hermosa capa roja que tenía en la base de la misma tres flores de cerezo bordados en hilo de oro y dijo:

-Te vez hermosa…...te llamare mi hermosa:... _Flor Roja de Cerezo!..._

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo:

-Ese título está muy largo….mmmm….que tal Red'Sakura o Sakura's Red…..

***Risas divertidas***…..No se donde aprendiste esas palabras pero no debes usar ingles son palabras prohibidas en nuestro territorio.

-Lo sé madre, padre, Kero / Gaua!.el perro ladro como si le entendiera./ Ella dijo rápidamente antes que no la dejen salir:

-...Me voy -

Sakura se puso su hermosa capa roja y tomo con cuidado la mochila que se la puso atrás y la pequeña maleta, la tomo con una mano y el temporal parecía calmase por ratos, empezó a caminar por varios minutos y cuando ella cruzo la parte del puente colgante que si bien era pequeño daba algo de miedo por cómo se movía pero era la única parte del camino que era difícil y fue cuando escucho el potente estruendo de los rayos y relámpagos que la asusto y le hizo perder el equilibrio, uno de los rayos cayó cerca del lugar y sintió como que si el puente se caía, apenas la faltaban dos tablas por cruzar…..

-Ayyyyyyyy…...!...-Grito la niña en señal de horror al verse que iba caer, fue cuestión de segundos.

El impacto iba ser brutal cuando de pronto sintió una mano grande, áspera,... era una bestia.

Sakura vio como la maleta y la mochila que tenía en la espalda dado al sacudón que le dieron se abrió y parte cayó al agua y parte en tierra y la atrajeron hacia un pelaje hediondo y húmedo.

Se hubiera desmayado cuando la imponente criatura se abalanzo sobre ella y cubrió su frágil cuerpo mojado por la lluvia y sintió a los lejos un aleo era una criatura del inframundo, había visto su foto en uno de los libros antiguo de su amiga Naoko.

Ella iba ser devorada por dos bestias.

Sintió la saliva y el aliento nauseabundo de la bestia sobre ella cerca de su cuello y fue cuando le susurraron:

-Cuando me vire tu corres hacia el bosque-

Abrió lo ojos en señal de asombro, la bestia hablaba y no era una voz distorsionada, era clara, ronca y hasta se podría decir que sensual pero ella carente de ese tipo de malicia no lo entendió así.

-Ve…

Sakura no supo cómo se aferro a su capa y se levanto con torpeza del lugar, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar porque los gruñidos eran aterradores, sabían que ambas bestias estaban peleando a muerte.

Corrió todo lo que puso, se interno en el atroz bosque, nunca había visto el bosque de esa forma, era un lado que ella no conocía, cuando se quedo sin aliento, cayó sobre uno de los arboles imponente del lugar, respiraba por la boca, estaba asustada, las lagrimas de pura desesperación caían sobre ella, tenía pequeños cortes por las ramas y piedras del lugar con el que tropezó antes pero poco importaba eso, ella estaba a merced de dos bestias y una hablaba.

Nunca había pensado en la muerte hasta ese entonces se paro como pudo, ella no sabía donde estaba necesitaba regresar no sabía cómo.

Sentía un vacío en la boca del estomago, la desesperación y la ansiedad….Sabía que dada las condiciones que la rodeaban iba ser un milagro si salía con vida, fue cuando sintió una presencia abrumadora.

Ese hedor apestoso y húmedo encima de ella, en una de las ramas de encima.

Espero lo peor, solo cerró los ojos y oraba en su mente para que cuando sea devorada no le doliera mucho.

Espero...Vio como su corta vida pasaba en segundo por sus ojos cerrado.

Espero…..

Espero….

Espero…

Espero…

Espero...

Fue cuando abrió un ojo mientras mordía su capa y dijo:

-¿Qu…..Que….paso…..y la ….bestia….

-Aquí..

Sakura dio un paso para atrás aterrorizada y fue cuando noto la bestia sentada en el piso que la miraba…...sino era porque estaba tan asustada podría jurar que veía una mirada burlona en esa bestia pero eso no es posible y fue cuando dijo con voz estrangula…

-¿Qué…Orejas…..Tan grande tiene…..

La bestia la miro con interés y le dijo:

-Son para escucharte mejor-

Sakura pensó que estaba en una pesadilla y dijo con nerviosismo:

-¿Qué ojos…..tan…...Son bonitos!...

Era raro ese color ámbar en esa zona y a pesar del terror ella pudo apreciar el hermoso color de ojos de la bestia y el entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-Son de color ámbar-

-Son ….son muy …..Lindos!….

-¿Me estas llamando lindo?-Gruño la bestia…..

-Eh….no….quiero decir….son ¿Qué ojos…..tan grande tiene…si eso quería …..

-Son para verte mejor-

Sakura se quedo callada cuando a la bestia se paro de donde estaba y dio pequeños paso y se acerco a ella con sigilo y fue cuando sintió sus enormes garras sobre ella, tenía la certeza que su pequeño cráneo calzaba perfectamente en una de sus garras.

Ella se animo a decir:

-¿Qué grandes…garras…tiene…

-Son para tocarte mejor- Con una gesto suave nada propio de la bestia le bajo la capucha a la joven y pudo ver el hermoso cabello castaño largo trenzado y fue cuando en un impulso desgarro con suavidad la lianas que mantenía las trenzas fijas y le soltó el cabello.

Con una de sus uñas negruzcas rasgo el lazo de la capa y la dejo caer.

Sakura al sentir su hocico encima de ella aspirando el aroma de su temor le dijo:

-¿Qué …hocico….tan grande tiene…..

La bestia aspiro el aroma de su cuello, Sakura cerró los ojos tenía la certeza que ahora si le clavaba el diente y fue cuando el dijo en un tono ronco:

-Es para percibir tu aroma mejor-

La bestia tuvo la osadía de lamer su cuello y fue cuando dijo:

-Hace años que no pruebo una piel virgen, serías un delicioso bocado, te falta hacer una pregunta…..

-No prefie…re…..No tengo ….mucho carne….pero en la casa de mi abuelo….hay una vaca gorda….podemos hacer trequ…..Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque la imponente bestia le mostro sus blancos colmillos y empezó a reír con diversión.

Sakura se estremeció nunca antes se había asustado por una risa tan maquiavélica y fue cuando la bestia paro de reír y dijo:

-La lluvia va empeorar, vendrás conmigo….

-¿Qué….no…Sakura no pudo decir nada cuando sintió la lengua de la bestia sobre su cara y cayó en un profundo estupor.

La bestia sonrío complacida cuando tomo la capa de la niña y a ella en hombros y se interno a lo más profundo del bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pasaron días / semanas/ meses ******

El hermano/padre/abuelo lideraron la búsqueda pero todo fue en vano.

Cerca del camino donde encontraron las cosas de la niña que muchos pensaron que se había ahogado.

Otros empezaron a sentir el ahora de chocolate mezclado con las flores de cerezo.

Empezaron los rumores, el lobo se había llevado a la pequeña niña.

Quizás para hacerla su esclava.

Quizás para devorarla.

Lo cierto es que nunca se volvió a escuchar de ella, muchos sintieron temor de nombrarla.

Algunas madres para reprender a sus hijos solían contar la leyenda de una niña de nombre anónima que por no obedecer se la llevo el lobo.

Se dieron muchas historias distorsionadas.

Pero cuando se acercaba el cambio de estación los aullidos en el lugar empezaron a sonar.

El primer año cuando aparecía la Luna Azul cadáveres de animales eran esparcidos por el lugar y aquellos que osaban internarse al bosque no salían.

Hubo un loco se decía que había perdido la razón era poeta y pintor que por estar ebrio se quedo dormido en el bosque, fue cuando escucho a lo lejos pequeños aullidos se escondió y fue cuando se dice que vio:

Pequeños cachorros, pequeños lobos, el vio la hermosa piel y quiso ir por él, pero de pronto una animal indescriptible gruño y los cachorros se acercaron y para su sorpresa vio a una hermosa mujer, cabellos largos castaños sedosos con reflejos rubios.

Ojos verdes que brillaban como las esmeraldas.

Labios de color carmín.

Belleza sin igual

De curvas pronunciadas y definidas.

Estatura imponente.

El cuerpo de una diosa y una sonrisa mortal.

Lo único que cubría el esbelto cuerpo era una capa roja larga su desnudez era cegadora, pensó ver una ninfa del bosque, ella se sentó en medio de las bestias y fue cuando vio a los cachorros venir hacia ella.

La bestia mayor miraba a los alrededores y fue cuando olio su aroma, el pobre hombre antes que el lobo se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque tenía la impresión que lo había visto y del susto se le quito la borrachera, salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, nunca más volvió al bosque y cuando llego al pueblo, grito:

-La vi, la vi...nadie le hizo caso no era la primera vez que el pobre hombre deliraba.

Describió a la hermosa mujer, a la bestia, a los cachorros ...nadie le creyó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente cerca de la media noche*****

La Luna azul estaba en todo su esplendor y la joven dijo:

-Shaoran mi amor, los bebes están inquietos. ¿Qué debo hacer…

La bestia dio vuelta y gruño y sus cachorros se mantuvieron cerca y fue cuando se acerco a la mujer que años atrás la había tomado para sí y dijo:

-Sakura es completamente natural, es su primera transformación, la Luna Azul está en su esplendor-

La bestia se sentó detrás de ella mientras acariciaba su vientre con mucho cuidado y dijo:

-¿Cómo esta mis pequeñas hijas?-

-Ellas están bien, aun no se nota-

-Pero las siento…..La bestia dio un lengüetazo en el cuello de su mujer y fue cuando dijo:

-Al terminar la Luna Azul vamos emigrar, te he comprado un castillo en las afueras de Irlanda es una largo viaje ….

La mujer mostro una leve tristeza y la bestia gruño a sus cachorros para que no se alejen y fue cuando dijo:

-He dejado todo arreglado para que tu familia tenga sus futuro asegurado-

La mujer le dio una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de unos de sus cachorros y la bestia le dijo:

-Antes de irnos podre... dejar que los veas….he mandado por un mensajero-

Sakura mostro su sorpresa y el dijo:

-Solo para despedirnos pero debes esperar que pase la Luna Azul y vuelva hacer humano de nuevo-

La mujer sonrío de verdad y completamente llena de felicidad y le dijo:

-Te amo, gracias !…..

-Todo por verte feliz…..yo estaré a las sombras por si siento peligro pero si no deseas verles en personas puedes escribirle para despedirte y explicarle lo que te paso…..

Sakura se abalanzo al cuello de la bestia y este la tomo con cuidado de no lastimarla y a los pocos segundo la dejo en el suelo suavemente y gruño para atraer a sus cachorros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tres días después*****

Los aullidos de la bestia hecha hombre hicieron que los aldeanos del lugar cerraran sus puertas y miraran con recelo por la ventana, la hermosa mujer pero esta vez vestida y con su capa roja se detuvo unos paso y dijo:

-Shaoran no deseo verlos….Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar…

-Te entiendo, haremos algo…Quédate aquí…..

Sakura se quedo a la sombra de un imponente árbol de cerezo y fue cuando noto que su esposo a una velocidad indetectable al ojo humano pero no para ella que había sido tomado por el y adquirió sus habilidades años atrás, menos la de transformarse en lobo que era una maldición de los ancestros de su pareja vio como dejo una gran canasta, dentro de ella, monedas de oro / piedras preciosas / cartas que ella antes escribió de lo que vivió y fue cuando noto que su esposo había vuelto, el había tocado la puerta y salido del lugar tan rápido como le fue posible y ambos vieron dos personas mayores y notaron los regalos.

La mujer lloro.

El hombre sonrío con alivio, mirando alrededor de su humilde morada y se pudo leer en voz alta y Sakura pudo lees sus labios cuando leía una de sus cartas que decía:

_-No he muerto, su hija está viva, ahora tengo mi propia familia y no puedo volver por su seguridad pero mi pareja me ama, me cuida y me protege. _

_Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, mis memorias están en mis diarios, mi familia podrán ver un retrato que pinto mi esposo, soy feliz y espero que ustedes también lo sean, siempre vivirán en mis pensamientos ahora y por toda la eternidad. _

_Con amor de su hija que los extraña mucho y que siempre los tiene presente. _

_Sakura Li-Kinomoto. _

_Nota.- Mi esposo le dejos el título de propiedad de varias tierras del lugar, deben contactar al Ab. Ariel A. sus datos completos están en la carta que él les escribe. _

_Gracias por todo y mil disculpar por no tener la valentía de despedirme en persona. _

Sakura y Shaoran vieron las expresiones de la pequeña familia y como llamaban a las personas, Sakura vio a lo lejos aquellas personas que alguna vez fueron sus amistades y fue cuando dijo con una suave lágrima que corría por sus hermosas mejillas de la emoción de un reencuentro no dado.

Dijo con firmeza a su amado esposo:

-Amor es hora de partir…..

Shaoran la tomo en brazos suavemente y salió con ella del lugar, debían regresar al bosque y ver a sus pequeños hijos que ya hacía dormidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y colorín colorado SAKE ha terminado*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del 1er. Cuento-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Sobre este ONESHOT lo diré parte me dieron la idea en al Facebook donde hice una NOTA para mis lectores Evil y mil gracias a quienes la han contestado. **

**Para quienes lo notaron quise hacer algo al estilo de Tim Burton que es mi director favorito y es completamente tétrico en sus películas al igual que mi actor favorito Jonny Deep que es multifacetico. **

**No suelo hacer esto pero necesito sus comentarios sinceros sobre el 1er. Cuento que adapte. **

**Es importante para mi saber si mantengo el estilo y les comento de forma adicional: **

**Disney tiene los cuentos clásicos con los que crecimos. **

**Anime/Manga tiene adaptaciones de cuentos y novelas celebres y famosas y muchas son muy buenas. **

**Pixar tiene la animación por computadora que es una maravilla. **

**Entonces dije: Sake tiene que tener sus historias para dormir pero no para un publico de niños-adolescentes sino más como para adultos. **

**Por los que les pregunto: **

**-¿Sobre que cuento quieren que escriba? - Mi idea inicial era seleccionar 12 cuentos clásicos y tener a SakuraXSharon como la pareja principal o puedo varias las parejas principales, si es así díganme: ¿Como les gustaría verlos?.**

**-Vamos a jugar con todo los personajes de todos mis FanFic así no se hacen drama con los nombres.**

**6.- La idea es hacer un cuento por semana, porque algunos son largos. **

**7.- Si bien el cuento es anónimo les dejo saber: **

**Caperucita Roja** es un cuento de hadas de transmisión oral, difundido por gran parte de Europa, que luego se ha plasmado en diferentes escritos; llamado así por el hecho de que la protagonista lleva puesta siempre una caperuza de color rojo. El relato marca un claro contraste entre el poblado seguro, y el bosque peligroso; una contraposición habitual en el mundo medieval.

**Caperucita de Charles Perrault**

Perrault fue el primero que recogió esta historia y la incluyó en un volumen de cuentos (1697), en el que destacaba sobre los otros por ser, más que un cuento, una leyenda bastante cruel, destinada a prevenir a las niñas de encuentros con desconocidos, y cuyo ámbito territorial no iba más allá de la región del Loira, la mitad norte de los Alpes y el Tirol.

Este autor suprimió el lance en que el lobo, ya disfrazado de abuelita, invita a la niña a consumir carne y sangre, pertenecientes a la pobre anciana a la que acaba de descuartizar. Al igual que en el resto de sus cuentos, quiso dar una lección moral a las jóvenes que entablan relaciones con desconocidos, añadiendo una moraleja explícita, inexistente hasta entonces en la historia.

**En 1812, los hermanos Grimm,** dieron otra vuelta de tuerca a la historia. Retomaron el cuento, y escribieron una nueva versión, que fue la que hizo que Caperucita fuera conocida casi universalmente, y que, aún hoy en día, es la más leída.

**8.- Toda esta información la baje de Wikipedia y pondré los links del cuento Original en mi Facebook. **

**9.- No prometo armar un álbum de fotos inmediatamente porque me va tomar tiempo y mañana empiezo a editar mis mini-FF para actualizar sino me muero o me matan antes entre el Martes o Miércoles quiero actualizar todas las historia. Esa es la idea veamos: ¿Que pasa...**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. La sapita Sakurita y el joven tritón

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**Título de los Cuento Originales: (1) El Rey Rana. (2) La Sirenita.**

**Título de la Adaptación: La sapita Sakurita y el joven tritón. **

***No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no**:

En la época de la Pangea cuando ante las masas continentales eran una sola, se dice que la antigua Tierra era un lugar inhóspito que poco a poco fue cambiando, criaturas fabulosas y mitológicas poblaron el aire-tierra-el enorme e infinito océano.

Los Dioses veían con gracia como sus pequeñas y monstruosas creaciones evolucionaban.

Cuando el planeta era virgen se dice que tenía dos Lunas y dos Soles.

La Luna Azul que influía sobre los seres de agua salada.

La Luna Verde que influía sobre los seres de agua dulce.

El sol rojo que renovaba las energías.

El sol amarillo que daba vida.

Se dice que una pequeña criatura logro adaptarte a tres ambientes: El humano, antes puro sin malicia y ambiciones, que podía vivir en armonía y a merced de las grandes bestias que dominaban la gran masa continental.

El humano común aprendió a respetar a la naturaleza, amarla y cuidarla.

Animales y humanos vivían en armonía, pero las plantas, seres que predominaban la masa continental al verse últimos de la cadena alimenticia y solo proveedores de comidas, empezaron a intrigar, crearon venenos poderosos, drogas que sedujo al humano y lo corrompió, toda armonía se perdió.

Se dice que a pie del grande y misterioso mar azul-verdoso existía dos reinos uno oscuro, siniestro e infértil donde la arena se tornaba rojiza como la sangre, el agua era de un hedor nauseabundo que contrataba con el reino contrario, donde la fertilidad de su suelo le daba una belleza sin igual.

Algunos dicen que eran el Inframundo-Paraíso terrenal, porque ambos reinos eran protegidos por hechizos siniestros, en el uno las almas corrompidas de los humanos eran absorbidos y petrificados bajo el domino del hijo del dios de la muerte, el brujo CLOW Reed.

Mientras que en el reino contrario el hijo de los dioses de la vida: Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Ambos reyes desde niños eran amigos pero nunca cruzaron las fronteras de sus reinos que los delimitaban.

Cuando el Rey Fujitaka tomo por esposa a una doncella que se dice que era el Hada de las Artes y sus talentos eran ilimitados como su infinita belleza, el brujo Clow sintió envidia de la joven pareja.

La hermosa hada de cabellos castaños largos, caían sobre ella como las hermosas cascadas del reino vecino.

Sus ojos verdes eran las más puras joyas del reino.

Su sonrisa hacía resplandecer el día.

Sus labios de carmín invitaban a ser tomados.

Pero una hada y un humano, era una unión no permitida por los dioses.

Las hadas son frágiles su tiempo de vida era corto, los humanos de esa época vivían por siglos.

Pero había otro problema una hada no podía concebir con un humano no le era permitido.

Al inicio no hubo problema pero cuando el Rey Fujitaka empezó a sentir la presión por su reino por un heredero, se vio obligado a tomar una segunda esposa, la reina se puso triste ante esa decisión pero sabía que era importante para su reino tener un heredero.

La joven reina tenía la costumbre de pasear por la playa a la hora del alba, cada día su belleza sin igual se iba poco a poco marchitando y fue cuando el brujo Clow que estaba cerca de la frontera observándola le dijo:

-La hada de sonrisa sin igual ha estado triste, ¿Qué es aquello que le aflige mi reina…..

Nadeshiko miro al brujo Clow a cierta distancia y dijo:

-Mi esposo se ve obligado a tomar una segunda esposa porque no puedo concebir un hijo para su reino-

-Ya veo…pero eso no es un problema….

Su comentario capto su atención y ella dijo:

-Es reconocido brujo Clow que tu poder es infinito se dice que has heredado la magia ancestral pero tus favores salen caro…..quien no cumple sus promesas terminan mal.

-Pero ese no es tu caso mi reina…..Las Hadas no pueden mentir, te daré aquello que tanto anhelas.

La reina sonrío suavemente pero inmediatamente quito su sonrisa y ella dijo:

-¿Cuál es el precio…...

-Bajo la luna azul tu concebirás un varón cabellos negros como la noche ojos azules como el mar, será el heredero de tu reino, lo veras crecer y jugaras con el, cuatro años más tarde bajo la luna verde tu concebirás una niña, de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, cuando la niña aun no llore al nacer me presentare y la reclamare, dirás al rey que ella ha nacido muerta.

La reina abrió con horror sus ojos y dijo:

-El pago de tu favor es mi hija….La reina no pregunto sino que lo afirmo.

-Es un precio justo y te garantizo que tu esposo no tomara a otra mujer y tu serás la única reina de tu Reino, tendrás un solo hijo y yo me llevare a tu hija para que sea mi esposa.

-Pero brujo Clow ¿Qué harás con una niña tan pequeña ella necesita a su madre….al menos déjame disfrutarla …..

El brujo Clow le dijo:

-No, porque si la crías la amaras si la amas no me la darás-

La Reina lo miro con pesar pero luego de pensarlo un rato le dijo:

-Está bien brujo Clow acepto la propuesta.

-Sin trampas mi reina, he aquí una advertencia sino no concibes a la niña bajo la luna verde y rompes nuestro trato tu hijo mayor morirá de inmediato y con todo tu reino perecerá, si concibes a la niña y no me la das lo mismo pasara.

La Reina lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-Aunque me duela en el alma cumpliré mi promesa.

Clow no dijo nada más y para asombro de la Reina, le robo un beso.

El trato quedo hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Reino del Rey Fujitaka los años pasaron, la reina dio a luz al primer bebe, un hermoso varón, decidieron ponerle Touya Kinomoto.

Era un niño de ensueño, ágil, fuerte y muy hábil en todo lo que aprendía, La Luna Azul se enamoro de él, incluso un guardián le envío, algunos dicen que era la misma Luna o su hijo pero en forma humana.

De cabellos plateados y ojos celestes: Yue, se convirtió en el mejor amigo y guardián real del joven príncipe.

Nadeshiko no olvido su promesa, pero a pesar de la terrible profecía, disfruto de su pequeño bebe, fueron cuatro años de felicidad, prosperidad y mucho bienestar paso en su Reino.

Al llegar pasar los cuatro años la Reina volvió a concebir, fue cuando enfermo de tristeza, el Rey no sabía que pasaba y a pesar de las sonrisas que le daba la Reina, un hada no puede mentir, su tristeza se noto, ella temió lo peor para su bebe.

Pensar en las atrocidades que el brujo Clow podía cometer con su bebe.

Un hombre mayor con un bebe: ¿Cómo iba cuidarlo? - ¿Qué le haría al crecer….

Como madre de un niño y futura madre de la niña, la Reina de tanto pensar, sin querer malogro su parto porque del estrés y la preocupación la niña nació con dos semanas de anticipación.

Pero estaba tan débil que no se dio cuenta cuando cortaron el cordón que la unía a su bebe y no pudo invocar al brujo Clow y fue cuando ella murió.

La joven hada en un ángel se convirtió, solo su hijo mayor la podía ver, el Rey al saber la noticia de la muerte de su esposa entro en una profunda tristeza pero con la presencia de la pequeña princesa, la tomo en brazos y le puso de nombre: Sakura y pidió a la Luna Verde que sea su madrina.

La Luna Verde le dio muchos dones, pero sin lugar a duda el mejor fue el canto.

Se llamaron a los Soles quienes hicieron acto de presencia pero ellos eran neutrales nunca intervenían en la vida de los humanos, pero sin embargo dones extraordinarios fueron dando a la hermosa princesa.

No celebraron el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa porque se dieron los funerales de la Reina, fue cuando el brujo Clow se presento y dijo:

-Fujitaka he venido a reclamar lo que es mío…

-¿De qué hablas Clow….

-¿Tu esposa donde ….se quedo perplejo cuando vio a la Reina muerta y dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado…..

-Mi esposa enfermo y durante el parto ella murió-

-Lo siento viejo amigo-

Clow no se sintió con derecho a reclamar a la pequeña princesa que ya hacía en los brazos de su nodriza y se acerco a ella y dijo:

-Denme a la niña…..

-¿Por qué…

-Solo quiero darle un don…

-¿Clow a que has venido….Pregunto el Rey viudo con interés.

El brujo Clow no perdió tiempo y le conto al Rey Fujitaka la promesa de la Reina, el Rey le dijo en un tono serio:

-Si mi esposa ha hecho una promesa es mi deber mantenerla, pero como conmigo no has hablado te hago una propuesta.

-Soy todos oído …..

-La princesa es una bebe, permíteme criarla, disfrutar de ella y convertirla en una noble mujer, a la edad de 16 años podrás desposarla, te doy mi palabra-

El brujo Clow lo miro con interés y le dijo:

-Es mi promesa-Ratifico Fujitaka.

Clow sonrío con cautela y acepto la propuesta y desapareció del lugar.

Touya que estaba presente miro a su padre con reproche y le dijo:

-Padre entregaras a mi hermana a ese …..

-Un príncipe no debe irrespetar a sus mayores-

-Lo siento-

-Que las apariencias no te engañe, tu madre ha hecho una promesa hay que mantenerla-

Touya lo miro con el ceño fruncido y no le gusto.

Pero por ahora nada podía hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron muchas lunas, la tierra cambio, las bestias del cielo bajaron a la tierra, hubo una guerra frontal que casi acaba con los Reinos de la tierra fue un tiempo de oscuridad y muchos problemas.

En el mar también se dio cambio, los humanos buscaron expandirse, quisieron dominar a la gente del mar, entraron en conflicto y guerras.

Entonces se prohibió mezclar las razas: Un humano nunca se uniría a un ser marino o su descendencia será maldita, monstros y arpías nacerían de esas uniones.

Pero las ninfas traviesas solía usar hechizos y encantos y causaban más de un problema a los jóvenes del mar y de la tierra, entonces los Reyes de los diferentes Reinos decidieron separar las fronteras.

La gente del mar no volvería a tierra y la gente de la tierra nunca entraría al mar.

Pero los tiempos cambian, los acuerdos se olvidas y las promesas quedan rezagas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****16 años después*****

De los Reinos de la Tierra sin duda el Reino de Kinomoto eran lo más prósperos, la envidia de los otros reyes le corroían, más de uno quería tomar las tierras de Fujitaka, para tomar a la joven princesa del lugar.

La belleza de la princesa era celebre en verdad.

Su sonrisa era calidad e iluminaba por donde ella pasaba.

Su mirada llena de compasión y sus ojos dos joyas verdes que ponían a sus pies a cualquier ser humano - animal incluso las plantas sentían envidia de su rara belleza, ver sus ojos era ver la Luna verde.

Su voz un ruiseñor, cuando ella cantaba todos se paraban, no había notas tan perfectas que aquellas que no salieran de la garganta de la joven princesa.

La princesa no conocía la pobreza, dolor y sufrimiento.

Amaba a su padre y a su hermano por igual.

A pesar de las advertencias siempre gustaba de jugar cerca del mar, el brujo Clow del reino vecino, la vio crecer y con cada día que paso de ella se enamoro.

Llego el día de su cumpleaños 16 primaveras.

El Reino se vistió de gala, de todas partes llegaron los más hermosos regalos, joyas, piedras preciosas, sedas, especias, los días quedaron corto para las celebraciones.

La joven princesa se sentía muy feliz pero ella tenía dos defectos que nadie sabía: Era vanidosa y desobediente.

Solo el rey, su hermano el Príncipe Touya y el hijo del Luna Azul: Yue, conocían esos defectos que no podían corregir de la princesa pero como ningún humano es perfecto lo dejaron pasar.

Eran cerca de la media noche, cuando la Luna Azul y la Luna Verde había venido del espacio como invitados especiales y ofrecieron a la joven princesa un regalo singular.

-Princesa por tu cumpleaños hemos de remplazar tu corona por una diaria de diamantina lunar-

La diamantina era los diamantes lunares, lo más caros del universo.

La princesa le agradeció ambos por el hermoso obsequio, al verse en su inseparable espejo pudo notar como su belleza se acentuaba más y sonrío complacida.

La Luna Azul iba decir algo cuando el brujo Clow apareció en el lugar, el Rey se inclino ante el y dijo:

-Hija-

-Si padre….

-Antes de nacer tu madre hizo una promesa, darte al brujo Clow por esposa cuando nacieras, pero como ella murió yo le hice otra propuesta, cuidar de ti cuando cumplieras 16 años y ser desposada por el brujo Clow…..

-¿Qué…..La princesa Sakura quedo perpleja, ante ella un hombre mayor que podría bien tener la edad de su padre quería desposarla a ella…

Clow la miro con interés y noto que los ojos de la princesa paso del sorpresa al reproche y río internamente porque sabía que no iba ser fácil y le dijo:

-Princesa he venido por ti…

-Eres viejo y hueles mal !...

Todos se quedaron perplejos nunca antes la princesa había sido altanera con ningún ser de la tierra y ella dijo con reproche:

-No tengo porque cumplir con las promesas que han hecho sin mi consentimiento.

-Sakura!...Dijo su padre.

La princesa se mostro altiva y el brujo Clow se echo a reír, era el típico berrinche de una princesa engreída y le dijo:

-Juzga por las apariencias princesa eso no es bueno…

-Eres viejo y me doblas la edad podrías se hasta mi padre, quizás hasta mi abuelo…-Dijo con desdén.

El brujo Clow la miro serio y dijo:

-Las promesas hechas deben ser cumplidas porque si las rompes las consecuencias…

-Mírame soy hermosa, soy joven no pienso…..

-Princesa la belleza es efímera…

-NO pienso casarme contigo primero muerta-

-Que así sea…..-Dijo el brujo Clow y ante que lanzara la maldición, su padre se interpuso y dijo:

-Es una niña, siempre ha sido obediente ten paciencia Clow que la noticia la ha sorprendido y por eso reacciona de esa manera….Sakura discúlpate con tu futuro esposo…..

La princesa miro con odio a su padre y dijo:

-No pienso disculparme-

El brujo Clow vio dentro de la princesa la mitad de su corazón era blanco la mitad negro la princesa y le dijo:

-Juzgas sin conocer, te niegas a obedecer si antes de la Luna nueva no eres mi esposa, en una rana te convertiré para toda la eternidad.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante esa maldición y Sakura le dijo en son de burla:

-¿Acaso eso fueron Rimas…no tienes algo mejor…..y que el beso del verdadero amor romperá la maldición…***Risas divertidas*** Vez yo también puedo rimar….y te dire de una vez: Muerta, Viva o enterrada prefiero ser una rana a ser desposaba por un ser tan asqueroso como tú, brujo Clow….

De pronto el ambiente se torno lúgubre y el brujo Clow dijo:

-Princesa malcriada he aquí mi maldición…..

-Si claro y bla bla…..

Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano imitando a los patos y fue cuando el brujo Clow se enfureció y la congelo, al ver que la princesa no pudo moverse acerco a ella y dijo:

-Te has burlado de mi princesa y eso tiene consecuencias: Las princesas malcriadas no las quiere nadie, por toda la eternidad una rana común y corriente serás. El hechizo no se romperá con el beso de un ser amada sino con proteger aquello que se ha dado y te haya sido quitado.

-Múltiplo por mil, mi maldición tus palabras se repetirán y daño te harán, que humanos no te entiendan al croar -

En ese momento una luz cegadora envolvió a todo, el brujo CLOW desapareció y todo se oscureció para asombro de todos el Rey dijo:

-¿Qué paso….CROAK!...El Rey no pudo completar su frase cuando noto que el vestido de su hija había desaparecido y en él una rana común y corriente con una pequeña tiara croaba.

-Sakura, hija….

-CROAK.!...

La fiesta se malogro porque la malcriada princesa en rana se convierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas lunas después*****

En alguna parte del gran mar de la antigua tierra, en el lecho marino una imponente cuidad se levantaba.

_Amaretto.-_ Era una cuidad adornada de blanco marfil, una infraestructura marina hecha a base de huesos de ballenas, coral marino, las raras porcelanas de colores de los más exquisitos crustáceos.

El rey del mar gritaba con emoción:

-Mi cría esta vez en un tritón…..!

Hien Li rey del mar había tenido cuatro hermosas hijas sirenas de belleza sin igual pero las sirenas no eran las que iban a gobernar su reino.

Luego de varios intento su reina: Ieran, al fin le había dado un heredero tritón.

Mitad humano - Mitad pez.

El niño era de cabellos castaños claros y ojos ámbar, se parecía mucho a su padre, y tenía una hermosa cola en color azul dorado, que realzaba que el pequeño tritón pertenecía a la realeza.

Por siete lunas, se celebro en el Reino de Amaretto las fiestas por el nacimiento del joven heredero, se invito a los reyes de los otros reinos marinos.

Vinieron tritones, sirenas reales a celebrar el nacimiento del pequeño heredero.

Los regalos fueron infinitos, los animales del mar y los súbditos hicieron llegar sus presentes a la pareja real.

El hermano del Rey: Masaki le obsequio a su pequeño sobrino dos regalos.

Un hermoso caballito de mar en color dorado su nombre Kerberus.

Una hermosa corneta en forma de caracol, era una corneta mágica, capaz de dominar el mar y llamar por ayuda en caso que el joven tritón tuviera algún problema.

Los gobernantes del mar estaban felices, los tiburones blancos llegaron con muchos regalos, las ballenas entonaron los más hermosos sonidos del mal, los pulpos y calamares de los barcos hundidos sacaron los tesoros escondidos.

Cada criatura marina se hizo presente.

Incluso se dice que la Luna Azul apadrino al bebe tritón porque sus dones otorgo y la espada de la diosa CALIXTO se la entrego.

Además del control de los vientos sobre el mar.

El pequeño tritón creció rodeado de mucho amor y cuidado no se le permitía andar solo y tenía su guardia real, primos reales: Ariel y Eriol quienes crecieron con él.

El joven tritón era reservado pero le fascinaba leer sobre leyendas sobre el mar, aunque tenía prohibido ir a la superficie una vez al año bajo la Luna Azul se le permitía a la gente del mar subir a la tierra pero los humanos no los podían ver, la gente subía para tomar las raras especies de plantas y traerlas consigo al mar y poderlas cultivas así nuevas pociones para sus hechizos hacían.

Pero nunca se acercaban a los humanos, se les tenía prohibido interactuar con ellos a pesar de lo fascinante que les parecían ya que sus piernas eran extrañas comparadas con sus aletas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dice que en la tierra Fujitaka rogo a Clow que revierta el hechizo pero no lo logro porque una vez que Clow lanzaba una maldición ni el mismo podía deshacerlo.

Touya heredo el reino de Fujitaka quien dejo su corona para regresar a sus estudios y buscar una cura para su hija, decidió emprender un largo viaje y ver a todo brujo, hechicera, probar toda planta sobre la tierra, buscar algo en sí que rompa el fatal hechizo.

Se los conocía como el arqueólogo y la ranita viajeros.

Los reyes que conocían al antigua monarca se rieron de su desagradable situación porque de aquella hermosa princesa que era su hija nada quedo, el antiguo Rey agoto todo sus recursos pero no pudo romper el hechizo se dice que murió en el camino.

La ranita sintió mucha tristeza pero no se separo del cuerpo de su padre hasta que vio a los gusanos que se lo querían comer y rogo piedad por él y le pidió que le ayuden llevarle al mar, la ranita a cambio les dio su tiara de diamantinas que llevaba consigo y todo vestigio de lo que algún día ella fue.

Los gusanos se apiadaron de la ranita y arrastraron el cuerpo de viejo rey al mar, la ranita se puso a llorar y entendió todo lo que pudo haber evitado si hubiera obedecido pero ya era tarde para ella, opto por buscar un pequeño lago y quedarse ahí para toda la eternidad.

Ya no croaba sabía que los humanos no podían entenderla.

Pero un día ella iba a cazar libélulas para comer, vio una rara aleta enredadas entre unas algas marinas nada propias del lugar, fue cuando escucho un sonido muy agudo y se lanzo al agua para ayudar pensó que era un pez grande pero cuando llego al lugar se sorprendió, nunca había visto un humano con cola de pez, no sabía cuántos años tenía pero no calculo más allá de 12 años.

La pequeña criatura lloro y ella empezó a croar para llamar su atención y el pequeño tritón le dijo mal humorado:

-Rana fea, horrible y apestosa, no me grites es fácil decir para ti que me calme cuando tu no eres el que esta enredado en estas algas…..

La ranita se quedo perpleja primero la pequeña criatura le había entendido y segundo la había insultado pero eso lo pasó por alto y volvió a croar:

-¿Me entiendes…..

-Lo que me faltaba una rana bruta!...

-Eres un …..De la especie que seas una especie sin modales…-Dijo la ranita indignada y salió el lugar.

-No….espera…..debes ayudarme…

-¿Perdón…..

-Escucha rana corriente, soy tu rey, bueno….un príncipe tritón mando sobre los animales del mar, soy…..

-Un tritón mal humorado, sin modales y dista mucho de ser un príncipe-Dijo la ranita ofendida.

No muy lejos de ahí el Rey tritón Hien había arrastrado bajo corriente a sus sobrinos Ariel-Eriol de las aletas y los tenía bien agarrados porque los iba a castigar por haber permitido que su hijo surfee en las corriente baja que le era prohibido, pero al escuchar a la ranita se quedo callado, porque no era secreto que el joven príncipe tenía unos modales pésimos.

A pesar de la jerarquía perdida por sus defectos, la ranita era una princesa y nunca mientras fue humana trato de formar grosera a sus súbditos o a quienes le rodeaban, la única vez que fue altanera fue con el brujo Clow y su castigo termino siendo convertida en rana.

El pequeño tritón la miro con odio y le dijo:

-Hare que te encierren…

-Yo te acusare ante tu rey de ser una vergüenza por tus pésimos modales, serás un pésimo rey con ese trato-

-Rana asque…..AUCH!...

El pequeño tritón se quedo perplejo cuando la rana había tomado una vara que estaban caídas y le dio un solo golpe y dijo:

-Vuelve a decir algo y te hare sushi…..recuerdo lo mucho que me gustaba comer pescado asado, frito o cocinado….

El pequeño tritón abrió los ojos en señal de horror y la ranita se paro en dos ancas y le dijo con una de sus ancas:

-Discúlpate ahora….

-Cuando salga de aquí…

-Te cortare la cola….

-Auxilio una rana me quiere comer!...

Sakura se indigno tanto y al hacer otro tipo de canto empezó a croar de manera diferente una pequeña anguila eléctrica se acerco a ellos y le dijo:

-Hare que Lana te electrocute…

El Rey tritón decidió aparecer y fue cuando la ranita se quedo perpleja y al ver al imponente hombre este dijo mientras desenredaba a su hijo de las algas marinas.

-Debo reconocer que nunca antes una rana ha sido tan locuaz, no te he visto en nuestros dominios y conozco a todo los seres del mar-

-Soy una ranita ermitaña su majestad-

-Tus modales son de primera, ¿No te gustaría ir al mar y ser la tutora de mis niños, estos pequeños tritones distan mucho de los modales que deben tener…Dijo el Rey con reproche y los pequeños tritones temblaron.

-Declino la invitación su majestad soy rana de agua dulce, no puedo estar en el mar - Esa parte era verdad pero ella alguna vez fue humana no podía ingresar al mar sin se maldecida y ya con una maldición le bastaba.

-Es una lástima, con quien tengo el gusto…

-Mi nombre no importa su majestad….Mientras Sakura hablaba a espaldas de rey los pequeños tritones hacía muecas fue cuando la ranita dijo:

-Mi nombre es Sakura y aquella es mi amiga se llama Lana la anguila es muy buena y sus toques son especiales le muestro…..El rey no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando la anguila se puso debajo de la cola de los pequeños tritones y lo siguiente que se sintió fue un remesón y el cabellos de los tres se quemo por completo.

El Rey del mar río con ganas.

Los pequeños tritones le declararon la guerra a la pobre ranita pero como ella tenía a Lana como amiga con quien compartía pequeños peces, no les hizo caso.

Fue el inicio de una extraña y larga amistad.

La ranita-sensei como le llamaban a veces recibía la visita no programada de los pequeños tritones traviesos que cuando no tenían nada que hacer o se aburrían de estar abajo subían a molestarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el reino de la tierra, el brujo Clow había tomado su tercera esposa, princesas de otros reinos, ninguna de ellos lo seducían a pesar de su belleza, ninguno de sus dones le satisfacían.

Recordaba con malestar y nostalgia el desprecio de la princesa que convirtió en rana.

El Rey Touya había tomando por amante al hijo de la luna pero no podía hacer público su amor por ser prohibido era el hijo de los hombres con el hijo de los dioses, por lo que Yue le sugirió tomar a una esposa para que le de herederos y asegurar su legado y cuando su primer hijo tuviera la edad de ser Rey que el deje su Reino y se vaya con él.

Touya acepto la propuesta y tomo a una hermosa princesa de uno de los Reinos vecinos.

Con la princesa del reino continuo Kaho Misuki procreo tres niños.

Dos príncipes y una princesa, lo que no solo consolido su descendencia sino que amplió su reino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron muchas lunas y los pequeños tritones crecieron.

Ariel se torno un tritón fuerte, de amplio torso cabellos negros rizados y ojos azules, tenía ya cerca de 21 años había llegado la edad de desposarse, tomo como esposa a una hermosa princesa sirena del reino vecino: Tomoyo Daidoji.

El siguiente año fue el turno del tritón Eriol, a diferencia de su primo sus cabellos eran largos y lacios de color azul marino al igual que sus ojos, el tomo por esposa a Meiling Li una de las hijas del Rey Hien Li.

Faltaba un año para que el más pequeños de los primos tritones Shaoran Li se desposara, al pasar las lunas su belleza masculina se acentuó, atrás quedo aquel frágil torso, sus músculos se marcaron, su porte era imponente su cabello dejo de ser castaño claro y se torno castaño rojizo y sus ojos dejaron de ser ámbar y se tornaron de un color más claro.

Dejo de ser el pequeño tritón bribón a pesar que unos de sus pasatiempos era subir a la superficie y molestar a su amiga la ranita-sensei Sakurita como le decía de quien aprendió un poco sobre el mundo de los humanos, fue su profesora de moral y ética pero lo más importante se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Ella y su fiel guardián el tritón WEI jefe de seguridad de palacio eran sus mejores amigos.

Un día bajo la luna azul paso algo singular.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Shaoran….Pregunto la ranita, ver al joven tritón pasado media noche era sinónimo que algo había pasado.

-Nada soló que Alina quiere ser mi princesa….

-Pensé que ya habías escogido a tu futura compañera….

-No tengo esa opción….

-Cierto los seres del mar no tiene emociones, me he olvidado-Croaba la rana con sus ojitos saltones y dijo:

-¿Ya has tenido tu primer beso …..Recuerda aquella a la que des….

-Sí, sí, si no lo digas…

***Risas divertidas***-No sé por qué haces tanto drama, necesitas dar tu primer beso para que tus ultimas escamas caigan…además hoy es Luna Azul, no podrás salir del mar si no has dado tu primer beso….

-Cállate!...No sé quien dijo: Que si un tritón no ha besado no puede salir del mar, que estupidez es esa….

***Risas divertidas***-Que príncipe tan mal humorado, no puedes subir sin ser besado porque si una humana toma tu primer beso te ata a ella, son la regla que impuso los dioses…

-Dioses estu….

-No lo digas, los dioses te pueden escuchar y luego te van a castigar…..

Shaoran mostraba su mal humor y a Sakura se le ocurrió algo y mientras croaba le pidió que se acerque y le dijo:

-Es la Luna Azul, no puedes salir si tu primer beso no has dado se me ocurre algo te acercas un poco más a la rama de allá….

Claro el tritón se sumergió y cerca del imponente manglar llego y noto como la ranita salto de piedra en piedra y llego cerca de él y le dijo:

-Acércate….

-¿Qué…..

-Tu hazme caso…..

El joven tritón se acerco a la rana y la miro con interés y ella le dijo:

-Lo que voy hacer lo hare por tu bien…..el tritón no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió unos labios mohosos sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto. La rana lo miro con diversión y retrocedió y el se limpio su boca con la mano y dijo:

-Iuuuuuuu….mi primer beso y me lo robo una rana abusiva!...

La rana se echo a reír hasta el cansancio y dijo con diversión.

-Yo no me quejo le robe mi primer beso a un apuesto tritón y le hice un favor….ahora hagamos la prueba para ver si puedes salir….

Shaoran la miraba con reproche y le dijo:

-¿Qué….

-Avanzas un poco más a tierra firme y tratas de salir…..

-¿Crees que funcione…

-En teoría debería has dado tu primer beso….

-Me han robado mi primer beso….

-Mmmmm….entonces no va funcionar, te toca besarme otra vez….

-¿Qué….claro que no!...no seas ambiciosa.

La rana en lugar de molestarse se echo a reír.

Entonces Shaoran que la quería ahorcar dijo:

-Ven aca….

-No!...La ranita salió saltando y el tritón nado hacia ella, al ver que esta se paso a tierra firme, se olvido que era un ser del mar y salió fue solo unos segundos hubo un gran resplandor y dijo:

-Funciona…..de pronto vio pies….pero no piernas solo pies y parte de su aleta y dijo:

-¿Qué diablos es esto…

La ranita lo miro de abajo hacia arriba, Shaoran se veía enorme y dijo:

-Shaoran….

-¿Qué…Shaoran le tomo unos segundos ubicarla y dijo rápidamente:

-¿Porque mis aletas no cambiaron por completo…..

-Porque yo te robe tu primer beso, regresa al agua….para…..¿Qué haces…..Se quedo perpleja al adivinar las intenciones del joven tritón y dijo:

-Aunque no me guste si debo darte un segundo beso para transformarme lo hare…..Shaoran la agarro de una de las ancas sin cuidado alguno y Sakura le dijo:

-Oye!...estoy de cabeza…..

Shaoran miraba a la fea rana y la sostuvo por las ancas y mientras esta estaba de cabeza dijo en voz alta:

-No puedo creer que vaya hacer esto…...

Fue cuando Shaoran cerro los ojos y con repulsión beso a la rana por segunda vez.

Esta vez una luz más intensas los envolvió ambos.

El obtuvo piernas pero de pronto algo le cayó encima y lo hizo perder el equilibrio por completo porque sintió que las ancas de ranas se transformo en algo que él no puso descifrar…..

-Auch…..!...Plum!...Lo único que se escucho en el viejo estanque fue el peso de dos cuerpos al caer.

Shaoran se quedo perplejo, su rana horrible, horripilante como él le decía cuando se enojaba con ella, se había convertido en una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños largos, ojos verdes, belleza sin igual y se quedo perplejo, su rana amiga era una humana.

No había visto criatura más hermosa que ella ni en el mar.

Noto que quedo inconsciente por el golpe y fue cuando del cielo un rayo cayó.

Pocos segundos después, Sakura despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo el cuerpo le dolió.

Fue cuando noto:

Dedos, brazos, piernas, ella tenía piernas y eran hermosas pero noto algo que no había visto sus senos habían crecido, su cintura se había estrechado, sus caderas se había hecho más hecho, atrás quedo todo rasgo de niña-adolescente, no supo cuando tiempo habrá pasado pero ahora era una mujer.

No entendía que pasaba, se supone que la maldición no se rompería así, trato de recordarla como iba pero no se pudo explicar, entonces se dio cuenta de una mirada intensa sobre ella que la veía entre fascinado y asombrado y fue cuando noto.

Esta estaba completamente desnuda, mientras que el joven tritón mostraba una corta túnica y fue cuando este le dijo:

-¿Eres humana…

La voz más sonora salió de sus labios y ella le dijo:

-Se supone que esto no debía pasar- Dijo ella tratando de cubrir su desnudez con su largo cabello, fue cuando el joven tritón le dio la parte de arriba de su túnica para que se cubra y le dijo:

-¿Eres una rana hechizada…..

Sakura que nunca había contado su historia en pocos minutos le dejo saber lo que el brujo Clow le hizo pero no recordaba cómo iba la maldición pero tenía la certeza que los besos no debieron haber roto el hechizo.

Shaoran la escucho fascinado y finalmente dijo:

-Bajo la Luna Azul todo hechizo se puede anular pero es temporal.

Sakura mostro su tristeza y dijo:

-¿Volveré a ser una rana?-

-No sé, pero porque no aprovechamos el tiempo, la Luna Azul dura tres días-

-No sé si eso sea buena idea, el brujo Clow era un brujo muy poderoso ….

Más tardo ella en hablar y él en aparecer y la miro con asombro.

Shaoran en un gesto posesivo la puso detrás de él y el brujo lo miro con diversión y dijo:

-Pequeña princesa te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero has hecho trampa un beso de amor no rompe la maldición que te hice…

Sakura lo miro con reproche-temor y Shaoran lo desafío:

-¿Quién eres y que quieres…

El brujo Clow lo miro con desdén y le dijo:

-Esto es interesante un tritón y una humana... eso no está permitido-

Shaoran le hizo frente pero en tierra él no tenía poderes y fue cuando un rayo del mago Clow se dirigió hacia ellos y él en un gesto de reacción inmediata lanzo a Sakura a la tierra y el corrió hacia el mar.

Clow se reía al ver a la princesa en el piso y le dijo:

-Congélate mar….Shaoran quedo atrapado en el hielo y fue cuando noto que Clow se acerco a la princesa y este dijo en un tono fuerte:

-Clow esto no se ha acabo...-Para asombro del brujo, saco una espada y dijo en un tono mortal:

-Dios del trueno ven a mí….El hielo se rompió y ataco de un solo golpe al brujo y este lo evito con dificultad y dijo:

-Me toca a mi pequeño tritón….Arena-Tierra-Agua….De pronto una ráfaga de fango cayo sobre el tritón inmovilizándolo parcialmente, fue cuando sintió una piedra que casi le da y noto la mirada intensa de la princesa que lo miraba con odio y regreso hacia ella y le dijo:

-Te maldigo y de aquí por la eternidad en sapo feo te convertirás y nadie te tocara-

-No te tengo miedo brujo Clow y he aquí mis palabras:

-Rana o Sapo no me importa en lo que me convierta nunca me tendrás eso te lo puedo asegurar-

Clow iba atacar a la princesa cuando sintió la punta de la espalda del tritón en su cuello y dijo:

-Matarte no me costaría nada-

-No Shaoran no lo hagas…..

Shaoran miro a Sakura con asombro y le dijo entre suplicas:

-La sangre de un humano te puede traer desdicha pero si esta es de brujo te puede traer desgracias inimaginables, no lo hagas, este brujo no la vale la pena.

-Desaparece…-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

El brujo Clow lo miro con odio y desdén y con miro a la hermosa princesa con una sonrisa burlona y desapareció en el aire del lugar.

Al hacerlo, la princesa cayó de rodillas al piso, empezó a llorar en silencio y Shaoran la abrazo no tenía idea como ayudarla y fue cuando le dijo:

-¿Recuerdas la maldición...

-No…..-La princesa lloraba amargamente por su suerte.

-Te prometo que te ayude a romperla…..

-No hagas promesas vanas, no vale la pena.

-¿Qué... No puedes decir eso la esperanza es lo único que no se debe perder...

-No lo entiendes, mi maldición es eterna, nada puedo hacer-

-Shaoran!...escucho un grito lleno de reproche el Rey del mar había hecho su aparición y noto a la joven pareja y pregunto:

-¿Qué significa esto…..

-Padre no es lo que crees, ella es Sakura, la ranita-sensei….

-¿Qué….

Shaoran no perdió tiempo en contarle la historia de cómo Sakura termino hechizada por el brujo Clow y ahora tenía un segundo hechizo de rana iba convertirse en sapo.

El Rey del mar escucho su historia pero dijo algo que era cierto:

-Hijo no podemos hacer nada, las maldiciones de los brujos de la tierra son tan poderosas que nuestra magia no se compara a la de ellos y menos podemos deshacer sus hechizos.

-Te dije que no había esperanza.-

-No seas pesimista-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-Soy realista-Dijo Sakura con enojo a ella no le gustaba ser una rana o un sapo pero ella no podía hacer nada.

Finalmente Hien dijo:

-Shaoran debes apartarte de la princesa mientras seas humana, sino nos meterás en problemas con los dioses.

-Pero he dado mi primer beso.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente ante esa declaración de Shaoran y fue cuando el Rey dijo con reproche:

-¿Has besado a la princesa…

-No cuando era humana sino cuando era una rana-Dijo la joven rápidamente.

-¿Qué…..

Shaoran no perdió tiempo y le conto a su padre la historia detrás de su primer y segundo beso y como Sakura paso de rana a humana de nuevo.

Hien lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-Eso es hacer trampa…..regresaras al mar.

-¿Qué…..Pero Shaoran se calló cuando sintió la mano de Sakura sobre la suya y le hizo tener su atención y ella le dijo:

-Esto es mi culpa yo te robe tu primer beso y te di la idea, es hacer trampa, lo siento por el problema causado, ve al mar….

-¿Qué y dejarte sola…..

El Rey vio el dilema de su hijo y extendió su báculo sagrado hacia la dirección de la luna azul y la cubrió con un manto rojo.

Al no haber Luz Azul el hechizo se activo y Sakurita de una ranita a un sapo feo y mortal se convirtió.

Shaoran y su padre abrieron los ojos en señal de horror.

El color del sapo era naranja con azul, mortalmente tóxico.

No podía ser tocado por lo general vivía en pequeños estanques.

La sapita bajo la cabeza y se oculto debajo de un tronco al menos por ahora quería estar sola.

El Rey solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

El Príncipe tritón se puso triste y se indigno por la maldición que cayó sobre su amiga, pero por ahora ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada por la princesa convertida en sapo.

El Rey tomo a su hijo del brazo y fue la señal para que juntos regresaran al mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunos lunas, la sapita ya había superado la tristeza y encima de una rama croaba tranquila cuando el joven tritón salió agitado del agua y dijo:

-¿Qué hiciste ahora joven tritón…..

-Mi madre….-Dijo con reproche y murmuro por lo bajo y Sakura le dijo:

-¿Qué dijiste…

-Mi madre me comprometió con Alina, quiere planificar nuestras bodas para mi próximo cumpleaños-

-Eso no es tan malo..

-No quiero casarme, quiero recorrer el mundo, conocer otros lugares…Fue cuando Shaoran miro a la sapita encima de la rana del árbol y dijo:

-Me gustaría ayudarte a romper el maleficio.

-Eso no va pasar, por…TRITON!...

De pronto Sakura no pudo decir por el grito que la interrumpió y de nada redes del cielo cayó y humanos venir hacia ellos, ella vio.

Shaoran fue inmovilizado y sacado del agua y uno de los humanos que tenía una pata de palo dijo:

-Corten la aleta central…

Si ellos hacían eso matarían al joven tritón.

Eran cuatro rudos sujetos cuando Sakura vio con horror lo que le iban hacer con su amigo, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo hacia ellos.

Sakura con su toque venenoso los neutralizo uno a uno, pero Shaoran no podía liberarse y le costo roer las cuerdas con sus dientes y Sakura le croaba:

-Ve al agua Shaoran invoca el poder de tu espada…..

-¿Qué va pasar contigo…..

-Ellos no podrán contra mi veneno….

El tritón se arrastro hacia el agua y vinieron más piratas, me docena y Sakura se lanzo sobre ellos las botas no le permitía tocarlos pero se metió debajo de su ropas y uno a una fueron cayendo, uno de ellos hábil como era la clavo contra la arena con una estaca de madera.

-HAYYYYYYYYY!...

-Sakura…

-No te detengas...Ve Shaoran, yo soy inmortal, ve al agua…..

-Pero Sakura no podía sacarse la estaca, fue cuando noto que Shaoran toco el mar y este le dio la fuerza para romper las cuerdas, media docenas de pirata vinieron pero era tarde Shaoran se paro imponente sobre el mar invoco el poder de su espada y con el hechizo de protección a todo los quemo.

Se acerco con cuidado donde la sapita que estaba clavada al piso y fue cuando al retirar la estaca dijo:

-¿Estás bien…

La sapita tenía un enorme hueco que sangraba y dijo:

-Lo estaré….Glup!...pero de pronto una luz verde la baño y fue cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza:

_-El hechizo no se romperá con el beso de un ser amado sino con proteger aquello que se ha dado y te haya sido quitado. _

Sakura sintió la mirada de sorpresa del joven tritón y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa….

-Te transformaste de nuevo-

Sakura se miro con asombro por segunda vez, no entendía cómo es que ella estaba completamente desnuda, y al notar la sonrisa burlona de su joven amigo dijo:

-Déjame de mirarse así dame algo para vestir…!.

***Risas divertidas***Shaoran hizo aparecer una hermosa túnica para ella y le dijo:

-¿Dónde están tus modales Sakurita?-

-No te burles, ¿Sera que el hechizo se rompió esta vez?-

-¿Lo recordaste?-

-Sí y creo entenderlo, tu eres mi amigo y estabas en peligro, los piratas te atraparon ósea igual a mi amigo me han quitado y me lance a protegerte, entonces proteger aquello que se me ha dado y se me ha quitado rompería el hechizo….o algo así creo que me enrede.

-Creo que si…

Sakura rasgos sus túnicas para curar las heridas de su amigo y fue cuando su padre apareció y le dijo:

-Hijo, ¿Qué te paso…Dijo Hien cuando noto que la joven princesa la estaba poniendo a Shaoran un vendaje en el brazo, el no perdió tiempo le conto como la princesa lo salvo.

El Rey quedo asombrado y dijo:

-Le ha salvado la vida a mi hijo y por eso te estaré agradecido-

-¿Qué, eso es todo….Dijo su hijo con reproche.

-Shaoran !...Llamo su atención la princesa Sakura y le dijo:

-Está bien no pasa…

-Mi padre está en la obligación de concederte un deseo Sakura-

Sakura lo miro con interés y el Rey con reproche a su hijo y dijo:

-Mi hijo tiene razón, ¿Qué desea la princesa…..

Sakura miro a Shaoran y él le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Pídele que te convierta en sirena-

-¿Qué….Dijeron el Rey y la princesa al mismo tiempo y Shaoran dijo:

-Si eres humana y yo tritón no podremos ser amigos, pero si eres sirena podrás venir conmigo a mi mundo, seremos eternos amigos-

El Rey miro con reproche a su hijo porque noto algo escondido detrás de sus palabras y la princesa dijo:

-¿Puede pedir ser sirena?-

Shaoran sonrío complacido y el Rey dijo:

-Si mi princesa pero te someterás a nuestras leyes, ahora si me permites una sugerencia la princesa no desea recuperar a su familia puede desear que sus padres vuelvan a la vida y que todo sea como antes, tendrás tu familia y tu reino-

Sakura entro en un dilema pero ella dijo:

-No puedes retroceder el tiempo mi Rey pero veo en tus ojos que no me quieres complacer, no importa la gratitud de tu hijo me basta, soy humana mi lugar es en la tierra no en el mar-

-Entonces si tu no tomas el deseo Sakura lo tomare yo y exigiré a mi padre que me convierta en humano y tu me mostraras tu tierra-

El Rey vio con reproche a su hijo y dijo:

-¿Princesa hagamos un trato?-

-¿Cuál mi Rey?-

-Te conviertes en sirena y te desposaras con mi hijo, así serás nuestra princesa-

Sakura se quedo perpleja pero Shaoran la tomo de las manos y le dijo:

-Se mi princesa-

-Mmmm…

-Vamos si no fuera por mí el hechizo no se hubiera roto-

-¿Me estas chantajeando….

-No solo te estoy recordando-

Sakura lo miro con reproche pero luego de meditarlo un rato se dio cuenta en la tierra no tenía familia pero si aceptaba la propuesta del joven tritón que a pesar de su horrible aspecto se hizo su amigo y la acompaño en los últimos años o más bien la molestaba en los últimos años, ella no se habría librado del hechizo y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y dijo:

-Antes de ser sirena quiero ver alguien-

-¿A quién…Pregunto con interés Shaoran.

-Me gustaría ver a mi hermano Touya…

Entonces Shaoran le dijo:

-Eso es fácil, espérame aquí a la media noche…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras el joven tritón regresaba, el Rey le dijo a la Princesa:

-No debes contar tus orígenes aunque el color de tus ojos te delatan.

-No quiero mentir-

-Solo di soy de un reino muy lejano, hablare con Ieran para que te enseñe tus deberes como esposa real.

-Espero que no difieran de los que aprendí-

Shaoran llego con una enorme perla blanca y le dijo a la princesa:

-Mira en la perla y veras a tu hermano.

Sakura se emociono pudo ver a su hermano con sus hijos y su esposa, también noto al hijo de la Luna Azul entre ellos, pero no hizo comentario.

Luego la imagen cambio, vio a su padre y a su madre ambos con alas de ángeles por primera vez en años ella lloro de la emoción.

No necesitaba saber más su familia era feliz eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Antes de el alba saliera el Rey del mar pidió permiso a la Luna Azul y a la Luna Verde para hacer la transformación.

Ninguno de ellos se opusieron porque la hermosa princesa se casara con el príncipe tritón si este había roto el hechizo lo justo era que la despose.

El Rey invoco su báculo dorado que tenía las dos Lunas entrelazas y dijo:

_-Por la luna azul que nos da vida, Por la luna verde que nos guía, que la humana aquí presente cambie sus piernas por aleta y que en sirena se convierta, adquiera nuestros dones, respete nuestra reglas-_

Un haz de luz entrelazo de color azul y verde tocaron a la princesa que había ingresado al agua y fue cuando sintió como que sus piernas se unieron y las piernas se transformaron en una hermosa cola pero de color verde propia de las hermosas sirenas del mar.

Sus cabellos castaños crecieron y se tonaron castaños rubios y rojizos.

Sus ojos verdes de volvieron más oscuros.

Sus pestañas se alargaron.

Sus labios se tornaron de un rojo nacarado.

Su hermosa aleta parecía brillar más de lo normal.

En su hermoso busto se irguió y se afirmaron, no eran necesarios ser cubiertos.

El Rey quedo complacido con su creación y le dijo a su hijo:

-¿Satisfecho…

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente y tomo a la princesa por la cintura y le dijo:

-Su tiara princesa...- La tiara era hecha a bases de hermosa perlas negras que eran propia de la realeza de mayor jerarquía y que le decía a todo ser que el princesa era la pareja del tritón y no podía ser tocada por ningún ser.

Pasaron muchas lunas y Sakura en poco tiempo aprendió sus labores reales.

La celebración de la boda del los príncipes duro siete lunas.

Reinos de todo el mundo y de los nuevos subreinos marinos se acercaron a la extensa celebración a dar todos sus presentes y dones.

Animales marinos desde lo más grande hasta los más pequeños se acercaron a la joven pareja a felicitarlos por su unión.

Se les deseo mucha prosperidad y muchos hijos que continúen la especie.

Se dice que en promedio los seres del mar vivían alrededor de 3000 años, se unían una sola vez en su vida y se reproducían tenía centenas de hijos-hijas a lo largo de su vida.

Pero cuando el tritón o la sirena llegaba a esa edad podía subir a la superficie a disolverse en espuma de mar o a disolverse en el lecho marino.

Cuando el REY Shaoran Li cumplió los 3000 años, con su cabello largo blanco subió a la superficie pero no lo hizo solo, su amada y fiel esposa subió con él, porque a pesar de los años, los problemas, las dificultades, el rey en cada gesto que tenía para la reina le mostraba cuando le importaba y ella le decía:

-Esto es amor...-Y el siempre decía:

-No tenemos emociones humanas...-Y ella siempre contestaba con una sonrisa y decía solo para él:

-Entonces olvidemos el significado de las palabras y continuemos... Siempre era así.

Ahora ambos subieron a la superficie.

Contemplaron el mar por última vez, el Rey noto como a pesar del tiempo su hermosa esposa conservaba su belleza intacta solo que sus cabellos eran blancos al igual que el de él, se dice que se tomaron de la mano y conversaron sobre todo lo que habían vivido juntos y al final el Rey reconoció en el momento que se empezaba a disolver junto con ella le dijo:

-Gracias por todo lo que me has hecho vivir a tu lado-

-No hay nada que agradecer, yo te amo Shaoran…

Sakura empezaba a sentir su aleta desaparecer y fue cuando su esposo la tomo por la cintura y le dijo:

-Creo que ahora recién entendiendo esa palabra….por primera vez en 3000 años lo dijo:

-Yo también te amo Sakura…!

La reina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas dulces y saladas por la emoción que la embargo y a los brazos de su esposo se lanzo y con el último besos intimo, impregnado de todos los sentimientos que ella tenía por el, fue el ultimo y suave beso que compartieron, sus cuerpos se disolvieron en espuma de mar.

Entonces nació el mito, la briza del mar y el viento testigo de la despedida de los esposos susurraron su historia de amor.

Se dice que cuando los humanos o seres del mar están cerca de la playa y se da el atardecer algunos cuentan ver a una extraña pareja a lo lejos tomado de las manos.

Ella de cabellos castaños con reflejos dorados como el sol y ojos color verdes intensos.

El de cabellos castaños oscuros con reflejos rojos como el ocaso y ojos ámbar.

El lleva una corona de estrellas, Ella una tiara de perlas.

El hablaba, Ella cantaba.

Se dice que si una pareja de amantes los llega a ver, su felicidad de vuelve realidad.

Porque se dice que el que alguna vez fue un tritón y la que alguna vez fue sirena han apadrinado y bendecido a las personas enamoradas, sobre todo aquellas que luchan contra la adversidad y sus almas quedaran juntas entrelazadas por toda la eternidad.

**Se dice ...No se si sea cierto.!...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y colorín colorado por ahora SAKE ha terminado*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del 2do. Cuento-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Sobre este One-Shot o cuento adaptado les diré tome: **

**El rey rana de la recopilación de cuentos de Los Hermanos Grimm. **

**«****La sirenita****» ****(en danés «Den lille havfrue»; literalmente: la pequeña mujer de mar) es un cuento de hadas escrito por el escritor y poeta danésHans Christian Andersen (1805-1875), famoso por sus cuentos para niños. **

**Fue publicado por primera vez el 7 de abril de 1837. **

**5.- Publique en mi Facebook los links de los cuentos y de paso subi el 1er. Capítulo del Narrador de cuentos que me lo recomenadores mis lectores EVIL vía Facebook. **

**Esta muy bueno se los recomiendo. - También están las Fotos del 1er. Cuento adaptado. **

**6.- Para quienes gustan de los cuentos pero en una versión más adulta y dramática: **

**Once Upon a Time** (_Érase una vez_ ) es una serie de televisión estadounidense creada por Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz.1 Se emite en Estados Unidos a través de la cadena ABC, en España se estrenó el 12 de enero de 2012 en el canal AXN (de pago), y en Latinoamerica por Sony Entertainment Television.

Es muy buena porque es una serie a base de cuentos, pero no la estoy usando para mis adaptaciones y que lo mío es tomar los cuentos e imprimirle mi estilo pero es una sola historia no estoy desarrollando un FanFIC de cuentos sino una colección de cuentos adaptados. Favor tomen nota y espero que eso aclaren sus dudas.

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. La E d Cerezo La Bestia y Los 7 Elfos

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen al anime/manga de SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**Títulos de los Cuentos Originales: **

**(1) Blancanieves. (2) La Cenicienta. (3) La Bella y la Bestia. (4) Los tres cerditos. **

**Título de la Adaptación: La estrella de Cerezo, La Bestia y los siete Elfos.**

**No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no**:

En el reino de la "Estrella" en la tierra blanca, una reina miraba al cielo con tristeza, había contraído nupcias hace pocos días y lo que mas anhelada era tener una hija.

Nadeshiko miro a la estrella polar e hizo sus suplicas hacia ella y le dijo:

-Estrella del firmamento que iluminas nuestro reino, te imploro por tu gracia que me concedas una hija, te daré lo que desees-

La estrella que escucho los ruegos de la joven reina brillo con intensidad.

En cielo una estrella en forma de cerezo se formo y una de ellas contesto:

-Tus suplicas mi reina han sido escuchadas, por tu bondad serás recompensada-

La joven reina se puso muy contenta y fue cuando dijo:

-Mi hija debe ser hermosa, gentil y bondadosa, sus ojos verdes como las hojas de nuestros grandes árboles de olivo, sus labios de rosa carmín como nuestros hermosos árboles de cerezo, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos deben ser largos y castaños, sedosos y abundante, que ella reine con gracia y sabiduría y traiga la prosperidad a nuestro pequeño reino-

-Que ha si sea mi reina, en tres días concebirás a una hermosa niña, le pondrás el nombre de la flor de cerezo: SAKURA que es el equivalente del nombre de nuestra señora: la Estrella, del firmamento en la tierra, el precio: consagraras a la princesa a nuestro servicio, por cada año que ella cumpla plantaras un árbol de cerezo, cuando la princesa cumpla 16 años, el hijo de nuestra señora: Estrella, bajara por ella y deberás dársela para que sea desposada y la prosperidad a tu reino se dará pero si rompes la promesa maldecidas serás-

-He de cumplir mi señora-

Las estrellas brillaron con intensidad y envolvieron a la joven reina.

El deseo fue concedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro reino muy lejanos de ahí, llamado: Reino de la "Luna", en cambio una maldición se llevaba a cabo.

La bruja Kaho había pedido posada a la Familia Real: Los Li, quienes celebraron con mucho esplendor y derroche una fiesta sin igual para celebrar el nacimiento del joven príncipe, primer hijo varón del reyes: Hien e Ieran Li, las fiesta era más una orgía.

Figuras mitológicas y humanos acosaban a hermosas esclavas y doncellas capturas de otros reinos.

Los Li eran reyes crueles y despiadados y ahora su legado con la nacimiento del pequeño príncipe estaba asegurado.

Se invitaron a piratas, comerciantes, gente ambiciosa y avara, gente cruel y despreciable que temían al malvado rey porque muchos sabían de los pactos malignos que tenían con el diablo.

El cruel rey HIEN, había vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de juventud eterna, poder y riquezas.

Entre ellos los sietes hombres más poderosos de su reino le acompañaba, eran personas malas, crueles y despiadadas, mataban por diversión, robaban por maldad y abusaban de su poder con toda su maldad.

La reina Ieran era hermana y esposa del cruel rey quien había sido tomada por él para garantizar su linaje puro, luego de matar a su padre el rey Wei Li, quien fue un rey bueno y bondadoso pero su hijo tan avaro y ambicioso puso fin a su vida y tomo el reino por la fuerza.

Las hadas le temían.

Las brujas huían.

No había ser con magia o sin ella que le hiciera frente, pero en medio de la celebración bajo el disfraz de una horrible anciana que llego justo cuando uno de los mercedarios, apuesto y temerario iba cometer un abuso a una de sus esclavas, pidió pan y vino.

El rey Hien río al igual que sus hombres y dijo con desdén:

-Tienes la osadía de venir a mi reino y pedir pan y vino, no somos gente caritativa, anciana apestosa-

La bruja vio el corazón negro del rey y dijo:

-Eres una persona cruel y despiadada mereces un castigo-

Los hombres empezaron a reír.

Fue cuando la horrible anciana se transformo en una hermosa bruja de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules y uno de los mercedarios dijo:

-El que atrapa a la hermosa bruja tiene derecho a poseerla-

La bruja los miro con soberbia y desdén y les dijo:

-Hombres apuestos y perdidos su corazón es negro como el carbón he aquí mi maldición de humanos malignos a elfos hermosos he de convertirlos…..

***Risas divertidas***-Esta bruja nos va hacer más guapos!...Brindo por eso…-Dijo uno de ellos y Kaho lo miro y dijo sin vacilar:

-Apuestos serán y de ti abusaran porque todo lo que ustedes han hecho se les van a regresar, su belleza será su maldición y su boca será su perdición-

Para asombro de todos los siete mercedarios se transformaron en criaturas imponentes, de cuerpo bien formado, brazos fornidos, torsos amplios, fue cuando la maldición se desato, porque las mujeres que ellos había tomado, abusado y poseído al igual que ciertos esclavos masculinos del lugar se vinieron hacia ellos, los tocaron, los besaron y ellos vieron con horror como sus ropas eran desgarradas, la multitud enloqueció.

Los reyes notaron con asombro como cada elfo huía del lugar.

Kaho miro el lugar y les dijo:

-Hien maldito serás….

***Risas divertidas/Carcajadas sonoras***-Por favor tu poder….

De pronto el cielo se oscureció y el mismo diablo se presento y vio a la mujer y le dijo:

-Su alteza es mío, Kaho-

La mujer le sonrío cálidamente y le dijo:

-Clow, él es cruel, es hora que tomes lo que te pertenece porque una maldición sobre este reino lanzaré-

-NO…..Espera TEN PIEDAD!...

Suplico la reina, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho ella no era una mala persona, pero Hien de una bofetada la mando al piso y le dijo:

-Una reina nunca suplica-

Kaho miro a los reyes con interés y le dijo:

-Hien por tu crueldad serás castigado, tu perecerás pero tu reino maldito será-

Hien miro a Clow con quien había hecho el pacto de venderle su alma y fue cuando sintió un doloroso ardor, se estaba quemando literalmente hablando y no podía hacer nada.

Cenizas quedo de él y Clow se llevo la alma del rey.

Kaho miro a los presentes y dijo:

-Su reino maldito será y en objetos se transformara, este será el reino del silencio porque encantado quedara y el joven príncipe del lugar en una bestia se transformara-

-¿Qué no….espera…..-

Ieran de pronto se transformo en una CORONA para asombro de ella, su bebe: Lǐ Xiǎoláng que había estado cerca de los lobos y perros se transformo en uno de ellos, ahora era un pequeño cachorro de lobo con ojos ámbar.

Cada persona del lugar se transformo en un mueble:

-Los músicos del lugar en instrumentos musicales.

-El director de música en una batuta.

-El servicio de cocina en platos y utensilios de cocinas.

-El servicio de limpieza en escobillones, escobas y artículos para limpiar.

-La guardia real en armas, espadas y estacas.

Cada persona que tenía un oficio se transformo en el objeto que usaba para hacer su trabajo, el carpintero en cajas de herramientas, el herrero en martillo, el zapatero en zapato, el que hilaba las telas en hilo, figuras raras y especiales iban apareciendo.

La maldición se extendió por todo el reino, no hubo humano sea este adulto o niño que no se transformara.

La reina convertida en una horrible corona negra y vieja lloro amargamente y dijo:

-Por favor bruja toda maldición se puede romper ten piedad de nosotros-

Kaho la miro con altivez y le dijo:

-La maldición no se romperá hasta que demuestren arrepentimiento de verdad-

-Realmente me arrepiento de ser cruel…y mezquina….yo…..

-No tan rápido mi reina, la maldición no se romperá fácilmente, deberán aprender ayudar, a ser generosos y bondadosos, solo aquel de alma pura que demuestre compasión por ustedes y acepte desposarte con el príncipe hecho bestia los liberara-

-¿Qué?, ¡Eso es imposibles!, Mi hijo convertido en bestia ninguna princesa ni doncella se desposaría con él-

La bruja sonrío con malicia y dijo:

-Entonces mi reina la maldición continuara y eterna está será-

Para asombro de todos, el reino quedo completamente maldito, oscuro y tétrico porque todo los habitantes del lugar quedaron completamente encantados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¿Qué paso con los crueles humanos convertidos en ELFOS?-**

Aprendieron su lección, al regresar al reino de la "Luna" vieron a su rey muerto y todo ser completamente encantados, no podían ir a otros reinos sin correr el riesgo de que hombres o mujeres queden prendados de ellos y sean abusados, secuestrados y asesinados.

Decidieron tomar las pocas cosas que les quedaban e internarse en lo más profundo del bosque donde estaban las minas de diamantes, oro y plata.

Cortaron madera y plantaron árboles por igual.

Con mucho cuidado usaron túnicas largas y se turnaron para comprar materiales para hacer una casa grande y cómoda para los sietes elfos.

También cultivaron la tierra y sus viajes a los pueblos vecinos eran puntuales, solo para comprar las provisiones que necesitaban.

Se dedicaron a la minería, a la caza y a la agricultura.

Evitaron todo tipo de contacto con los humanos e incluso con las hadas y las brujas porque estaban malditos por su belleza.

Decidieron vivir juntos y ayudarse mutuamente, cambiaron completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el reino de la Estrella, había pasado varias lunas y la reina dio a luz a una hermosa princesa que le pusieron:

-Sakura.

Era una bebe hermosa.

Su padre no podía estar más complacido, para celebrar el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa, se dio una gran fiesta en el palacio, vinieron reyes, princesas, gente poderosa e incluso el pueblo estuvo invitado.

Los reyes Kinomoto eran conocidos por ser personas gentiles, amables y bondadosas, Fujitaka era un rey sabio que siempre buscaba ver la forma de ayudar a su pueblo, no le importaba ir y trabajar con ellos si eso les ayudaba, era muy querido por su gente.

Dentro de los invitados, estaban la hermana de la reina, Sodomi a pesar de tener su futuro asegurado por la fortuna que su esposo le dejo en vida, el Conde Daidoji, siempre sintió envidia de su hermana, internamente la odiaba.

Sentía una envidia mal sana al verse opacada por su hermana menor, ahora miraba a la pequeña princesa con desdén, sabía que sus hijas, las mellizas: Tomoyo y Meiling no tendrían oportunidades de un mejor porvenir con el nacimiento de la princesa, siempre soñó ella ser la reina y que sus niñas fueran princesas y ser desposadas cuando lleguen a la mayoría de edad con poderosos reyes del lugar.

Entonces Sodomi fraguo un plan malvado, pidió permiso a su hermana para instalarse en el castillo con la excusa de ayudarla con su bebe, la hermana sin tener idea de sus planes malvados accedió a su petición.

Sodomi se mostro acomedida y se instalo en el castillo con sus dos hijas de cinco años que a su corta edad ya mostraban su maldad a pesar de de tener una sonrisa angelical, Sodomi quien se había iniciado en el arte de la magia oscura conocía hechizos y pociones, fue bajo un poderoso brebaje que ella mismo preparo que vertió sobre el té de la reina.

El brebaje preparado tenía entre otros cosas, tres gotas de rocío de la flor de la muerte que cada diez años florecía en el desierto de daba a la entrada del inframundo, dando como resultado un veneno mortal.

El poderoso veneno suministrado con sumo cuidado durante tres días, hizo que la joven y hermosa reina enfermera, el rey preocupado por la salud de su esposa, encargo a su bebe a su nodriza, una señora mayor llamada Rika quien junto con su esposo Terada, se hicieron cargo de la pequeña para que el rey no se preocupe por su hija y se dedique atender a su esposa, el plan macabro de Sodomi se vio truncado cuando la niña fue llevaba al otro lado del castillo y Rika no dejaba sola a la bebe, a los pocos días poco importo que el rey Fujitaka mandara por médicos, brujos o curanderos, la enfermedad de la reina la mato.

El día de su velorio fue sumamente triste y emotivo.

El rey quedo desolado.

Sodomi quien derramo lagrimas hipócritas se ofreció ayudar al rey con su pequeña hija, tácitamente se convirtió en la reina del lugar, pasaron varias lunas y al ver que el rey no se fijaba en ella y solo tenía ojos para su pequeña hija, hizo un segundo plan, con un fuerte hechizo conjurado bajo la luna negra, vertió una poción de amor en tres trozos de manzanas rojas y verdes que el rey siempre comía durante el almuerzo, sin que ninguna persona se diera cuenta, luego de tres días, el rey quedo bajo el hechizo de amor de Sodomi y la hizo su esposa, legalmente se convierto en reina y decreto que sus hijastras se convirtieran en princesa.

Mientras el rey vivió a pesar de la crueldad de la nueva reina que ya hacía escondido bajo su trato amable y sonrisa hipócrita, la princesa Sakura creció dentro del seno de su nueva familia.

Su tía materna se convierto en la reina y su madrastra.

Sus primas maternas se convirtieron en princesas y sus hermanastras.

Sodomi secretamente había ideado pequeños planes malvados para el rey y la princesa que era su adoración, ya que no era secreto en el reino, que la joven princesa era amada por todos, incluso desde pequeña los reyes de otras naciones habían pedido su mano en matrimonio para sus hijos, el rey se excusaba diciendo que era muy pequeña para comprometerla, a cambio ofrecía las manos de sus hijastras en matrimonio, pero los reyes no querían a las hijastras del rey, querían a la princesa.

Sodomi al ver y sentir el desprecio hacia sus hijas, creció dentro de ella un odio desmedido hacia la pequeña princesa.

Una noche mientras el rey dormía, bajo a los calabozos del castillo con un gran candelabro y al pasar por un pasadizo secreto, llego a una gran fuente que en ese momento estaba vacía y de su manto real saco un frasco y algunas cosas y dijo en voz alta:

-Una GOTA de las aguas encantas de la vida.

-Una pizca de esencia de las SOMBRAS

-Un haz de Luz.

-Una pizca de polvo de la ILUSION.

Noto como la gota lleno la fuente encanta y en ella vio su maligno reflejo y dijo en voz alta:

-Por mi reflejo ven a mi carta del ESPEJO.

Una luz brillante envolvió el lugar y ante ella un hermoso espectro de una mujer con un Kimono hermoso de seda y bordado con hilos de oro que sostenía un espejo antiguo redondo se presente y le dijo:

-Heme aquí mi reina: ¿Qué deseas saber?-

-¿Dime espejo que todo los vez, que le depara a tu reina el futuro esta vez?-

-Sabes el precio mi reina-

Sodomi saco una daga de plata que estaba afilada y cortó uno de sus dedos, vertió sobre la fuente encantada tres gotas de sangre y la carta espejo le dijo:

-En el pasado has conseguido todo lo que has querido, en el presente estas armando tu destino, tus planes no se concretaran porque la princesa no morirá y en el futuro ella la reina será-

-¿Qué?, ¡No es posible!, mis hijas son las que debe de reinar-

-No en el presente No en el futuro, tus hijas nunca reinaran-

-Maldita princesa, maldito sea el rey-

-La princesa es la hija de la Estrella, tu hermana hizo un pacto con la Estrella-Recalco la carta Espejo par asombro de Sodomi quien dijo con reproche:

-Lo sabía mi hermana no podía concebir, ¿Cómo cambio eso?-

-Si cambias tu presente cambiaras tu destino pero mientras tanto la princesa bajo la buena estrella ha nacido-

Sodomi miro a la carta espejo y le dijo con el semblante serio:

-Espejo que todo lo vez, dime de una vez, ¿Qué pasara con mi belleza y que pasara con mis hijas?-

-Tu belleza es efímera, hoy eres la más hermosa de todo el reino de la Estrella en la tierra, pero la princesa crecerá y en belleza ella te ganara-

-Maldita sea…

-El corazón de tus hijas son oscuros como el carbón, en el presente harán lo que quiera pero en el futuro su ambición y vanidad castigos recibirán porque escrito están que ninguna de ellas reinara y las matarán-

-No necesito saber nada más-

La carta espejo desapareció y la fuente encantado se vacio.

Sodomi salió del lugar, tenía que hacer algo pronto para quitarse de encima al rey y a la princesa.

Sodomi a los pocos días, bajo la Luna Negra volvió a preparar el hechizo mortal y le suministro durante tres días al rey el veneno, al poco tiempo el rey enfermo y murió.

La muerte del rey dejo a todos desolados, sobre todo a cierta princesa que a sus tres años no entendía el concepto de la muerte.

Sodomi a pesar de su enorme velo negro internamente reía con gracia porque al segar la vida del rey, ella quedo dueña de todo el reino y sus hijas iban hacer las herederas de él.

La reina para no demostrar su crueldad y que sus súbditos no se revelaran, dio a la niña a la nodriza, mientras ella pasaba el luto, todo era una farsa, la joven reina estaba viendo la forma de matar a la joven princesa sin que sospechen de ella, mientras tanto había dado instrucciones a sus hijas de siete años que observen y vigilen a la princesa para que no escape de palacio.

Las niñas eran crueles con la princesa, cortaron sus cabellos varias veces para que se viera fea, a parte le dieron las peores ropas, y la degradaron de ser princesa a esclava de ellas.

Claro eso lo hacían cuando ningún adulto las veía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas lunas después*****

Cuando la princesa Sakura cumplió doce años se había convertido en esclava de su propio palacio, porque al cruel reina mostro su verdadera personalidad, ninguna persona se rebeló ante ella, porque Sodomi mostró que era una bruja mala y poderosa, sus pequeñas hijas, mostraron su verdadera identidad, todo aquel que osaba a desafiarla con intención de rescatar a la pequeña princesa terminaba convertido en piedra.

La mitad del pueblo emigro a buscar otros reinos porque las acciones de la familia imperial Los Kinomotos fueron borrados con las acciones de la nueva reina.

Los que se quedaron, fueron esclavos de su majestad, muchos mantenían la esperanza que cuando la princesa escapara del lugar traería consigo ayuda para liberarlos de la bruja malvada que era la reina, pero mientras tanto cuidaban de la pequeña princesa, que aprendió hacer las tareas de todos los habitantes del pueblo.

Un día la joven princesa fue a cazar al bosque, porque sus hermanastras quería comer carne de venado, Sakura amaba a los animales y no quería matar pero si no traía un pequeño cervatillo para la cena sus hermanastras: Tomoyo y Meiling la iban a golpear, también debía ir por pescado, era ir de caza y pesca nada fácil para la pequeña princesa, cuando llego a una parte del bosque que no conocía, escucho unos pequeños aullidos, al inicio sintió mucho miedo pero como los aullidos eran más lastimeros, ella sintió pena por el pobre animal herido y vio un hermoso lobo, claro era más grande ella y se petrifico cuando vio sus colmillos y dijo:

-Señor Lobo, necesita ayuda…-No fue una pregunta fue una afirmación de parte de la pequeña princesa.

El lobo de ojos ámbar gruño y le dijo:

-¿No te han enseñado pequeña princesa que no se habla con extraños?-

-Pero está herido, su pata está atrapada en ese risco, yo podría mover las piedras-

El lobo gruño y la princesa dijo:

-Te ayudo pero si prometes no comerme-

-Te doy mi palabra princesa-

La pequeña princesa olvido la caza y la pesca y se subió las mangas de su largo vestido y empujo una a una las piedras, el lobo quedo liberado pero noto la sangre que salía de la pata y le dijo:

-Espera aquí voy a por agua y te limpiare la herida-

El lobo gruño pero no dijo nada y noto como la pequeña princesa iba al pequeño estanque, rompió sus mangas y parte de su vestido y los mojo y luego regreso hacia el lobo que ya hacía acostado en el pasto y fue cuando la princesa le tomo la pata herida con cuidado y la limpio luego puso un vendaje alrededor de el y cuando iba decir algo escucho caballos y un grito que la dejo sorda.

-¡Sakura!-Era la reina que venía por ella, detrás sus lacayos y las princesas.

La pequeña princesa se asusto y fue cuando le dijo al lobo:

-Por favor escóndete-

El lobo busco un tronco cercano y noto la presencia de la mujer, pudo ver su aura era una bruja y escucho que le dijo a la princesa:

-Hemos esperado por horas la comida, ¿Dónde estabas, porque tus vestidos están sucios y rasgados?-

La princesa que nunca mentía le dijo a la reina que ayudo al lobo, la reina la miro con desdén y una de sus hijas dijo:

-Madre, Sakura miente-Dijo Tomoyo y Meiling acoto con malicia:

-Un lobo te hubiera devorado, debiste haberlo cazado y traerle su exquisita piel a mi madre, la reina-

-Madre-Dijo Tomoyo con maldad y acoto rápidamente al mirar a la princesa con desprecio:

-Sakura nos ha dejado sin comer, debe ser castigada, propongo que sea azotada-

Sodomi miro a sus hijas complacida y Sakura abrió sus ojos con horror y fue cuando la reina dijo:

-Lince, trae el látigo-

El lacayo miro con una expresión que nadie supo descifrar y fue cuando Sodomi le dijo:

-Amaren a Sakura a uno de los arboles-

El lacayo quería protestar, el lobo se indigno pero antes las armas de los lacayos no salió porque temía que pudieran hacerle más daño a la pequeña princesa que le había ayudo y vio como la reina de tres latigazos le rompió la espalda a la princesa.

Sakura lloro en silencio pero no se quejo y la reina dijo:

-Un latigazo por dejarnos sin comer, Un latigazo por dejarnos esperando, Un latigazo por desobedecer, ¿Aprendiste tu lección Sakura?

Sakura con voz trémula contesto.

-Si…

-¿Si qué…..

-Si mi reina-

-Bien, llevarla a palacio y durante tres días en la celda estarás, así reflexionaras sobre lo que has hecho-

La princesa después del severo castigo fue llevada a palacio no muy lejos de ahí, el lobo que había observado todo, cojeando siguió a la reina y a su comitiva, ubico los calabozos del palacio, fue cuando se retiro al bosque trato de andar rápido y con mucho cuidado bajo por un sendero rocoso, al llegar a un pequeño estante noto a las hadas alrededor y le dijo:

-Les doy mi pelo que se convierte en plata, si me curan la pata y me permiten tomar un poco de su agua encantada-

Una pequeña hada del lugar le dijo a la bestia:

-¿Para qué quieres el agua encantada mi señor?-

-Para curar a la princesa Sakura, ella me ayudo y se olvido de cazar y pescar y la reina la ha azotado, esta herida y quiero curarla por la compasión que me mostró-

Las pequeñas hadas sonrieron y una de ellas le dijo:

-¿Cuántos azotes le dieron?-

-Tres-

-Entonces toma tres gotas del agua encantada y ponle en los tres azotes y las heridas sanaran no olvides pasar tu lengua sobre ella para que no queden cicatrices en su espalda-

-Así lo hare, tomad mi pelo-

-No es necesario, la princesa Sakura es una persona generosa, ella se merece lo mejor pero en cambio su madrastra y sus hermanas son de lo peor, merecen un fuerte castigo por todo lo que le han hecho a la princesa-

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?-

-Dile a la princesa que en tres lunas habrá un eclipse, la reina Sodomi hará una maldición, que ella aproveche la oscuridad para huir del lugar y que se interne en el bosque que tome el camino rojo que luego se convierte en azul y cuando llegue a la cabaña de los siete elfos que pida su ayuda y a cambio la princesa deberá servirles por siete años, cuando pase ese tiempo tu deberás ir por ella y llevarla a tu castillo-

-¿Ella está destinada a romper la maldición que nos agobia a mí y a mi reino?-

-Cuando un alma noble y pura muestre compasión y si la convences que se case contigo convertido en bestia tu maldición se romperá, pero debes ser paciente porque siete años han de pasar-

-¡Qué así sea!.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día*****

La princesa ya hacía acostada sobre un desgastado futón, ante ella se presento el lobo, la princesa no se explicaba: ¿Cómo apareció en el lugar?, cuando afueran habían guardias armados y escucho que el lobo le dijo entre susurros.

-Princesa quita tus ropas y muéstrame tu espalda-

La princesa Sakura que apenas podía moverse lo miro sin entender y el lobo le dijo:

-Confía en mí por favor que voy a curar tus heridas-

Sakura quito el lazo de su corsé y se lo quito, cubriendo su inexistente senos, le mostro la espalda al lobo y se acostó boca abajo.

Sintio como el lobo puso su hocico sobre su espalda y dejo caer una gota por cada herida, al sentir la lengua del lobo sobre sus heridas pudo sentir que algo helado y caliente la quemaba, fue cuando el dolor se hizo presente y se desmayo.

El lobo vio como las heridas se quemaron y humo de la piel blanca salió y las heridas se cerraron, al ver a la princesa desmayada le susurro al oído:

-Te dejare tres gotas del rocío de la vida, toma una gota por día y no tendrás sed.

-Te dejare tres granos de trigos de la espina dorada, come un grano por día y no tendrás hambre.

-Las hadas del bosque mandaron un mensaje, en tres días habrá un eclipse, la reina Sodomi te ordenará que vayas a cazar y detrás de ti a un sicario mandara, huye de él, toma el camino rojo que cruza el bosque encantado cuando este se convierta en azul al final llegaras a un claro, de colores sin igual busca la casa de los sietes Elfos, cuando los encuentres di mi nombre : Li Xiǎoláng y pide de su ayuda, deberás servirles durante siete años y el día que sea la Luna Roja he de venir por ti-

Al despertar la princesa al día siguiente pensó que todo era un sueño pero vio junto a ella, un hermoso pañuelo verde bordado con hilos de oro las letras: _LX. _

Al abrir el pañuelo había una rara botella y en ella las tres gotas de rocío, en una hermosa caja con finos detalles los granos de trigos y dentro de una pequeña bolsa de porcelana siete granos de arroz dorados.

Los guardo con cuidado y no dijo nada.

El primer día de su castigo tomo una gota del rocío y comió un grano de trigo, la princesa no sintió ni sed ni hambre.

También noto que sus heridas habían sido sanadas.

Sonrío suavemente porque había hecho un amigo que le había devuelto el favor sin ella esperarlo.

A los tres días salió del calabozo, su madrastra y sus hermanastras esperaban ver a la princesa completamente demacrada y enferma y vieron con asombro que ella estaban bien y su belleza se había acentuado.

-Ve a la cocina-Dijo la reina con desdén.

Tomoyo y Meiling la veían con envidia y odio.

Sakura tuvo cuidado de esconder lo que el lobo le había dado para que la reina no se lo quiten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día*****

La malvada reina dio una orden particular:

-Venid a mi cazador-

-Heme aquí mi reina, ¿Por qué me llama?-

-Ve al bosque encantado, lleva a la princesa Sakura y cuando la veas de espaldas la mataras y su corazón me traerás-

El cazador se quedo perplejo y la reina le dijo:

-Si me engañas, a tu familia matare-

El cazador vio con horror como la reina le mostro a través de su espejo a su esposa e hijas que estaban amordazadas en uno de los calabozos y ella le dijo:

-La vida de la princesa salvara a tu familia, ve y tráeme su corazón-

El cazador se sintió fatal, odio a la reina en ese mismo momento pero no podía hacer nada.

Entonces vio a la princesa en la cocina, se acerco a ella para sorpresas de todos y le dijo:

-Princesa, la reina ha ordenado que me acompañe a cazar-

Los sirvientes del lugar vieron al cazador con una expresión neutral y la nodriza de la princesa dijo:

-¿Por qué debes llevar a la princesa si sabes que a ella no le gusta cazar?-

El cazador trato de que las emociones no se filtren en su caza por el crimen que iba a cometer y le dijo:

-La reina lo ha ordenado-

Sakura vio al cazador y solo sonrío, ella sabía que él estaba en un gran dilema y fue cuando en silencio subió a su recamara y se cambio de ropa por una más apropiada para montar.

Al salir del palacio las personas del lugar miraban a la princesa con tristeza, mientras de una de los grandes ventanales la reina y sus malvadas hijas veía con una sonrisa burlona como la princesa salía le lugar.

Pero al llegar al bosque encantado al cazador cayó de rodillas y dijo:

-Perdón princesa pero la reina me ha ordenado matarla-

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror y el cazador dijo:

-No puedo hacerlo, aunque la vida de mi esposa e hijas están en peligro, princesa vaya al bosque intérnese allá y no vuelva, yo cazare a un ciervo y le llevare su corazón a la malvada reina-

-Gracias cazador-

Entonces el cazador espero que la princesa se aleje y decidió ir a cazar a un cervatillo, le dio muerte y le saco su corazón para llevarle a cruel reina.

Sakura corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, sintió temor que el cazador se arrepienta y la mate y se interno en lo más profundo del bosque encantado.

Busco el camino rojo que lo llevo por parajes de bellezas sin igual, plantas exóticas, animales raros que no conocía hasta que llego al camino azul, no descanso y sigo andando, después de varias leguas llego a un hermoso claro, donde había una hermosa cascada, se detuvo a tomar agua y fue cuando en el fondo del riachuelo vio una gran casa, pensó que era una reflejo, busco a sus alrededores y noto que no había nada más que plantas, el agua caer, así que con mucho cuidado metió una de sus manos al agua y al meter la mano esta no se mojo, metió un pie no sintió nada, de pronto se animo a pararse sobre el riachuelo y fue cuando sintió que se hundió, el pequeño riachuelo era un portal mágico, que la hizo caer sobre un hermoso y suave césped y una hermosa casa de un piso alto, hecha con bambú predominaba en el lugar.

Con mucho cuidado ingreso al lugar y noto una hermosa sala con unos muebles finos hechos en bambú, iba dar unos pasos cuando tres hermosos elfos salieron del lugar y preguntaron:

-¿Quién osa interrumpir nuestros dominios?-Dijo el Elfo de cabellos rubios largos y ojos verdes largos, el nombre del Elfo era Ariel, era el risueño del grupo.

-Vamos en serio crees que al decir esa frase y en ese tono asustas alguien-Dijo con reproche otro Elfo de cabellos negros largos y ojos oscuros como la noche, su nombre del Elfo era Touya quien siempre andaba mal humorado.

-Interesante, tenemos una niña aquí-Dijo con diversión y malicia otro Elfo de cabellos rubios, largas pestañas y ojos de color celeste, era el Elfo glotón y el chef del grupo, lo suyo era la preparación de alimentos y su debilidad los dulces, su nombre: Kerberus.

Sakura miro a las hermosas criaturas pero al carecer de malicia y de pensamientos impuros, la niña se postro hacia ellos y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-

-La princesa del reino de la "Estrella en la tierra", la estrella de cerezo-Dijo Ariel con calma y pregunto:

-¿Princesa que haces en nuestros dominios?-

-Hace pocos días ayude a un lobo…..

En poco tiempo le conto su encuentro con el lobo y fue cuando dijo: Li Xiǎoláng me dio esto para ustedes-

La pequeña princesa les mostro el pañuelo verde bordado con hilos de oro con las letras: LX y dentro de ella una pequeña bolsa de porcelana siete granos de arroz dorados.

En una lengua antigua que la princesa no entendió Ariel les dijo:

**-_Nuestro señor nos ha mandado a esta joven para que nos sirva-_**

_**-¿Será que ella podrá romper la maldición?-Dijo Kerberus. **_

_**-Nuestra belleza no la afectado, es una alma pura y si muestra compasión…..**_

_**-La maldición se romperá, siempre y cuando ella acepte desposarse con nuestro señor convertido en bestia-Acoto rápidamente Touya completando la frase que dijo Ariel. **_

_**-Debemos avisarles a Yukito, Yue, Espineel y a Eriol-**_

_**-Iré por ellos, mientras tanto Kerberus prepara algo de comer para la princesa-**_

_**-Como tú digas Touya-**_

-Princesa-Dijo Ariel y acoto rápidamente:

-Nuestro señor ha pedido que te cuidemos pero a cambio debes servirnos, ¿Estas dispuesta a trabajar por protección?-

-Si señor-

Ariel sonrío de forma conciliadora la princesa era una persona obediente y acomedida, la guío junto a Kerberus a la cocina, mientras esperaba que Touya buscara al resto de los elfos.

Por ahora la princesa estaba segura de las malvadas garras de la reina Sodomi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas lunas después*****

La reina Sodomi se llevaba una desagradable sorpresa y dijo:

-Carta Espejo que todo lo vez: ¿Cómo es posible esto?-

-En el pasado has conseguido todo lo que has querido, en el presente estas armando tu destino, tus planes no se concretaran porque la princesa no morirá y en el futuro ella la reina será- Volvió a repetir la predicción la carta espejo y la reina furiosa le dijo:

-Me comí su corazón, ella está muerta-

-La princesa vive, en el bosque encantado a cuidado de los sietes Elfos, el corazón que te han dado es de un cervatillo que el cazador ha matado y te ha engañado-

-Maldito hombre, debí haber matado a su familia y a él, debí de haberle mandarle a degollar por no haberme obedecido-

-Es tarde para eso mi reina porque el cazador y su familia han huido-

-¿Sobre mi belleza, sobre mis hijas qué futuro le deparan?-

-Tu belleza es efímera, hoy eres la más hermosa de todo el reino de la Estrella, pero la princesa crecerá y en belleza ella te ganara-

-Maldita sea…! Me haz vuelto a decir lo que ya sabía, ¿Qué pasara con mis hijas?-

-El corazón de tus hijas son oscuros como el carbón, en el presente harán lo que quiera pero en el futuro su ambición y vanidad castigos recibirán porque escrito están que ninguna de ellas reinara y a temprana edad ellas morirán-

-¿Qué?, mis hijas no van a morir, deja de decir eso, yo me encargare de velar por su bienestar-

-El destino podrás cambiar si a la princesa logras matar-

-No necesito saber nada más-

Luego de hablar con la carta espejo, la reina regreso a sus aposentos, fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Debo matar a la princesa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo paso, la reina en vano envío lacayos y soldados al bosque, el paradero de la princesa era desconocido, con el tiempo todo quedo en el olvido.

A pesar que la carta espejo le revelo una y otra vez la profecía.

El día que la princesa Sakura cumplió 16 años paso algo particular, un gran esplendor envolvió todo el castillo y fue cuando la reina que estaba junto con sus hijas en el comedor real se sorprendieron ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos con una corona de estrellas que brillaba con intensidad y junto a ella un apuesto joven que también tenía una corona de estrellas.

La reina dijo con total asombro:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Soy la reina ESTRELLA, del reino que está en el firmamento, he venido por la princesa de este reino para que sea desposada con mi hijo el príncipe Darek-

-Yo soy la princesa de este reino-Exclamo Tomoyo con euforia.

-No, soy yo, yo soy la princesa de este reino-Exclamo Meiling con emoción.

La reina miro a las jóvenes que declamaron ser princesas y dijo:

-En el reino de la Estrella de la tierra, una joven reina pidió un deseo, su nombre era Nadeshiko, pidió tener una hija a la que debió consagrar a nosotros para ser desposada por mi hijo: ¿Dónde está la princesa Sakura?-

Sodomi la miro con una expresión neutral y dijo:

-Nadeshiko era mi hermana, ella murió al poco tiempo que nació su hija-

La reina ESTRELLA miro a la mortal y noto su aura negra y también noto que sus hijas eran igual, entonces el príncipe intervino y dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado con la princesa Sakura?-

Sodomi tuvo que morderse los labios para no maldecir el nombre de la princesa y ella dijo:

-La princesa huyó cuando se entero de la promesa que le hizo su madre a ustedes y no quiso desposarse, lo lamento mi reina pero si el príncipe necesita una esposa ofrezco a cualquiera de mis hijas para que sea desposada por él-

El príncipe miro a su madre y ella dijo:

-¿Dices que la princesa se negó a desposarse con mi hijo?, eso es una afrenta muy grave hacia sus dioses-

-La princesa Sakura siempre ha sido una niña malcriada, consentida y caprichosa, al enterarse de su compromiso, huyó-Volvió a ratificar la malvada reina.

-Si lo que dice es cierto mi reina, mi futura esposa merece un castigo-Dijo el príncipe y acoto rápidamente:

-Bajaremos en la próxima Luna Negra, tienen hasta entonces para darnos a la princesa y le concederemos un deseo-

-¿Cualquiera que este sea su majestad?-Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Si-

-¿Incluso si la que entrega a la princesa puede convertirse en su esposa?-

-Siempre y cuando lo que me digas seas cierto, desposare a la mujer que me entregue a la princesa-

Sodomi sonrío discretamente y dijo:

-Haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla su majestad-

Después de eso la reina y su hijo desaparecieron del lugar.

Entonces las hijas de la reina dijeron:

-Madre, dame un caballo y algunos hombres yo iré a buscar a Sakura y la traeré para desposarme con el príncipe-Dijo Tomoyo, Meiling se paro abruptamente y dijo:

-Madre yo lo haré-

La reina miro a sus hijas con interés y le dijo:

-Les daré a cada una un objeto, no quiero que encuentren a Sakura, quiero que la mantén y la que lo haga con el príncipe del reino de la ESTRELLA del firmamento se quedara-

Tomoyo y Meiling sonrieron y la reina les dijo:

-Vengan conmigo mis niñas y he de darle los objetos-

A Tomoyo le dio una peineta envenenada.

A Meiling le dio un corsé con unas lianas mágicas.

Amabas miraron los objetos y lo intercambiaron entre si.

Meiling tomo la peineta y Tomoyo el corsé envenenado.

Le reina dijo con malicia:

-Si la princesa usa cualquiera de esos objetos por más de tres minutos, ella morirá de inmediato.

Las hermanas sonrieron con maldad.

Luego de preparar sus equipaje, las hermanas salieron del lugar cada una tomo senderos diferentes.

Su objetivo encontrar a la princesa, matarla y traer su cadáver a la reina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a los planes malvados de sus hermanastras, en todo este tiempo Sakura había cambiado, había pasado de ser de una linda adolescente a una hermosa mujer.

Sus cabellos crecieron notablemente, en lugar de tornarse castaños oscuros como el de su madre fueron aclarando a tal punto que ahora eran rubios platinados con leves mechones castaños.

Sus ojos se volvieron de un hermoso color verde oscuro.

Sus pestañas se hicieron más largas y espesas.

Sus facciones finas se acentuaron.

Toda ella era una belleza y bajo la protección de los sietes Elfos, ella creció.

Una vez en Luna Llena, cerca del lugar la bestia iba a visitar a los Elfos para saber:

-¿Cómo se había comportado la princesa?-

Cada elfo le conto al joven príncipe, lo generosa, acomedida y bondadosa que era la princesa, esperan con ansias el día que la bestia la despose y se rompa la maldición, aún faltaba comprobar si era un alma pura y para eso debía pasar dos pruebas.

Faltaba aún tres años para que ella complete su tarea de servir a los elfos, por lo que decidieron esperar a que la joven princesa termine de completar su labor y en el último año harían las dos pruebas.

Mientras tanto las hermanastras se internaron en el bosque, el que era enorme, no hubo piedra en la que no buscaran o árboles que no escalaran parecían una misión imposible.

Después de andar por muchos días paso algo particular, Meiling fue la primera con dar con el claro donde estaba la cascada encantada, al bajar se su caballo para ella tomar agua, vio con asombro el reflejo de una casa hecha a base de bambú, miro a su alrededor y vio que no había nada, entonces metió la mano, no se mojo, entro en el agua y paso del portal y llego donde estaba la casa de los Elfos sonrío con malicia y con mucha cautela, busco a la princesa, en ese momento ella salía del lugar con una canasta vacía iba por fruta, cuando Meiling llamo su atención en un tono fingido y dijo:

-Hermana, hermana….

-¡Meling!-Dijo Sakura con asombro.

La hermanastra fingió un leve desmayo, Sakura se apresuro ayudarla y Meiling le dijo:

-Te he buscado por años, perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, no sabes como me arrepiento-

-Cálmate Meiling, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No sabes lo mal que me sentí, cuando mi madre envío al cazador, quise advertirte pero no pude, lo siento, tuve que mostrar que me reía para que ella crea que yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero después fui detrás de ustedes…..

-No digas nada más Meiling, ¿Dime que tienes ahí?-

-Es mi peineta dorada, la traje para dártela en señal que quiero que me perdones, escape de palacio-

-No debiste-

-Por favor acéptala-

Sakura la tomo con cuidado y con ayuda de Meiling se la puso en su largo cabello y fue cuando todo se oscureció para ella.

Meiling sonreía internamente, cuando de pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento, ante ella un imponente hombre de cabellos negros, el elfo Eriol llego a ellas y dijo:

-¿Qué la has hecho a la princesa?-Exclamo con reproche.

Meiling se quedo petrificada porque la belleza del elfo despertó en ella malos pensamientos y compuso su expresión y dijo:

-Ella es mi hermana, estaba bien pero de pronto se desmayo-

Mientras Meiling hablaba el elfo reviso a la princesa y noto la peineta que no era de ella y la toco pero al hacerlo se quemo y fue cuando la agarro con ambas manos y se la saco del cabello a la princesa.

Sakura despertó de inmediato sobresaltado y Meiling estaba aterrada y le dijo:

-Lo siento hermana, esa peineta me la dio mi madre, no puedo creer que me haya usado, nunca quise hacerte daño-Dijo Meiling con zozobra y empezó a sollozar.

El elfo Eriol la miro con interés y le dijo a la princesa:

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo me encargo de tu hermanastra-

Sakura miro al elfo y obedeció pero Meiling tomo sus vestidos y le dijo en un tono de suplica fingido:

-Hermana, lo siento nunca quise lastimarte, no tengo a donde ir por favor deja que me quede contigo-

Sakura miro al elfo quien tenía una expresión que ella no supo descifrar y él le dijo:

-Ve a descansar princesa, hemos de dar posada a tu hermana-

Meiling miro al elfo con interés pero disimulo muy bien su deseo, no podía creer que estuvo cerca de matar a la princesa pero por culpa del elfo no pudo, esperaría la próxima oportunidad para hacer su cometido.

No muy lejos de ahí una bestia aullaba, era la señal que algo estaba mal.

Los elfos aceptaron a la hermanastra de la princesa a quedarse con ellos pero Meiling no era de su agrado, era una persona perezosa, que no ayudaba.

Al poco tiempo la segunda hermanastra del la princesa: Tomoyo, llego al claro donde Meiling había dejado sus cosas y como reconoció el caballo de su hermana, no lo pensó dos veces y bajo de su caballo, dejo sus cosas en el piso, llevando consigo solo la pequeña maleta en donde estaba el regalo para la princesa y busco por todo el lugar, hasta que miro a través del claro y noto la imagen de la hermosa casa hecha de bambú, miro a su alrededor pero se dio cuenta la imagen no era un reflejo, entonces metió su mano y al sacarla noto que no estaba húmeda, lanzo una piedra y al notar que está no llego al fondo sino que desapareció se dio cuenta era un portal, con mucho cuidado descendió por la orilla del riachuelo y cayó sobre un hermoso pasto.

Sonrío con malicia cuando vio que la joven princesa salía del lugar, no vio a su hermana por lo que supuso que quizás se había perdido, entonces fingió un desmayo.

Sakura al ver a la otra hermanastra, se apresuro ayudarla y ella en un tono fingido dijo:

-Oh querida hermana, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, mi madre es una mujer mala y perversa, sabía que te iba hacer daño y quise advertirte, no podía más seguir fingiendo todo este tiempo y seguirte tratándote tan mal, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo pero mi madre me amenazo que si era tu amiga, me iba a matar, por favor perdóname-

Sakura sonrío conciliadoramente mientras llevaba a su hermana adentro de la casa, donde estaba Meiling y dos de los elfos: Yue y Yukito, quienes al ver a la joven se sorprendieron.

Tomoyo que era una mujer inteligente se quedo perpleja pero supo disimular su desconcierto, porque inmediatamente un deseo mal sano por los elfos nació dentro de ella y miro con una expresión neutral a su hermana, y le dijo a Sakura:

-Espero que me des acogida en tu casa, he huido de palacio la reina es una mujer mala.

Yue y Yukito miraron a la princesa, a ella no le podían decir que no, y Yue dijo en un tono neutral:

-Sakura te mostrara tu habitación pero si te quedas aquí deberás ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa-

-Claro señor-Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Tomoyo a diferencia de Meiling, observo todo en el lugar, poco a poco fue conociendo a los hermosos elfos y fingió ayudar a su hermanastra para ganarse su confianza.

No muy lejos de ahí una bestia aullaba, era la señal que algo estaba mal.

Pocos días después Meiling fue obligada acompañar al elfo Espineel a pescar, el resto de los elfos se dedicaron a sus labores, pero siempre había dos elfos cercas del lugar por si algo llegar a pasar, a pesar de lo bondadosa y carente de malicia que era la princesa Sakura, ninguno de los elfos confiaba en las hermanastras de Sakura, al ser seres encantados podían ver fácilmente el corazón de las personas y notaron que ambas hermanas eran malas.

Además su señor: La bestia que estaba encantada había aullado era señal que algo no estaba bien.

Tomoyo espero que la princesa esté completamente sola y la llamo a su pequeña habitación y le dijo:

-Hermana, he traído de nuestra casa un hermoso vestido que deseo darte como muestra de mi gratitud, por favor acepta-

-Tomoyo, no es necesario, no necesito ningún regalo-

-¿Vas a despreciar mi trabajo hermana?, he pasado días y noches bordando el vestido para ti-

Sakura vio el hermoso vestido de color verde y noto el precioso corsé y dijo:

-Gracias, me lo probare al rato-

-Hermana debo hacerle unos pequeños ajustes, por favor te lo pruebas ahora-

Sakura la miro con algo de duda pero hizo lo que le pidió la hermanastra, con cuidado se quito su ropa y se puso el hermoso vestido.

Tomoyo sonrío internamente, la princesa era muy confiada a su criterio no pudo adivinar sus malas intenciones y le dijo:

-Permíteme que te ajuste el corsé-

Sakura de pronto se quedo sin aire, el corsé le quito el oxigeno y fue cuando cayó al piso, entonces Tomoyo salio del lugar y fue cuando se topo con el elfo Ariel quien venía con Kerberus y le pregunto:

-¿Dónde está la princesa Sakura?-

-En mi cuarto probándose un vestido nuevo que le traje de palacio, mi madre me lo obsequio-Dijo sin prisa Tomoyo, tratando de no dejar ver su expresión de terror y fue cuando el elfo Kerbersus dijo:

-¿La reina?-

Ariel y Kerberus corrieron a la habitación de Tomoyo y está fue detrás de ellos, no habían pasado los tres minutos y fue cuando Ariel noto a la princesa en el suelo, ya se estaba poniendo de color azul por la falta de oxigeno y Kerbersus saco su daga y rompió el corsé.

La princesa despertó abruptamente y Tomoyo se arrodillo hacia ella y fingió sorpresa y dijo:

-¿Hermana que paso?-

Ariel y Kerberus vieron a la hermanastra de la princesa con el semblante serio y Ariel se quito su capa y se la puso sobre la princesa, porque el romper su corsé sus senos quedaron expuesto y le dijo:

-Kerberus lleva por favor a la princesa a descansar-

Kerberus tomo a princesa en los brazos y Tomoyo dijo:

-Hermana, los siento, la tela para hacer el vestido me lo dio la reina, por favor perdona no quise hacerte daño-

Sakura aun estaba aturdida por lo que le paso que no entendía las palabras de su hermanastra por lo que no dijo nada y se aferro al pecho de Kerberus, estaba asustada.

Quedarte sin aire y morir por breves minutos asfixiada le causo un gran trauma.

Ariel miro a Tomoyo y salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Tomoyo miro al apuesto elfo salir y fue cuando se topo con la mirada llena de burla de su hermana y le dijo:

-También fallaste hermanita- No era una pregunta por parte de Meiling sino una clara afirmación de parte de ella.

-¡Cállate Meiling!- Fue lo único que Tomoyo respondió con reproche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias lunas después*****

Los sietes elfos estaban preocupados por la seguridad de la princesa, no confiaban en las hermanastras de ella, sobre todo cuando después que ellas aparecieron, su señor, La Bestia, empezó aullar toda las noches cerca del lugar.

Ellos no podían dejar que nada la pase a la princesa porque sino su maldición iba ser eterna y fue cuando se pusieron de acuerdo, cada mujer del lugar incluida la princesa debía tener su propia casa.

A una legua de distancia de cada una de ellas, así la casa de la princesa iba estar más cerca de ellos y un poco más lejos de sus hermanastras entonces los sietes elfos llamaron a las tres jóvenes y le dijeron:

-Hemos decidido que cada una tendrá su propia casa y nosotros vamos ayudarle a construir- Dijo Ariel.

-Les daremos diamantes-oro-plata para que compren materiales y provisiones en el reino encantado, pero recuerden si gastan todo lo que le damos, no le volveremos a dar más, ustedes decidirán de que material van hacer sus casas-Dijo Touya.

Los elfos: Eriol, Espinel, Kerberus cada uno trajo un cofre laqueado en tono roble y fue cuando les mostro los diamantes, monedas de oro y plata.

Meiling y Tomoyo abrieron los ojos en señal de asombro, ambas eran ambiciosas, fue cuando se dieron cuenta, estas tierras encantadas eran ricas, sonrieron internamente por lo que habían descubierto.

Sakura recibió su parte y ella dijo:

-Yo no sé nada de construcción, ¿Ustedes me van asesorar?-

-Nosotros construimos gratis, pero si deseas asesoría la princesa debe pagar-Dijo Yue

-Es lo justo, ¿Cuándo debo darles?-Pregunto ella.

-La mitad de lo que te damos-Dijo Yukito.

-Está bien-

Para horror de Meiling y Tomoyo la princesa Sakura cedió su parte y ambas pensaron internamente:

-_Es una tonta-_

Los elfos miraron con interés a las hermanastras y ellas dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Nosotros no necesitamos ayuda, podemos solas-

Yue las miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-Recuerden que si usan materiales de mala calidad, el lobo vendrá, soplara y soplara y sus casas se caerán y a ustedes él va devorar-

***Risas divertidas***-De partes de las hermanastras.

Sakura miro con seriedad a los elfos y pregunto con cuidado:

-¿El lobo es la bestia que aúlla toda las noches?-

-Si princesa, el viene a cazar en Luna Llena y en siete días él vendrá por eso sus casas deben de ser de materiales fuertes sino él las destruirá y a su habitante devorará-

-¡Qué lobo tan malo!-Exclamo la princesa.

-No es malo-Dijo Yukito.

-Solo es época de caza y el lobo castiga a quienes no obedecen-Dijo Yue en un tono serio mientras veía a las hermanastras.

Sakura miro a los elfos con preocupación y Ariel le dijo:

-La princesa no debe temer, si ella obedece no le pasará nada-

Las hermanastras los miraron con burla y Tomoyo dijo:

-Vamos a partir a la cuidad, ¿Cuál es el camino más cercano?-

-Eso ustedes deben averiguar-Dijo Ariel

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Meiling con reproche.

-Si quieren asesoría deben pagar-Dijo Eriol

Tomoyo miro a su hermana y dijo:

-No la necesitamos-

Con esa última frase las hermanas salieron del lugar.

Sakura las miro con preocupación y Kerberus dijo:

-No te aflijas princesa sus hermanastras son mujeres inteligentes, ahora prepare una canasta de comida, pasaremos tres días en el reino encantado pero escucha mis palabras, no te sorprendas por lo veas, no te detengas y lo más importante deberás obedecernos en todo, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!-

No muy lejos de ahí la bestia observaba con cuidado la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas lunas después*****

Meiling era una persona ambiciosa, al llegar al reino encantado quedo fascina, se olvido de lo que tenía que comprar y primero fue a las joyerías, hizo trueque los diamantes por joyas hermosas y extravagantes.

De ahí se metió al casino del lugar, hizo apuestas pero la suerte no estaba con ella y perdió todas las monedas de oro, entonces con las monedas de plata, compro todo el cartón, papel, goma y unas tiras de madera para armar su casa y sus muebles.

Con ese material regreso al claro de los Elfos.

Mientras Meiling construía su casa con ayuda de los Elfos, Tomoyo partió de viaje al reino encantado, ella más que ambiciosa era una persona vanidosa, los diamantes los gasto en joyas hermosas y vestidos de los más finos bordados en hilos de plata y oro, gasto sus parte de sus monedas de oro en accesorios de belleza, vestuarios, entre otras cosas que no necesitaba.

Con el resto de las monedas de oro y planta, compro los materiales para su casa, ella compro caña brava para armar su caza, compro zinc y tiras de maderas, recordó que la casa de los Elfos era de bambú así que supuso que la caña era una excelente opción y no era cara y le quedaba dinero para comprar licor que hace tiempo no tomaba un buen vino, porque ese jugo de uva que tomaban los Elfos no le gustaba.

Con ese material regreso al claro de los Elfos.

Al tercer día partió la princesa pero ella fue con tres elfos quienes iban con grandes capas para no llamar la atención, a pesar que la princesa vio fascinada el lugar encantado no se despego de los elfos y fue cuando estos la llevaron a un constructor , que era una caja de herramientas y uno de los elfos dijo:

-Bob el constructor, hemos venido por ti y por ayuda, he aquí un diamante, necesitamos que nos armes planos porque debemos armar una casa que sea sólida, resisten al frío, al calor, que sea segura para que proteja a la princesa Sakura-

La princesa sonrío y fue cuando la caja de herramienta miro al elfo Touya y le dijo en un lenguaje que la princesa no entendió:

**-¿Es ella la elegida?-**

**-Si-**

**-Te ayudaremos, ve instálate en el hotel del pueblo y en mañana partiremos con los materiales-**

Para sorpresa de la princesa, al día siguiente con ayuda de los aldeanos encantados le dieron todo tipo de material para armar su casa, le dieron barro, tierra, agua entre otras cosas con sus respectivos moldes para armar ladrillos, cemento para pegar, tejas para el techo, clavos, madera, un sin número de materiales que ella no conocía.

La princesa Sakura estaba feliz, entonces ella también ayudo entre pasar los materiales, darle de comer y servir bebida para los Elfos y sus ayudantes.

En pocos días las tres hermosas casas estaban armadas, los Elfos no tenían problema con su casa porque un hechizo de protección había sobre ella, la bestia no los molestaría.

Entonces llego la Luna Llena y con ella la bestia.

Las tres hermanas tomaron provisiones que le dieron los ELFOS y se encerraron en sus casas.

Entonces la bestia se presento su rostro deforme era la mezcla de lobos y perros salvajes, su altura sobrepasaba los dos metros y medio de alto, era una figura imponente de abundante pelaje, colmillos largos y zarpas afiladas como puñales.

Su torso amplio y desnudo, poderoso, ya que poseía su propia magia, con potentes garras, el grueso pelaje cubría todo su cuerpo musculoso, era la verdadera forma del príncipe Li, ya que cuando no había luna llena, él era como un lobo y andaba en cuatro patas pero bajo la luna llena, se convertía en una poderosa bestia.

Al llegar al claro de los Elfos gruño, el ambiente estaba impregnado de olores humanos, comer pequeñas doncellas era un deleite para él, sobre todo cuando eran doncellas desobedientes y de malos sentimientos.

La primera casa en encontrarse fue la de Meling, gruño en señal de satisfacción y dijo:

-Doncella, dame de comer o soplare tan fuerte que tu casa la destruiré y a ti te devoraré-

Meiling vio con horror a la bestia a través de su ventana, fue cuando le hablo con soberbia y le dijo:

-Bestia horrible y peluda vete de aquí, comida no te daré porque eso no hay aquí-

-¡Mientes!-

El rugido de la bestia estremeció todo el lugar y la bestia dijo:

-Soplare, soplare y soplare y tu casa destruiré-

-Tus palabras bestia no me dan miedo…..

Pero Meiling no pudo terminar toda la frase porque la bestia aspiro con fuerza y con su aliento nauseabundo soplo con tal fuerza que la casa se derrumbo encima de Meiling, ella quedo completamente horrorizada al verse descubierta y sin protección de su casa, trato de tomar sus joyas y salir del lugar pero la bestia la intercepto y le dijo:

-Tu corazón es negro como el carbón, mezquina eres en verdad y por eso morirás-

Meiling no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la bestia la degolló de un solo zarpazo y en tres partes la partió y la devoró.

Lo único que quedo del lugar fue la casa de papel destruida y los rastro de la sangre y las prendas de Meiling esparcidas, la bestia había arrasado con todo pero aun no estaba satisfecha.

Siguió andando y llego a donde estaba la casa de la segunda hermana y dijo en voz alta:

-Doncella, dame de comer o soplare tan fuerte que tu casa la destruiré y a ti te devoraré-

Tomoyo al inicio lo miro con horror y asco y luego se burlo de él diciendo:

-Aquí no hay comida, vete bestia-

-¡Mientes!-

Tomoyo se río de la bestia en voz alta y esto la enfureció y él le dijo:

-Soplare, soplare y soplare y tu casa destruiré-

-Tus palabras bestia no me dan miedo…..

Pero Tomoyo no pudo decir nada cuando sintió que la bestia aspiro con fuerza y con su aliento nauseabundo soplo con tal fuerza que derrumbo su casa hecha a base de madera.

Se quedo perpleja y lanzo hacia la bestia que venía hacia ella, todo objeto que encontraba, se aferro a sus vestidos nuevos y trato de huir fue cuando la bestia la intercepto y le dijo:

-Tu corazón es negro como el carbón, vanidosa eres en verdad y por eso morirás-

Tomoyo no pudo hacer nada cuando la bestia con un potente zarpazo la degolló y en tres partes la partió y la devoró.

Ella corrió con la misma suerte que su hermana Meiling.

La bestia gruño muy fuerte pero aún no estaba satisfecha, detrás de él dejo los rastros de la casa de caña y madera que había destruido y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la tercera casa, está le pareció sólida, dio la vuelta alrededor de ella y al ver la chimenea noto un suave aroma que salía de ella, aspiro con paciencia y rugió, dijo en voz alta:

-Princesa, princesa, asómate a la ventana-

La princesa que estaba adentro haciendo sopa salió y dijo:

-Buenas noches señor bestia, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Princesa, princesa dame de comer-

-Solo tengo sopa de verduras-

La bestia gruño con desagrado.

-Arroz de cebada con carne de soya-

La bestia gruño con desagrado.

-Pastel de chocolate-

La bestia la miro y dijo:

-Dame todo el pastel de chocolate-

-¡No!-

La bestia la miro con interés y la princesa dijo:

-El postre se come al final, primero debes comer la sopa y el arroz-

La bestia gruño y la princesa dijo:

-No me gruñas, me pediste de comer, si cenas conmigo debes comer todo lo que he preparado-

La bestia mostro sus dientes y la princesa no se inmuto y dijo:

-Te daré el postre si cenas conmigo primero-

La bestia solo movió la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba lo impuesto por la princesa y ella le dijo:

-Lávate las manos y pondré la mesa-

La bestia gruño y la princesa le dijo:

-Mi casa, mis reglas, ve a lavarte las manos-

Como un pequeño niño obediente la bestia fue al estanque de agua y se lavo las garras, la princesa abrió la puerta y ella le dijo:

-Por favor deja las botas y las armas, mis platos son pequeños y asumo que usted ha de comer bastante así que le serviré en las ollas soperas que tengo-

La bestia no dijo nada y noto como la princesa puso primero pan, ensalada, mantequilla, leche fresca, cerveza, queso fresco, y le puso el primer caldero, la bestia comió con desagrado ya que la sopa de verdura no le gustaba, luego la princesa la sirvió una enorme fuente con el arroz y la carne de soya, a su criterio la comida estaba mala pero por el esfuerzo que puso la princesa se lo comió, cuando la princesa termino de comer, se levanto y trajo un enorme pastel y ella dijo:

-Solo tomare un pequeño pedazo y el resto es suyo-

-¡Quiero toda la torta!-

-No, luego te vas enfermar si te comes todo, además yo también quiero torta de chocolate, debes aprender a compartir porque los seres mezquinos luego reciben su castigo-

La bestia la miro con reproche pero no dijo nada, la princesa sonrío con calma, finalmente terminaron de comer.

La bestia antes de irse dijo:

-Gracias princesa, aunque la comida estuvo regular salvo por el pastel de chocolate, estoy satisfecho-

La princesa lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-Mi comida no es regular, que no sea de tu agrado, no es razón para que la critiques-

La bestia la miro con interés y le dijo:

-Lo siento-

-Eso está mejor-

De pronto una ráfaga de frío helado invadió el lugar y la princesa tembló de frío y la bestia dijo:

-Va empezar a nevar princesa, mejor ve a descansar-

-Buenas noches bestia-

La princesa después de recoger los platos y dejarlos para lavar al día siguiente se dirigió hacia sus aposentos pero el frío era fuerte, se abrigo lo más que pudo pero no podía dormir.

La bestia se dio cuenta y se saco la piel y cubrió con ella la princesa y ella lo miro con sorpresa y le dijo:

-Con mi piel dormirás tibia y caliente-

-Gracias bestia, te debo un favor-

-Estamos a mano princesa-

Sakura sintió un gran estupor y con la piel de la bestia encima de ella, finalmente se durmió.

La bestia salió del lugar y se encontró con los siete elfos que se inclinaron ante él y la bestia les dijo:

-En la siguiente Luna Llena he de venir por la princesa, hasta entonces deben de cuidarla-

-¿Cree mi señor que ella romperá la maldición?-Pregunto Yue con el semblante serio.

-Solo falta una prueba, limpia los escombros de las casas de las hermanastras y borrar todo rastro de lo que paso, decid a la princesa que sus hermanastras han abandonado el lugar-

-Como usted ordene mi señor-Dijo Yukito.

La bestia rugió por última vez y se interno en lo más profundo del claro, por ahora todo estaba consumado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la princesa continuaba sirviendo a los Elfos y continuaba bajo su protección, la reina Sodomi estallada en cólera, la carta espejo había revelado que la bestia había devorado a sus hijas.

Ahora Sodomi quería venganza, por lo que ideo un plan macabro, se disfrazaría de una pequeña niña, hermosa y de expresiones dulces y con ella llevaría un cesta llena de bizcochos de chocolates, pie de manzana entre otras comidas que eran los preferidos de la princesa.

Espero que fuera la Luna Azul para conjurar el hechizo y bajo al calabozo del palacio, la reina se convirtió en una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, escondió muy bien su aura maligna y se dirigió al claro.

Busco el riachuelo y tuvo pensamientos felices y puros para poder engañar el encanto riachuelo y logro cruzar al otro lado, al llegar al claro noto dos casas, no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo porque reconocería el olor de chocolate recién fundido, era la princesa que cocina, entonces se acerco con cuidado a la casa y noto como la princesa Sakura iba salir del lugar entonces, sintió envidia por su inusual belleza y su odio por ella se incremento, entonces la reina convertida en niña se hecho al piso, con una daga rasgo su vestido e hizo un corte en una de sus piernas y se puso a llorar.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a la niña llorando, he inmediatamente se apresuro ayudarla, vio a la pequeña herida y la llevo dentro de su casa, busco gasas, algodón y la curo.

Le dijo a la niña:

-Mi ángel deja de llorar, la herida está curada, ¿Deseas algo de comer?-

La niña dejo de llorar y abrazo a la princesa y le dijo:

-Gracias / hipo/ - Me dolía mucho.-

La niña le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a Sakura y le dijo:

-Toma esto en señal de mi agradecimiento-

Sakura sonrío con emoción al ver el delicioso biscocho de chocolate y noto también que había pie de manzana en la cesta de la niña, así como quesos y jugos de uva y pregunto:

-¿Ibas a picnic?-

-Si, iba a ir con mis amigas pero me perdí, ¿Comes conmigo?-

-Claro nena, por cierto me llamo Sakura, me gustaría comer el biscocho de chocolate-

-A mi también, el pie de manzana esta delicioso lo preparo mi papá, él es chef ¿Por qué no pruebas ese primero?-

Sakura sonrío y probo el pie de manzana a su criterio estaba delicioso.

La niña la miro con interés, y dejo que Sakura se termine el pie y al terminarlo dijo:

-¿Qué le pareció?-

-Deli…..

De pronto la princesa sintió un ardor en el estomago, fue cuando Sakura se quedo estática en su lugar y se llevo las manos a su pecho y la niña sonrío con malicia y le dijo con la voz de la reina:

-Dulce sueños eterno princesa Sakura Kinomoto-

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de horror y fue cuando murió porque el veneno le hizo efecto.

La niña río con maldad pero de pronto, el cielo se oscureció y varias flechas vinieron hacia ella que las pudo esquivar sin dificultad, noto con asombro a los siete Elfos apuntando hacia y dijeron:

-Reina, malvada, vil y despiadada, ¿Qué has hecho?-

La niña los miro con desdén y se transformo en la malvada reina.

Los Elfos trataron de atacarlo pero la reina les lanzo un rayo y los quemo, ella iba avanzar hacia ellos para matarlos cuando de las sombras la imponente bestia salió y la destrozo y de un solo mordisco la devoró pero la bestia no se la comió sino que escupió su cuerpo mutilado para luego quemar-los.

La reina malvada recibió su castigo.

Los Elfos mal heridos, fueron a lugar donde estaba la princesa pero era tarde, ella estaba muerta.

Sin pulso.

Sin vida.

El color carmín de sus mejillas se torno pálido

El color rosa de sus labios se torno amarillo.

Era una belleza del inframundo.

La bestia aulló mientras tomaba el cuerpo inerte de la princesa en brazos.

Los Elfos lloraron en silencio.

Los animales del bosque se pusieron triste, las plantas dejaron de florecer.

Fue cuando todo se detuvo.

La princesa estaba muerta ya nada se podía hacer.

Los Elfos sintieron mucha tristeza pero enterrar a la princesa no querían entonces construyeron una urna de cristal y dentro del riachuelo la pusieron para contemplar a la princesa que ya hacía en el sueño eterno de la "Muerte".

La bestia recorrió el mundo buscando una cura para la princesa pero todo fue en vano.

Pasaron muchas lunas y fue cuando en un sueño a la bestia vino una revelación, un beso rompería el encantamiento por completo pero solo si la princesa aceptaría aquel que la bese de lo contrario el sueño se haría eterno y el beso debía ser dado bajo el eclipse de la Luna Roja que solo se presentaba una vez cada mil años.

Los elfos cuidaron de la princesa.

La bestia rondo el lugar.

Muchas lunas pasaron hasta que finalmente se dio la Luna Roja, entonces sacaron la urna de cristal del riachuelo y la bestia bajo la luna roja le dio un lengüetazo a la princesa.

Sakura despertó sorprendida, ante ella el horrible animal y fue cuando le dijo:

-¿Me has devuelto la vida, a cambio de qué?-

-Conviértete en mi esposa-

-Eres bestia y yo humana, ¿Es eso posible?-

-¡Sí!-

Sakura miro a los Elfos y todos movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo entonces la princesa dijo:

-Te debo la vida me casare contigo-

La bestia mostro sus colmillos y ayudo a la princesa a levantarse la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a su palacio encantado.

Sakura iba en silencio porque nos sabía que esperar, pero a su criterio la bestia no era mala y decidió darle una oportunidad.

Tres lunas después la boda se llevo a cabo, la reina Ieran convertida en corona celebró la boda de su hijo convertido en bestia y fue cuando una enorme cruz - El sacerdote del lugar - los caso.

Ese día el reino se regocijo, de todas partes del reino llegaron lo más exquisitos y raros obsequios.

La noche de bodas, lejos de ser traumática para la princesa se consumó bajo la Luna Azul y toda maldición y hechizo se rompió.

Al día siguiente la princesa Sakura despertó entre asombrada y perturbada porque a lado de ella dormía el más apuesto de los mortales, no era animal ni bestia, era un hombre de cabellos castaños largos y abundantes, suaves como la más fina seda del lugar, tez bronceada, torso amplio, fuerte y con músculos muy bien definidos, al sentir que el hombre despertada se sorprendió notablemente.

La bestia convertida en hombre con voz ronca le dijo, al entender la mirada de la joven reina:

-Buenos días mi reina, ¿No reconoces a tu esposo?-

Sakura lo miro si entender la pregunta y fue cuando noto sus ojos ámbar que le eran tan familiar y dijo con asombro:

-¿Cómo es posible, anoche me despose con una bestia….

-Era yo, mi reina-

El rey no perdió tiempo y le conto a la joven reina lo que la bruja Kaho le había hecho para castigarlos por su maldad, soberbia y mezquindad.

Sakura sonrío con alegría, al saber que la maldición fue rota y se entrego a los placeres carnales que le hizo experimentar su nuevo esposo.

Por primera vez en milenios el reino encantado volvió hacer completamente normal, pero cada habitante aprendió su lección, los ELFOS se trasformaron en humanos de nuevo y se presentaron ante los nuevos reyes y se pusieron a sus disposición.

Pero cuando la reina Ieran iba a coronar a su hijo para que quede oficialmente asentado que su hijo Xiǎoláng era el nuevo rey y su joven esposa la princesa Sakura era la nueva reina del lugar, un haz de luz los envolvió y ante ellos los dioses de la ESTRELLA del firmamento se presentaron.

La reina se presento y con ella a su hijo y este dijo:

-He venido por ti princesa-

El rey Xiǎoláng en un gesto posesivo puso a su esposa detrás de él y le dijo:

-¿Por qué buscas a la reina, mi esposa?-

El príncipe Darek miro a la joven reina y dijo:

-Te has casado con un humano, has roto la promesa que nos ha hecho tu madre-

-¿Qué promesa es esa?-Dijo la reina Sakura.

La reina Estrella les dejo saber el origen de la princesa y fue cuando ella dijo:

-No sabía de esa promesa, yo he hui de palacio por la reina Sodomi-

En poco tiempo la joven reina le dejo saber todo lo que su madrastra y sus hermanastras le hicieron padecer y como término siendo esposa de la bestia que luego resulto ser un príncipe encantado.

El príncipe Darek la miro y le dijo:

-Noble es tu corazón, pero una promesa no se rompe, ¿Vendrás conmigo?-

La joven reina se puso triste pero una promesa nunca se rompe y miro a su esposo y le dijo:

-Lo siento, debo ir con él-

El rey miro con reproche al príncipe de la ESTRELLA y con tristeza a su reina, no dijo nada porque había entendido la mirada de su reina.

El príncipe Darek comprendió la aflicción de la joven reina y le dijo:

-No te aflijas mi reina, te daré todo lo que deseas-

La reina le dio una sonrisa triste mientras iba hacia él y este le preguntó:

-¿Me amaras?-

-Nunca-

-¿Por qué?-

-He de cumplir la promesa de mi madre, iré con usted pero mi corazón le pertenece el rey Xiǎoláng-

El príncipe Darek suspiro con resignación y dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven reina y toco su vientre:

-Hagamos un nuevo trato, te dejare con el rey Xiǎoláng si me das a tu primera hija en matrimonio cuando ella cumpla 16 años-

La joven reina miro a su esposo y este la miro con el semblante serio y movió la cabeza y entonces Sakura le dijo:

-¿Tengo opción de hacer una propuesta?-

-¿Cuál sería eso mi reina?-Pregunto con curiosidad la madre del príncipe Darek.

-Si debo darte a mi hija en matrimonio, te pido que te quedes en la tierra, en nuestro reino y veles por ella y si ella a los 16 años me confirma que te ama, te la puedes llevar-

El príncipe miro a la reina y a su madre y dijo:

-Es lo justo, que así sea-

Para asombros de todos, el príncipe se transformo en un pequeño niño de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes de casi 3 años y quedo a cargo de los nuevos reyes del lugar.

La coronación continúo y el rey: Xiǎoláng beso a su reina: Sakura.

Era oficial ellos eran los nuevos reyes del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey Xiaolang reino por muchos años y junto con su amada esposa Sakura procrearon varios hijos, pero su primera hija, la consagraron a la " Estrella" y al cumplir los 16 años se realizo el matrimonio real.

El príncipe Darek llevo a la princesa mortal y la convirtió en diosa, porque ella nació para amarlo a él, sellando así la promesa que hizo la reina Nadeshiko a la reina Estrella.

El reino se los reyes se extendió, fue próspero, lleno de mucha paz y felicidad.

Se dice que cuando los reyes murieron avanzada edad, la reina ESTRELLA los convirtió en dos hermosas estrellas para que juntos brillen con intensidad y alumbren el infinito universo.

Una estrella de color ámbar representa al rey.

Una estrella de color verde representa a la reina.

En el otoño cuando los colores se vuelven intenso se ven ambas estrellas brillar con intensidad y si una pareja los ve un deseo de les concederá, sobre todo aquellos que piden por el amor eterno.

**-Se dice ...No sé si sea cierto.!.!.!.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***** Y Colorín colorado por ahora SAKE ha terminado*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del 3er. Cuento-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Sobre este One-Shot o cuento adaptado les diré ,tome: **

**Blancanieves** (en alemán, Schneewittchen) es el personaje central de un cuento de hadas mundialmente conocido. La versión más conocida es la de los hermanos Grimm y la cinematográfica de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos (1937).

La versión típica tiene elementos como el espejo mágico y los siete enanos o duendes. En algunas versiones, los enanitos son ladrones y el diálogo con el espejo se hace con el sol o la luna

**La** **Cenicienta** es un personaje de un cuento de hadas del cual existen varias versiones, tanto orales como escritas, en Europa

Las versiones más conocidas son las del francés Charles Perrault (Cendrillon ou La petite pantoufle de verre), el cual escribió una versión de la historia oral en 1697. En Alemania, en cambio, la colección de cuentos de hadas de los Hermanos Grimm es hasta ahora la más popular

**La Bella y la Bestia** es un cuento de hadas tradicional europeo. Explicado en múltiples variantes cuyo origen podría ser una historia deApuleyo, incluida en su libro El Asno de Oro (también conocido como Metamorfosis), titulada Cupido y Psique.

La primera versión publicada fue obra de la escritora francesa Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, en 1740, aunque otras fuentes atribuyen a Giovanni Francesco Straparola la recreación de la historia original, en 1550. La versión escrita más conocida fue una revisión muy abreviada de la obra original de Villeneuve, publicada en 1756 por Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. La primera traducción se hizo al inglés, en 1757.1Existen muchas variantes de la historia en toda Europa

**Los tres cerditos**, **Los tres chanchitos**1 o **Los tres cochinitos** es una fábula con personajes animales personificados.

Las primeras ediciones datan del siglo XVIII, pero se piensa que la historia es mucho más antigua. La historia ganó significado en el folclore universal gracias a la versión de dibujos animados, Los tres cerditos, hecha por Walt Disney en 1933.

Otra versión muy popular de dibujos animados es Looney Tunes donde los cerditos son músicos y sobreviven al refugiarse en la casa del tercer cerdito. Finalmente el lobo trompetista se une al grupo formando todos, una banda de jazz

**Fuente: Wikipedia.**

**6.- La información y fotos de este cuento adaptado están en mi perfil de Facebook. **

**7.- El próximo cuento que publicare se llama: **

**La Princesa VAMPIRO y el Humano DEFORME se basa en el cuento de: EL PATITO FEO. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. La princesa Vampiro y el humano deforme

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**Título del Cuento Original: El patito feo.**

**Título de la Adaptación: La princesa Vampiro y el humano deforme.**

***No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no**:

Se dice que la Tierra no es el único planeta con vida en el Universo, hay mundos completamente diferentes, dimensiones fascinantes que conecta a nuestro mundo y que los "Humanos" ignoran desde épocas remotas.

En una de esas dimensiones, han evolucionado seres con capacidades especiales, la unión de seres similares se denomina "CASTA" que tiene sus propias características y reglas, para los mortales sin dones especiales, estos seres serían llamados monstros no solo por sus extraordinarias habilidades extrasensoriales y extra corporales sino por su forma pero también hay castas de bellezas sin igual que los mortales llamarían dioses por los perfecto que son.

Una de estas casta son los hermosos, mortales y letales:** Vampiros**, seres milenarios, los humanos los han idealizados en figuras hermosas, carente de emociones "humanas" porque al no ser humano no tienen alma, nada más alejado de la verdad, seres inmortales, despiadados y crueles, al menos eso es lo que se piensa, pero no es así, la casta pura de los Vampiros ha sobrevivido desde el principio del tiempo por sus reglas.

Su único alimento:** La Sangre**, de preferencia la humana porque su sabor es dulce para ellos y cuando la víctima esta excitada la sangre se torna exquisita.

Un verdadero vampiro de linaje puro no mata a sus víctimas, para ellos los humanos son como los "ganados", deben nacer, crecer, reproducirse y ser tomados como alimento, ellos nunca toman una vida humana, siempre han tenido respeto por estas frágiles criaturas que a medida que evolucionan se vuelven más vulnerables.

Las mujeres vampiros son escazas en esta estirpe, por eso son muy codiciadas, respetadas y protegidas ya que son las únicas que garantizan la continuidad de la especie inmortal.

Un vampiro del género masculino por lo general durante toda la eternidad busca a su compañera pero al no hallarla dentro de su propia casta, suele unirse a hermosas mortales pero con ellas no puede concebir, por lo general una mortal que se convierte en amante de un vampiro debe amarlo mucho y respetar las reglas para garantizar su transformación.

Pero las humanas se contaminan, pierden la razón o se aburren de sus compañeros por lo general terminan mal a parte que no pueden cruzar a la dimensión de los vampiros, cuando corrompen su alma.

Las mujeres vampiros nacidas como tal son especiales, rara vez se unen con vampiros de su misma especie.- ¿Por qué?.- Ellas para procrear necesitan amar a un alma pura, de labios vírgenes y cuerpo inmaculado, al encontrar a este compañero se unen a él de por vida y pueden tener una gran descendencia.

Pero sin lugar a duda una vampiresa nacida bajo la Luna Roja que se da cada 100,000 años, garantiza que ella será sumamente fértil, capaz de concebir niñas, las que la crecer y ser tomadas por los vampiros que se mantienen puros y que no han sucumbidos a los encantos de las hermosas morales, pero una niña nacida bajo la Luna ROJA es algo especial, raro y poco usual.

Desde el inicio de los tiempos hay pocas castas de vampiros que han sobrevividos: Los Amamiya, son los padres y madres de la más antigua casta de vampiros.

Bajo la Luna Roja, Lien fue concebida, la matriarca y reina de los vampiros pudo ser tomada por eterna compañera por su hermano menor, que al ser menor no había sido contaminado por la sangre humana y bajo un ritual que hacen los vampiros bajo la Luna Roja se unieron y procrearon varios hijos:

-Yue, Yukito, Clow, Kerberus, Espineel, Rui, poderosos y letales vampiros de gran belleza y por último bajo la Luna Roja concibieron a los gemelos: Nadeshiko y Fujitaka quienes al crecer juntos y alimentarse uno de otros crearon un lazo irrompible, la joven princesa se enamoro de su propio hermano y lo tomo como pareja eterna, con el procreo varios hijos:

-Ariel, Eriol, Touya, Yamasaki y bajo la Luna Roja luego de 10,000 años de unión a la hermosa princesa: Sakura.

Las vampiros se alimentaban de la sangre pura de los lideres matriarcas y patriarcas, ninguno de ellos había tomando sangre humana porque mantenían la esperanza que la joven princesa de la tercera generación conciba niñas pero para eso necesitaba unirse al ser más puro del universo, debía ser un mortal, ya que cada vampiresa de la tercera generación de cada casta era sumamente fértil y protegida por los hombres de su casta con ello garantizaba la continuidad de la estirpe real.

La princesa creció en un mundo de privilegios, el tiempo en la dimensión de vampiros era completamente diferente a la terrestre, cuando la princesa creció y cumplió cerca de 12,000 años algo equivalente a 12 años terrestres vino por primera vez al mundo humano.

Su primera visita fue completamente desagradable, el mundo joven estaba en guerra, el imperio romano había conquistado Egipto, vio la ambición de los hombres, busco y busco pero no encontró un alma pura, regreso con sus hermanos a su dimensión.

Durmió un sueño "eterno" de casi 1000 años, regreso a la tierra, y quedo sorprendida, ahora había guerras, el Capitalismo estaba en auge, se daba la primera guerra mundial, vio con tristeza como el hombre destruía al hombre solo por un pedazo de tierra, vio las atrocidades de la segunda guerra mundial, sintió una profunda tristeza por este mundo y regreso a su dimensión.

Sus visitas al mundo de los humanos eran cortas, ya no eran por años, ahora eran por días, aprendió los idiomas del mundo, se quedo fascina de ver los avances que hacía el hombre pero se decepciono al ver que este se volvió ambicioso, vanidoso y egoísta.

Vio antes sus ojos como la madre naturaleza le paso factura a la tierra, la vio morir y renacer, busco y busco pero no encontró un alma pura a la que se pueda unir.

El tiempo para un vampiro es eterno por lo que sin tener prisa solo decidió esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la tierra actual, dentro del seno de una familia poderosa, un padre estaba completamente ansioso con el nacimiento de su primer hijo varón, luego de varios intentos finalmente su amada esposa Ieran le daría un heredero al que podría entrenarlo, prepararlo y guiarlo para que maneje el imperio LI, uno de los Grupos más importantes y poderosos del mundo moderno.

Hien Li, se había casado en un matrimonio arreglado con su prima lejana Ieran con quien había concebido cuatro hermosas hijas, las niñas tenían 10, 8, 6, 4 años respectivamente, eran gentiles, energéticas, estaba orgulloso de sus pequeñas hijas porque a temprana edad demostraron ser inteligentes y hábiles para todo lo que se les pedían pero Hien nacido y educado bajo los más estrictos delineamientos de una familia que se manejaba con el Patriarcado deseaba tanto un hijo varón.

Incluso hasta el nombre le tenía escogido: **Xiǎoláng** pero no todo salió como el tenía pensado, el parto fue complicado porque el bebe no estaba de cabeza sino del sentido contrario, al sacarlo por las piernas, la comadrona que atendió el parto en la casa de la Familia Li, lo jalo con tal fuerza que le lastimo una pierna, de eso se dieron cuenta después, el niño nació cojo, a parte tenía una pequeña deformidad en la espalda como una joroba, sin contar con que el rostro uno de los ojos nació lisiado, solo podía ver con un ojo.

Pero había heredado los rasgos fuerte de su padre, el color de sus cabellos: Castaños y el color de sus ojos: ámbar, a pesar que solo podía ver con un ojo, cuando Ieran vio a la pequeña criatura, se horrorizo tanto que se negó a darle de lactar y lo aparto de su seno, no entendía cómo su hijo había nacido: Feo y Deforme.

Hien cuando vio al bebe se preocupo lo hizo revisar pero no se aparto de él, el doctor le dijo que las deformaciones del niño era algo poco común pero nada que una cirugía estética más adelante no arregle pero se la recomendó cuando el niño sea mayor, mientras tanto debía aprender a vivir con estas pequeñas mal-formaciones de su cuerpo, Hien no tuvo problema en aceptar a su bebe, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Durante los cincos años que Hien estuvo con vida cuido muy bien de su bebe, el niño creció con el cuidado de su padre, era amable, atento, inteligente, pero de alguna manera que todos notaron la madre incluso sus hermanas no se acercaban a la pequeña criatura.

Ieran tuvo serios problemas con su esposo por el desprecio que le mostraba a su pequeño hijo, Hien enfermo repentinamente y murió, lo que causo gran tristeza al pequeño niño de cinco años que no entendía el concepto de la muerte, entonces su madre para evitar que las personas vieran a su hijo, lo interno en una escuela fuera de Hong Kong, para niños especiales.

La mayoría de los padres que tenían hijos enfermos o eran niños con problemas de personalidad incluso algunos eran casos de psiquiatría otros propensos hacer candidatos para un reformatorio, o simplemente hijos de padres con mucho dinero que no querían verles, les ponían en esta escuela que más bien parecía una cárcel.

Pero no todo fue malo para el pequeño Li, el mejor amigo de su padre: Wei Wang trabaja en la escuela a raíz que su hijo: Takara Wang nació con autismo al ser abandonado por su esposa invirtió en la escuela y la creo para tener de cerca a su hijo, aparte de ser socio del lugar, era el director y cuando Ieran trajo al pequeño niño, Wei no tuvo problema en aceptarlo, después de todo en vida el prometió a Hien cuidar de su pequeño hijo en caso que a él le pase algo, porque Hien a pesar de amar a su esposa, después que nació su hijo Xiǎoláng, dejo de confiar en su esposa al ver el trato de ella hacia su pequeño hijo.

El niño tenía su propio espacio que era como un mini-departamento, sus clases eran privadas y online, no había salón de clases, tampoco tenía amigos porque cuando el salía a los patios del colegio y veía personas normales siempre se burlaban de él y eran crueles:

-Cojo patojo.

-Jorobado de Note Drame.

-Ojo chueco.

El sabía que los niños lo decía por molestar solo sonreía y no le daba importancia y seguía su camino, dado que debía usar un bastón para caminar pero en el fondo esas burlas le dolían y a medida que iba creciendo al notar su aparente fealdad frente al reflejo de su espejo le creó un gran complejo pero lo que más le dolía y no entendía:

-¿Porqué su madre y hermanas lo despreciaban tanto?-

-¿Qué hizo para que lo odien?-

Lloro muchas veces solo en su habitación, encontraba consuelo encerrado en su cuarto, su acceso al internet era ilimitado así que conocía el mundo on line, en la vida real era una persona solitaria, pero on line tenía muchos amigos a los que no conocía, disfrutaba mucho de sus largas conversaciones con Wei y de jugar ajedrez con él ya que era su único amigo.

El tiempo paso y el creció ahora tenía cerca de 16 años, era casi hombre, llego hacer tan alto como su padre, era amable, inteligente y gustaba mucho de cultivar un pequeño huerto que tenía cerca de su mini-departamento, se estaba interesando en la arqueología, por primera vez en su vida hizo planes, quería salir de su cárcel impuesta por su madre y ver el mundo con sus propios ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

-Princesa por favor-

A pesar de ser hermanos, al ser la menor y al conocer la gran responsabilidad que tenía con su casta sus hermanos siempre la llamaban por princesa y no por su nombre y eso a Sakura le molestaba un poco, no entendía porque sus hermanos ponían distancia entre ellos.

-No iré Ariel-

-Princesa, hermana, Sakurita-Dijo Ariel finalmente y ella sonrío y Ariel acoto rápidamente:

-Touya y Eriol han encontrado una escuela especial a las afueras de Hong Kong, donde podemos retomar nuestra búsqueda, nos hemos inscritos en el horario nocturno-

-¿Quieres que me transforme en una adolecente?-Dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos castaños y ojos verdes.

-Lo que me dijo Yamasaki es que en vez de buscar dentro de los adultos podemos buscar dentro de los adolescentes humanos-

-No, sabes que no puedo seducir a un niño-

-¿Quién hablo de niños?, puedes transformarte en una adolescente de unos 16 años y ver el alma de los hombres antes que se contaminen-

***Suspiro de resignación***-Creo que es mala idea, los humanos son criaturas mezquinas, ambiciosas, vanidosas-

-No todos princesa-

Sakura se levanto y tomo su capa cuando su hermano la detuvo y le dijo:

-La Luna ROJA estará presente en el próximo invierno, no debemos dejar de buscar-

-Hermano no es mi culpa, he…..

-Hija-Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos castaños y ojos verdes que venía con su madre y la princesa dijo:

-Madre, abuela-

-Tengo el presentimiento que esta vez tu viaje será diferente mi niña-

-Madre, con todo el respecto que usted se merece, me parece haber escuchado antes estas palabras-

-Sakura-Dijo la abuela Lien y capto la atención de la princesa y acoto rápidamente:

-Los humanos siempre dicen: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde-

-Abuela, no somos humanos-

-NO lo somos-Dijo su padre quien venía con su abuelo Masaki y este sonrío cálidamente y dijo:

-Quien no espera vencer ya está vencido, si tu bisabuela Diara no se hubiera propuesto buscar con ahincó a nuestro padre, nuestra casta no existiría, fue finalmente que luego de 50,000 lunas lo encontró-

-Extraño a los bisabuelos, quiero que despierten-Dijo Sakura y acoto rápidamente:

-Voy intentarlo-

Ariel sonrío complacido cuando llegaron sus hermanos y Sakura les pregunto:

-¿Qué llevan puesto?-

-Es el uniforme de la preparatoria, el tuyo está "lindo" y mira esto-

Sakura frunció el ceño y su hermano Touya dijo con diversión:

-Los humanos han creado aparatos para escuchar música y esto te va gustar-

Sakura vio el aparato cuadrado y al tomarlo sonó:

-¡Qué ….Me asuste!.

Eriol empezó a reír con diversión y dijo:

-Los humanos de ahora han creado algo que se llama móvil-

En poco tiempo Sakura aprendió sobre tecnología y comunicación y dijo con diversión:

-WOW los humanos entraron a la era moderna, ¡Qué emoción!.-

-No te burles-Dijo Ariel con reproche.

-¿En serio debo usar esto, cuando puedo usar telepatía?-

-Se supone que somos adolescentes, yo te recomiendo que aprendas a usarlo, ha se me olvidaba esto es una laptop y esto es una conexión inalámbrica, veras el mundo on line-Dijo Eriol.

Mientras Sakura veía con interés los extraños objetos su padre trajo un espejo especial y le dijo:

-Hija es hora que te transforme-

-Listo pero antes-La princesa saco sus colmillos y tomo la sangre de su casta, uno a uno, y de paso tomo sus reservas especiales, gotas de sangre pura para mantenerse en el mundo de los humanos sin tener la necesidad de probar sangre pero su madre dijo:

-Para que esta vez no caigas en la tentación de tomar sangre humana y debas cortar abruptamente tu estadía en el mundo de los humanos, tu abuela y yo hemos creado una llave que bloquea tu lado vampiro y se activara tus papilas gustativas-

-¿Podre comer alimentos humanos?-

-Esperemos que esta vez funcione, pero definitivamente con los tomates no tendrás problema-Dijo Lien.

-Ok, entonces hágamelo-

La hermosa mujer vio su reflejo en espejo que era a base de agua del río de la tranquilidad y dijo:

-Agua especial que reflejas la verdadera identidad te pido que me concedas un cambio total de adulto vampiro a humana adolescente quiero ser-

-Sabes el precio mi princesa-

La princesa sonrío y fue cuando corto sus cabellos castaños rojizos y dijo:

-Un mechón de cabello virgen, tres gotas de mi sangre pura - La princesa tomo una daga especial y corto su mano- aliento de dragón en polvo y pimienta negra del inframundo-

-Gracias princesa tu precio ha sido aceptado convierte de adulto vampiro ha una hermosa adolescente humana-

Del espejo especial salió un haz de luz roja que envolvió a la princesa y el espejo especial dijo:

-Recuerda princesa no tomar sangre humana solo del aquel al que te debas unir-

-Recuerdo y respeto las reglas-

Sakura dejo de ser la exuberante mujer de senos firmes, cintura estrecha, caderas amplias y piernas bien torneadas para convertirse en una adolescente normal, conservo su belleza innata pero su pecho se redujo, su estatura se rebajo paso del 1.85 metro al 1..70 metro, sus cabellos largos se encogieron y mostro una melena escalonada, conservo sus preciosos ojos verdes, pero su cabello castaño rojizo paso a castaño claro.

Sus padres y abuelo la miraron con orgullo y su madre dijo:

-Te vez hermosa, me dan ganas de comerte a besos-

-Te ves muy linda princesa-Dijo Touya.

-Esperemos que esta vez tengamos suerte-Dijo Yamasaki

-Debemos tener confianza-Dijo Eriol

-Lista para pasar el portal princesa-Dijo Ariel.

-¡Si!. Quiero conocer este nuevo mundo-

-Hemos vistos cosas fabulosas princesa-Dijo Touya.

-Un favor, dejen de decirme princesa, al menos en el mundo humano llámenme por mi nombre-

Los hermanos se la princesa sonrieron mientras abrían el portal para pasar al mundo humano y Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura dame tu mano…..

-¿Qué…..

De pronto la luz se hizo intensa y Lien dijo:

-Mi nieta es una despistada no puedo creer que nuevamente abre un portal y no tome la mano de sus hermanos, veamos a donde aparece ahora-

Sus hijos sonreían conciliadoramente y Fujitaka dijo:

-Pero esta vez no estarán lejos, los cincos abrieron el mismo portal-

Masaki y Nadeshiko suspiraron con resignación esperaban que está vez su hija encontrara su alma gemela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al mundo humano:

Los hermanos Amamiya se miraron con asombro y Ariel dijo:

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-

Mientras los hermanos buscaban a la princesa, Sakura apareció en un hermoso huerto de tomates y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Se iba a parar cuando algo la hizo hundir en la tierra y lo único que pudo decir fue:

-AUCH!...¿Qué es esto….

-No te mueves sino te vas a lastimar-

Escucho una voz profunda que llamo su atención y ella miro con asombro al joven que vino hacia ella y se quedo atónita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos antes*****

**-Xiaolang POV-**

-Bueno los trabajos escolares están entregados, creo que este fin de semana trabajare en mi huerto, los tomates ya han de estar maduros para poder cosecharlos, llamare a Wei para invitarlo a cenar y jugar un partido de ajedrez, espero….¿Qué fue ese ruido…..

-Mi huerto, ¿Quién es ella?, ella no debería pararse ahí hay una trampa para topo debo avisarle-

Xiaolang trato de correr algo difícil dado su condición para avisarle que no se mueva pero fue tarde porque la joven metió el pie en la trampa para topos y se lastimo fue cuando escucho su grito y el dijo:

-No te muevas sino te vas a lastimar, espera….

Luego de varios minutos llego hacia la joven que mostraba mucho dolor en sus rostro y dijo:

-¿Crees que puedas caminar?-

La joven no contestaba.

_-" Seguro se asusto por mi apariencia "-_

-No te asustes no te hare nada, solo quiero ayudarte-

**-Sakura POV-**

- " _Increíble nunca había visto un aura tan pura….¿Por qué piensa que me asusta, qué tiene su apariencia? "_-

-No estoy asustada, estoy adolorida y no sé si pueda pararme, ¿Me ayudas por favor?-

-Claro, déjame acercarme-

_-" Su aroma es dulce como el de los chocolates "-_

-¿Crees que puedes abrazarte a mí?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Mi habitación esta cerca tengo un botequín ahí, pero si deseas puedo guiarte a la enfermería-

Sakura le mostro la sonrisa más cálida que le pudo trasmitir y dijo:

-No tengo problemas con que me lleves a tu habitación si está más cerca que la enfermería, porque no puedo caminar, por cierto me llamo Sakura, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Soy Xiaolang Li-

-Shaoran-Sonrío Sakura y el joven se sonrojo y dijo:

-Mi nombre no es….

-Tu nombre en japonés se pronuncia Shaoran, te diré así-

El joven no dijo por unos minutos hasta que se animo a preguntar:

-¿Eres nueva aquí?-

***Risas divertidas***-Soy estudiante de intercambio, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo, serías el primero en este mundo?-

El joven la miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-No creo que esa sea buena idea-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque una chica como tú no debe estar con un chico como yo-

-¡Eh!. ¡No entendí!. ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Las chicas como tú que son lindas no andan con chicos deformes como yo, si los chicos de la escuela te ven conmigo van a empezar hablar y si tu quieres ser ….

El joven no pudo completar la frase cuando noto un hombre más alto que él venir hacia ellos de cabellos negros, apuesto y Xiaolang pensó que era el novio de la joven y trato de apartarse de ella para no meterla en problemas pero la joven no lo dejo y escucho que dijeron:

-Sakura, ¿Te hemos estado buscan….Qué te paso…..Quién es él…..

Sakura mostro una enorme sonrisa y con su mente le dijo a su hermano Eriol:

_- " Me lastime la pierna porque caí en una trampa y me tope con él, ¿Puedes ver su aura?.- Es completamente transparente, no curare mi herida dejare que él lo haga" _-

-Niisan, él es Shaoran Li va ser compañero nuestro de clases, Shaoran, él es mi hermano mayor Eriol Amamiya-

-Buenas noches-Dijo Shaoran con recelo y Eriol sonrío y dijo:

-Cuida por favor de mi hermana, iré avisarle al resto de nuestros hermanos que Sakura apareció, nuestro dormitorio es del ESTE, ¿Crees que la puedas llevar?-

-Si, por supuesto-

Eriol le dio una amplia sonrisa y se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la frente y Shaoran dijo:

-Su hermano es una persona amable-

-Puedes tutearme, si niisan es divertido pero tengo más hermanos, ellos usualmente son amables con las personas que le agradan, son muy bueno juzgando a las personas, tú le agradas-

El joven la miro con interés y le dijo:

-Llegamos, ponte cómoda, iré por el botiquín-

Mientras Shaoran iba por el botiquín, Sakura noto el lugar carente de fotos, algo sombrío a pesar de estar todo ordenado y limpio y fue cuando sintió que él regreso y extendió en silencio sobre el mueble su tobillo para que él proceda a curar la herida y a vendarla.

Un vampiro sanaba rápidamente pero Sakura no se curó, espero pacientemente que Shaoran la "curara" y mientras guardaba un cómodo silencio lo observo con mucho cuidado.

Shaoran por su lado no podía estar más nervioso no entendía porque ella lo miraba de esa forma a pesar de no verla y estar concentrado en curar su herida podía sentir la mirada intensa de ella al terminar se curar la herida dijo:

- Creo que ya está-

Sakura sonrío ampliamente y se acerco a él sigilosamente y le dijo:

-Gracias- Lo siguiente que hizo desconcertó a Shaoran porque le dio un beso en la mejilla y él sin darse cuenta sonrío y ella dijo:

-El color de tus ojos es inusual de donde vengo no hay ese color de ojos-

-Es…Es…ámbar-

-Son preciosos-

Shaoran la miro sin saber que decir y se aparto de la joven y dijo:

-Creo que debes irte-

-¿Por qué te alejas, dije algo inapropiado?-

-No tienes porque mentir-

-No estaba mintiendo, el color de tus ojos son lindos-

-Te llevaré a tu dormitorio-

Sakura lo miro con interés y dijo:

-Polvo del ensueño has que el mortal caiga en el más profundo de los sueños-

Shaoran no pudo reaccionar cuando un leve polvo rojo que la joven soplo cayó sobre ella.

La princesa extendió su mano sobre él y pudo ver un aura tan pura y un alma cristalina, se atrevió a poner su mano sobre su cabeza y empezó a leer su mente y vio todo lo que había pasado y lo difícil que había sido su vida dado el desprecio de su familia.

Frunció el ceño en señal de descontento e indignación pero al tocar sus labios lo noto no habían sido tocados y su cuerpo no había sido tomando.

Sonrío con dulzura y le susurro al oído:

-Al fin te encontré-

Después de eso procedió a robarle un beso casto pero se abstuvo de tomar su sangre, no podía hacerlo sin su consentimiento, se puso de pie y sonrío en forma divertida, su herida ya estaba curada solo que el vendaje blanco que le puso el joven con tanta delicadeza le causo gracia, un vampiro vendado eso era nuevo para ella y recordó a la casta de las momias y sonrío divertida, vio por varios minutos al joven y lo tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su cama.

Contuvo su deseo de acostarse con él y dejo que descasara, por ahora y se concentro buscando el aura de sus hermanos y desapareció del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Shaoran se levanto completamente extrañado.

Había un aroma a cerezos suave que se infiltraba por sus sentidos, de alguna forma se sintió feliz y no supo explicar: ¿Por qué?.

Era temprano en la mañana y noto un delicioso aroma que se infiltraba desde su cocina y vio con asombro un delicioso desayuno servido.

-Café, tostadas francesas, huevos, jamón, pedazos de frutas con yogurt-

Un desayuno consistente y una nota con una escritura que le gusto mucho que decía:

_Estimado Shaoran: _

_Espero que te guste el desayuno que te prepare, me gustaría invitarte a cenar está noche en mi dormitorio, quiero pedirte un favor si es posible. _

_Si aceptas por favor envíame un mensaje, mi número de móvil y mi email está al reverso de la nota. _

_¡Que tengas un excelente día!. _

_Atentamente, _

_Sakura A. – _

_Adjunto a la firma estaba una marca de labios en color rosa. _

La nota la dejo en una estala rosa perfumada en un tono dulce propio de las flores de cerezo.

Shaoran no sabía que pensar de la nota pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se filtre en su cara, se le hacía raro que una joven como la que acababa de conocer fuera amable con él, las personas normales no eran así.

Luego sonrío con tristeza, probablemente sea una trampa, quizás ella haya perdido una apuesta y la obligaban acercarse a él, no sería la primera vez que le hacían algo así.

Por lo que decidió re-leer la nota y guardarla, no iría a la cena, solo se quedaría con el recuerdo de sus sonrisas y su mirada dulce, no se haría ilusiones en vano.

Bastantes humillaciones había pasado con su familia para pasar por una más.

El no estaba dispuesto a exponerse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día*****

Eran cerca de las 22:00Pm y la cena que habían preparado los hermanos de Sakura se enfrío y Ariel dijo:

-Creo que no va venir princesa-

-¿Segura que dejaste la nota?-Dijo Eriol

-Princesa por favor cambia esa cara-Dijo Yamasaki.

-Seguro lo olvido-Dijo Touya

Sakura por primera vez en milenios estaba enojada y mostro una mirada mortal, sus ojos eran de color sangre y dijo:

-Un mortal se atrevió a dejarme plantada, bien será por las malas-

Sakura desapareció en el aire y apareció en la habitación de Shaoran quien estaba en ese momento iba tomar un baño y solo tenía una toalla en la cintura y fue cuando la princesa se mostro ante él y le dijo:

-Te espere durante horas-

Shaoran estaba perplejo primero él estaba casi desnudo, segundo la puerta estaba cerrada y ella apareció de la nada y tercero sus ojos verdes estaban rojos y podía sentir el ambiente pesado y dijo con nerviosismo:

-Lo…Siento….yo pensé…..

-Si pensaste que era una burla te equivocas, te espere por horas, la cena se enfrío y no sabes como me toco convencer a mis hermanos para que cocinen-

-No se si te das cuenta pero estoy casi sin ropa-

-Pensé que eras diferentes al resto de mortales pero veo que no vales la pena, me decepcionas-

Para sorpresa de Shaoran, la princesa desapareció y Shaoran salió del baño y dijo:

-¿Cómo hizo eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso el fin de semana y Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber dejado plantada a Sakura pero cuando intento ir a la habitación de ellos no lo dejaron pasar y eso le pareció extraño, el guardia que le conocía le dijo:

-Por tu seguridad no te acerques a este lado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ellos no salen durante el día solo en la noche y nos advirtieron que ningún estudiante de la academia puede estar de este lado-

-Pero hay una joven con la que debo disculparme Sr. Taka, ella es de cabellos castaños ojos verdes-

El señor Taka abrió los ojos con horror y dijo:

-¿Hablas de la princesa?-

-¿Princesa?, ¿Ella pertenece a la realeza?-

-Escucha Xiaolang por tu bien aléjate de la princesa-

-¿Por qué me dice eso…

Shaoran se quedo callado al ver a la joven que venía con dos hombres imponentes y ella usaba una sombrilla para protegerse del sol y alcanzo a escuchar que uno de ellos le dijo:

-Los humanos han creado algo para recrear escenas te va gustar porque el lugar es oscuro-

-¿Yamasaki, cómo se llama ese lugar?-

-Cine-

-También han aprendido como …..Creo que tienes visitas-Dijo Touya.

Sakura miro a sus hermano y fue cuando noto el aura de Shaoran y sonrío por sorpresa del Sr. Taka, quien junto con el director de la escuela sabían que ellos eran VAMPIROS.

Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y lo miro con interés y fue cuando el bajo el rostro avergonzado y le dijo:

-Vine a disculparme por no asistir a la cena, espero que aceptes está canastas tiene algunas frutas y hortalizas que coseche de mi pequeño huerto, realmente lo siento-

Sakura miro con interés la canasta y noto los hermosos tomates y sonrío complacida y le dijo:

-Creo que voy a tomar los tomates, son mis preferidos, disculpa que haga esto pero el resto de la fruta puedes dársela al Sr. Taka -

-¿No te gusta el resto de frutas y hortalizas que traje?-

Sakura sonrío divertida y le iba explicar que ellos no comían frutas y hortalizas cuando sus hermanos Ariel-Eriol llegaron y Ariel dijo:

-No es que no nos guste, solo que nuestra dieta se basa en tomates, permite presentarme soy Ariel Amamiya y ellos son mis hermanos: Eriol, Touya, Yamasaki y ella es nuestra princesa y nuestra hermana menor: Sakura Amamiya, por cierto ayer estaba muy enojada porque nos dejaste plantados, pero no hay drama Sakura se enoja solo por segundos-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo con esa declaración los hermanos de la joven eran apuestos ahora entendía como Sakura era una joven hermosa, la belleza parecía un factor común en su familia y fue cuando ella lo tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Íbamos a ir a la cuidad, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?-

-No puedo, disculpa, solo vine a dejar la canasta, que tengan un buen día-

Lo que Shaoran no quería era ir con personas de gran belleza seguro al llegar a la cuidad iban a señalarlo o molestarlos porque el siempre llamaba la atención y fue cuando se iba retirar que Sakura le tomo la mano y le dijo:

-Mis hermanos irán a descubrir las maravillas que hay en tu cuidad, ¿Podrías mostrarme la escuela?, por favor-

-¿Quieres recorrer la escuela?-

-No la conozco-Dijo Sakura mientras miraba con interés al guardia del lugar quien estaba con el semblante serio y Shaoran dijo:

-Permite regresar a mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa, el lugar es amplio y debemos usar ropa cómoda sobre todo los zapatos para poder caminar-

-No hay problema yo también me voy a cambiar-

Shaoran salió del lugar y la princesa sonrío y el guardia se animo a decirles:

-El joven Shaoran ha tenido una vida difícil, el no ….-

-Señor Taka, no nos juzgue sin conocerlos, no hare de Shaoran mi cena, esa no es mi intención-

Sakura podía leer la mente del señor Taka y le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Los vampiros no somos seres despiadados como nos muestras en sus "obras ficticias"-

-Lo siento, es tal solo que ….

-Es natural sentir temor de lo que se desconoce-Dijo Touya con seriedad y Eriol acoto rápidamente:

-La diferencia entre los vampiros y los mortales es que nosotros no juzgamos a las personas por su aspecto físico, sabemos lo que le ha pasado al joven, no tiene porque temer por su vida-

***Suspiro de resignación***-Lo siento, no fue me intención incomodarlos-

-Es bueno saber que Shaoran tiene al menos una segunda persona que se preocupa por él quizás tercera si contamos con su padre pero él como materia ya no existe en este mundo-Dijo Sakura con el semblante serio.

-¿El joven Shaoran le conto sobre su padre?-

Sakura sonrío conciliadoramente y dijo:

-Debo cambiarme, permiso-

Sus hermanos vieron con cuidado a su hermana salir del lugar y Yamasaki miro al señor Taka y le dijo:

-No se preocupe-

El señor Taka no dijo nada pero en su cabeza solo una pregunta le molestaba:

-¿Qué quiere la princesa de los Vampiros con un simple mortal?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado de la preparatoria, Shaoran se había terminado de cambiar cuando de pronto noto la presencia de Sakura en su cocina y se sorprendió al verla vestida de forma casual y ella dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Me gusta los tomates-

-¿Cómo llegaste?-

Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-El día en pocos minutos se va nublar, va llover, mejor nos quedamos en tu dormitorio, ¿Qué dices?-

Shaoran estaba tan sorprendido que no dijo palabra alguna y fue cuando la joven castaña se acerco a él de forma sigilosa y puso sus manos sobre su cuello y le dijo:

-¿Qué debo hacer para que no dudes de mis intenciones?-

-¡Eh!. Yo no he dicho nada-

-Aún estoy molesta porque me dejaste plantada ayer, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Lo siento yo….

Shaoran calló al sentir el dedo índice de ella sobre sus labios y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ella hizo que retrocediera, fue cuando accidentalmente termino cayendo sobre el sofá y Sakura con mucha delicadeza se sentó ahorcadas encima de él y aspiro su cuello, enviándole una serie de corrientes eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, de la sorpresa soltó su bastón y este cayó al piso haciendo un gran ruido.

Shaoran le pregunto con algo de temor:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Tu aroma es completamente embriagante, eres dulce….

Shaoran se quedo estático al sentir que la joven lamio su cuello de una forma sugestiva y fue inevitable que su cuerpo no reaccione ante esa caricia y le dijo:

-¿Qué haces?-

Sakura le sonrío y le susurro al oído:

-Sé que has sufrido mucho por el desprecio de tu madre, tus hermanas y todo mortal que te conoce, yo puedo darte lo que tanto anhelas-

Sakura rozo sus labios en un beso casto y él se quedo perplejo y le dijo después de varios minutos:

-¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no importa, solo quiero saber: ¿Aceptarías unirte a mí por toda la eternidad?-

-¡Eh!...¿Quieres que seamos novios?-

Una risa ronca salió de la garganta de la joven castaña y ella le dijo, cuando dejo de reír:

-Novios, Esposos, nosotros no usamos esos términos, cuando encontramos nuestro complemento lo llamamos compañeros eternos-

-…¿Y si acepto, qué va pasar?-

-Te daré una nueva vida-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tú solo debes confiar en mí-

Shaoran la miro con interés y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y ella sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Cuando llegue la noche conocerás mi verdadera forma pero ahora hay algo que debo hacer…

-¿Qu….Shaoran no pudo completar la pregunta porque se quedo estático cuando sintió que la joven lamio su cuello y lo siguiente que sintió fue un hincón fuerte, eran como cuchillos clavándose en sus cuello, sintió que perdió las fuerzas y desfalleció por segundos.

Toda la habitación quedo a oscuras, el clima cambio, el cielo se oscureció y truenos fuertes se escucharon a lo lejos y la vampiro susurro al oído de su víctima:

-** Xiaolang** regresa a mí y consagra tu vida a mí, acéptame tal como soy-

En medio del estupor el joven dijo:

-Yo te acepto tal como eres-

-Serás mi compañero para toda la eternidad, soy tuya, tu eres mío, dilo Xiaolang -

-Seré tu compañero para toda la eternidad, soy tuyo, tú eres mía-

Sakura está vez rasgo con sus uñas que en ese momento se convirtieron como finas dagas de platas y cortó su cuello y le dijo:

-Toma mi sangre Xiaolang -

Xiaolang bebió de ella cuando se aparto sintió como que todo le quemaba, sus ojos ámbar se volvieron completamente rojos y fue cuando Sakura aprovecho para besarlo, era un beso completamente ensangrentado que al inicio era casto y luego se impregno de lujuria.

Xiaolang no tenía idea que estaba haciendo o que le estaba haciendo ella a él o viceversa, solo se dejo llevar por el deseo que le corrió por dentro de poseerla y hacerla suya.

Las horas se hicieron eternas para los amantes que se entregaban a los placeres de la carne, al llegar la media noche un nuevo vampiro había nacido.

Cuando Xiaolang recobro la conciencia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado con él pero noto con asombro a la hermosa mujer que dormía, estaba seguro que esa mujer era Sakura, ella hablo de su verdadera forma y noto como los cabellos cortos ahora eran largos de un tono más oscuro, castaños rojizos, vio con fascinación su piel de porcelana, blanca como la nieve, sus labios completamente rojos que invitaban a ser tomados, el pecho grande y bien formado, quito la ligera sabana encima de ella para apreciar mejor su figura desnuda y ver su hermoso cuerpo y recién cayó en cuenta que ella se acoplaba perfectamente a él, entonces con delicadeza la aparto de él y se paro, quedo perplejo.

Su cabello rebelde y castaño había crecido, tenía una hermosa melena castaña oscura con reflejos rojizos, toco su cara, el problema que tenía en su ojo había desaparecido, parpadeo varias veces, podía ver con ambos ojos y noto los colores más claros, sus sentidos se afinaron, cerro sus ojos y percibió los aromas y sonidos de la noche era fascinante como aterrador, miro sus enormes manos, pies, piernas, noto con asombro lo que había en medio de sus piernas, toco su abdomen definido y plano, sintió una fuerza sobrenatural correr por su cuerpo, dio unas pasos y dijo en voz alta:

-Mis deformidades no están, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Fue en ese momento cuando los cuatro hermanos de Sakura aparecieron delante de él y Eriol dijo:

-La princesa te ha dado su poder y te ha tomado como compañero eterno-

-Ahora eres uno de nosotros, te has convertido en un vampiro-Dijo Touya.

-Usa esto para cubrir tu desnudez-Dijo Yamasaki mientras la daba una capa que se transformo en un traje completamente negro con botas incorporadas.

Ariel se acerco a la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y puso sobre ella otra capa especial y Shaoran le pregunto:

-¿Por qué ella no despierta?- Incluso se sorprendió por la voz ronca y profunda que salió de su garganta.

-Ella despertara en nuestra dimensión luego de un breve descanso, es la primera vez que toma un alma pura y la convierte, ella tomo tu sangre humana y a cambio te dio su sangre de vampiro ahora necesita tomar tu sangre de vampiro para que el ritual este completo, pero eso debe hacerlo bajo la Luna Roja que será en pocos días-

Ariel iba a tomar en brazos a Sakura y Shaoran dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Yo la llevare, después de todo es mi mujer-

Ariel sonrío y Touya dijo:

-No esperamos menos de quien fue elegido para ser el compañero eterno de nuestra princesa-

Eriol y Yamasaki extendieron sus manos y abrieron un portal y Touya guío a Shaoran quien llevaba a su hermana en brazos y Ariel fue detrás de ellos para cerrar el portal y desaparecieron del mundo de los humanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la dimensión de los Vampiros*****

Cuando los hermanos Amamiya y el nuevo vampiro que había sido tomado como compañero eterno de la princesa vampiro aparecieron en su dimesión los esperaban los matriarcas y patriarcas del clan con todo sus miembros.

Shaoran en particular se sorprendió no solo por ver la belleza de hombres y mujeres que eran escazas en el momento sino por el trato que le dieron.

Nadeshiko le dijo:

-Eres mi nuevo hijo, soy la madre de Sakura, bienvenido a la casta, eres Shaoran ¿Verdad?-

-Mi nombre es Xiaolang pero Sakura dijo mi nombre en japonés-

-Hijo eres bienvenido-Dijo Fujitaka con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a la familia-Dijo Masaki y su compañera sonrío y dijo:

-Soy Lien la matriarca de esta casta, la primera, ellos son mis hijos y tíos de Sakura:

-Yue, Yukito, Clow, Kerberus, Espineel, Rui, son hermanos de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka-

Ese último comentario capto la atención de Shaoran y mientras Fujitaka tomaba a su hija en brazos y la llevaba a sus aposentos, las matriarcas le dejaron saber las reglas de ser un vampiro a Shaoran.

Pasaron varias horas, cuando Sakura despertó completamente débil y ante ella, él más hermoso de los vampiros con ojos ámbar , ella le dijo:

-Shaoran-

El vampiro no dijo nada y solo se acerco a ella mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y le susurro al oído:

-Gracias-

Sakura sonrío y ella dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que debo hacer?-

-Sí, puedes tomar mi sangre-

-Gracias-

Cuando Sakura tomo la sangre de Shaoran el ritual estuvo completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunas lunas y Sakura noto a su compañero triste y le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Todo es perfecto pero al salir del mundo de los humanos no me despedí de Wei y el señor Taka, ellos siempre fueron amables conmigo-

-Eso lo podemos arreglar-

-¿Cómo?-

-En esta dimensión existen varios portales, solo debemos abrir el que nos lleve a tu época-

-¿Es eso posible?-

Sakura sonrío y le respondió con un suave beso y le dijo:

-Es posible pero hay reglas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Primero no puedes revelar que eres un vampiro, y regresaras a tu apariencia anterior solo por el tiempo que estés en el mundo humanos, solo se nos permite regresar por un día, cuando es un humano convertido en vampiro pero no puedes exponerte al sol, debes usar sombrilla-

-¿Vendrás conmigo?-

-Claro si eso te hace feliz, pero vamos en la noche así no tendremos problemas con el sol amarillo y rojo-

-¿El sol es letal para nosotros?-

-No, pero dado su radiación nuestra piel es muy sensible y se quema y nos toma varias lunas curarnos-

-Haré lo que tu me digas, ¿Crees que podamos visitar la tumba de mi padre?-

Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-Podemos hacer algo mejor-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Tú solo confía en mí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja de vampiros regreso al mundo humano en forma de adolescentes, los humanos lo veía como tal pero entre ellos se veían como realmente eran y Shaoran le dijo:

-¿Puedo leer su mente?-

-Claro es una de las tantas habilidades que tienes como vampiro-

-Me causa gracia que se burlen y digan que hace una chica como tú con un monstro como yo-

***Risas divertidas***-Ellos no saben-

Sonrío de forma cálida la joven castaña mientras le daba un beso en la boca a su "pareja" y más de un estudiante los veía con interés y envidia.

-Gracias por convertirme en un hombre apuesto-

Sakura se viro hacia él y dijo:

-Yo no hice eso-

-¿Entonces como cambie tanto?-

-Cuando un alma pura y un corazón noble se transforma en uno de nosotros, su belleza interior se exterioriza, este eres tú de verdad-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y Sakura río divertida y dijo:

-Tu apariencia física humana no importa, la belleza interior que se da por la personalidad que tienes y lo noble que son tus sentimientos es lo que te hace apuesto, si los humanos con los que han crecido no han visto eso, nos saben de lo que se pierden-

Shaoran sonrío y cuando iba besar a la joven vio la cara de asombro de Wei y de una mujer particular su madre había venido a verle y fue cuando dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Madre-

Ieran se quedo perpleja si bien no había visto a su hijo en años, era la primera vez que vio esa mirada soberbia llena de reproche propia de su esposo y dijo en un tono neutral:

-Xiaolang he venido porque cuando cumplas los 18 años se va leer el testamento de tu padre y….

Ieran calló al notar a la hermosa joven que estaba al lado de su hijo y pregunto:

-¿Quién es la joven?-

Shaoran miro a Sakura y ella sonrío y le dijo:

-Ella es mi novia-

-¿Qué?-

Wei sonrío con orgullo y dijo:

-¿La princesa es tu novia?-

-¿Princesa?-Dijo Ieran

Sakura la miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-Puede repartir el dinero y bienes que dejo el padre de Shaoran, el no necesita nada de este mundo mortal-

-¿Shaoran?-Dijo Ieran con reproche y fue cuando detrás de ellos aparecieron una pareja singular y Wei se sorprendió al ver nada menos que a los padres de la princesa y la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos dijo a la mortal:

-Nuestro hijo no necesita nada de usted Ieran-

-¿Nuestro hijo?-Repito Ieran con reproche.

Fujitaka tomo la mano de su hija y la unió a la de Shaoran y le dijo:

-Creo que en el mundo mortal la unión de mi hija y su hijo se traduce como matrimonio, es una lástima que no haya sabido valorar a su hijo porque Shaoran es un gran muchacho y desde el momento que nuestra hija lo tomo como compañero, se convierto en nuestro hijo y en nuestra casta él va encontrar lo que no tuvo en su familia mortal-

-¿Papá, qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Sakura con interés, ignorando a la madre de su compañero eterno.

-Nos esperan hija-

Sakura miro a su padre y sonrío a Shaoran y le dijo al oído:

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, ¿Te demoras?-

-No….Wei, amigo solo vine a despedirme de ti y decirte gracias por todo, despideme por favor del Señor Taka-

Ieran lo miro con odio y cuando se iba acercar a su hijo, Nadeshiko se interpuso ante ella con una velocidad impresionante y le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Tu hijo es mi hijo ahora y no permitiré que le hagas daño-

Wei miro con el semblante serio a Ieran y le dio una sonrisa burlona y le dijo a Shaoran:

-Felicitaciones hijo, espero que no te olvides de mi y me vengas a visitar-

Shaoran solo sonrío cuando recibió el abrazo de Wei y tomo la mano de Sakura y le dijo:

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?, Ignoro por completo a su madre y salió del lugar.

La madre de Sakura la miro con desdén y tomo la mano de su esposo y salieron del lugar.

Wei miro a Ieran con el semblante serio y ella dijo:

-Cuando regrese Xiaolang lo voy a castigar por….

-El no va regresar Ieran y es lo mejor que le pudo pasar porque ahora si tendrá una verdadera familia-

Ieran se puso furiosa y grito:

-¡Xiaolang ven acá!

Pero era demasiado tarde porque el joven regreso con su compañera y sus nuevos padres a la dimensión de los vampiros.

Al regresar a su nueva forma, Sakura le dijo a su compañero:

-Te pondré una venda en sus ojos, cuenta hasta 3 y te sacas la venda-

Shaoran sonrío y le hizo caso.

Empezó a contar:

-1-

-2-

-3-

Al sacarse la venda se quedo perplejo estaba en un mundo extraño donde se veía el cielo estrellado debajo de él y fue cuando noto una voz profunda que le dijo:

-Hijo-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y voltio a ver la figura imponente de su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza y dijo:

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Fue un regalo de tú... En nuestro mundo sería esposa pero en esta dimensión es tu compañera eterna-

Shaoran sonrío mientras conversaba con su padre y al final le dijo:

-Volveré a verte-

-Depende de tú….deberías decirle que se case contigo se me hace raro decirle tu compañera eterna-

***Risas nerviosas***-Yo tampoco entiendo sobre este nuevo mundo, pero creo que la idea del matrimonio me gusta-

Hien sonrío y le dijo:

-Plantéale la idea a las matriarcas-

-A Lien y a Nadeshiko-

-Si-

Cuando Shaoran abrazo fuertemente a su padre a los pocos segundo todo regreso a la normalidad y al notar la presencia de su mujer la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo:

-Gracias, me has hecho muy feliz-

Sakura sonrío para él y se retiro a descansar, Shaoran la vio dormir y fue cuando aprovecho para salir de los aposentos reales y vio a su nueva madre y abuela y luego de saludarles le dijo:

-Me gustaría casarme con Sakura-

-¿Casarte?-Pregunto Lien con interés

-Es una ceremonia que hacemos los humanos-

-Hijo, ya no eres humano, eres un vampiro-Dijo Nadeshiko mientras acomodaba sus cabellos y él le dijo con diversión:

-¿Creen que Sakura acepte?-

-Dinos: ¿En qué consiste eso que llamas matrimonio?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas Lunas después*****

La casta de los vampiros estaba teniendo un momento difícil con la nueva pareja de vampiros.

Shaoran no paraba de reír al ver las caras de horror que puso Sakura al notar los vestidos de novia en tono blanco a ella no le gustaba a ese color y él dijo:

-Es una ceremonia simbólica, el vestido es una parte importante de la boda-

-¿Recuérdame porque debo hacer esto?-

-Porque me amas y porque me gusta más el término "esposa" que compañera eterna-

Lien y Nadeshiko vieron con emoción nada propia de ellas a su preciosa princesa y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Nosotras también queremos una ceremonia así, pero el vestido debe ser negro o rojo-

Fujitaka y Masaki miraron a Shaoran con reproche y él sonrío divertido y dijo:

-Lo siento, pero la mejor parte es la luna de miel-

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto con interés la futura novia mientras luchaba con ese velo y no sabía cómo sacárselo-

Shaoran le susurro al oído lo que significa una luna de mil y Sakura lo miro con diversión y le dijo:

-Lamento decepcionarte pero los vampiros no sentimos placer al copular-

-¿No?-Pregunto con asombro Shaoran.

-No, cielo, sentimos placer cuando tomamos la sangre de nuestro compañero eterno-

Shaoran puso una cara lleno de asombro que ocasiono las risas de los vampiros y fue cuando Sakura le dijo:

-¿Por qué no olvidamos esto de la "BODA Humana" y te muestro nuestro nuevo hogar?-

-¿Pero la ceremonia?-

-Podemos modificarla deja que mi madre y abuela se encarguen, te quiero llevar a nuestra nueva morada-Dijo la princesa.

Shaoran le dio un casto beso y Sakura le dijo:

-Relájate y concéntrate en mí-

-Bien-

En pocos segundos ambos desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron en una amplia sala llena de libros y noto varios espejos en el lugar y le pregunto:

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Mi regalo de "bodas", creo que así se llama, esto son libros del conocimiento, abarca años de información del mundo mortal y esos espejos especiales son mini-portales, tengo todo el tiempo para enseñarte nuestro mundo-

-Es impresionante-

Sakura beso a su compañero y le dijo:

-Esos pergaminos debes aprenderlos son nuestros ritos y cuentan la historia de nuestra casta-

Shaoran se centro en su lectura, mientras su compañera miro al cielo y dijo:

-Falta poco para la Luna Roja, nuestras energías se renuevan bajo ella-

Shaoran la miro con interés y ella dijo mientras lo abrazaba:

-Eres lo que siempre espere-

-No sé cómo responder a eso, todo esto es nuevo para mí-

-Pronto aprenderás sobre nosotros-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso el tiempo en la dimensión de los vampiros y Shaoran aprendió sobre esta nueva casta, al llegar la Luna Roja, la princesa que se convirtió en reina de la nueva generación de vampiros concibió, fue un día lleno de mucha alegría y esperanza para la casta de los vampiros Amamiya.

Shaoran estaba feliz por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completamente satisfecho porque en la casta de los inmortales vampiros encontró su lugar, una nueva familia lo acogió.

A veces el regresa al mundo de los humanos convertido en su antigua forma le causa gracia los comentarios superficiales de los humanos que lo señalan sin conocer y lo veían con envidia a la hermosa mujer que siempre lo acompaña, a veces iba con sus pequeños y traviesos hijos e hijas que causan más de una travesura en el mundo de los humanos.

Le fascina ver la cara de los mortales cuando él le llama la atención a sus traviesos hijos o cuando su mujer le besaba en público un sentimiento de orgullo y soberbia nacía dentro de él.

Pero algo es cierto no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado porque fue ese pasado que le permitió ser lo que era y atraer hacia él la felicidad eterna.

**Se dice ...No sé si sea cierto.!.! !..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***** Y Colorín colorado por ahora SAKE ha terminado*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del 4to. Cuento-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Sobre este One-Shot o cuento adaptado les diré tome: **

**El patito feo**.- Es un cuento clásico-contemporáneo escrito por Hans Christian Andersen sobre un patito particularmente más grande, torpe y feo que sus hermanitos. El cuento fue publicado por primera vez el 11 de noviembre de 1843 y fue incluida en la colección de Nuevos Cuentos (Nye Eventyr) de Andersen en 1844.

**Fuente: Wikipedia.**

**6.- La información y fotos de este cuento adaptado están en mi perfil de Facebook. **

**7.- El próximo cuento que publicare se llama:**

**El Dios de la Muerte y la mortal que duerme**se basa en el cuento de: **La Bella Durmiente.**

**8.- Adelante este cuento porque ya lo tenía editado, en el transcurso de esta semana actualizo mis mini-FanFICS y de paso les adelantos he organizado mis collage en mi perfil. **

**9.- También los invito a que se den una vuelta por Grupo's Evil donde encontraran información sobre anime/manga hemos empezado con Skip Beat - Un foro abierto sobre su autora y hay varias fotos y collage que he armado que pueden tomar sin pedirme permiso. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Dios de la Muerte y la mortal que duerme

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**Título del Cuento Original: La bella durmiente.**

**Título de la Adaptación: El Dios de la Muerte y la mortal que duerme.**

**No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no**:

Cuando el mundo aún no había existido se dice que los "Dioses eternos", seres inmortales y de gran belleza se sentaron en su trono real y frente a ello sus hermosos hijos e hijas:

-El Dios del Tiempo: Hien se sentó junto con su hermosa compañera, la Diosa de las premoniciones y predicciones Ieran quienes junto con sus hermosas hijas:

-Fuutie la Diosa del fuego.

-Sheifa la Diosa del aire.

-Fanren la Diosa del agua.

-Feimei la Diosa de la tierra.

-Touya y Ariel ambos Dioses eran de la Guerra y de la Fuerza.

De ahí los hermosos mellizos:

-Meilin que era la Diosa de la VIDA y Fertilidad y Xiǎoláng que era el Dios de la MUERTE.

-Tomoyo que era la Diosa del amor y la belleza y Eriol que era el Dios de la sabiduría.

Las Diosas del arte que eran de una casta menor: Kaho, Nakuru y Ruby Moon.

Los Dioses guardianes y protectores de la magia: Clow, Espinel, Yue y Kerberus.

También había divinidades menores, el centro de su poder y su majestuosa cuidad se encontraban en el centro del Universo, en uno de los soles mayores.

De todos los Dioses, él único que se había desterrado en los confines del Universo era el Dios de la Muerte, quien moraba y mandaba sobre tres planetas negros entrelazados entre sí y conocidos como: El INFRA-UNIVERSO.

Se manejaban tres infiernos:

-El limbo que era "LA NADA", donde estaba el espíritu de los recién nacidos que no debían morir e iban a volver a nacer, además de almas puras-

-El infierno helado donde estaba las almas en penas de seres que tenían algo pendiente y que habían sido purificados y estaban a la espera de su nueva sentencia.

-El infierno de fuego que era donde las almas condenadas sufrían durante toda la eternidad y al final después de haberse arrepentido, se los purificaba y pasaban al invierno helado.

Claro en el Infra-Universo habían toda clase de deidades y monstruos menores todos rendían culto al Dios de la Muerte quien se refugiaba en su solitario palacio de cristal.

Siempre fue de todo los Dioses, el más reservado y que todo lo observaba, con la excusa de ser carentes de emociones al no tener alma, era el Dios inmortal neutral, el que juzgaba lo bueno y lo malo y decía el final de todo ser del universo al evaluar sus acciones.

Los humanos cuando eran creados o evolucionaba, al conocer sobre el Dios de la Muerte lo habían encasillado bajo la figura de un cadáver o esqueleto viviente con una guadaña, dalle o dalla que es una herramienta agrícola compuesta de una cuchilla curva ensartada en un palo, usada para segar hierba, ellos tenía la idea errónea que la muerte cortaba sus cabezas y arrastraba sus cuerpos cercenados a lo más profundo del infierno que era un lugar completamente indescriptible de azufre, fuego, venenos y olores atroces, nada más alejado de la verdad, aunque para él presentarse a los humanos le era refrescarte porque su temor le parecía interesante y su creatividad le llamaba mucho la atención.

A su criterio frágiles criaturas que se corrompían fácilmente.

Decidió por voluntad propia vivir completamente solo por toda la eternidad universal, el Dios de la Muerte solo descansaba en el sueño reparador cuando el Universo explotaba y los Dioses comenzaban con la vida de nuevo, era necesario el Apocalipsis universal para equiparar las energías negativas con las positivas del cosmos, entonces hasta que se reconstruyera todo y la Vida se presente de nuevo en las estrellas, soles, galaxias, vía lácteas, sistemas de planetas, el descansaba pero cuando los dioses recreaban nuevamente al hombre, el le dejaba una fase de prueba de 1000 lunas antes de presentarse y evaluar si la nueva humanidad había sido corrompida o no por los seres que evolucionaban de las energías cósmicas como: La Avaricia, Mezquindad, Pereza, Ambición, Locura, Egoísmo, Gula, Hipocresía, Lujuria, Sadismo, Envidia, Soberbia, Ira, Orgullo, Vicio y por supuesto sus padres: El pecado, La ignorancia y la Maldad, una trilogía que había destruido a la raza humana por siempre pero que era necesaria en pequeñas dosis para equilibrar las fuerzas del Bien y del Mal .

Si bien el destino estaba descrito para todos ser viviente, este tenía el poder de hacerse su propio camino y cambiar su destino.

La mayoría de los Dioses se encargaban que los seres vivientes experimenten la gracia del arrepentimiento sometiéndole a situaciones adversas, solo cuando el Karma terrenal se había activado, el Dios de la Muerte purificaba sus almas para que en la siguiente reencarnación tenga una segunda oportunidad, pero cuando el alma del ser viviente estaba completamente impura, él la juzgada y la condenaba.

El Dios de la Muerte no distinguía de:

-Género-

-Edad-

-Condición social-

Cuando él se presentaba era para juzgar a al alma y decidir si era merecedor del castigo o ir al Limbo para volver a reencarnar en una nueva vida.

Ese era el ciclo de la vida y muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la "Estrella de Cerezo"*****

En un hermoso palacio de hielo rodeado de hermosos arboles de cerezos que resaltaba en el inusual lugar, se llevaba a cabo un gran celebración en presencia de los eternos Dioses.

Los reyes : Fujitaka y Nadeshiko después de 1000 años y gracias a los donde otorgado por los Dioses, finalmente habían concebido y la celebración era en honor a la pequeña princesa que le pusieron de nombre Sakura, en honor a los hermosos arboles de cerezo del lugar y que habían sido bendecido por los Dioses y era la fortaleza de su fuerza y su larga vida en la estrella.

Se invito a toda criatura del Universo, entre ellos a las hechiceras locales que eran famosas en el Universo por sus grandiosos dones.

Los Dioses dieron a la hermosa princesa: Belleza, Sabiduría, Habilidades extraordinarias para el arte en todo su expresión, la princesa también obtuvo el don de la sanación.

Era un alma pura, digna de una futura reina.

Cuando los Dioses de la magia iban a repartir sus dones, se presento ante ellos un DIOS maligno: Masaki, el hermano mellizo del Dios Hien y este dijo con indignación:

-¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar en el universo paralelo?-

Masaki sonrío con maldad y dijo:

-¿Acaso está no es una celebración donde mortales y dioses se han reunido?-

Fujitaka tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos cubriéndola y frente a ella su esposa y el dios Masaki los miro y dijo:

-Dones se han dado a la pequeña princesa, yo también tengo uno-

-No es necesario mi señor-Dijo el rey Fujitaka, quien expreso no había invitado al DIOS por ser malo y ser el gobernante del Universo paralelo donde la maldad reinaba , fue cuando Masaki lo vio con soberbia y ante él aparecieron sus hijos: Los pecados y dijo:

-Tu reino ha sido lleno de paz y felicidad eso no puede continuar porque la maldad es necesaria para obtener el equilibro universal, la princesa seré bendecida con cada don que ha sido dado por los Dioses eternos de este universo pero como todo lo bueno termina, cuando ella cumpla 16 años, bajo el árbol de cerezo que da flores azules, de la tierra fértil un rosal de rosas negras con espinas mortales nacerá y al tocarlas ella morirá y vendré por su alma para que este conmigo por toda la eternidad-

-¿Qué…Los Dioses, los reyes, todo ser viviente del lugar se quedo estupefacto con esa profecía y fue cuando Hien dijo:

-Solo mi hijo, el dios de la Muerte puede decidir quien vive o muere-

-¿Dónde está tu hijo Hien?-

El Dios se quedo perplejo porque su hijo nunca iba a ninguna reunión, la maldición no podía ser rota sobre todo cuando el Dios Maligno desapareció del lugar dejando a todos asustados, perplejos y mudo y fue ante los sollozos de la reina que veía a su pequeña hija con tristeza que los Dioses de la MAGIA sintieron compasión y Clow dijo:

-Cuando un Dios lanza una maldición no se puede destruir pero si se puede cambiar-

-¿Cómo mi señor?-Dijo el rey Fujitaka completamente afligido por el destino de su pequeña hija y Yue intervino y dijo:

-Es posible cambiar los dones que le íbamos a dar a la pequeña princesa con respecto a la magia por el sueño eterno-

-¿Cómo sería eso?-Pegunto la reina con esperanzas de cambiar la mortal maldición.

Clow pidió a la princesa y la puso en medio de él, Yue, Kerberus y Espineel y dijo:

-He aquí nuestra petición, en efecto la princesa al cumplir los 16 años, bajo el árbol de cerezo que da flores azules del piso fértil un rosal de rosas negras con espinas mortales nacerá y al tocarlas, la princesa no morirá sino que caerá en el más profundo sueño por toda la eternidad-

-Y Con ella todo el reino de la Estrella de Cerezo dormirá-Dijo Yue

-Solo el beso de un ser puro e inmaculado lograra que ella despierte del eterno sueño, que la Diosa del amor, bendiga esa unión porque al primer beso tomado hará que la princesa se enamorare del ser que la despertó-

Espineel miro a sus colegas y completo la petición y dijo:

-Pero el ser que bese a la princesa será aquel que derrote al Dios Maligno, porque escrito está que cuando ella dormirá, él la reclamara-

Luego que la petición estuvo lista, una luz estelar se puso sobre la princesa.

El destino de la princesa había sido re-escrito.

Pero paso el tiempo, le princesa creció no solo en belleza sino que sus dones y habilidades de curación eran extraordinarias, su alma pura enamoraba, su pueblo la amaba, para seguridad de ella, se corto todo árbol de cerezo que daba flores azules y se le prohibió a la princesa estar sola en los jardines reales o ir al bosque sola del hermoso pueblo.

Ella conocía sobre su maldición por lo que siempre fue obediente y no se acerco a los arboles de cerezo sean estos de cualquier color, solo los veía de lejos a pesar que eran su favorito, pasaba horas pintándoles de lejos.

La hermosa reina al ingresar a la habitación de la princesa le dijo:

-Hija está noche será maravillosa, por ser tu cumpleaños-

-Madre ¿Crees que sea apropiado hacer esta fiesta?-

-Será una pequeña reunión entre nosotros- Dijo la reina mientras empezaba a cepillar el hermoso, largo y abundante cabello de la princesa y Sakura le dijo:

-¿Pequeña?, eso dijiste cuando cumplí 15 años y los Dioses estuvieron presentes-

-Oh hija, debemos ser agradecido con los Dioses-

-¿Ellos vendrán?-

-No hija, porque solo tendremos una cena real, debe pasar tu cumpleaños y cuando sea la media noche si no se ha cumplido la maldición podremos hacer una celebración real-

Sakura sonrío de forma suave, había pasado toda su vida en compañía de sus guardianes, las hechiceras: Rika, Naoko y Chijaru para su protección y si la maldición no se concretaba, ella iba poder conseguir un poco de libertad.

Espero la "pequeña cena real" y fue cuando noto al mínimo cincuenta personas, sonrío de forma divertida, su madre tenía un concepto equivocado sobre "pequeñas reuniones".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Faltaba menos de 15 minutos para la media noche cuando la princesa salió al balcón real para tomar un poco de aire, entonces escucho a lo lejos que el viento le susurraba:

-¡Princesa Sakura, ven a mi!-

La voz era tan arrulladora que la princesa entro en trance, por el encantamiento la princesa salto del balcón real y se interno en el bosque.

Avanzo sola por un camino que no conocía, vio un gran árbol de cerezo en color azul, era hermoso, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era el hermoso rosal de rosas negras que estaba bañado en gotas del rocío y brillaba bajo las tres lunas que alumbraban el lugar.

Al extender su mano sobre el rosal, acaricio los suaves pétalos de una rosa de color negra y fue cuando al intentar arrancarla, sus espigas la hizo caer en el más profundo de los sueños.

El bosque desapareció y se volvió el más horrible de los desierto con un árbol muerto.

El Dios Maligno apareció y sonrío como maldad pero noto algo que estaba fuera de lugar:

La princesa no estaba muerta sino dormida y dijo con enojo:

-¿Qué significa esto?-

Los Dioses que estaban en el lugar se presentaron ante el Dios maligno y Hien dijo:

-No tendrás el alma de la princesa-

-Eso lo veremos- Pero Masaki no pudo hacer nada al verse rodeado por los Dioses de la guerra y de la fuerza, desapareció en el momento y el rey de los Dioses tomo a la princesa en los brazos y dijo:

-Porque escrito está que todos dormirán, llamen a las hechiceras-

Cuando Hien puso a la princesa en sus aposentos reales ante él aparecieron las tres hechiceras que ayudaban a la princesa, Rika dijo:

-Majestad hemos fallado en nuestra misión de proteger a la princesa-

-Lo sentimos, majestad-Dijo Naoko

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Dijo Chijaru con pesar.

-Pequeñas hechiceras, esto debía pasar, su nueva visión es evaluar al ser que despertara a la princesa-

-Qué así sea su majestad-Dijo Rika mientras extendió su manos al cielo y la luz del lugar se apago, toda la vida en la "Estrella de Cerezo" durmió.

-Los árboles dejaron de florecer-

-Los animales del lugar entraron en el sueño invernal que se prolongo por toda la eternidad-

-El agua pura, cristalina y dulce del lugar dejo de correr-

-Las tres lunas que daban luz y calor a la "Estrella de Cerezo" se apagaron-

-La tierra dejo de dar vida-

-El fuego se apago-

-El mar se congelo-

-El viento dejo de soplar-

Pasaron millones de años luz, el tiempo paso, la vida se renovó, varias veces pero en la "Estrella de Cerezo" todo ser viviente durmió.

Seres de todos los mundos que conocieron la historia de la mortal que duerme vinieron a su mundo, pero al no ser almas puras no podían pasar, había un campo invisible que protegía el lugar pero aquellas almas puras que pasaron perecieron en el camino porque se dieron por vencidos, nadie demostró el suficiente valor para frontal las pruebas que el Dios Maligno puso en el lugar, monstruos inimaginables, las peores plagas, los peores males, los peores temores-

La maldición continuo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una nueva explosión cósmica se dio en el Universo, fue cuando el Dios de la Muerte iba a regresar para tomar el descanso eterno hasta que la vida inicie de nuevo en "El Universo" y mientras cabalgaba en su caballo alado noto la "Estrella de Cerezo" y lo miro con interés, iba seguir su camino cuando sintió un aura pura que ya hacía dormida y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Vida?, ¿Ha quedado alguien con vida en este Universo?-

-¿Mi señor?-

-Desvía tu camino Hades y llévame a ese lugar- Fue la orden que impartió el Dios de la Muerte a su caballo alado.

Al llegar al lugar noto las horribles creaciones y dijo:

-¿Qué son estas horribles y malignas creaciones?-

-Ni en nuestro Infra-Universo he visto algo igual mi señor-

Xiaonlang saco su espada y dijo:

-Estas horribles creaciones son un obstáculo, puedo sentir vida al final del mar negro-

-Qué hedor tan nauseabundo mi señor-

-Es letal, vamos vuela sobre el mar negro, Hades-

-Si señor-

A medida que iba avanzando y las horrorosas criaturas trataban de atacarlos pero el Dios de la Muerte quien iba con su espada destruyendo a todo ser maligno que se le presentaba, finalmente Hades dijo:

-Mi señor un castillo-

-¡Esto es extraño!...-Fue lo único que dijo Xiaonlang mientras recorría el extraño lugar y noto algo inusual:

-Hades, ellos están dormidos-

-Toda vida está….mire los peces del agua no nadan-

-No había visto algo tan extraño, esto es raro-

Xiaonlang avanzo y noto con total asombro en el antiguo salón real las personas del pueblo durmiendo, los reyes del lugar en el piso entrelazados durmiendo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué es esto?-

El caballo se quedo atrás porque por las escaleras no pudo pasar, Xiaonlang atraído por el aura pura que sentía siguió por un largo pasillo y fue cuando llego a una habitación principal y noto a una hermosa mujer con una corona de cristal de belleza sin igual que estaba profundamente dormida y se extraño.

Miro del lugar y al no ver a nadie se acerco a la princesa y se dio cuenta de algo:

-Ella era la fuente del vida del lugar pero estaba dormida-

Iba a consultar su pergamino de la verdad pero no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella para confirmar si realmente estaba dormida, fue cuando apareció la hechicera Rika y le dijo:

-¿Quién es usted?-

El Dios de la Muerte que estaba concentrado en la princesa perdió el equilibrio y junto sus labios sobre ella y abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, las hechiceras Naoko y Chijaru aparecieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡OMG! El Dios de la Muerte beso a la princesa-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Rika con asombro y acoto rápidamente:

-Fue un accidente, por un accidente no se va romper el hechi…..Rika calló cuando vio con sorpresa que le hermosa princesa despertó de su sueño eterno y miro con asombro al Dios de la Muerte y le dijo:

-Gracias por despertarme, soy tuya-

El Dios de la Muerte se quedo sin habla y una de las hechiceras dijo:

-Princesa, no puedes decir eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Princesa, vuelve a dormir por favor-

-Yo…La princesa no pudo completar la frase cuando delante de ellos apareció el Dios Maligno y dijo con interés:

-Princesa has despertado, pero…Masaki calló al ver al Dios de la Muerte presente y fue cuando dijo:

-Mi señor, que sorpresa-

-La sorpresa me la he llevado yo, ¿Qué maldición has impuesto sobre este reino?-

-Oh eso es…Masaki no perdió tiempo y lanzo una de sus dagas envenenadas contra Xiaonlang quien la desvío contra su espada y le dijo:

-El que decide quien muere soy yo, acabas de cometer un grave error-

Masaki iba huir del lugar pero Xiaonlang le clavo su espada en su capa y le dijo:

-¿Sabes como se mata a un Dios, Masaki?-

Masaki lo miro con horror y él dijo:

-Convirtiéndolo en mortal-

-No, espera...- Fue demasiado tarde porque Xiaonlang derramo sobre él, el rocío del mar de la muerte que convierte a los inmortales en mortales y enterró su espada sagrada en su corazón.

El Dios maligno se convirtió en polvo cósmico y Xiaonlang regreso su mirada a la princesa y noto el hilo de sangre que corría por su hermoso vestido, las hechiceras la rodeaban y trataban de curar la herida pero no pudieron hacer mayor cosa la vida de la princesa se extinguía, fue cuando Xiaonlang se dio cuenta de su error, su beso mortal la había matado y cuando el Dios maligno lanzo la daga envenenada y él la desvío con su espada accidentalmente hirió a la princesa.

Xiaonlang tomo el cuerpo inerte de la princesa y dijo:

-En tres lunas he de regresar con la princesa, avisarle a los Dioses-

-¡Como usted ordene mi señor!-Dijeron las tras hechiceras con algo de temor.

Xiaonlang cabalgo hasta su reino, al Infra-Universo y busco en el "Limbo", el espíritu de la princesa que se había convertido en una hermosa estrella transparente y la tomo con cuidado, al llegar a sus aposentos reales puso su cuerpo con delicadeza sobre la cama y encima de ella puso la estrella, hizo un movimiento en sus manos y apareció el rocío que convierte a humanos en inmortales, nunca antes había sido usado y él era su protector.

Dijo un conjuro en chino antiguo y esparció tres gotas de rocío sobre ella:

-Una Gota de la vida-

-Una Gota de la muerte-

-Una Gota de la inmortalidad-

-Qué de una simple mortal a diosa te convertirás-

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un gran resplandor al ingresar el alma de la princesa en su cuerpo, su cabellos castaño claro se oscureció.

Sus ojos verdes claros se tornaron de un color oscuro jade, sus pestañas se volvieron largas y espesas.

Su piel se aclaro, el color rojo de sus labios se acentuaron.

Era una diosa inmortal de belleza sobrenatural.

Por primera vez Xiaonlang sonrío satisfecho por su creación y le dijo a la mortal que había renacido como diosa:

-Ahora princesa si te puedo besar-

Sakura sonrío cálidamente y se permitió ser tomada por el Dios de la Muerte.

Se dice que cuando pasaron las tres lunas que duro 3000 años cósmicos, el Dios de la Muerte se presento en el reino de la "Estrella de Cerezo".

El asombro de los dioses fue inmediato sobre todo cuando el Dios del Tiempo y su padre dijo:

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-He tomado la princesa como mi compañera eterna, ¿Algún problema padre?-

Los dioses callaron más por temor que por cualquier otra cosa, ya que no era ningún secreto que el Dios de la Muerte era mortal cuando se lo desafiaba y su hermana intervino dándole la bienvenida a la nueva diosa y le pregunto:

-Las hechiceras nos informaron que querías vernos hermano, ¿Cuál es tu petición?-

-Vida, hermana, Meilin, despierta al pueblo de mi compañera para que celebremos una boda real en presencia de ustedes-

-Hijo-Dijo su madre con cautela y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Qué ha pasado para que tomes a la princesa como tu compañera?- Ieran era la Diosa de las predicciones pero cuando se trabaja de su hijo, nunca veía que iba ha suceder con él porque era él era DIOS que decía y hacía el futuro de los seres del universo y su poder era insuperable.

Xiaonlang no perdió tiempo y les conto a sus padres y hermanos como había accidentalmente despertado a la princesa y su encuentro con el Dios Maligno: Masaki, quien había sido condenado al infierno del fuego para ser castigado.

Tomoyo sonrío y dijo:

-No importa si fue un accidente, has encontrado a tu compañera y eso debemos celebrarlo, ¿Qué don tiene ella?-

-Ustedes le dieron el don de la sanación, pero cuando la bese la mate, al renacer ella me puede tocar por lo que es la nueva Diosa de la Muerte-

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto su hermana Meilin

-No pero su poder se manifestara-

Su padre sonrío conciliadoramente porque eso no estaba en sus planes, de hecho su hijo estaba destinado a estar solo por toda la eternidad, pero como el destino se predice y hay más de mil caminos para llegar a este, decidió respetar la decisión de su hijo y no ir contra de él.

Cuando el pueblo de la princesa despertó, quedaron perplejos al saber que la gentil princesa ahora era una diosa, solos sus padres supieron quien iba ser su esposo, por lo que bendijeron el matrimonio de su hija y dieron las gracias Xiaonlang por romper la maldición y entregaron a su hija para que sea su esposa por toda la eternidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dice que el tiempo paso, ahora habían nuevos planetas y entre ellos el de La Tierra, cuando el Dios del Muerte se presentaba ante los frágiles mortales, ellos veía un ser despiadado, horrible y atroz pero algunos que se les permitió vivir porque no eran su hora dicen que vieron a una hermosa mujer que venía hacia ellos y le daba el más dulce beso en las mejillas y le susurraba al oído:

-Aun no es tu tiempo, puedes enmendar tus errores, nos volveremos a ver en otro momento-

Claro que la dicha del beso dulce le duraba segundos porque detrás de la hermosa mujer una horrible figura infernal aparecía.

El frágil humano regresaba a la vida entonces el Dios de la Muerte siempre decía:

-¿Es necesario el beso?-Reclamaba Xiaonlang con reproche.

Sakura siempre reía, era divertido hacer uso de una gota de celos y lujuria para hacer que el Dios de la Muerte pierda la compostura y ella regresaba a él y le decía:

-Pero tú eres el dueño de mis besos y los nuestros son más intensos-

-¿Recuérdame porque permito que me acompañes?-

-Porque no te gusta que me quede sola en el Infra-Universo, vamos por los bebes quiero verlos-

***Suspiro de resignación*** La Diosa de la Muerte de todo los lugares del "Universo", el que mas le gustaba era el mundo mortal aunque le causaba uno que otro problema a su compañero sobre todo por sus besos.

Cuando un bebe muere, Sakura lo toma en sus brazos y le susurra al oído:

-El dolor ya no está y feliz tú serás-

La Diosa de la Muerte siempre mostraba su piedad y consuelo aquellas almas puras, el Dios de la Muerte solo la observa en completo silencio, disfruta de su compañía, al verla con el alma del niño en brazos se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

-Una vez me dijiste que la muerte no es el final sino el inicio de todo-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Crees que podamos concebir y tener una familia-

-Eso rompe todas las reglas-

-¿Quién pone las reglas?-

-Los Dioses-

Sakura le sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

-¿Qué somos?-

-¡Oh no…..olvídalo, no se nos permite…

-¿Por qué NO, no eres tú eres el que siempre dices: Qué la muerte es necesaria para que la vida se regenere?-

Xiaonlang la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-¿Desde cuándo pones atención a mis palabras y las repites de manera textual?-

Sakura sonrío divertida y dijo:

-Ya se lo que quiero de regalos de cumpleaños-

-Los Dioses no tenemos cumpleaños-

-Pero primero fui mortal yo tengo cumpleaños-

Xiaonlang suspiro con resignación y dijo:

-No sé porque te convertí en diosa, siempre salgo perdiendo contigo-

***Risas divertidas***-Mira otro mortal, ¿Está en la lista?-

-Si es un alma noble que merece el descanso eterno-

Sakura sonrío y Xiaonlang dijo:

-¡Nada de BESOS!-

Lo único que se escucho fue la risa sonora de la Diosa de la Muerte mientras su compañero la miraba con reproche, era lo usual porque ellos eran una pareja inusual.

**Se dice ...No sé si sea cierto.!.!.!.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***** Y Colorín colorado por ahora SAKE ha terminado*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del 4to. Cuento-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Sobre este One-Shot o cuento adaptado les diré tome: **

**La Bella Durmiente** es un cuento de hadas popular europeo nacido de la tradición oral, las versiones más conocidas son las escritas porCharles Perrault en su libro "Cuentos de Mamá Ganso" publicado en 1697: **"Belle au Bois Dormant"** (La Bella Durmiente del Bosque) y la de los Hermanos Grimm: **"Dornröschen"** (Bella Durmiente).

Se ha señalado que en la Saga Volsunga ya se encuentra el germen de este relato, en el episodio en que Sigurd deja a Brunilda (Brynhild) prometiéndole regresar para casarse con ella.

Aunque la versión más difundida y más conocida es la creada en los años 50 por Walt Disney.

**Fuente: Wikipedia.**

**También tome algo de referencia de la Mitología Griega y "El AVATAR" el último maestro aire pero le imprimí mi estilo. **

**6.- La información y fotos de este cuento adaptado están en mi perfil de Facebook incluido FanART'S que me hizo llegar mi amigo TEO sobre los Cuentos, vean el de la sirena y el tritón y el del cuarto cuento, son bosquejos que no están pintados pero hay quedado muy bien a mi criterio. **

**Les paso el dato según investigue el FINAL real del CUENTO ORIGINAL de la Bella Durmiente es una atrocidad porque el príncipe "Azul" que no tiene nada que Azul ultraja a la princesa y la abandona. Me quede así -O,O- cuando vi esa parte, les subí el link para que lo vean. **

**Yo orgullosa de mi estilo EVIL y nada que ver los finales originales han sido re-EVIL ***Risas divertidas*** Me quede re-CORTA. **

**7.- No he editado aún el siguiente cuento por lo que si quieren decirme que cuento quieren ver denme ideas que son bien recibidas, si son cuentos cortos hago COVERT's o los mezclo y le imprimo mi estilo.**

**8.- Para quienes no han leído, está el CP Final de mi mini-FanFIC's Medicina y Moda y en estos días actualizo: Militares y Civiles – Los CP's Finales de Madre Virgen Versión I, A través del espejo. No se sorprendan si ven de dos a tres episodios de la misma historia. **

**9.- Les hago una cordial invitación para que se pasen por Grupo's EVIL y vean el material que estamos publicando que es de libre acceso. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. El Angel de Alas Rotas y El Vampiro

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**Título de los Cuento Original: (1) Rapunzel **

**Fuente secundaria: (1) Drácula. **

**Título de la Adaptación: El Angel de Alas Rotas y el Vampiro que se la llevo.**

**No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no**:

Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el mundo era nuevo y se daban los reinos y criaturas indescriptibles, Clow Reed, el mago supremo y creador del Universo, creo dos reinos el mortal y el inmortal, puso en el mortal a los frágiles humanos, con un tiempo de vida limitada pero le dio algo llamada ALMA que le permitía re-encarnar eternamente.

En los inmortales puso a las hermosas criaturas que creó para que le haga compañía.

Sus primeras creaciones fueron los hermosos Ángeles, seres hermosos que le debían hacerle compañía pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que las energías negativas del nuevo mundo y del universo en general se empezaban liberar sin explicación alguna.

Había un desequilibrio universal, fue cuando se dio cuenta que EL BIEN necesitaba DEL MAL, entonces creo a opuesto, se arranco la parte negra de su alma y de su corazón, tomo tierra pura, agua de la vida y creo a otro ser apuesto como él, partió su cerebro a la mitad y se lo puso a él y lo bautizo con el nombre de Eriol el primer ángel de alas negras y guardián del Inframundo, a él le entrego las llaves mundo de los ESPIRITUD donde iban las almas de las frágiles criaturas llamadas humanos para ser juzgadas.

Clow continuo creando a los ángeles.

Eriol empezó a crear a los demonios.

Ambos eran necesarios para lograr el equilibrio universal.

Pero los humanos evolucionaron sobre todo las mujeres y su belleza natural fue una tentación para las divinidades incluso para los mismos dioses, demonios y ángeles empezaron a venir a la tierra, CLOW y ERIOL permitió que sus hijos porque eso consideraba a sus creaciones se unieran a los humanos pero hubo una regla.

Toda descendencia de demonio-ángeles unidos con humanas debía ser sacrificado y se convertían en hermosos querubines que subían al cielo.

Pero al pasar el tiempo: La Lujuria en forma de mujer apareció en la tierra, ella corrompió a los demonios y ángeles para que tomaran al mismo tiempo a las mujeres humanas, esos tríos dio como origen a una nueva raza de humanos, los VAMPIROS que eran una mezcla de sangre humana, de ángeles y demonios.

Los VAMPIROS no eran mortales pero tampoco inmortales, su sangre nació maldita, ningún alimento podían tomar o beber, solo se sentía satisfechos al tomar SANGRE PURA sea este de humano al que no necesitaba pedir su consentimiento no así en el caso de ángeles o demonios.

Al tener sangre de humano conservaron sus emociones humanas, sobre todo las negativas, pero se le negó tener un alma para re-encarnar al no ser mortales.

Al tener sangre de ángeles podía entender a la naturaleza y transformarse en animales y de ellos heredaron sus alas pero al cruzarse con la sangre de los demonios esta se tornaron negras.

Al tener sangre de demonios se convirtieron en seres de la noche, seres poderosos de la noche y débiles en las mañanas, de ahí que sus preferencia por salir y cazar de noche.

Vivieron por muchos milenios pero al ser seres contaminados con emociones negativas la sed del poder hizo que entre ellos se mataran por lo que un vampiro por lo general siempre andaba solo y era completamente errante de belleza sobrenatural.

Poco a poco se iban extinguiendo, después el humano adquirió armar y conocimiento y el propio humano los cazaba porque era una raza maldita y querían dejar de ser su presa, las mujeres vampiros en estado de gestación eran las primeras en morir, porque las cazaban de forma despiadada, de ahí que la raza ya estaba casi extinta, los pocos vampiros que sobrevivieron se encerraron en los confines de la tierra para preservar sus energías y salir cada cierto tiempo, cazar, alimentarse y volver a dormir.

El vampiro tuvo temor del humano, porque el cazador se torno la presa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al pasar el tiempo*****

El Angel Fujitaka bajo a la tierra para poder hacer que aquellas zonas áridas se vuelvan fértiles, recorriendo el mundo, pero en uno de sus recorridos noto bajo un hermoso riachuelo a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño largos y unos hermosos ojos jades, era un demonio que jugaba con el agua.

El hermoso demonio representaba el DESEO y lo PROHIBIDO fue cuando Fujitaka cayó bajo su hechizo y se enamoro de ella, olvido su misión y se quedo en la tierra.

Al poco tiempo ambos tuvieron una hermosa hija pero su sorpresa fue tal cuando ante ellos se presento los dioses: CLOW y ERIOL y le dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué han hecho?-

-Mi señor-Dijo Fujitaka y acoto rápidamente:

-Yo amo a mi mujer y a mi hija-

-La unión de un ángel y un demonio está prohibida porque al mezclarse su sangre dará origen al ANGEL De ALAS ROJAS que representa la Destrucción, el bebe debe ser sacrificado-

-¡NO!-Dijo el demonio, su amor de madre pudo más que sus obligaciones como demonio.

-No pueden negarse sino serán castigados-Dijo Eriol con el semblante neutral.

-¿Mi señor no hay otra forma?-Dijo Fujitaka.

-Romper sus alas, pero es algo temporal, si el ángel se corrompe con emociones negativas se convertirá en el principio del fin de la raza mortal e incluso de la inmortal, a no ser que la niña este en un lugar donde ningún humano pueda llegar y cuando cumpla los 16 años, ustedes dos junto con la niña entreguen su vida a los dioses, entonces el precio será pagado por sus pecados, luego podrán nacer como mortales y tendrán alma mortal. -Dijo Clow.

-Tomo la responsabilidad mi señor, romperé sus alas, encerrare a mi hija en una TORRE y pondré un hechizo sobre ella-Dijo el demonio y el ángel acoto:

-Cuando nuestra niña cumpla los 16 años haremos el sacrificio-

Eriol miro a Clow y este dijo:

-Es su responsabilidad cuidar de ella y lo más importante no debe ver, tocar, ni menos unirse a un humano, sino sus alas rojas crecerán de nuevo y no se podrán cortar-

-Cuando las niña cumpla 9 años sus alas volverán a nacer, deben romperlas, deberán venir a nuestros mundos y tomar nuestras ESPADAS SAGRADAS y cortar sus alas-Dijo Eriol y Clow acoto rápidamente:

-Cuando cumpla 15 años volverán a nacer, deberán romperla y hacerla dormir por un año completo antes que llegue el día del sacrificio bajo la LUNA ROJA-

-Como ustedes dispongan-Dijo el ángel quien tomo al bebe y Clow vio las hermosas alas de color rojo y le hizo una señal a ERIOL y le dijo:

-Saca tu espada ERIOL, Toma una ala y a la cuenta de 3 las rompemos al mismo tiempo-

El ritual se hizo.

El dolor estuvo presente.

La sangre pura y cristalina corrió por las espaldas del bebe que lloraba copiosamente.

Su madre y su padre curaron sus heridas con el agua de la vida.

El ángel y el demonio buscaron el lugar más lejano de la tierra para edificar una enorme TORRE sin puertas ni ventanas,

Alrededor de ella pusieron un hechizo protector que alejaba a todo ser mortal e inmortal.

Pasando el río el demonio edifico una fortaleza tétrica donde los humanos no podían entrar.

Pasando las montañas el ángel edifico una fortaleza de cristales donde todo ser inmortal no podía entrar.

Se cerco todo el lugar.

El tiempo paso y el ángel de alas rojas creció le pusieron de nombre Sakura, por los cuatro arboles de cerezo sembrados alrededor de la TORRE ENCANTADA.

Rompieron sus alas por segunda vez, era necesario.

Al llegar a los 15 años antes que sus alas volvieran paso algo inusual, el ángel terrenal estaba entonando una hermosa melodía en su torre encantada, la música era suave, su canto embriagante, ella amaba cantar más que cualquier cosa, había conocido el mundo por los ojos de sus padres, los pergaminos que les traían, no tenía libertad alguna, nunca había estado afuera.

Sus cabellos eran plateados completamente largos, sus padres la visitaban una vez al año, para darle una gota del agua de la vida que purificaba su alma y un grano de trigo dorado que alimentaba su carne.

Sakura conocía su destino y sabía que su sacrificio era inevitable, pero no tenía medio, no conocía esa sensación, ella solo cantaba, ser hija de un ángel le dio la voz más hermosa de la Tierra y ser hija de un demonio le dio la belleza del inframundo.

La voz era la más cálida y perfecta salía de sus cuerdas vocales y junto con su lira sus creaciones eran fantásticas.

Ella cantaba y el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Los ruiseñores se callaban.

El agua no seguía su camino, los peces dorados se ponían en la orilla del riachuelo para escucharla.

Los arboles se quedaban en completo silencio.

Ella cantaba por horas, era lo que hacía, antes y después de leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pasando dos Montañas y un río de agua dulce*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

El nuevo mundo se ve diferente, no hay seres de la noche, he recorrido el mundo en busca de "entes" de mi propia especie, no puedo creer que NO haya Vampiros, ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?-

Mientras Li Shaoran el último vampiro de la Dinastía Li de una lugar llamado Hong Kong que había sido destruido por los cazadores, él fue el único de su dinastía que sobrevivió, al decidir dormir por 10,000 lunas y cuando subió de nuevo a la superficie su familia completa había desaparecido.

Lo único en el lugar esa desolación, hambruna, la tierra fértil se había vuelto árida, decidió convertirse en polvo y abordar un transbordador que salía del que quedaba en el lugar, se alimento de los tripulantes pero no mato a nadie, no quería agotar su suministro de alimento, se limito a tomar aquella sangre de vírgenes y doncellas castas, también de los jóvenes mancebos que no se habían iniciado en los placeres de la carne, empezó a recorrer el mundo.

Necesitaba una nueva compañera, las que había tomado no superaron la transformación de humanas a vampiros, necesitaba a una doncella virgen para tomarla bajo la Luna Roja que aparece cada 1000 lunas la próxima se iba a dar en ese año, en pocos días, pero su búsqueda fue un fracaso completo, sin una compañera con quien procrear a la nueva generación de vampiros, el debía entregarse a los brazos de la oscuridad y volver a dormir.

Llego a un lugar que no conocía, noto en una de las noches frías cuando salió y se materializo en la cubierta de la nave una extraña isla, noto la barrera invisible, era algo extraño pregunto a uno de los marinos del lugar:

-Señor, buenas noches-

-Dígame-

-¿Cómo se llama la isla que se ve al norte, la que tiene forma de ALA?-

-Perdón señor pero yo no veo ninguna isla-

Shaoran se quedo callado y se disculpo con el marino y continuo su pregunta está vez a los pasajeros y la respuesta fue la misma:

-No vemos ninguna isla-

Shaoran vio que la Luna Azul estaba en todo su esplendor y no lo pensó dos veces y se transformo en un gran murciélago y batió sus alas, pero a mitad del mar se transformo en un búho de grandes alas blancas y oculto su aura oscura.

Al sobrevolar la isla se dio cuenta, había cuatro barreras, la sobrevoló y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando vio las diferentes fortalezas en el sur noto la fortaleza del hermoso demonio, quedo fascinado porque nunca había visto uno, sobrevoló y al norte llego a la otra fortaleza y vio el majestuoso e imponente ángel, entonces llego al centro del lugar y vio una torre tan alta que no le fue difícil posarse en ella, pero cuando se puso sobre la torre se alerto porque vio como el demonio y el ángel sobrevolaron sobre la torre y él se quedo quieto y se escondió.

Nadeshiko dijo a Fujitaka:

-Sentí un aleteo-

-Ha de ser una criatura de la madre Naturaleza que se siente atraído por la voz de Sakura-

-Pero ella duerme-

-Sabes que hasta cuando duerme ella canta-

-En tres días será la LUNA ROJA debemos ir por las espadas para romper las alas de nuestro ángel-Dijo con pesar el demonio y el ángel la abrazo y le dijo:

-Nadeshiko mi amor, no te aflijas, falta poco para hacer el sacrificio y luego podremos re-encarnar como humanos y nos encontraremos-

-Lo sé es tan solo que me parece injusto que por nuestro pecado nuestra hija este maldita-

-Lo está en esta vida pero no la siguiente-

Nadeshiko hizo un movimiento con la mano y en lo alto de la torre se abrió una ventana, entonces los padres de Sakura ingresaron y notaron que ella estaba dormida.

Sus altas rojas habían crecido al igual que su hermoso cabello plateado.

El búho aprovecho sigilosamente para entrar por la ventana y noto con asombro a la hermosa joven que dormía sobre la cama de cristal y almohadones de sedas, vio como su madre despertó a la joven y le dijo:

-Sakura necesito cortar tus cabellos-

La joven parecía en trance y ella contesto:

-Cómo usted disponga madre-

Fujitaka tomo la tiara de estrellas que su hija tenía en la cabeza y fue cuando ella despertó y dijo:

-Padre, Madre-

Nadeshiko con delicadeza tomo el largo cabello plateado y lo corto por encima de los hombros en completo silencio, inmediatamente el cabello se convierto en un color castaño claro y su cabellos cortados en polvos de plata que Nadeshiko guardo en un bolso tejido con hilos de oro.

-Hija, muéstranos tus alas-Dijo Fujitaka.

Sakura se paro y mostro sus hermosas alas rojas fue cuando el búho lo noto la hija de un demonio y un ángel esa unión era prohibida y ahí estaba ante él la más hermosa criatura que nunca antes había visto.

-Escucha hija-Dijo su madre y acoto rápidamente:

-En tres días es la Luna Roja, cortaremos tus alas rojas y dormirás un año lunar completo, cuando cumplas los 16 años será hora del sacrificio-

-Lo sé-

-Atare tus alas con un lazo de plata y en tres días volveremos mientras tanto deseo que te pongas la tiara de estrellas azules y entraras en un sueño profundo, cuando regresemos te la quitaremos-

Sakura miro a sus padres y no dijo nada, su padre tomo ambas alas y la unió, Sakura tolero el dolor, no podía hacer nada.

Su madre le dijo:

-Hija, dejaremos la ventana abierta, para que la luz del alba purifique esta habitación-

Su padre la tomo de la mano y le puso la tiara de estrellas azules y Sakura cayó en el más profundo de los sueños y le susurro al oído.

-Lo lamento-

Luego de eso coloco a su hija sobre la cama boca abajo y ambos: Fujitaka y Nadeshiko salieron volando de la Torre cada uno se dirigió en busca de las ESPADAS SAGRADAS.

Fujitaka subió al cielo para pedir la espada de la "VIDA" a CLOW.

Nadeshiko bajo al inframundo para pedir la espada de la "Muerte" a Eriol.

Necesitaban ambas espadas para cortar las alas de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura estaba en los más profundos de los sueños, Shaoran se transformo de búho a vampiro y vio con fascinación a la joven, noto el poder que emanaba de ella.

No lo pensó dos veces y la tomo en brazos con mucho cuidado y se la llevo.

Era la primera vez en milenios que él usaba sus propias alas negras, las extendió y salió de la isla con el ángel de alas rojas.

Se la llevo al sur, a la tierra helada donde la noche duraba un año lunar, el frío era fuerte pero no letal para un vampiro.

Tomo la precaución de cazar varios osos polares y sacarle su piel y vistió con ellas al ángel que había secuestrado.

Ante todo debía protegerla y cuidar que el hostil clima no le haga daño.

Cuando llego a su destino, una cueva que daba en las profundidades, construyo una cama llena de pieles, hizo cobertores, almohadones y dejo al ángel en ello, entonces de sus manos invoco su espada: HIEN y corto el hilo de plata sin problema alguno.

Las alas rojas de Sakura se extendieron y el las toco eran suave como la seda, hermosas y de ellas un olor impregnado a flores de cerezos salía.

Con sumo cuidado tomo su espada e invoco al DIOS del TRUENO para romper la tiara de la cabeza del ángel y fue cuando Sakura despertó completamente sobresaltada, no entendía qué pasaba.

Miro al extraño hombre y se sorprendió nunca antes había uno que no fuera su padre ni sabía que existían se quedo perpleja por el porte imponente, los cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos ámbar penetrantes y se quedo callada y el Vampiro le dijo:

-¡Tus alas son hermosas!. Roja es el color de la sangre. ¿Me entiendes?-

Sakura no comprendía su lenguaje ni su forma de hablar menos sus gestos entonces el Vampiro le mostro sus alas negras, ella sonrío porque al tocarlas eran suave, Shaoran se atrevió a tocarla, acaricio su rostro de una forma suave y sutil haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y fue cuando dijo:

-Para que me entiendas necesito tomar tu sangre, ¿Me das permiso?-

Sakura no entendía y fue cuando Shaoran le mostro sus ojos ámbar de color rojo como la sangre y en lugar de dientes dos grandes colmillos y rasgo la ropa de la joven y clavo sus dientes sobre su pecho.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir entre sus senos desnudos ambos colmillos que parecía dagas afiladas, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaron.

El vampiro solo se permitió tomar un poco de su sangre que era de color transparente y de un sabor dulce, tomo lo suficiente solo para entenderla.

Cuando aparto cabeza de su pecho, sintió que ella se desmayo en sus manos, entonces entendio porque su sangre estaba maldita y cuál era su destino.

La cubrió con las pieles y curo la herida que le hizo.

Sakura despertó a los pocos segundos sintiendo una extraña sensación de ansiedad y temor y fue cuando el vampiro le dijo:

-Mi ángel no temas-

-Te entiendo, ¿Cómo es posible?-

-La clave está en tu sangre mi ángel, así qué vas hacer sacrificada en menos de un año y tus alas rojas serán rotas-

Sakura bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza y fue cuando Shaoran tomo su rostro entre su cara y le dijo:

-Yo puedo darte otra vida, si te entregas a mí-

-¿Es eso posible?- Una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en ella.

-Olvida a tus padres, si te unes a mí y te conviertes en vampiro, serías mi compañera por toda la eternidad y te librarías de la maldición-

-¿Es eso posible?-Volvió ella a preguntar.

-Te alimentarías solo de mi sangre mi ángel-

-Si acepto, ¿Tú cuidarías de mí?-

-¡Sí!-

Sakura solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y el Vampiro le dijo:

-Sólo sentirás un leve dolor pero necesario-

Shaoran quito la piel que cubría el ángel y clavo de nuevo sus colmillos en el pecho del ángel y Sakura se estremeció, se sintió desfallecer y Shaoran tomo su espada e hizo un corte profundo de en su pecho y le dijo al ángel:

-Tomo mi sangre Sakura, bebe de ella-

Sakura con algo de torpeza lamio el pecho desnudo y cortado del vampiro, al probar la sangre roja de Shaoran sintió que algo la quemaba por dentro.

Shaoran aprovecho para hacer un corte profundo en su mano derecha y el en la mano izquierda y la unió.

Sakura sintió como su mano quemaba y no por el corte sino por la sangre que del vampiro que entro en contacto con la suya, fue cuando el vampiro en un extraño ritual pronuncio unas frases en latín antiguo y se unió al ángel, al poseerla de forma carnal, Sakura dejo de ser un ángel de alas rojas y se convirtió en un hermoso vampiro de alas negras.

Dejo de ser una joven y paso a ser una mujer, creció en estatura, su cintura se estrecho, sus caderas tomaron forma y se ancharon, su pecho creció firme y erguido, el cabello castaño claro se torno castaño oscuro, creció hasta la mitad de la cintura en una forma ondulada y liza al mismo tiempo, sus ojos de color jade se tornaron oscuros y de color rojos como la sangre.

Shaoran sonrío complacido porque el pequeño ángel que secuestro se transformo en su compañera vampiro y le dijo:

-Te daré una vida nueva mi hermosa Sakura-

-¿Pero y la profecía?-

-Ya no eres un ángel de alas rojas que trae la destrucción ahora eres mi compañera y tu y yo estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad-

-¿Lo prometes?-

Shaoran no dijo nada y solo unió los labios a su compañera, la noche era eterna para los amantes que se entregaron a los placeres de carne.

Shaoran tenía planes para cuando llegue la Luna Roja, ellos sería el inicio de una nueva dinastía de vampiros y mientras la poseía por segunda vez pero está vez ella era un vampiro le dijo:

-Es mi promesa eterna para ti, mi amada Sakura-

Sakura se permitió ser tomada por el vampiro, porque él cambio su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto pasaron los tres días y tanto el demonio como el ángel se llevaron una sorpresa nada grata, su hija no estaba y fue cuando ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué paso, donde está Sakura?-

Nadehisko y Fujitaka, ambos no se explicaban que había pasado.

Buscaron por todo el lugar, en los confines del cielo y en las entrañas del universo, bajaron a los infiernos, pero fracasaron.

Se dice que hasta ahora buscan a su hija para hacer el sacrificio pero nunca lo encontraron porque ellos buscaban a un ángel de alas rojas pero ese ángel ya no existía.

**Se dice ...No sé si sea cierto.!.!.!.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***** Y Colorín colorado por ahora SAKE ha terminado*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del 6to. Cuento-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Sobre este One-Shot o cuento adaptado les diré tome: **

**(1) Rapunzel (en las versiones ibéricas Ruiponce o Rapónchigo) es un cuento de hadas de la colección de los Hermanos Grimm. **

**Fuente: Wikipedia.**

**6.-** **Tome de referencia como fuente secundaria: DRACULA de BRAM STOKER el irlandés, porque en el Grupo's EVIL tocamos temas de VAMPIROS eso hizo que recordara mi adaptación del PATITO FEO y pensé NO HE PUESTO a Shaoran como Vampiro pero no quise poner un ser despiadado sino uno que busque a su compañera eterna. ¿Qué tal me quedo? **

**7.- La información y fotos de este cuento adaptado están en mi perfil de Facebook. **

**8.- Mañana actualizo pasada las 18:00Pm y regreso el martes a la misma hora, si entra a mi Facebook está publicado el orden de mis actualizaciones, me baso en la encuesta que contestaron en Junio del 2012, los invito a leer lo que publique hoy y mi nueva historia: Tiempo para amar. **

**9.- Gracias por sus sugerencias sobre cuentos, créanme me estoy dando tiempo para verlos poco a poco e ir armando las ideas. **

**Así que sigan dando idea, quiero llegar a los 12 Cuentos Clásicos. Si puedo pero no prometo nada mañana subo otro cuento. **

**10.- Mis adaptaciones no creo que sean para niños pero si los quieren leer a sus niños es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Lo mío es más como para un público adulto.-Les RECALCO-**

**Si se pasan por GRUPO's EVIL estamos publicando varios temas y tenemos un rincón literario y vamos hablar más adelante sobre Mitos y Leyendas. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. La aventura del pequeño heredero

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- ¡Finalmente . . . He terminado está adaptación!. Expreso uní toda las partes para qué la adaptación se entienda mejor. **

**3.- Favor tomen nota: He actualizado un álbum de FOTO exclusivo de esta adaptación para qué les ayude con la descripción de los personajes y por supuesto de los monstruos/mundos qué menciono en la misma.**

**4.- La recomiendo leer está adaptación en la mañana para qué la lectura no se haga tan pesada. ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**Títulos de los Cuentos Originales: **

**(1) Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. (2) A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí.**

**Título de la Adaptación: La aventura del pequeño heredero.**

***No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no**:

En el antiguo Hong Kong (China), dentro de los dominios de una de las familias más poderosas de la época, una joven institutriz estaba padeciendo con el joven heredero de la Familia Li.

En ese preciso momento, llego su esposo lo que finalmente alivio su tensión por la situación que estaba pasando y dijo:

-Wei, ¡Cielo! . . . Por fin llegas. . . ***Suspiro de cansancio***

Wei sonrío con calma al ver a su esposa recibirle, noto inmediatamente por su expresión de cansancio y frustración, que su sobrino le estaba haciendo padecer y dijo en voz alta en un tono conciliador:

-¡Buenas tardes mi amor!. ¿Qué hizo ahora Xiaoláng para qué estés de esa forma?.-

-¡Oh DIOS! . . . ¿Por dónde empiezo? . . . Primero esta trepado en el árbol de Cerezos y me dijo textualmente: Hoy no quiero ver Ciencias Políticas, quiere que le hable del mundo a través de la Geografía pero quiere ver gráficos, dibujos, cuadros . . ¡Por favor cielo!. Ayúdame con este niño.-

***Risas Suaves*** ¡Esta bien Kaho!. Yo te relevo.-

-¡Gracias a Dios!.-

-Ve a descansar, no creo que a nuestra bebe le haga bien qué su madre tenga tanto estrés.- Dijo Wei mientras le daba un cálido beso a su esposa en los labios y aprovechaba para acariciar suavemente el vientre prominente de su esposa.

Kaho tenía alrededor de ocho meses de gestación, por lo qué le era difícil seguir el ritmo a su sobrino político, entre otras cosas se tomo su tiempo en devolverle el beso a su amado esposo y salir del jardín, ella necesitaba un buen descanso pero primero pasaría por la cocina en estos días los antojos por el pastel de calabazas era lo usual en ella por su estado.

Wei miro con una expresión suave y llena de amor a su esposa, a pesar de lo incomoda qué se veía para él no había mujer más hermosa en el universo, que una mujer en estado de gestación, eso sumado que la mujer era la que él amaba y su aura maternal, a sus ojos la hacía ver más hermosa de lo qué era, ambos esperaban con mucha emoción la llegada de su primera hija.

Se perdió en sus pensamiento hasta qué noto la ausencia de su esposa, ya qué está finalmente ingreso a la Mansión Li en qué vivían y la compartían con su hermano mayor Hien Li , su esposa: Ieran e hijos, regreso su mirada buscando con calma al causante de la fatiga de su esposa y sonrío abiertamente.

A paso suave pero firme ingreso a uno de los jardines de la Mansión Li entonces noto qué su pequeño sobrino estaba encaramelado en la rama de uno de los arboles del lugar, era el más grande los arboles de Cerezos y al estar cerca de él, dijo con calma:

-Si mi hermano: Hien, te ve en ese árbol de nuevo, te va a castigar y está vez no podré intervenir a tu favor.-

Ante el sutil llamado de atención de su amado tío paterno, el niño de 8 años sonrío y bajo con sumo cuidado del árbol, no muy lejos de ahí sus cachorros de lobo y oso polar vinieron hacia él, finalmente cuándo el niño estuvo en el piso, corrió hacia su tío quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras se acuclillaba y le dijo con tal emoción:

-¡Hola Tío!. ¿Cuándo volviste?. -

-Esta mañana llego mi barco, vi el nuevo mundo sobrino, es completamente fascinante, traje de todo un poco, minerales, pieles, especias, esto te va encantar, conocí nativos del lugar y me obsequiaron unas extrañas pinturas-esculturas, hablaban lenguas extrañas, todo lo puse en mi bitácora de viajero pero . . . . *Pensando* . . . Traje muchos obsequios para mi niño preferido , no se lo digas a tus hermanas pero no sé si debo dártelos . . .

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué NO tío Wei?- Pregunto el niño haciendo pucheros en señal de protesta entonces su tío se puso de pie y le dijo en un tono neutral:

-¿Por qué ha hecho padecer a mi esposa, Por qué te niegas a estudiar?-

El niño hizo una mueca y suspiro varias veces con desanimo y dijo con reproche:

-La tía Kaho me mostró un libro re-gordo sobre Ciencias Políticas, eso libro es aburrido, no tiene grabados o dibujos, menos pinturas. . .

*Gemido de Frustración* Ante el corto gemido y el dramatismo puesto en las palabras de su sobrino, Wei se permitió reír suavemente, su sobrino aprovecho para decir:

-Tío Wei, por favor cuéntame sobre tus viajes, dime viste una sirena, un tritón o un hada, te enfrentaste algún monstruo marino. .Cuándo yo sea grande quiero ser MARINO cómo tú . . . .

Wei sonreía con calma, su sobrino lo atropellaba con sus palabras y le contesto:

-Primero: Joven Li Xiaoláng, tiene responsabilidades, es hora de estudiar. Segundo: Una vez qué termines de estudiar, te contaré sobre mis aventuras . . .-

Lo único qué obtuvo de parte del niño fueron gemidos sonoros de frustración, hasta qué finalmente reclamo:

- ¡No me gusta! . . . Cuándo me dices así tío . . . .

Wei sonrío abiertamente y dijo con firmeza:

-¡Empecemos a estudiar! . . . . Luego te relato mis aventuras.-

El niño frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, se sentó en el césped, era hora de las aburridas clases de: Ciencias Políticas entonces noto cómo sus pequeños cachorros venían hacia él y les dijo en voz alta:

-Yue, Ruby vengas amigos tenemos clases . . .

Yue era un cachorro de lobo de 3 años y medio, era completamente blanco con ojos azules.

Ruby era una cachorro de oso polar de 3 años de edad, ella era completamente blanco con los ojos rojos.

Ambos eran muy buenos amigos y adoraban al pequeño heredero.

Wei miro a su sobrino a los cachorros que se vinieron a sentar a su lado, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo:

-Iré por la copia del libro para que podamos empezar con la lectura, por favor adelanta el tema: El inicio del sistema monetario, lee sobre el trueque, te vendré hacer preguntas sobre el tema.-

Ante la mueca que hizo el niño solo se escucho un fuerte gruñido de parte ambos cachorros, Xiaoláng los miro con malestar y dijo:

-¿Tampoco les gustan las clases de Ciencia Políticas? . . . Porqué yo las odio . . . -

La única respuesta de ambos animales fue un sonoro gruñido y Xiaoláng exclamo con frustración:

-¡Me gustaría ser un MAGO!. No me miren así. . . . ¿Sabrían lo qué pudiéramos hacer si tuviéramos Magia? . . . *Pensando* Podríamos abrir un portal otro mundo y nos escaparíamos de estas clases tan aburridas. . . .

Ante las miradas de malestar de ambos animales, Xiaoláng iba acotar algo cuando vio algo o más bien alguien completamente inusual que decía:

_-¡OMG!. Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.- _

_-¡OMG!. Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.- _

Los cachorros se sentaron en el césped cómo se debe y Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla y se puso de pie entonces vio con impresión un pequeño y hermoso unicornio, por lo pequeño qué era supuso qué debía ser un cachorro pero lo más extraño era su vestimenta:

-Sombrero con una pluma de ave a un lado.

-Traje Sastre de tres piezas incluido unos raros zapatos en color negro.

-Llevaba portafolios pero lo más raro eran sus relojes, tenía uno enorme en una de sus patas pero era cómo un antiguo reloj de arena, encima tenía un reloj cadena y en la otra pata tenía un reloj de pulsera.

El pequeño unicornio explanaba con prisa mientras miraba sus extraños reloj:

_-¡OMG!. Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.- _

_-¡OMG!. Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.- _

Xiaoláng no pudo más con el asombro y miro a sus mascotas y cometió el error de decir en voz alta:

-Es un caballo con traje de oficina. . . . ¿Es eso posible?-

El pequeño unicornio freno su marcha y regreso sobre sus patas entonces se paro en dos patas mientras cruzo los brazos con enojo y con una pata golpeaba el piso en señal de enojo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡NO SOY UN CABALLO! . . . Tal vez en el mundo de los humanos me veo como un simple UNICORNIO pero mi verdadera forma es majestuosa. . .

Xiaoláng abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sus cachorros empezaron a gruñir pero al ver al pequeño animal pararse en dos patas cómo una persona normal se asustaron y se pusieron detrás de las piernas del pequeño heredero, quién finalmente dijo con asombro:

-¿Puedes hablar? . . . ¡INCREIBLE!. . . Un caballo qué habla. . . Nunca había escuchado a un caballo hablar . . . ¿Realmente, puedes hablar? . . .

La extraña figura se enojo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Claro que hablo mocoso!. ¿Qué clases de preguntas estúpidas son esas?.-

-¿Mocoso?.- Pregunto con indignación el niño y el unicornio dijo:

-Mi nombre es CERBEROS soy el mensaje. . . . ¡OMG! Mira la hora, me voy me voy . . . . Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla cuando noto a la inusual figura darse tres vueltas en su mismo lugar y de pronto dos enormes alas, le salieron de su lomo, se elevo en los aires no sin antes tomar con el hocico del traje del pequeño niño, quién dio un potente grito y sus cachorros aullaron y gruñeron de la indignación y Xiaoláng dijo con enojo:

-¿Qué haces?. ¡ME VAS A MATAR!. No me dejes caer . . .

En un movimiento brusco Cerberos lanzo a Xiaoláng por el aire y el pego un potente grito mientras cayó encima de su lomo.

El unicornio alado no dijo palabra alguna y Xiaoláng estaba aterrado qué se prendió de sus crines y dijo con malestar:

-¡BAJA pon-me en el suelo!-

El unicornio alado subió a lo más alto del cielo y Xiaoláng qué se estaba quedado sin aire dijo:

-Te dije qué bajes, NO qué subas-

-Bajar es Subir cómo Subir es Bajar-

-¿Qué . . . . Lo entendiste MAL? . . . -

El unicornio alado no contesto y siguió subiendo cuándo dijo:

-El Mal es el Bien, el Bien es el Mal-

Sharon a pesar de sus escasos ochos años entendió qué el extraño animal entendía las cosas al revés y dijo en un tono cansado:

-Entonces quiero ir ARRIBA-

El unicornio alado empezó a bajar con une velocidad peligrosa y Xiaoláng le dijo en un tono completamente alarmado:

-¡PARA NOS VAMOS estrellar contra el PISO! . . . ¡PARA! . . .

La extraña criatura acelero su paso a tal punto qué rompió la barrera del sonido, Xiaoláng cerró los ojos cuándo sintió estrellarse contra el piso pero de pronto no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y se quedo sin habla.

Estaba en la NADA . . . Completamente solo . . . Cuando de pronto un extraño ruido lo estremeció y noto a lado una imponente figura.

El unicornio alado ya no estaba, en cambio ahora una imponente figura mitad humano mitad caballo: Un poderoso centauro real, quién le dijo:

El juega va empezar . . . ¡Bienvenido! . . . . Recuerda estas reglas:

-Antes de ver, observa con atención porqué aquello qué vez la primera vez no es . . . Te veré en el centro del: SICH-RAP

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es el nombre de nuestro Mundo . . . Tenemos 7 reinos cada uno tiene su trampa, usa tu ingenio y tu instinto para salir . . .

-¿Qué?-

-Pero los 7 reinos son la base del juego, fuera de este están las respuesta, en el reino del NORTE no te fíes, en el reino del SUR no te confíes. . . Al del INFRA-MUNDO ni por curiosidad porqué sino sus pecados te atarán de aquí a la eternidad. . . Debes llegar al reino Central . . . . Qué es el neutral . . . . ¡Disfruta el juego! . . . .

-¡No espera . . . No puedes . . . . Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo al sentir cómo si estuviera en un tubo de agua vaciarse y quedarse en un extraño piso no era ni duro ni suave sólo extraño y noto cómo sus ropas habían cambiado.

Tenía una extraña ropas de viajeros y una enorme maleta y de pronto de la nada, se encontró en un hermoso bosque alumbrado por una serie de extraña luces qué estaban escritas en un extraño lenguaje y noto personas con vestimentas raras y animales extraños vestidos cómo personas qué estaban en el lugar y camino con cuidado, su estomago empezó a rugir pero lo ignoro, camino un par de paso hasta qué llego a un lugar cómo una cueva donde había un letrero enorme qué decía:

_-Viajeros del Planeta (TIERRA)- Humanos-Animales-Vegetales-Minerales-Especies Mutantes-_

Se quedo sin habla al ver la especie de cueva con esa clase de letrero qué estaba traducido a toda las lenguas del mundo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Vas a Jugar? ¿Eres nuevo aquí?-

-¿Qué? . . . Xiaoláng se sobresalto porqué no vio forma alguna visible y dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué eres? . . . ¿Dónde estás?-

-Aquí arriba . . . .

El niño se sobre-salto al ver a la pequeña niña de alas y orejas extrañas y dijo:

-¿Eres cómo un gnomo?-

-¡Qué!. . . Exclamo con enojo la pequeña criatura y dijo grito:

-SOY UN HADA!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sordo ante tal grito porqué todos en el lugar se estremecieron y él dijo:

-¡Por favor cálmate! . . . No fue mi intención . . . - Xiaoláng puso atención y noto qué la pequeña criatura qué se quedo estática en una piedra tenía unas hermosas alas transparentes, un cabello castaño largo, era muy linda y dijo con incomodidad:

-¡Lamento mucho la ofendí!-

La pequeña hada vio al niño y dijo con pesar:

-¡Lamento si me enoje! . . . Pero no me es fácil volar con las alas mojadas. .¡Hola! Mi nombre es: Aru-Kas  
-¡Hola! . . . Mi nombre es Xiaoláng-

-Gna-Loa-iX . . . Me gusta ese nombre pero está raro de pronunciar te diré: Na-Roahs es más simple así . . .

-¡Espera ese no es . . . Entonces el niño se dio cuenta de algo y dijo voz alta con asombro:

-Los nombres aquí se dicen al revés-

La pequeña hada le miro con interés y él le dijo:

-Tu nombre es Aru-Kas . . Eso no es chino . . Ya sé . . Lo escribió en un papel y noto qué al leerlo del sentido contrario decía Sak-Ura y dijo con asombro:

-Tu nombre es Sakura, ese nombre es japones. . . -

-¡Shhhh!. . . . El pequeña Hada cómo pudo, le puso sus pequeñas manitos en la boca y dijo en un tono qué denotaba temor:

-Las cosas qué vez no son . . . No traigas a este mundo tu realidad porqué en problemas te meterás-

-¿Qué? . . .

De pronto todo el lugar se estremeció cuando extraños monstruos en el lugar apareció y dijo entre susurros con temor la pequeña hada:

-Los DRAW's . . .

Ellos eran extraños monstruos descendientes de los hermosos Elfos del Reino del Central y qué vivían en las oscuridades del Infra-Mundo miraron con interés a los viajeros y la pequeña Hada le dijo al pequeño niño viajero:

-En tu maleta hay 7 botellas, toma la ancha, están numerada es la N°1, bébela de un solo sorbo . . .

El pequeño niño la miro con extrañeza pero ella insistió:

-Hazme caso- Dijo la pequeña Hada qué en el momento se convirtió en una hermosa pequeña estatua de piedra.

Xiaoláng no entendió porqué ella hizo tal cosa pero al virarse, vio con horror a los 3 monstruos pero noto qué los tres eran ciegos así qué sin pensarlo dos veces le hizo caso.

Noto dos cosas inmediatamente al meter su mano en su maleta, primero no tenía fin y segundo habían en las cosas extrañas pero al divisar los pequeños vinos qué cabían en su mano, saco la botella de cuerpo ancho y noto el dulce aroma y lo tomo de un sorbo y dijo en voz alta:

-IUUUUUUU...…Eso no es vino ni algo dulce, sabe AGUA con SAL qué asc . . .

No pudo terminar de decir la frase cuándo sintió qué se inflaba como un arándano y se alarmo, sus cachetes se pusieron gordos, su cuerpo se inflo cómo pelota, su cuerpo creció, era una gran bola, se quedo sin habla, la pequeña hada espero qué los DRAW's salieran del lugar y volvió a su forma original y dijo:

-Tenemos que salir de aquí . . . Iré por tus Tarjetas de Embarques y te llevare al primer reino . . .

El pequeño niño no pudo decir palabra alguna porqué estaba sorprendido por su rara transformación, no supo cuánto tiempo paso pero la pequeña hada con unas extrañas cartas redondas qué eran más grandes que ella, la venían siguiendo y dijo en un tono qué denotaba enojo:

-¿En qué me transforme?-

-Eres un hombre de Fruta . . . *Pensando* . . . La pequeña HADA hizo señales a las raras cartas para qué ingresaran a la pequeña maleta y dijo en voz alta:

-Qué lo PEQUEÑO se haga GRANDE-

Un haz de luz envolvió la enorme maleta y la redujo de tamaño, el niño miro al HADA y le dijo:

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-La tarjeta de embarque . . . Vamos esto te va gustar, me parare encima de ti, te empezaré a rodar . . .

-¿Qué?. . . No espera. . . El pequeño niño no pudo decir nada cuando sintió qué todo le daba vueltas y el hada empezó a cantar pero al parar, el niño dijo con malestar e incomodidad:

-¿Por qué paramos?-

La pequeña hada hizo un ligero movimiento con las manos y el niño sintió cómo si flotaba estaba impresionado por dos cosas:

1°. Vio de cerca la pequeña hada y tenía unos ojos de color jade qué eran realmente fascinantes. Se hubiera sonrojado de no ser porqué sus mejillas eran de color azul.

2° Vio a lo lejos un mundo extraño qué decía en un extraño letrero de PIZZA:

_**-Primer Reino.- **_

_**-" MIDALI "-**_

_**-De la Comida y del Licor-**_

_**Reina: Arahim Ura-Hic**_

_***Unida Monetaria: Chocolate Amargo***_

Noto en el aire un aroma embriagante era deliciosos olores: Dulces, Salados, Amargos, Ácidos. . . Se perdió en esos olores cuándo sintió qué la pequeña HADA hizo algo extraño, le puso una extraña llave en la cabeza y empezó a salir un líquido azul de la llave y se alarmo y le dijo:

-¿Qué. . . Haces?-

-¿Cómo qué hago? . . . ¡Te exprimo!. . .¿ Acaso no es obvio?-

El niño se calló al notar el extraño líquido qué salía de él y noto cómo la pequeña hada saco un enorme jarro " Cervecero" y tomo el liquido y probo un pequeño sorbo y se embriago y digo con emoción:

-¡OMG!. . . Sabes delicioso. . . A la Reina Arahim Ura-HIC le gustara y un lindo sombrero ella me regalara. . . -La hada empezaba a divagar y a danzar con emoción por el raro efecto qué tuvo el jugo en ella.

-¿Qué? . . . Estás loca . . . .

Xiaoláng sintió cómo iba reduciendo de tamaño y de peso pero paso algo inusual, volvió a ver al imponente centauro: CERBEROS

_-¡OMG!. Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.- _

_-¡OMG!. Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.- _

-¡Espera! . . . ¡CABALLO! . . .

El centauro freno su marcha al igual qué su compañera qué lo miro con burla y empezó a reírse de él y dijo:

-¿Quién ha tenido la osadía de decirle CABALLO al señor de los Centauros?-

Cerberos miro con furia a su compañera y le dijo:

-¡NAKURU! . . .

-¡Perdón mi señor! . . .

La pequeña HADA qué estaba algo ebria por el dulce sabor del jugo de arándano dijo entre divertida y asustada:

-Su majestad, nosotros también vamos al juego . . . Por favor no se enoje en compensación le daremos *HIPO* . . . ***Risas Divertidas. . . JUGO DE arhazanlnip . . . El Hada ya no podía hablar bien.

El centauro se alerto un hada ebria era lo más peligroso en el juego y le dijo al niño:

-OYE MOCOSO cómo se te ocurre darle cosas dulces al HADA, quiere terminar convertido en su cena-

-¡No soy un mocoso! . . . Además no es mi culpa . . . . ¿Dónde se metió ese hada? . . . .

-Se quedo completamente dormida . . . Mi señor . . . -Dijo con cuidado la compañera del centauro.

Cerberos tomo a la pequeña hada entre sus manos y la arropo con dos hojas grandes de laurel y le dijo al niño:

-Te llevare al primer reino, sube a mi lomo pero recuerda NO COMAS NI BEBAS nada del lugar o tú y el hada se quedará ahí a pernoctar-

-¿Pernoctar?-Pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

-Pasar la noche en un lugar-Dijo Nakuru pero Cerberos acoto directamente:

- En ese lugar no existe día ni noche-

El niño se alarmo y dijo:

-¿Cómo . . .

-Para pasar al 2do. Reino de la MAGIA del FUEGO debes jugar y el reino de la Comida y el Licor debes pasar . . .

-***Bostezo***- Lo qué dice el señor de los Centauros es verdad- Dijo la pequeña hada despertando y noto cómo iban cabalgado por el extraño lugar, enormes malezas de color azul con verde se elevaban al pasar, el camino era de un color singular, los aromas del reino de la Comida y el Licor estaban cerca y Nakuru dijo:

-La reina tiene una mirada de Ángel y sonrisa de Demonio, los incitara a sentarse con ella a la mesa para qué coman y beban, cuándo le sirvan el café . . . No lo beban y pidan el té-

-¡Hemos llegado! . . . .

Cerberos vio su reloj de arena y se alarmo y dijo:

_-¡Es tarde! . . . ¡Es tarde! . . . Tomaremos un ATAJO_ . . . _es hora es hora, nos debemos de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mí y luego . . . _

_-¡No lo digas!-_ Dijo con temor Nakuru mientras empezaba a cabalgar.

La hada se despertó con una fuerte resaca y advirtió al pequeño niño:

-Nada es como parece y lo qué parece NO es . . . A la reina, nada de lo qué nos de debes comer . . .

-¡Si me queda claro!. . . ¿Tú no vuelvas embriagarte? . . .

***Risas Nerviosas*** ¡Es qué las cosas dulces me producen un efecto extraño!-

-¡Bueno vamos . . . . ¡VIAJEROS! . . .

De pronto una extraña BANDA salió al paso:

Cornetas y Trompetas hecha de dulces. Tambores hechos de pasteles. Flautas de pan dulce.

Era un mundo irreal, el niño abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa pero el hada se emociono y dijo:

-¡Dulces! . . .

Xiaoláng se alerto y con las completas las agarro de las alas y le dijo:

-¡Ven acá! . . .

-¡Auch! . . . No suéltame. . .

-¡Nada de DULCES. . . Hada traviesa! . . .- Xiaoláng no podía con el hada porqué era fuerte, y lo estaba elevando del suave y blando piso, cómo pudo busco en su extraña maleta y se saco una pequeña cinta qué tenía en su extraño bolso, tomo a la hada con las manos y pego sus alas.

La Hada se enojo no podía volar y él hizo algo qué nunca pensó hacer, la tomo de la cintura, la agarro con fuerza y le dijo:

-De ahora en adelante te amarrare a mi, así no te pierdes y no haces travesuras-

La pequeña hada se indigno y dijo:

-¡Me caes mal!-

Dado lo roja qué estaba y por raros pucheros el niño empezó a reír divertido y el hada se alerto y dijo:

-¡No te rías . . .

-¿Por . . .

El niño no pudo decir nada cuándo delante de ellos la extraña banda se puso a un costado de las calles azucaradas y delante de ellos un hermoso y majestuoso carruaje de chocolate y un pequeño hombre de MALVAVISCO qué estaba con un traje real anuncio:

-Señores y Señoras . . . Con ustedes su reina . . . _**Arahim Ura-Hic**_

Para asombro del niño y nerviosismo del hada una hermosa mujer obesa con las mejillas sonrosadas, cabellos largos y trenzadas qué venían siendo cargados por Galletas saladas y dulces en forma de soldados, hicieron que bajara del majestuoso carruaje que era de crema pastelera y mientras tenía una enorme corona de bombones y un centro de caramelo dijo:

-Viajeros . . . Hace mucho tiempo qué no los tenemos . . . Sean bienvenidos a tomar una taza de café . . .¡Gente de MIDALI! . . . Tenemos invitados-

-¡BRAVOS! . . . El niño se quedo perplejo cuándo lo llevaron al majestuoso palacio qué quedaba en el centro de la extraña cuidad, donde todo era de los más deliciosas comidas y bebidas, incluso había comida qué él no conocía.

La reina dijo:

-¿Su pago?-

El niño se quedo sin entender y la pequeña hada qué luchaba por zafarse de su bolsillo y de su agarre le dijo en voz baja:

-Dale la tableta de chocolate amargo y ofrece el jugo de arándano a su majestad-

-¿Qué? . . . . Pensé qué te lo habías tomado todo . . .

El hada movió la cabeza y dijo:

-Mientras hablabas con el señor de los centauros puse un poco en la 1ra. Botella Vacía ofrece esa bebida a la reina-

El niño busco con cuidado y noto la hermosa mesa de centro con los más exquisitos bocadillos para comer y vio cómo la obesa reina se centro en el centro y dijo con cuidado:

-El pago para entra en mi cuidad . . .

-Su majestad-Dijo Xiaoláng con cuidado presento la tableta de chocolate amargo y el extraño jugo.

La reina sonrío complacida y dijo:

-Café, café es hora del café debemos celebrar qué nuestros invitados con nosotros están-

Lo más raro. . . CAFETERAS enormes venían y vertían el extraño liquido en las hermosas tazas de porcelana china y el hada dijo con cuidado:

-No comes el café y pide el té . . .

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la reina con curiosidad

-Su majestad soy un niño de 8 años . . .NO tomo café sino té . . .

-¡OH!- Exclamo la reina con horror y las cafeteras lo miraron con interés y ella exclamo con pesar:

-Un ADULTO qué le quedan 8 años de VIDA . . . Qué triste . . . -

-¿Qué?-

La pequeña HADA le susurro con calma:

-Aquí el tiempo es cíclico. . .Lo qué es hacia adelante es hacia atrás . . .

-¿Qué?-

La hada le iba explicar qué en ese mundo se nacen adultos y el tiempo retrocede lentamente hasta qué se convierte en un cigoto y se separan las células y dejas de existir pero no tuvo tiempo de explicar cuándo la reina presento sus condolencias y dijo con diversión:

-Faltan Ochos años para qué dejes de existir eso es FABULOSO . . .

-¿Qué?-

-¡FELIZ NO MUERTE!-

-¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?- Pregunto el niño con diversión, este mundo le parecía extraño y sin sentido, el hada la contesto:

-En este mundo celebramos los días qué faltan para MORIR porqué cuando mueres te vuelves eterno en un plano astral . . . . *Suspiro* Todos queremos llegar a eso. . .

-¡Pues yo no! . . . ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-

-El portal está en los ZAPATOS de la Reina-

-¿Qué?-

-La reina es amante de la MODA empezar alabar sus atuendos, odia a las reinas y reyes de los otros reinos por sus vestimentas pero siempre se jacta de sus zapatos y odia por a los sombreros porqué dado sus largas trenzas qué no puede cortar, ella no los puede usar. . . -

-¡Ella está loca! . . . .

El hada río con gracia y entonces la reina pregunto:

-¿Té con azúcar, sal o pimienta?-

La pequeña HADA se animo a decir:

-Majestad mi compañero tiene una pregunta qué hacer-

-¿Cuál será?-

-Vi en el mundo de los humanos a un hombre con un sombrero- Dijo el hada y el guiño el ojo al niño para qué él completara la falsa historia.

-¡Qué corriente!-Dijo la reina, ella odiaba los sombreros y el hada miro al niño y este dijo con seriedad:

-Pero también vimos a una mujer usar un sombrero, era hermosa y su sombrero era de copa-

-¡Qué! . . . Eso es un sacrilegio . . . Una mujer con sombrero qué horror . . .

El HADA se animo a levantar la voz y dijo:

-La mujer qué uso el sombrero dijo majestad: Qué era mejor vestir la cabeza qué los pies . .

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Exclamo la reina con furia.

El niño estaba completamente perdido en esa extraña conversación de sombreros y zapatos, el hada dijo con seriedad:

-Dicen los humanos qué la cabeza es mejor qué los pies y los zapatos qué tienes son los más horribles está vez . . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con furia la soberbia reina y ordeno a uno de sus lacayos:

-Mis zapatos son hermosos . . . LACAYOS saquen mi ZAPATO Izquierdo y muéstrenlo . . . -

Mientras los soldados de galleta tenían la proeza de sacar tal zapato por lo obesa qué era la reina, la hada dijo en entre susurros al niño:

-Saca la 2da. BOTELLA y tómate-la de un sorbo . . .

-Hazme caso. . .

Shaoran busco con cuidado en el bolsillo más grande del pequeño bolso encogido y noto una botella con el N° 02 y se la tomo de un solo sorbo le dio asco el sabor tan ácido qué sentía, parecía qué su lengua se partía en tres pedazos y todo le quemaba por dentro.

La hada espero qué el extraño zapato de la reina terminara encima de la MESA y grito:

-¡AHORA!. . .

-¿Qué . . .

Xiǎoláng no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió qué se hizo pequeño cómo del porte de una hormiga y de pronto la HADA le estaba llevando en brazos e ingresaron al zapato de la extraña reina.

Atrás quedo el Reino de MIDALI sonó una extraña campana por todo el lugar y el pequeño niño se sintió subir y con temor se agarro del haga quién reía con ganas y dijo:

-No tengas temor ya todo paso vamos al segundo reino . . .

-Lo quiero es dejar de subir y salir de aquí-

-¡Bien! . . . La pequeña HADA lo soltó en el aire y de quedo estático y el niño exclamo:

-¿Qué pasa, dónde . . . .

No pudo decir nada cuándo una ráfaga de aire y un haz de fuego los aparto y el niño pregunto con horror:

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En tu bolsa están las tarjetas de embarque para este reino, úsalas. . . Voy a buscar un MAPA para ver por dónde salimos. . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Espera no puedes dejarme . . . .

Xiǎoláng se alarmo cuándo la pequeña hada qué ahora tenía un porte similar a él desapareció y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hada traviesa! . . . Veamos qué . . . El niño no pudo hacer nada cuando noto unas cartas redondas salir de su bolsa y ante ella unas raras inscripción que no entendía pero vio una mujer hermosa de Fuego y otra hermosa con alas blancas y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Fuego y Viento?-

De pronto un extraño re-mesón se sintió en todo el lugar y ante sus ojos un imponente volcán hizo explosión y empezó a caer:

-AHHHHHHHHHH. . . Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto contra el magma cuando sintió que una voz familiar le hablo y le pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?-

El niño abrió los ojos y noto cómo un extraño: **Estirge** estaba delante de él y dijo con temor:

-¿Quién es usted?-

-¡OH! . . . Solo soy . . . ¡VETE! . . .

Un aullido o alarido salió del extraño pájaro con alas de murciélago, mostró sus ojos amarillos con enojo y la Hada ahora transformada en una hermosa mujer con un vestido de fuego le dijo:

-¡VETE! . . .

El Estirge salió del lugar y el niño la miro con asombro porqué la reconoció por los ojos y dijo:

-¿Eres el HADA Aru-Kas?-

La Mujer volvió a su forma real y se convirtió en la hermosa hada y le dijo a Xiaoláng:

-Tengo ALAS para ti-

-¿Qué?-

La pequeña hada saco una hermosa especie de AVE y dijo:

-Es el AVE FELIX si te la pones en la espalda tendrás alas de Fuego y podemos surcar el lugar-

-¿Pero me voy a quemar?-

La pequeña hada río con gracia y dijo:

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? . . .

El pequeño niño no dijo palabra alguna cuándo la pequeña hada se puso atrás de el y la pequeño ave extendió sus alas y de pronto el estaba suspendido en el aire con unas hermosas alas de FUEGO pero no lo quemaban al contrario podía tocar sin hacerle daño alguno.

Dijo con emoción:

-¡Puedo VOLAR!-

La hada río con él cuando de pronto un enorme dragón de alas celestes se vino contra ellos y una hermosa mujer de alas blancas grito:

-ABRAN PASO Al REY de la MAGIA del FUEGO . . . Su majestad el Dragón de alas celestes: **Ikazamay Isha-Kat**-

Para el asombro Xiǎoláng el imponente dragón paso y los miro y dijo:

-Viajero . . . Me encanta los viajeros y sus historias . . . Sean bienvenidos a mi reino-

El niño miro al hada y ella le susurro:

-Al rey dragón le fascina los relatos sobre todo aquellos inventados y si queda complacido, te mostrara el camino-

-¿Hablas del 3er reino al qué debemos llegar?-

-Si hay un borde entre los volcanes, dónde el MANGA me convierte en AGUA y para poder ingresar al rey de los dragones y monstruos alados debes agradar-

El niño y el hada siguieron a la comitiva dónde notaron hermosas y horribles arpías, grifos, criaturas aladas y al pasar Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Ese pequeño mundo de abajo es. . .

-¡Oh es el Mundo de las HADAS de Fuego!-

-¿Es tu hogar?-

-Nuestro hogar está en todo los reinos, vamos y venimos, hay hadas para todos-

-¿Entonces tu eres . . .

-Esta vez soy un HADA VIAJERA . . . No me corresponde pero venía del Reino Agua visitando a mi mejor amiga y mis alas estaban mojados *Puchero* Se me paso por alto sacármelas y guardarlas y se mojaron . . . *Carita triste* . . . Me toma cerca de tres lunas secar mis alas . . . ¡OH MIRA llegamos! . . . El reino de la Magia del Fuego . . .

El pequeño niño puso atención y noto un extraño letrero en el cielo impreso con letras de fuego qué decían:

_**-Segundo Reino.- **_

_**-Magia del fuego-**_

_**-Rey: Ikazamay Isha-Kat-**_

_***Unidad Monetaria: El Fósforo***_

Xiǎoláng se quedo sin habla al ver una cuidad tallada dentro de los volcanes pero en lugar en vez de sentir calor sintió frío y el hada le dijo:

-Si tomas la BOTELLA N°3 entras en calor de lo contrario terminaras congelado-

El niño le hizo caso y busco dentro de su pequeña maleta la botella numerada y dijo con temor:

-¿Esta?-

-Sí . . . Vas a sentir qué te quema la lengua pero va pasar-

El niño se estremeció por completo al sentir el líquido extraño qué le quemo su garganta y dijo con dolor:

-¡Me queme!-

El hada río con gracia al ver sus ojos ámbar tornarse de forma rojizo y dijo con emoción:

-Ahora estarás calientito-

El niño le iba decir con reproche y reclamar por el raro sabor del liquido qué tomo pero se quedo callado al notar una cantidad de velas en el lugar y una imponente Esfinge qué se presento y dijo:

-Soy la gárgola:** Adaret Ikuyi-shoy,** guardián del lugar para pasar necesitan el pago.

El pequeño niño estaba impresionado por la figura delante de él, el hada dijo:

-¡Reacciona! . . .

-¿Qué? . . .

-Dale un fósforo. . .

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡EL PAGO! Para pasar . . .

El niño busco con calma en su bolso mientras dijo con asombro por lo bajo:

-Pensé qué los invitados NO pagan . . .

-¡AL CONTRARIO! . . . Dijo el imponte rey dragón y ratifico rápidamente:

-Los invitados siempre deben pagar . . . Paga el precio y ven a mi lado y dime tu relato y si me gusta te daré aquello qué haz deseado-

El hada abrió los ojos y le dijo a Xiǎoláng:

-Busca entre tus cosas una caja de mosaicos. . . Esa caja no tiene fondo y de ahí sacara hermosas velas sin igual, el rey dragón ama las velas-

-¿Qué cosas tan raras hay en este bolso?-

-¡EL PAGO!- Volvió insistir la gárgola.

-Aquí está. . .

El pequeño niño entrego el fósforo y dijo en alta:

-¿Todo esta . . .

-¡PASEN! . . . .

Entonces una hermosa vela iluminada con tantas luces de colores el camino hacia la mesa del rey dragón, quién dijo:

-Dime pequeño viajero cuál es tu relato . . .

-¡Eh! . . . Pues vera . . . . Noto qué el hada se iba acercar algo dulce y la agarro de las alas sorprendiéndola en el momento y dijo en voz alta:

-Voy hablar del HADA qué por fascinación por los dulces termino siendo comida por un GATO glotón . . .

La pequeña hada abrió los ojos en señal de horror y el pequeño niño dijo con emoción:

**-**No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no: Pero en el mundo de los Humanos, los animales son mascotas . . .

-¡Qué horror!- Exclamo el rey dragón, el resto de sus súbditos también se indignaron y el pequeño niño continúo con el relato y dijo:

-. . . Existía una familia qué compro un gato en una tienda de mascotas . . . El Gato era ciego y usaba unos lentes grandes.-

-Un gato sofisticado- Dijo una de las arpías y Xiaoláng tomo confianza al ver el ceño fruncido de la pequeña HADA que ahora no era tan pequeña porqué ambos estaban del mismo porte y dijo con seriedad:

-El GATO usaba unos anteojos redondos de color negro, para qué los demás gatos del lugar no se burlen de él pero a pesar de no tener un sentido, tenía el olfato más fino del lugar . . .

Al notar qué el rey dragón mostraba interés en la historia inventada prosiguió:

-A diferencia de los otros gatos qué comían pescado, el gato . . .

-¿Cómo se llama el gato?- Pregunte una esfinge con curiosidad y Xiaonlang invento el nombre:

-Shao-Ran-

-Qué nombre tan inusual- Dijo el dragón mientras se servía una COPA con un extraño líquido del qué salía una llama azul (Brandy Flameado) y el pequeño niño dijo:

-El prefería las cosas . . . Pensó un momento si decir Dulce o Salado dado qué ese era un mundo raro dijo con cuidado:

-Le gustaban las cosas saladas-

-¡Oh!. . . Nos gusta las cosas saladas-Dijo la Arpía y el pequeño niño miro a el hada pero ella estaba completamente metida en la historia qué decidió terminarla:

-Un día, todos los gatos del lugar habían salido de paseo pero él se quedo a descansar, de pronto sintió el hedor de un ratón . . .

-¡Qué horror! . . . ¿Acaso el ratón se comió el gato?- Pregunto el rey dragón: **Ikazamay Isha-Kat.**

El niño ignoro la extraña pregunta y continúo con su relato:

-. . . El gato ignoro al ratón y lo dejo pasar pero en cambio sintió un aroma embriagante diferente, no podía verla pero podía sentirla, puso alerta sus sentidos cuándo sintió una inusual criatura ingresar al lugar, tenía alas pero su aroma no era el de los pájaros, puso atención y la escucho cantar . . . Su voz era similar a los humanos . . . Pudo sentir por su aroma cuándo se puso sobre la mesa dónde habían muchos platillos, dulces, salados, ácidos y bebidas refrescantes, mientras la pequeña criatura estaba emocionada y se detuvo en un gran pastel de chocolate . . .

El rey dragón hizo una expresión qué tenía nauseas pero el niño siguió con su relato y dijo:

-. . . Ella tenía el cabello largo, el gato se dio la idea al sentir el viento acariciar sus cabellos y escuchar cómo caía sobre ella, no podía ver el color de sus ojos . . . Xiaoláng hizo una pausa dramática cuando vio a el hada y dijo con seriedad:

-Pero para quienes la podían ver, ella tenía unos hermosos ojos de color JADE y unas preciosas alas trasparentes-

El hada se quedo sin habla y Xiaoláng dijo:

-La criatura se comió el pastel de chocolate y luego vio caramelos y helados . . . Se comió absolutamente todo . . .

-¡Qué asco!- Dijo el rey Ikazamay y el niño concluyo el relato:

-. . . La pequeña criatura estaba tan llena qué no podía volar y empezó a caer . . . Al llegar al piso feliz y campante ignorando el peligro qué a acechaba decidió caminar el tramo del comedor al jardín, había dado diez pasos cuando . . . ¡ZAZ! . . . De un solo zarpazo el GATO salió de su escondite y se la comió. . .

-¡OH! - Exclamo con horror el rey dragón y el niño dijo:

-Todos en el reino de la hadas buscaron a la pequeña hada traviesa pero nunca la encontraron pero se dice qué si pone con atención sobre los pasteles de chocolates se ve un pequeño espectro. . . La mitad de la hada traviesa busca qué comer . . . Ahuyenta a los gatos para qué la dejen comer . . .

El silencio fue abrumador en la sala del lugar y el rey dragón dijo:

-Fue un cuento aterrador . . . Pero me gusto . . . Eres invitado a mi mesa, come lo qué desees y dime qué es lo qué prefieres . . .

-¡BRAVO! . . El rey ha hablado- Dijo la gárgola Adaret, qué se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y finalmente dijo:

-Que empiece el banquete en honor al rey dragón y a sus invitados-

Una inusual mesa fue puesta el hada susurro con temor:

-¿Dime qué esa historia es real?-

El niño sonrío y dijo:

-Real y Verdad-

El hada suspiro con alivio y dijo:

-Preséntale el regalo al rey y pide qué nos deje pasar al MANGA-

-¿Manga? . . . ¿No debería ser MAGMA?

El hada le miro con interés le dijo:

-El MAGMA en este mundo es el AGUA AZUL, el Manga es el AGUA CALIENTE. . . Eso azul y naranja de allá . . .

Señalo el hada con seriedad.

**-Xiaoláng POV-**

¿Eso es lava? . . . Me duele la cabeza no entiendo este mundo . . . ¿Acaso estoy dormido? . . . ¡AUCH! . . . ¡Duele! . . . ¿Pero . . .

-Qué empiece el DEBATE de las Cien Mil y Un Historias- Dijo el rey dragón con emoción.

-¡NO!-Dijo el hada con horror.

¿Debate? . . . ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa . . . La conozco mi tío me la enseño . . . ¿Debatir es . . . . *Gemido de Frustración* ¡No tiene caso qué pregunte! . . . Las palabras tienen otro sentido en este raro mundo . . . ¿Por qué el hada está aterrado?

-¿Hada, qué pasa?-

El hada lo miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Si sabes qué tengo nombre . . . Me llamo . . .

-¡Perdón! . . . Aru-Kas ¿Qué sucede?-

-Los debates de este reino son interminables, preséntale el regalo antes qué . . . . El hada no pudo completar su frase cuándo el rey dragón dijo:

-Se dice qué en el mundo de los humanos los sombreros son más importante qué los zapatos . . .

-¡Qué horror!- Dijo la arpía.

-¡Qué pésimo gusto!- Dijo una esfinge mientras partía una enorme anaconda qué se iban a comer.

Xiaoláng abrió su pequeña maleta y saco el extraño regalo y dijo en voz alta:

-Majestad un regalo para usted . . .

El rey dragón sonrío complacido cuándo noto dentro de la caja sin fondo un sin número de velas y el hada aprovecho la distracción para decir:

-Su majestad nos da permiso para pasar . . .

-¡Oh claro! . . . ¡Lo olvide! . . . Tomen una copa y sigan su camino . . .

El hada y el niño vieron con desconfianza el extraño licor de color verde con la flama de fuego pero ante el dilema de tomar o no y tener la atención del rey dragón y de sus súbditos el hada planteo un tema polémico y dijo:

-Se dice qué en el mundo de los humanos es más importante la cabeza qué los pie . . .

-¡Qué sacrilegio!- Exclamo con furia la gárgola y el rey dragón expulso fuego por la boca y sentencio:

-Todos saben qué los pies es más importante qué la cabeza-

-Los humanos son repugnantes- Dijo una arpía.

Mientras el extraño debate se daba entre ellos el hada le hizo señas a Xiaoláng y le dijo:

-Guarda las copas en la bolsa y toma la botella N° 3 y bébela de un solo golpe y sígueme-

El pequeño niño no cuestiono la orden de el hada y con disimulo metió las copas en su bolso y busco la pequeña botella y se la tomo de un solo sorbo sintió cómo tomar algo similar al azufre.

El cielo se oscureció y el hada dijo:

-Corre . . .

-¿Qu . . . El niño no tuvo opción para reaccionar cuando el hada lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo correr y al llegar al fuente de lava llamado MANGA qué en lugar de bajar, subía, lo traspasaron . . . Xiaoláng de quedo sin habla porqué al traspasar el supuesto fuego NO le quemo y una fuerte campana sonó en todo el lugar.

En la extraña corriente qué se torno de un color verde-azulado noto cómo el HADA hizo una extraña burbuja y en ella metió sus alas y dijo con cuidado:

-Esta vez no me olvidare de guardarlas. . . ¿Te bebiste todo la botella?-

-¡Sí! . . . Eso sabía horrible . . .

El hada sonrío dijo con cuidado mientras la pequeña burbuja se hacía más pequeña y ella con cuidado la ato a una extraña cadena y se la puso en el cuello y dijo:

-Aún no domino las aletas te parece si nos convertimos en ONDINAS?-

El pequeño niño la miro con extrañeza y el hada se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Toma mis manos y piensa en el pez qué más te gustes . . .

El pequeño niño pensó en un hermoso atún y de pronto sintió qué su cuerpo se transformo, ambos crecieron como si fueran adolescentes abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa cuándo vio sus manos y pies palmeados, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y su cabellos se hizo largo y azul, su cuerpo era completamente verde mientras qué el de su compañera era azul pero a diferencia de él, su cabello era rizado largo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿NINFA?-

-Lo descubriste. . . Ahora podremos nadar cómo se debe . . . Vamos te llevare a conocer a mi mejor amiga de todo este reino.-

Los** Ondinas** salieron del extraño tubo de agua verde-azulada y se encontraron en algo similar al océano pero el pequeño niño ahora una adolescente sintió el sabor del agua y no era salado sino dulce, entonces noto cómo sus compañera buscaba algo en su extraña maleta y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué buscas . . .

-Necesitamos la tarjeta del AGUA para canjearla por la unidad monetaria de este lugar y llevar los presentes a la reina-

-¿A la . . . Xiaoláng no necesito preguntar más cuando una enorme ballena pasaba por el lugar y en el centro de su panza decía:

**_*Tercer Reino_ ***

_**-Reino Marino-**_

_**-Reina: Ijuodiad Oyo-Mot-**_

_**-Unidad Monetaria: Centolla-**_

El hada finalmente encontró la rara tarjeta y dijo en voz alta:

-Vamos al banco de coral ahí presentaremos los documentos de embarques-

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?-

-Detrás de ti . . .

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla al ver el hermoso de banco de coral y dijo:

-Esos colores son hermosos-

-Qué no engañe. . .

-¿Por qué dices . . . El niño no siguió la pregunta al notar unos extraños pulpos y no necesito preguntar cuándo el hada ahora ninfa marina dijo con cuidado:

-Ellos son los Kraken son los primos de la reina y son los guardianes de los tesoros marinos sean estos propios o los qué se hunden del mundo de los humanos y otros mundos.-

Decidió quedar en silencio cuándo el hada dijo con cuidado:

-Estamos de paso mi señor, por favor solo necesitamos cambiar la tarjeta-

-¡Bien! . . . Esto equivale a 100 Centollas-

-¿Centollas?- Pregunto el niño y la extraña criatura con cara de pulpo dijo:

-La Centolla es la unidad monetaria del lugar . . . Se las daré en un momento . . . ¿Qué ruta van a seguir?-

-Queremos ver a la reina . . . Soy amiga de la familia . . .

-Su credencial-

El hada saco un caracol gigante y este saco su cabeza y la movió en un gesto positivo, entonces la extraña criatura les dijo:

-La reina se encuentra en la competencia de hipocampos (Caballos Marinos) . . . Para llegar allí deben ir por las cuevas subterráneas y saldrán al sur -

-Necesitaremos transporte mi señor-

-Por 20 Centollas puedo alquilarle dos hipocampos y los dejan en palacio de la reina-

-¡Gracias!-

Xiaoláng no podía creer qué la unidad monetaria de ese mundo sean unos horribles cangrejos y fue cuándo la ninfa le dijo con emoción:

-Adoro los hipocampos son lindos. . .

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de este mundo?-

-¿Cuál es la prisa? . . . . Mira dime si no son lindos . . .

Los hermosos caballos marinos hicieron una leve reverencia y el ninfa dijo:

-¿Qué tal una carrera? . . .

-No espera yo no sé . . . Demasiado tarde porqué la ninfa se subió a su hipocampo y salió del lugar nadando a velocidad de la luz, el pequeño niño tuvo problemas en subirse al animal y cuándo finalmente lo pudo hacer la incomodidad de cabalgarlo fue otro problema le toco agarrarse de su largo cuello cómo pudo y dejar qué le guíe.

Vio con fascinación el mundo marino, pero noto qué no habían peces en el lugar, al contrario solo flora marina y hermosas piedras de colores, se alerto cuándo llego a una cueva submarina y el ninfa qué estaba dándole una especie de algas al hipocampo le grito con emoción:

- ¡Llegaste! . . . Por un segundo pensé qué te habías perdido en el camino . . .

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche y le dije:

-Si me perdí pero el hipocampo supo a dónde traerme. . . .

***Risas Nerviosas*** . . . ¡Lo siento! . . . Pero me encanta cabalgar en el agua . . . ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Me extraña qué no haya peces o animales marinos en esta zona . . .

-¡Oh! . . . Eso se debe porqué están durmiendo . . .

El adolescente la miro con extrañeza y ella dijo con diversión, si hubieras visto hacia arriba ibas a ver un banco de peces de todas las especies durmiendo . . . Ellos duermen en el día y nadan en la noche-

-¿Los peces duermen?-

**-Xiaoláng POV-**

No sé para qué pregunte si en este mundo la lógica no existe. . . . Estas cuevas se parecen muchos a las de la tierra . . . Pero tiene colores raros . . . El agua aquí se siente salada y caliente . . . ¿Aguas termales acaso?-

¡WOW! . . . Eso es un campo . . . Se parece a los qué . . . . .

Ante las ballenas tigres y extraños animales marinos, la ninfa dijo:

-Llegamos con el Circo Acuático . . . Esto te va gustar . . .

Xiaonlang se quedo sin habla cuándo vio una jirafa con traje con un alta voz y dijo:

-Sirenas, Tritones, ente marinos venid venid . . . En tres lunas, el circo acuático del Sr. Tortuga-Oruga abre sus algas marinas . . . Vea Vean los mejores ejemplares . . . Raros Humanos hacer magníficos malabares . . . Venga Venga . . .

-¿Humanos?-

La ninfa lo miro con diversión y le dijo:

-Los humanos son entretenidos, hace dos si-lunas pude ver un humano particular. . . Se sacaba el cerebro jugaba con él y se lo ponía en sus pies . . . Otro podía pasar su . . .

-¡Espera! . . . Los humanos NO hacen eso . . .

-Lo hacen ellos . . . ¡CACEN a la BESTIA! . . . Se escucho un fuerte grito qué los sorprendió ambos cuándo de pronto ante sus ojos un ser monstruoso una especie de serpiente de mar y una ballena y la ninfa dijo con emoción:

-El **leviatán .** . . Rápido saco tu espada . .

-¿Qué?-

-Es la cacería del Leviatán . . . Su carne es deliciosa . . .Si tomas su sangre verde tu belleza se acentúa y te mantienes joven y sano por siempre . . . La reina . . .

-¿Don . . . . Xiaoláng abrió sus ojos en señal de horror y de estar perplejo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sido sorprendido en ese extraño mundo pero noto un hipocampo con una larga cola y encima de él una extraña criatura con cabeza de pulpo pero a diferencia de los monstruosos Kraken esta tenían un extraño vestido lila, se animo a preguntar a la ninfa:

-¿Aru-Kas, qué extraña criatura es esa . . .

-¡Oh! . . . Ella es un **Desuellamentes **Real de la especie marina-

-¿Qué?-

-Son realmente criaturas oscuras, qué se alimentan de cerebros humanos, elfos y otros humanoides pero ella es mi amiga la reina de este reino es hija de un Desuellamentes y un Tritón real . . . Su verdadera forma es la de una **SIRENA** pero a ella no le gusten las colas por la qué prefiere verse así-

-¿Ella me puede comer?-

***Risas divertidas*** . . . Si fueras humano por supuesto pero no lo eres . . . ¡OH! . . . Viene para acá espera qué te la presento-

-¡No gracias! . . .

El ninfa frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-Necesitamos ganar su favor para pasar al otro reino, solo ella conoce la salida del lugar-

El niño exclamo con frustración:

-No me digas . . . . ¡CACEN a LA BESTIA! . . . Grito la reina** Ijuodiad Oyo-Mot** con emoción cuándo noto un rostro qué le era familiar y dijo:

-¡Amiga! . . . Me ha sorprendido verte tan pronto . . . Ven dame un beso . . . ¿Quién te acompaña?-

-Un viajero- Se apresuro a decir con cuidado el adolescente, la reina dio tres vueltas alrededor de él y la ninfa acuática dijo con emoción:

-El viajero está jugando el juego . . . Debemos ir al cuarto reino . . . ¿Sabes la salida?-

-Soy la reina de este mundo por supuesto qué sé absolutamente todo del lugar, pero la información no es gratis . . .

La ninfa sonrío y le dijo a su amigo:

-Dale a la reina 20 centollas-

-¿Qué?-

-Están en tu maleta-

-¿En qué momentos las metiste?-

-Tú hazme caso . . . Mientras Xiaoláng metía su mano con cuidado buscando el extraño crustáceo puso atención cuándo la ninfa dijo:

-Por 20 Centollas qué opciones tenemos para pasar al siguiente lugar . . .

-Puedes participar en la caza del Leviatán y si me traes su sangre te diré dónde está la salida . .

-¡Listo!-

-No tan fácil amiga- Dijo la reina con diversión mientras acariciaba sus grotescos tentáculos y recalco:

-Jugaras contra mí y mis crías-

-¿Las sirenas o los tritones?- Pregunto con cuidado la ninfa y la reina dijo:

-Ellos están durmiendo . . . La reina se hizo a un lado y mostró con orgullo una camada completa de una centena de serpientes marinas.

Xiaoláng se aterro y se aferro a su amiga la ninfa y ella le dijo:

-Ella son bebes preocupaste de las mayores-

-Oh no . . . Tranquila amiga mis hijos mayores están en el senado, solo jugarán con mis bebes-

-¡Qué alivio!. . . Entonces podemos ganar-

-Esto está por verse. . . Sentencio la reina del extraño mundo y la ninfa marina dijo con emoción:

-Me encanta la CAZA . . . ¿Listo para divertirnos? . . .

Realmente ir a la caza de un monstruo marino no estaba en los planes del niño pero él no podía negarse.

**-Xiaoláng POV-**

¡No me gusta la caza! . . . Ellas está locas y de paso esa reina es horrible. . . Necesito salir de aquí . . .

***Fuerte Gruñido*** Los hizo estremecer en todo el lugar.

-¿En serio vamos a ir por ese animal?-

-¡Claro!- Dijo la ninfa cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo y el adolescente pregunto con recelo:

-¿Oye cuánto falta para terminar este juego o salir de este extraño lugar?-

-Casi nada . . .

-Define: ¿Casi NADA?- Pregunto con suspicacia el adolescente mientras buscaba con temor la supuesta espada qué había en su maleta y noto como su compañera de viaje saco un tridente al dar tres golpes con la mano y ella contesto:

-Veamos nos falta visitar: TERRALAND qué es el cuarto reino, de ahí: El reino de la Fantasía y erotismo. . . Hizo una pausa en su relato y miro a su compañero de viaje y pregunto:

-¿Encontraste la espada?-

-¡NO! . . . ¿Dónde está? . . .

-¡Obvio! . . . Saca la carta Espada e invócala. . Cómo te decía. . . En el reino de la Fantasía podemos tomar un atajo y llegar directo al reino del Conocimiento . . .

-¡CACEN A LA BESTIA mis bebes! . . . Ordeno con fuerza la reina . . .

La ninfa dijo con emoción:

-Cacemos a este animal para poder conocer la salida de este mundo-

-¡Espera! . . . El sexto reino es la salida-

-¡NO! . . . Pero está regido por La Gusano come cerebro y coleccionista de huesos-

-¿Qué?-

-Si contestas sus acertijos estás por finalizar el juego. . .

-¿Qué tan difícil son sus acertijos. . . Los han contestado?-

-¡Eso no te puedo decir! . . . Pero lo qué si te puedo asegurar qué sino pasas ese nivel . . Tu cerebro se comerá-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos hay qué cazar . . . .

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna cuándo siguió a compañera de viaje teniendo cuidado qué su hipocampo NO toque a esas serpientes bebes qué eran similar en tamaño a las anacondas y pensó con cuidado:

_-" Si así son los bebes . . . No quiero imaginarme cómo serán los adultos. "-_

***Fuerte Gruñido*** . . . . ¡Vamos viajero acelera el galope qué debemos cazar al monstruo de este lugar!- Exclamo la ninfa con emoción mientras cabalgaba rápidamente.

Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Eso es fácil decir qué hacer . . .

-Cacen a la bestia mis bebes . . . -Bajo esa orden la reina Ijuodiad Oyo-Mot montaba su hipocampo mientras cruzaba los bancos de coral y el hermoso lecho marino, cerca de ella monstruosas serpientes marinas , nadando a una velocidad impresionante.

No lejos de ahí dos personajes qué definitivamente no pertenecía a ese reino tenían una estrategia, la ninfa marina le dijo al adolescente:

-Nademos por medio de los volcanes marinos para encontrarnos de frente con El Leviatán . . .

-¡TE SIGO!- Grito el adolescente en medio de su incomodidad de dominar su hipocampo

Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Se cabalgar en tierra esto no debe ser tan difícil . . . ¡Vamos hazme caso! . . .

-¡Xiaoláng! . . . Ahora usa tu espada pero lanzar una red eléctrica entre ambas Estalactita. . .

-¿Crees qué funcione?-

-¡Tú hazlo!-

Xiaoláng no cuestiono la orden de la ninfa acuática cuándo fijo su vista en dos estalactitas (Cómo pilares de algún mineral) y noto qué parecían fuerte y dijo en voz alta:

-Ven a mí . . . Dios del Trueno . . .

La carta espada qué había invocado anteriormente le permitió aparecer a : " Hien " . La espada por tradición de la Familia Li e invocar su poder, entonces una extraña luz rojiza salió de la espada y la ninfa marina extendió su extraño tridente y dijo en voz alta:

-Invoco tu poder: ¡Escudo! . . . Convierte este haz de luz en una red potente para atrapar a el Laviatán . . . ¡Ahora! . . .

El adolescente miro con asombro cómo un extraño candado se formaba en el agua y dijo en voz alta:

-Ese candado está horrible-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto con reproche la ninfa cuándo la red eléctrica se extendió frente a ellos y el Laviatán se enredo en la misma y la ninfa olvido su enojo y con emoción exclamo:

-¡Lo atrapamos!-

-Ahora hay qué matarlo. . . . ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

-Nosotros no matamos ningún animal eso es un crimen. ¿Quieres terminar en el Infra-Mundo siendo torturados por los: **Driders**-

-¿Y esos quiénes son?-

-Son especies de engendro proveniente de un Drow que ha sido repudiado por su diosa.-

Por la cara de asombro qué puso el adolescente la ninfa acuática continuo con su relato mientras veían al Leviatán retorcerse delante de ellos y ella continuo su relato:

-En la sociedad Drow existe una gran veneración a la **diosa araña, Lolth**. Cuando un Drow llega a un cierto grado de desarrollo, ya sea como guerrero, mago, etc., es sometido a una prueba especial encomendada por Lolth. Aquéllos que no superan la prueba son malditos por la diosa, y desterrados de su comunidad. La maldición los transforma en seres que mantienen la parte superior de Drow, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo es la de una araña gigante, normalmente de ocho patas . . . *Suspiro de Emoción* . . . Yo tuve un novio ELFO en este mundo pero se contamino con la semilla del mal y se convirtió en un Drow por accidente . . . -Dijo la ninfa con pesar y el adolescente entre cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Qué pésimo gusto tienes en cuánto a . . . . ¡HAN CAZADO A LA BESTIA! . . . Eso significa una FIESTA . . . Dijo la reina del lugar interrumpiendo a los adolescentes, el Levatián se sentó e hizo una reverencia y dijo en un lenguaje extraño:

-Mi reina he perdido. . . He aquí mi sangre y mi lengua . . .

La bestia saco de sus garras una espada de fuego y se corto la lengua y se la entrego a la reina y ella bebió de ella y dijo:

-Delicioso. . . Pero está vez no he sido yo la ganadora sino la pequeña ninfa . . . Nuestra amiga-

El Levatián vio con interés a la amiga de la reina y sonrío abiertamente mostrando sus amarillos dientes y dijo mientras esperaba qué le crezca otra lengua para cortársela y así lo hizo y se la ofreció a la ninfa marina a quién dijo:

-Aquellos qué me han cazado tiene opción a un regalo . . . Decidme pues viajeros qué os concedo . . .

El Levatián mostró en su esposa de fuego tesoros marinos invaluables, una persona ambiciosa se iba perder en escoger los tesoros a escoger pero el adolescente con mentalidad de niño miro a la ninfa acuática quien estaba brindando con la reina y bebieron directo de la lengua azul palpitante del monstruo el extraño líquido y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Gracias mi señor por el regalo! . . . Quiero conocer la salida de este reino y pasar al siguiente ¿Es eso Posible?-

El monstruo y la reina sonrieron complacidos y la reina le dijo:

-Tu comentario nos complace y por carecer de ambición material un regalo adicional se te dará. . . ¡Tomad de mi lengua!-

Xiaonláng se quedo sin habla cuándo la reina extendió la lengua cortada del Leviatán y noto el liquido entre lila y verde y la ninfa movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y respiro profundamente y se tomo un solo sorbo y al pasarse el extraño liquido por la garganta se quedo perplejo su sabor era como un zumo de manzana, delicioso, suave y dulce y el Leviatán exclamo con felicidad:

-La buena fortuna en el amor y el dinero te acompañaran. . . De aquí ahora y por toda la eternidad. . . ¡Feliz tú serás!-

De pronto en todo el lugar una extraña campana sonó , y aparecieron un banco de peces y extrañas criaturas de todo el lugar y la reina dijo:

-Seguid a los tritones , ellos les mostrara el camino, porqué esta vez el portal fue puesto en la boca de un tiburón ballena y al atravesar-lo llegarán a su destino . . . ¡Buena suerte viajero!.-

-¡Vamos! . . . Dijo con emoción la ninfa acuática mientras lo tomaba de la mano al adolescente y dijo en voz alta mientras se alejaba:

-¡Gracias mi reina por el favor! . . . ¡Gracias mi señor por su sangre!-

La ninfa se agarro de una de las aletas de un potente tritón y este le dijo:

-Son 10 Centollas por llevarlo al lugar-

-¡Claro! . . . Viajero paga al tritón-

La ninfa acuática aprovecho qué Xiaoláng iba abrir la maleta y le dijo:

-Tomate la cuarta botella de un solo sorbo para pasar al cuarto reino y de paso saca el ave Felix necesitamos sus alas en este nuevo mundo-

El adolescente no cuestiono la orden e hizo lo qué ella le pidió, el tritón viajo varias millas marinas hasta qué dijo:

-Para pasar deben pagar 20 Centollas-

-¡Gracias!-

La ninfa agarro al adolescente y le dijo:

-¿Bebiste la botella?-

-¡Si! Pero no me supo a nada . . .

-Yo no estaría tan seguro a eso, ahora respira lo más fuerte y por nada del mundo abras la boca-

-¿Por qué no . . .

El adolescente no pudo decir nada cuándo sintió un enorme Tiburón ballena, abrir su boca y tragar muchas cosas: Plantas Marinas / Extrañas especies del lugar / Sirenas / Tritones . . . Y a ellos . . . El sentirse dentro de la boca de semejante animal cerro sus ojos para esperar ser digerido pero al cerrarse la boca una extraña luz los envolvió y la lengua se puso dura de pronto empezó a caer abruptamente y abrió los ojos , noto con asombro qué su cuerpo cambio, ya no era un adolescente: ONDINA, Ahora era un niño de ocho años pero paso algo extraño sintió qué su cuerpo creció, se hizo gigante era un niño gigante.

Sus ojos se hicieron uno solo.

Sus cabellos se tornaron rubios y cayeron sobre sus hombros.

No tenía nariz Ni boca.

Sus manos tenían 3 dedos.

Busco con ahínco a su compañera cuándo escucho un extraño sonar y se alerto y ante sus ojos una extraña criatura, mitad serpiente, mitad mujer con una cabellera de puras serpientes era una** GORGONA** y le sonrío con diversión mientras le decía telepática-mente:

-Soy Aru-Kas . . . Cambie mi tridente por la cabellera de serpientes ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Te vez horrible!- Dijo sin pensar el **Xiaoláng el cíclope** qué se sorprendió de escuchar sus pensamientos cómo si fuera una voz y ella contesto:

-¡Gracias por el halago! . . . Ahora saca el Ave Feliz y ordénale qué se convierta en un lazo de fuego-

Xiaoláng le hizo caso y pregunto:

-¿Qué hago ahora?-

-Cómo soy pequeña me atare a ti en tu brazo derecho para ser tu guía, seré cómo un brazalete-

-¿Puedes hacer tal cosa? . . . Para qué pregunto-

La Gorgona río con gracia y le dijo:

-Te haz dado cuenta qué puedo tener acceso a todo lo qué piensas-

-¿Oye porqué nos convertimos en esto . . .

-¡Simple! . .En este mundo nacen la mayoría de criaturas de nuestro mundo y se los distribuye . . . Mira en la montaña de tres picos. . .

Xiaoláng puso su mayor atención en ver el extraño lugar qué parecía un valle abierto cuándo noto grabado en las montañas:

_**-¡Bienvenidos a TERRALAND!**_

_**Somos el cuarto reino de la tierra y las criaturas mitológicas.**_

_**-No regla última-**_

_***Predomina la Locura.***_

_**-No regla penúltima-**_

_*** En este mundo todo está PROHIBIDO cuestionar con la razón porqué aquí No tiene cabida la razón.***_

_**-No regla primera-**_

_***Cada portal lleva a un MUNDO y si abres la puerta tendrás qué pasar***_

_**Reina: Akir Ika-Sas**_

_**Unidad Monetaria: SAL**_

¡Extraño! . . . Eso no puede ser más extraño . . .

-Este mundo es una trampa. . . Está regido por una Gorgona alada, de cabellos cómo los míos pero poderes infinitos . . . Antes de pasar la frontera debo advertirse ciertas cosas.

-Dime . . .

-El reinado de la Gorgona esta en el centro del laberinto, los tramos de este mundo son FINITOS pero nadie qué ha entrado ha podido pasar al siguiente reino, necesitamos no ingresar directo al reino sino darle la vuelta-

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?-

-Mira el puente colgante qué rodea el lugar . . .

-Eso se ve frágil me voy a marear . . .

-Debes cruzar a ciegas seguido por mis órdenes, hay en el puente cuatro PEAJES, se paga el precio y se sigue, pero tu no puedes abrir el ojo para ver a los monstruo porqué si lo haces caeremos del puente al mundo qué este en ese momento y créeme no quisieras ser devorados por esos monstruos-

-Debes de temer . . . Los viajeros qué fracasan se convierten en alimento para la reina-

-¿No hay un atajo?-

-Este es el atajo . . . Pero hay qué llegar al tercer peaje para qué nos indiquen cómo pasar al quinto reino, el hechizo de C-Laberinto y Espejo qué rigüe este mundo se extiende al quinto reino, pero ese reino es más fácil salir si somos niños qué adultos-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Te lo explico cuándo salgamos de este reino, ¿Me harás caso?-

-No creo qué tenga otra opción . . .

-Espera hay una advertencia-

-¿Más?-

-Podrás escuchar y sentir a tu alrededor, serás tentado a mirar pero no debes abrir tu ojo por nada sino estaremos perdidos-

-Te haré caso-

-¡Buen chico!. . Tu obediencia nos va a salvar- Dijo la pequeña Gorgona mientras se enredaba en su brazo derecho y le dijo:

-Si deseas puedes ponerte un pañuelo-

-¡NO! . . . Yo tengo confianza en mí . . . Te haré caso-

-OK . . . Aquí vamos . . .

La pequeña Gorgona se enredo en el brazo del niño ciclón y dijo en voz alta:

-La 1ra. Gruta están:** Los Gigantes-Enanos-**

Xiaoláng iba a protestar pero recordó las no reglas y puso atención cuándo Aru-Kas dijo en voz alta:

-En el reino marino nos sobraron centollas, ¿Cuánto en eso en la moneda local?-

-1000 SACOS DE SAL-

Los sacos eran diminutos cómo un borrador de goma, dentro de la misma había un grano de SAL-

-¿Cuánto cuesta el peaje?-

-150 Sacos de sal-

-¡Perfecto! . .

-Su tarjeta de embarque . . .

-Aru-Kas presento la C-Ilusión y a cambio recibió los sacos de sal y de paso una bolsa de colores-

-¡Gracias!-

Al salir del lugar, Xiaoláng se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo qué hay en esa bolsa?-

-Un regalo para la reina del lugar: Cerebros y Cráneos de colores humanos, a ella le fascina-

-¿Qué?-

-Quieres uno son realmente deliciosos-

-¡NO GRACIAS! Y no comas eso si es dulce . . .

Aru-Kas sonrío nerviosa cuándo le dijo:

-¡CIERRA EL OJO! . . . Vamos a cruzar. . . Da un paso firme y pon tus manos sobre las sogas no tengas miedo por lo qué sientas . . .

-Eso es fácil decir . . . Parece qué estoy en una hamaca o peor aún en una cuerda floja . . . ¿Segura qué no se caerá?-

-No lo hará. . . . .

-PARA PASAR POR LA PRIMERA PUERTA NECESITAN PAGAR- Dijo un extraño **ENT**, era una especie de hombre árbol gigante.

-¡Mi señor he aquí 150 Sacos!-

-Pasen . . . Tened cuidado con las **Driadas**-

-¡Si señor!- Contesto Aru-kas y Xiaoláng se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué son las DRIADAS?-

-Sigue avanzando y te diré, las Driadas son similares a las ninfa pero están ligadas a los majestuosos árboles, ellas son mortalmente hermosas e inteligentes, hablan toda lengua de las criaturas del bosque . . . ¿Por qué te detienes?-

-Es canto es hermoso-

Aru-kas se alerto y se desenrosco del brazo y busco con afán los pañuelos y se los puso en sus oídos y le dijo con su mente:

-Las DRIADAS cantan cómo las SIRENAS atraen a los humanos para convertirlos en raíces, ignora su canto y prosigue-

-Tendré cuidado . . . Descríbeme cómo es esta parte así podre distraerme mientras cruzamos-

-El primer mundo es complejo aquí la C-Espejo crea una ilusión los BOSQUES son dobles . . . Hay tierra abajo y en el cielo y en medio los imponentes arboles . . .

-¿Qué?-

-¡NO te detengas! . . . Sus hojas nacen por dentro y sus raíces por fuera . . .

-Este MUNDO no puede ser más raro . . . . Pero siento una extraña tranquilidad-

-¡No te dejes guiar por eso . . . .

***GRUÑIDOS/SONIDOS FUERTES/ALETEO***

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto con temor Xiaoláng y Aru-kas dijo:

-¡NO se asustes! . . . Pero dime . . . ¿Te gusta la pre-historia?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Hablas de esos animales grandes qué dicen . . . ¡Espera! . . . ¿DINOSAURIOS?-

***Risas Nerviosas*** . . . -Te aconsejo qué aceleres el paso . . .

Xiaoláng no dijo nada más e hizo pasos cortos pero acelerados, el podía tener la seguridad qué esas extrañas ráfagas de viento qué sentía eran aleteo de algún ave grande al igual qué ese qué ese extraño hedor a carne putrefacta qué no entendía cómo se filtraba a sus sentidos si él no tenía el olfato.

Apresuro su paso hasta qué escucho qué le dijeron:

-¡DETENTE! . . . EL PAGO VIAJERO . . . . -

La pequeña Gorgona susurro con su mente:

-Estamos delante un cíclope, alguien parecido a ti solo qué más " LINDO " -

-¿Qué dijiste . . . . Xiaoláng no tuvo oportunidad de responder ante la suave risa de su amiga y el cíclope recalco:

-EL PAGO . . . .

-Tened mi señor- Dijo Xiaoláng ante la extraña y aguda voz.

-¡Interesante . . . Tenemos viajeros en el lugar!- Dijo una suave voz ante la forma cómo Aru-kas se enrosco ante su brazo y le hizo doler y pregunto:

-¡No puedo ver! . . . Pero mis saludos . . .

-Un viajero educado son escasos en el lugar . . . Qué hermoso bolso tened ahí. . .-Dijo la extraña criatura, entonces la pequeña Gorgona evito mirar de frente a la GORGONA REAL y dijo con cuidado:

-Reina madre:** Ikair Ika-sas**, es un honor estar en sus tierras he aquí un pequeño presente . . . Dentro del BOLSO un pequeño obsequio para usted-

-Me complace los regalos . . . ¿Por qué usar el puente de la tranquilidad cuándo pueden pasar por todo el lugar?-

-Vamos de paso por este mundo y queremos llegar al quinto reino dónde su gemela gobierna-

-Si han llegado a este lugar sin duda regalos me han de dar si desean pasar y les revelare el atajo más práctico para pasar-

La pequeña Gorgona conocía lo tramposa qué podía ser la Reina Madre no por nada era la madre de todas las bestias del lugar y dijo con cuidado:

-Hemos pasado por el Reino de la MAGIA del FUEGO y el rey dragón nos dio una bebida flameada-

-¡OH! . . . Adoro las bebidas del rey: Ikazamay . . .

-También hemos recibido la LENGUA Con la Sangre del: Leviatán del tercer reino mi señora, de las manos directa de su hijo y por supuesto de la reina Ijuodiad-

-Me complaced los regalos. . . No necesitan continuar si saltan de la mitad del puente e invocan el remolino de la locura pasaran al siguiente reino-

-¡Gracias! Su majestad . . .

-Pero me dan todos sus sacos de sal les podre decir un pequeño secreto de cómo pasar el lugar sin necesidad de ver a mi gemela, la reina: Oko-An- Dijo con firmeza la reina del lugar:

-Usted dirá mi señora . . . -Dijo la pequeña Gorgona mientras le entregaba las bolsas con los granos de sal y la reina del lugar dijo:

-La clave para pasar esta en los BISONTES-

-¿Me da su palabra mi señora?-Pregunto con cuidado Aru-kas

La reina sonrío por la delicia de saborear el primer cerebro de color y dijo con calma:

-La tienes . . . . ¡Denle mis saludos a mi hermana!-

-¡Gracias!- Dijo con emoción la pequeña Gorgona.

Xiaoláng que se había mantenido al margen de la extraña conversación hizo dos preguntas puntuales:

-¿Estás segura de qué podemos confiar en ella? . . . ¿Segura qué entendiste lo de los Bisontes? -

-Claro qué nos vamos a lanzar y de paso cuándo lo hagamos debes beber el contenido de la quinta botella para qué te puedas transformar-

Mientras Xiaoláng seguía caminado a ciegas pregunto:

-¿Lo de los Bisontes?-

-Eso es fácil, usualmente se escoge el nombre de un DIOS, esta vez ha sido el Bisonte, debemos buscar cualquier cosa qué tenga esa forma . . . ¿LISTO PARA SALTAR?

-¡NO! ….

-AHORA …..Salta …..

-¡NO ESPER …..AHHHHHHHHHHHH….

Mientras Xiaoláng gritaba, la pequeña Gorgona se desenredo de su brazo y dijo con emoción:

-Abajo la razón qué se abra el portal porqué de este reino no quiero ver más . . . Portal de la Locura . . . Llévame al mundo qué quiero: Fantasía-

Xiaoláng sintió cómo su cuerpo era absorbido por un remolino y se atrevió abrir el ojo cuándo sintió qué este se convirtió en dos y noto los extraños colores del remolino y como su cuerpo cambiaba de una forma inusual.

Dejo de ser un niño gigante ciclope para pasar a ser un adulto, se sorprendió al verse mayor, con el cabello largo , algo le hinco los ojos pero nos sabía qué era cuándo noto con sorpresa qué su compañera de viaje había cambiado y solo dijo:

-¡WOW! . . Te vez . . . Se quedo en blanco al sentir su voz ronca y la hermosa mujer de escasa ropa y cabellos rubios-plateados dijo con reproche con la más sonora voz:

-De todo los reinos este es el qué menos me gusta . . . ¡NO ME MIRES Así . . .

-¡Lo siento!-

-Vamos por una CAPA . . . No vamos ingresar al lugar, recuerda no digas tu verdadero nombre y busquemos un Bisonte-

-¡Claro cómo . . . .

¡VIAJEROS! . . . ADORAMOS A LOS VIAJEROS . . . Ante ellos un hermoso y **sexy ángel gótico.**

Al ver que su compañera se quedo en blanco y por la mirada qué le dio el extraño ángel a su compañera Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo con reproche mientras le daba un abrazo posesivo y la atrajo hacia él, le tapo los ojos y dijo en voz alta:

-¡ELLA VIENE CONMIGO! . . . Estamos de paso . . .

El extraño ángel sonrío con malicia cuándo dijo en voz alta:

**-¡VAMPIROS!** . . . Sean bienvenidos a nuestro reino, es una completa delicia tenerlos aquí . . .

Xiaoláng cruzo mirada con el extraño ángel mientras noto detrás de él una extraña cuidad y en el cielo un letrero completamente negro con luces rojas qué decía:

_**-Viajeros ¡BIENVENIDOS!-**_

_***Somos el quinto reino de la Fantasía y Eróticos***_

_**La reina del lugar es: Awasi-Ganay Oko-An**_

_**(Reina de la Lujuria, Pasión y Deseo)**_

_**La única NO regla del lugar es: Si te atrevas a pasar te vas a quedar.**_

_**Unidad Monetaria: Estacas de Plata**_

_**(Tres Estacas equivalen a Uno)**_

**-Xiaoláng POV-**

Realmente no creo qué este mundo sea para nosotros . . . Veamos debemos cambiar o conseguir dinero . . . ¡Un Momento! . . . Esto me recuerda a mi clase de Ciencias Políticas . . . Necesito que Aru-Kas reaccione . . . Ella dijo buscar cualquier cosa con forma de BISONTE *Pensando* En esta extraña cuidado no encuentro el lugar . . . ¿Un Bisonte es cómo un Búfalo? . . . ¡Esto es difícil! . . .

-Aru-Kas . . . ¡Por favor! . . . Reacciona . . .

-Lo lamente siempre me trabo en este mundo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué cómo dirían los humanos en este mundo la MALICIA del ADULTO es necesaria y yo no soy un adulto aunque me vea cómo tal . . . Este mundo es peligroso-

-¿Cómo salimos aquí?-

-Pregunta al extraño ángel . . . . . .

-¿ Ángel, un favor? . . .

El ángel iba a contestar pero en ese momento una figura familiar qué decía:

_-¡OMG!. Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.-_

_-¡OMG!. Voy a llegar tarde, es hora es hora, me debo de ir sino la Reina de Carmín me comerá a mi.-_

-¡EL CABALLO!- Dijo con emoción Xiaoláng

Cerberos freno su marcha cuándo dijo con enojo:

-¡NO SOY UN CABALLO! . . . SOY UN CENTAURO . . . . -Pero Cerberos se quedo callado cuándo noto a los dos viajeros convertidos en adultos y noto a " EL HADA " convertida en una sensual vampiresa y dijo con reproche:

-¡ CÚBRETE!-

-No tengo una capa-

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Pregunto con interés Xiaoláng y el centauro dijo:

-Claro, es un HADA la conocí en el segundo reino . . .-Dijo el Centauro mientras le hacía una seña a su compañera para qué de su alforja saque una capa roja y le de a la mujer y ella sonrío y le dijo:

-¡Gracias! . . . Vamos al sexto reino . . . ¿Conocen algún atajo?-Pregunto Aru-Kas

-¡Claro! Nosotros pasamos directo al séptimo reino . . . Suban los llevamos a las cuevas de AMIRA qué está en los límites de la cuidad-Dijo Cerberus y Aru-Kas mientras se subía a su lomo dijo:

-¿Cómo es qué te vas a saltar el sexto reino?-

-Hice un trato con La Gusano come cabeza y coleccionista de Hueso-

-¡Eso es trampa!-

-Eso es ingenio mi pequeña niña . . . .

-¿VIAJEROS porqué entran a mi reino? - Pregunto una sensual mujer de cabellos azulados largos, mientras abría sus manos y una extraña luz envolvía y la compañera de Cerberus dijo con alarma:

-La reina **Awasi-Ganay .** . . Vayámonos de aquí . . . ¡NO LA MIREN! -

Xiaoláng ignoro la voz terciopelada y se aferro a su compañera y ella dijo:

-Sujétate fuerte para qué no te caigas-

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna y dejo qué los centauros galoparan y lo llevarán al siguiente punto, otro viaje estaba por empezar.

**-Xiaoláng POV-**

¿Qué nos esperara en este nuevo mundo? . . . . ¡Oh por DIOS! Nos vamos a estrellas contra las cuevas . . . ¡Siento qué tengo mi corazón en la boca! . . . ¿Por qué nos detenemos?-

-¡Gracias por traernos!-

-Nos vemos al final del juego- Dijo Cerberos cuándo espero qué la mujer y el hombre bajaran de su lomo y su compañera dijo:

-Mi señor debemos continuar. . . Buen viaje . . .

-¡Gracias!- Dijeron ambos vampiros al mismo tiempo y Aru-kas dijo con emoción:

-Bebe por favor el liquido de la sexta botella y pasemos. . .

-¿Vamos a traspasar la piedra?-

-¡Claro! . . . Cada liquido te da una propiedad, está te permite traspasar el lugar-

-¡Bien!-

Mientras Xiaoláng sacaba la extraña botella y bebió el contenido de la mismo y el sabor ácido casi le hace tragarse su propia lengua notó cómo su compañera saco sus alas y pregunto:

-¿Listo para pasar?-

-¡NO! . . . Estoy listo para vomitar. . .

Ante el gesto de nausea la joven se acerco y le dijo con cuidado:

-No vomites sino el suero no funciona. . .

Xiaoláng solo movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo y bebió el contenido de la misma, sintió cómo su cuerpo cambiaba ahora era el mismo niño de ocho años y cuando abrió sus ojos noto a su compañera convertida en HADA y sintió qué ella lo empujo, traspasando la figura del BISONTE (Similar a una pintura rupestre) , pudo ver con sus ojos y palpar con su mano la dura piedra, era realmente gruesa.

Cuándo traspaso el lugar llego a un especie de gran libro, de hecho era grandes libros y extraños entes, calaveras caminando con libros, cuadernos y maletas.

Abrió su boca y la cerro cuándo un gran libro qué tenía una portada impresa decía:

_**-¡BIENVENIDO VIAJEROS!-**_

_**-Están en el reino del Conocimiento y del Saber-**_

_**Nuestra Reina es: IL G-Nili-Em**_

_**(La GUSANO come cerebro y coleccionista de huesos)**_

_**Unidad Monetaria: El Cerebro.**_

Mientras su compañera llenaba unos documentos ante un extraño esqueleto qué le daba indicaciones, el niño noto con asombro los gusanos con lentes en el lugar pero le llamo la atención los afiches de un extraño GUSANO cabellos a lo loco, ojos sal-tones y dentro de una gran manzana rodeados de libros y se animo a preguntar al hada:

-¿Quién es esa extraña criatura del lugar?-

-Es la reina del lugar-

-Pero no tiene una corona o algo . . .

-Su cerebro conoce todo el conocimiento de este reino y del juego, ella no necesita corona-

-¿Por qué dice en el letrero qué come cerebro y es coleccionista de huesos?-

-¡Pronto lo averiguaras porqué vamos para allá!

El niño miro a su compañera y la siguió con cuidado y una calavera en el lugar dijo:

-Para pasar al lugar deben pagar-

-¿Cuánto es?-

-Mil Cerebros-

-¡Tan CARO!- Dijo el hada con indignación

-El conocimiento cuesta-

-No vengo aprender mi señor venimos a ver a la señora GUSANO-

-En ese caso recibí por favor este tarro de miel -

-Aceptamos con gusto . . . Permiso . . . Pero antes puedo comprar unos CUENTOS . . .

-¿De qué genero?-

-Mitología-

-100 Cerebros por libro-

-Eso está más accesible-

Mientras el hada hacía la transacción, el niño avanzo y se animo a leer en voz alta, lo qué decía el extraño letrero:

-La GUSANO come cerebro y coleccionista de huesos-

**-Advertencia**: Sólo se sale del lugar contestando el ACERTIJO qué la gusano inventa al pasar-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-¡VIAJEROS! . . . Amo a los viajeros y adobado con miel me los comeré. . . .

El niño se quedo sin habla mientras el HADA venía hacia ellos, la GUSANO come cerebro y coleccionista de huesos preguntó con diversión:

-Dime viajero la respuesta a mi acertijo. . . Pon atención a lo qué diré:

-¿Qué es aquello qué parece real, te permite volar y divagar?-

Xiaoláng iba preguntar algo pero el hada le susurro:

-No respondas si no conoces la respuesta. . . Las palabras aquí tienen peso-

La GUSANO:** IL G-Nili-Em** , se reía con malicia y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Dime viajar qué es aquello qué parece real y te permite nadar en aros de fuegos?-

La Gusano: IL G-Nili-Em,reía sin parar y repitió con ahincó:

**He aquí mi acertijo:**

-Predicen. Dicen. Real o Incierto.

-Nadie sabe de dónde viene, nadie sabe a dónde va -

- Te puedo asegurar qué nada de eso es real pero al mismo tiempo parece verdad-

Xiaoláng miro al hada, el hada miro a Xiaoláng con el ceño fruncido y la Gusano volvió a preguntar:

-Dime viajero conoces la respuesta. . .

-Dime viajero sabes las respuestas . . .

-¿No la sabes? . . . .

La Gusano reía con maldad, malicia y diversión entonces sentencio:

-Conmigo te quedaras por toda la eternidad ya que a ninguno de mis acertijos la repuestas me darás. . .

-¡Espera! . . . . No sentencies tengo opción a contestar- Dijo el niño con firmeza.

La Gusano lo miro con interés y el niño contesto:

**-¡La respuesta es el ENSUEÑO!-**

La hermosa hada: Aru-Kas sonrío con emoción.

La Gusano come cerebros y coleccionista de huesos: Il G-Nili-Em, abrió la boca, sonrío con satisfacción y acomodo sus enormes lentes entonces dijo con diversión:

-Es la primera vez qué un viajero ha contestado mi acertijo o mis acertijos. . . ¡FELICITACIONES! . . . Aplaudiría pero carezco de manos. . .

Sin Embargo en el extraño lugar una potente campanada sonó con fuerza. Xiaoláng dijo con confianza:

-El ensueño es el proceso de soñar. Es la Imagen mental irreal fruto de la imaginación.-

-Es una excelente definición mi querido viajero- Respondió la Gusano con seriedad y acoto rápidamente:

-Ensoñación. Fantasía. Cosa qué se sueña. Ilusión. Es algo tan bueno qué no parece real. Son las NO reglas que rigen nuestro mundo. ¡Excelente! . . . ¿Dime viajero tu deseo? . . . Te lo ganaste-

Xiaoláng miro a el hada y ella hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza y él dijo:

-Muéstrame la salida de este mundo-

La Gusano se adentro hacia su manzana y salió con un pergamino amarillo en su boca y lo extendió hacia ellos y dijo:

-El camino es lo qué NO puedes ver pero ahí está-

El niño vio el pergamino vacío y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Debemos pasar por el pergamino-

La Gusano solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y le dijo a el hada:

-¡El juego va a terminar por lo qué deben pasar!-

-¡Gracias mi señora!- Dijo el hada mientras susurro al oído a su compañero:

-¡Por favor! . . . Es hora qué tomes el líquido de la última botella para qué podamos pasar y sobre la ilusión del Mundo Neutral puedas distinguir la VERDAD . . . Esa es la salida de este juego y este mundo de: SICH-RAP

El niño hizo caso cuándo termino de beber el raro contenido de la botella qué esta vez tuvo un sabor suave y viscoso cómo a jalea de miel e ingreso al pergamino.

Noto cómo el nuevo mundo era extraño para ser neutral parecía haber ingresado a un espejo, mientras descendía con su compañera tuvo una visión aérea de todos los mundos qué visito, era cómo ver un juego de PARCHÍS para 6 Jugadores y en el centro un extraño hexágono pero aparte de los 6 reinos qué visito noto otros adicionales dónde el hada le dijo con cuidado por lo lento qué bajaban:

-En el reino Neutral está regido por los reyes ELFOS: AYIM-AMA Ika-sam es el rey, su esposa se llama E-Il ambos tienen trillizos: Lei-Ra / Lo-Ire / AYU-OT son realmente traviesos a pesar de temer 1000 lunas parecen niños de tu mundo así qué no te confíes a diferencia del rey dragón del 2do. Reino a ellos no le gustan qué les relaten cuentos sino contarlos y te meten en ellos.-

-¿Pueden hacer tal cosa?-

-¡Claro!. . . ¿Vez el reino qué esta al NORTE?-

El niño noto cómo el hada señalo hacia abajo y le dijo:

-Ese es el SUR . . .

-Ese es el Norte aquí. . . Esta precedido por dos reinas: Imo-Dos la reina de marfil y Ok-shie-Dan la reina de carmín. La primera reina es la qué representa el bien mientras qué su hermana representa el mal.

-¿Pensé qué esto era un reino neutral?- Pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

-Lo es . . .¿Vez el otro reino esta al SUR? . . . Esa precedido por dos reyes: Akat-Ijuf el rey de Oro y su gemelo el Wloc rey de Plata, el uno representa el bien y otro representa el mal.

-Eso es un enredo-

-¡Esta más claro qué la tierra!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Espera ya casi llegamos vez ese reino oscuro . . .

-¡Sí! . . . ¿Qué reino es ese?-

-Infra-reino está arriba es de dónde predominan los monstruos subterráneos. . . Pero sus reyes son todo un misterio se dice qué solo la Gusano come cerebro y coleccionista de huesos conoce quienes los dominan-

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-

-Es lo qué sostiene este mundo . . . Llegamos ahora presta atención . . . No digas palabra alguna . . .

-¿Por qué? . . .

El pequeño niño no pudo decir palabra alguna cuando noto la presencia del centauro qué le era familiar y venía con una enorme corneta francesa y la reina de carmín dijo con malestar:

-Cerberos estás atrasado con 1 segundo-

-Mi lady no tengo excusas pero el corno francés se malogro. . .

-¡QUE LE CORTEN LOS PIES! . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡Por favor . . .PIEDAD! . . . .

La reina de carmín ingreso y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quién quiere interceder por el centauro?-

-¡YO!- Exclamo la pequeña hada con firmeza y el niño dijo con preocupación:

-¿Qué haces?-

-Si me gano el poder de la reina de carmín tu podrás salir de aquí déjame esto a mi-

La reina de carmín miro a el hada y dijo con suspicacia:

-¿Qué propuesta me tienes pequeña hada?-

-Por los pies del centauro he traído regalos: del 1er. Reino tome prestado el zapato derecho de la reina del lugar . . .

-¡OH! . . . Los reyes exclamaron con asombro y el hada continuó:

-Del 2do. Reino una bebida flameada del rey dragón y de su color preferido su majestad. . .

Ante la mirada de la reina de carmín el hada decidió proceder contando los regalos mientras los sacaba uno a uno de su extraña maleta y dijo con firmeza:

-Del 3er. Reino y de las manos de la propia reina: Oyo-Mot, la lengua del Leviatán su majestad-

La reina de carmín sonrío complacida y el hada continuo:

-Del 4to. Reino mi señora hemos traído cerebros y cráneos de sabores sin contar con una réplica del bolso qué le dimos a la reina Akir, del 5to. Reino sin duda alguna le va gustar porqué no usamos las estacas de plata para pasar-

-¡Amo el quinto reino! . . . El reino de la lujuria, Pasión y Deseo es para nosotros. . .-Exclamo la reina de carmín con malicia.

-Y por último del sexto reino, he comprado libros de Mitología, firmados con por la propia lengua de la Gusano come cerebro y coleccionista de huesos sin contar con La MIEL propia de ese reino, mi compañero de viaje resolvió su acertijo y no hubo la necesidad de comérselo. . .

-¡Excelentes regalos! .

-¡Gracias su majestad! ¿Me he ganado un favor?-

-¡Claro! . . . Los pies del CENTAURO están a salvo, ¿Deseas algo más?-

-Antes de empezar el juego mi compañero desea saber: ¿Cuál es la salida?-

La reina de carmín miro al pequeño niño al igual qué el resto de los reyes y príncipes elfos del lugar quienes dijeron:

-¡Es un niño!- Los trillizos, adoraban a los viajeros por las travesuras qué le podían hacer, era raro algún viajero llegara a ese reino y la reina de carmín dijo con firmeza:

-Si el niño descubre la verdad en nuestro mundo neutral se puede ir de lo contrario debe seguir y regresar al inicio porqué vamos a jugar y a él lo vamos a usar-

El hada sonrío complacida y le dijo al niño:

-Xiaoláng por atención. . . La salida es aquello qué no va acorde a este mundo presta atención a lo qué hay a tu alrededor-

Mientras el niño ponía especial atención al raro mundo donde todo se reflejaba de forma extraña los pequeños príncipes elfos decían con emoción:

-El no lo va encontrar mejor vamos a cantar: He aquí un canto de cómo una CONCHA se comió a una FOCA.- Dijo Lei-Ra con emoción.

-El no lo va encontrar mejor vamos a relatar: He aquí un relato de un zapato qué quiso volar pero se tuvo qué conformar con caminar.- Dijo Lo-Ire con emoción.

-El no lo va encontrar mejor vamos a cantar y a relatar: He aquí un canto y un relato qué no es canto ni relato porqué se dice qué pasó pero nadie sabe si sucedió - Dijo Ayu-Ot con diversión.

La pequeña hada fulmino a los tres bribones porqué los conocía y sabía qué los tres podían hablar al mismo tiempo haciendo qué el pequeño viajero se distraiga y no encuentre la salida.

Xiaoláng ignoro a los escandalosos trillizos y dijo en voz alta:

-Ilusión: Veo la TIERRA con arboles arriba y abajo . . . Esa no es la salida . . . Veo cataratas de agua completamente detenidas . . . Donde no hay movimiento no hay realidad . . . Esa no es la salida . . . Veo montañas con nieve de izquierda a derecha de arriba hacia abajo . . . Esa no es la salida . . . Mundos qué se reflejan . . . ¡Un Momento! . . . Una casa en un árbol. . ¡Eso es real! . . . Esa es la salida. . .

-¿Seguro viajero?- Pregunto la reina de carmín.

El niño sonrío con confianza y dijo en voz alta:

-La casa en el árbol es la salida. ¡Estoy seguro!.-

De pronto una fuerte campanada sonó por todo el lugar y el hada le dijo con emoción:

-El juego se ha terminado porqué encontraste la salida . . . ¡Felicitaciones! . . . Ve con cuidado . . .

-¿Qué pasara contigo?- Pregunto el niño con cuidado.

-Eso no te puedo decir . . . . ¡Buen viaje de regreso viajero! . . . .

Xiaoláng ignoro la presión qué sintió en su pecho cuándo el hada se acerco a él y le susurro:

-Si nunca dejas de soñar y de creer nos volveremos a ver . . . .

Para sorpresa del niño, el hada le dio un suave y corto beso sobre su nariz. . . .

El niño camino con cuidado, al llegar al lugar miro hacia atrás para grabar en su memoria el extraño mundo y escalo con cuidado por el árbol y abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa de madera parecía un pasadizo secreto, camino, camino, camino, parecía interminable caminata cuándo las ramas y hojas le cortaron el paso, tuvo qué agacharse, andar de rodillas por último le toco arrastrarse hasta qué vio una luz intensa y salió del lugar y se quedo sin habla, al salir del arbusto se encontró en su mismo jardín y dijo en voz alta:

-¡WOW! . . . Estoy en casa . . . ¿Cuánto tiempo abra pasado? . . . Hizo la pregunta al ver el cielo oscuro, miro a su alrededor y le pareció escuchar su nombre a los lejos pero lo ignoro y regreso a los arbustos para ver si estaba el pasaje pero ya no estaba, busco con ahínco pero termino empapado de tierra y agua porqué una leve llovizna bañaba el lugar.

Miro su mano y noto un pétalo de una flor se cerezo en color rosa que deshizo en su mano y sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-¡ XIAOLÁNG ! . . . ¡OH POR DIOS Niño! . . . ¿Cómo. . . Dónde estabas? . No sabes lo preocupados qué hemos estado por ti . . . Pensamos qué te habían secuestrado-

Mientras Wei tomaba a su sobrino en los brazos, poco le importaba si se manchaba la ropa por el estado en el qué estaba su sobrino, este le contó de su pequeña aventura y su tío sonrío con diversión mientras llegaban a la mansión Li:

-Me contaras tu pequeña aventura más tarde vamos a que te vean tus padres y tus hermanas y a llamar a la policía. . . No tienes idea todo el lío qué se armo por tu ausencia . . . Por favor sobrino NO vuelvas hacernos asustar de esta forma.-

-¡HIJO!- Exclamo con alivio Ieran pero al ver su estado pregunto:

-La policía. . . Xiaoláng . . . ¿Dónde ESTABAS?- Pregunto su padre mientras lo abrazaba y se noto su alivio en su rostro, el niño contesto:

-¡Lo siento! . . Es qué yo vi un caballo bebe con traje y . . .

Todos miraron al niño en completo silencio hasta que Wei finalmente dijo:

-Creo qué lo mejor será que mi sobrino se cambie, coma algo, descanse y mañana nos cuente lo qué le paso-

-Tienes . . . Ieran no pudo decir más por la abrupta interrupción de sus hijas.

-¡Xiaoláng! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo sus hermanas: Futtie, Shiefa, Faren y Feimei, todas se abalanzaron sobre su pequeño hermano, mientras los estrujaban y regañan al mismo tiempo, Hien dijo en voz alta:

-¡Suficiente niñas! . . . Su pequeño hermano necesita descansar-

-Si padre- Dijeron las adolescentes al unisonó pero Futtie qué era la más cercana a Xiaoláng le dijo:

-Pero mañana no se salvas qué te jales las orejas qué susto qué nos distes-

Mientras acompañaban al niño a su recamara él no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

-Hien estoy un poco preocupado por Xiaoláng-

-¿Sigue hablando del extraño mundo qué dice haber visitado?-

Hien miro a su esposa y ese dijo con cuidado:

-Tiene ochos años no es tiempo qué la magia despierte en él tan pronto-

-Se supone qué la magia en nuestros hombres Li se despiertan a la edad de 9 años falta un año completo para eso . . .

-¿Tal vez . . . Hien no pudo hacer la pregunta cuándo noto la mirada de su hermano y pregunto:

Wei amplió la sonrisa qué traía en su cara y dijo en voz alta:

-El Consejo de Ancianos mando una notificación. Seremos los anfitriones oficiales de la reunión anual de los Concilios de MAGIAS en el Mundo-

-Eso es una gran noticia- Dijo Ieran con emoción.

-La gran noticia es qué . . . Wei se acerco a su hermano y dijo:

-Los representantes del concilio de Japón van estar presente-

-¡Eso es una sorpresa! . . . ¿Cómo así?-Pregunto Hien con interés

-El patriarca Amamiya tiene un anuncio qué hacernos. . . Nos han pedido si podemos hospedarlos en la Mansión Li-

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Ieran mientras miro a su cuñado y pregunto:

-Tu primo estará presente cómo representante del Concilio Europeo-

-No he visto a CLOW en años. . . Supe qué se caso en segundas nupcias con Sodomi Amamiya pero no he sabido nada sobre ellos-

-Ha sido todo un misterio no saber sobre ellos . . . Dijo Hien con interés, Ieran sonrío con gracia y dijo:

-Siempre han sido así. . . Vamos querido tenemos mucho qué preparar-

Mientras Hien e Ieran se retiraban del lugar, Wei iba salir cuándo se topo con su sobrino quién le dijo:

-Xiaoláng vamos a posponer las clases . . .

-¿Por qué tío . . . Iba a preguntar si estaban enojado con él por su larga ausencia y por el susto del día anterior cuando su tío le contesto:

-Seremos anfitriones de una gran evento y necesitamos prepararnos-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Pregunto el niño con curiosidad, era raro tener visitas en la enorme Mansión Li.

-Cuando lleguen los invitados qué serán en tres días le daremos en persona la bienvenida, debes estar preparado-

El niño se retiro del lugar ´para continuar con sus labores, iban hacer unos días pesados por los preparativos de tener invitados en casa.-

Al pasar los tres días, la sorpresa del niño no se podía describir con palabras.

Noto con asombro figuras qué le eran familiares, los reyes del extraño mundo estaban presentes en su Mansión.

Abrió la boca y la cerró con asombro y dijo para si mismo:

_-" NO es posible . . .** Los ELFOS** . . . Entonces acaso el mundo qué vi era un sueño . . . Pero están los mayores . . . No están . . . ¿EL HADA, dónde está el hada? . . ._

-¿Sucede algo Xiaoláng?-

-No tío es tan solo qué . . . .

¡Damos la cordial bienvenida a la Dinastía Amamiya! - Anuncio el mayordomo de la mansión, interrumpiendo la conversación entre el niño y su tío.

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla hasta qué escucho al señor Amamiya decir:

-¡Gracias por recibirnos en su mansión Señores Li!-

Los hermanos Li (Wei e Hien) hicieron una referencia y Amamiya dijo:

-Mi esposa Lien y nuestros hijas: Nadehisko y Sodomi ambas están con sus respectivos esposos los hermanos Reed: Clow y Fujitaka

Ieran se quedo sin habla su primo tenía un hermano mellizo : ¿Cuándo paso eso qué ella no se entero?. Bueno no se extraño qué pasaran cosas inusuales en su Familia, Los Reed era una Familia con muchos secretos.

Luego de las breves presentaciones noto qué el señor Amamiya dijo en voz alta:

-Mis nietos: Ariel, Eriol y Tomoyo hijos de Sodomi y Clow y Touya y Sakura hijos de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka.

Luego de los breves saludos, Sakura miro al niño con atención y sonrío con complicidad y susurro algo al oído de su prima: Tomoyo, ella le contesto y rieron.

Masaki Amamiya dijo en un tono alto y fuerte:

-Mis nietos iniciaron sus estudios en MAGIA pero dado la inestabilidad qué tenemos en Japón queremos tener una sucursal de nuestro Concilio de Japón en China y veo . . . Observo con cuidado al niño Li y recalco:

-Qué la magia en el heredero varón de la Dinastía Li se ha despertado-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con el ceño fruncido y su padre dijo:

-Hijo . . . Estas personas son especiales . . . Se supone qué la magia en ti despertaría en un año . . .

Para asombro del niño Masaki saco de la nada un gran báculo y dijo:

-Se refiere a esto . . . De pronto la Mansión Li quedo convertida en el espacio y Masaki dijo con cuidado:

-La MAGIA en nuestros niños se manifiesta a la edad de 9 años, pero hemos tenidos ciertas niñas traviesos qué han jugado con el polvo de la ilusión y han hecho un mundo paralelo. . .y gracias al apoyo de sus primos y hermanos mayores todo es un desastre en Japón.

Los adolescentes varones ( Que tenía entre 13 a 16 años) y las niñas (Tomoyo y Sakura tenían apenas 7 años) sonreían de forma traviesa y su abuelo dijo:

-Han causado qué la magia se desestabilice con sus juegos y han despertado la magia de diferentes niños del mundo-

Al volver todo a normalidad el abuelo Masaki Amamiya miro a los adulto los niños, dijo con especial interés en las niñas:

-Esperamos descubrir esos raros portales para sellarlos mientras tanto los niños tienen prohibido usar magia hasta qué podamos estabilizarla. ¿Les quedo claro?. En especial a ustedes dos- Dijo Masaki señalando a Tomoyo y a Sakura quienes sonreían nerviosamente y Xiaoláng dijo:

-Yo vi un mundo. . . Era real . . . . Ante la mirada qué las niñas le dio a él se quedo callado y Masaki le dijo:

-¿Recuerdas el mundo y cómo llegar?-

-¡No señor! . . . ¡Lo siento!-

Los Li llamaron la atención de Masaki y Xiaoláng finalmente pudo acercarse a las niñas mientras sus hermanas acaparaban de forma escandalosa a los aterrados adolescentes y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Eres el HADA . . . Pero a ella no la . . .

***Risas Suaves*** -Te diste cuenta . . . Mi nombre es SAKURA esta vez fui el HADA: Aru-Kas . . . ¿Adivinas quién es ella? -

Xiaoláng miro a Tomoyo pero por más qué busco parecido con cada una de las extrañas figuras del raro mundo qué visito dijo:

Tomoyo río con gracia y dijo con diversión:

-Esta vez tuve cara de pulpo y era reina de cierto reino Marino-

Ante la expresión de asombro de Xiaoláng las niñas rieron con gracia y él pregunto:

-¿Eres la reina OYO-MOT?-

-¡Sí!-Dijo Tomoyo con emoción y Sakura señalo:

- Hace unos meses . . . Encontré un raro libro en la biblioteca del tío Clow, el papá de Tomoyo y se armo un lío. . .

Las niñas rieron con gracia pero Sakura dijo con diversión:

-Me decomisaron mis cartas pero aprendí a invocarlas sin el uso del báculo. . . Eso no sabe el abuelo y tomamos polvo de la ilusión y hace pocos meses atrás creamos un mundo loco qué tiene muchos portales. . . Pero se nos salio de control, siempre regresamos porque KERO y YUE están atrapados accidentalmente en ese mundo . . . y no sabemos cómo sacarlos y nuestros padres no saben esta parte . . . Esto es un desastre-

-¿De quién fue la culpa de hacer tal cosa?- Pregunto el niño con interés y Tomoyo dijo con incomodidad:

-¡Culpa mía! . . . Se me derramo el polvo de la ilusión sobre las cartas y los libros y bueno . . . Una cosa llevo a otra . . .

-Sí y por culpa de ella . . . Termine castigada . . . No debo usar magia hasta los 9 años- Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Pero cómo ingresamos . . . . Tomoyo se quedo a mitad de la frase al escuchar el llamado de atención que decía:

-¡SAKURA - TOMOYO . . . Vengan por favor . . .

-Mi madre nos llaman. . . ¡Permiso! . . .-Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura la iba seguir cuándo el niño le tomo la mano y le dijo:

-¿Podemos regresar a ese extraño mundo? . . .

-¡Claro! . . . El juego cambia y se renueva cada vez qué la magia en un niño se despierta-

- . . . ¡MMM! . . . ¿Y podemos ser amigos? - Pregunto el niño con cierta incomodidad y Sakura le dio una amplia sonrisa y le contesto:

-¡Claro qué si! . . .¡SAKURA! . . .

-Te dejo mi hermano ya empezó a molestar-

-Voy contigo . . . Para mostrarte el camino . . . ¿Qué es eso de las cartas . . .

-Pues veras . . . Mi tío CLOW es un GRAN MAGO al igual qué mi papa ellos . . .

Xiaoláng puso su atención en el relato qué le iba contar su nueva y mejor amiga.

A la edad de 8 años ambos niños se conocieron en un extraño mundo, al qué regresaban de vez en cuando y a medida que crecían en su camino se iban encontrando con los diferentes magos con los que alguna vez jugaron . . . Entre ir y venir de Mundos Reales e Imaginarios los niños crecieron.

Se dice qué los niños qué jugaban el juego al crecer terminaban siendo pareja y este cuento traspasaba las barreras porqué los qué tenía MAGIA se volvían encontrar en este mundo irreal.

**Se dice ...No sé si sea cierto.!.!.!.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***** Y Colorín colorado por ahora SAKE ha terminado*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del 7mo. Cuento-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Sobre este One-Shot o cuento adaptado les diré tome:**

**La OBRA Original esta dividida en dos partes: **

***ALICE's Adventures in Wonderland / Alicia en el país de las maravillas / Escrita en 1865 de esa Fecha data los primeros relatos. (21 COPIAS)**

*** Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There / A través del espejo y lo qué Alicia encontró allí / Es la secuela del primer cuento escrita en 18971. **

**El autor de ambas versiones es **** matemático y escritor británico Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, más conocido bajo el seudónimo de Lewis Carroll.**

**Fuente: Wikipedia. **

**Si desean leer sobre ambos cuentos puse ambos LINKS en mi Facebook.**

**Cómo les comente en mis notas de autor cuándo publique la 1ra. Parte de esta adaptación, el mismo fue todo un reto para mí debido a la cantidad de versiones y a la complejidad del cuento original, se cuestiona qué el cuento es una sátira a los gobernantes ingleses de la época otros dicen qué cuándo Lewis lo edito estaba drogado . . . ¿Quién sabe? . . . De ahí la cantidad de versiones de la misma, este cuento es una cuento para ADULTOS pero Disney saco una versión para niños qué es entretenido pero la OBRA REAL vale la pena leerla se las recomiendo, pero el dolor de cabeza viene por añadidura por el mundo sin sentido qué describe este genio matemático . . . **

**Pero si llegaron hasta aquí con dolor de cabeza o no . . . ¡Gracias por leer! y por ser solidarios con la escritora. **

**^.^ Realmente soy FELIZ por haber terminado este cuento demente ^.^ qué me dejo así . **

**7.- Para quienes siguen MEDUEME / Lazos de Familias y el resto de mis historias dentro de las próximas 48 horas retomo mis actualizaciones.**

**8.- ¡Gracias Endri-chan por tratar de resolver el acertijo!. **

**9.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. El Empresario y El Repostero

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**Título de la novela original: (1) El Príncipe y El Mendigo.**

**Título de la Adaptación: (1) El Empresario y El Repostero.**

**No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no:**

. . . Pero se dice que todos tenemos un doble en este mundo, eso era lo que pensaba un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar, cuando noto con asombro su " REFLEJO " tan solo que este no era su reflejo sino otra persona de sus misma características físicas pero a diferencia de él que iba con traje de tres piezas de Armani de su penúltima colección de Otoño, su opuesto mostraba un delantal sucio con manchas de chocolate, fresas y al igual que él, abrió y cerró su boca literalmente hablando, de lo perplejo que estaba, él inmediatamente tuvo la impresión opuesta.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo el hombre con una extraño acento chino mientras que el hombre japonés le contesto:

-¡Imposible!-

Pasado el asombro del momento, uno de los hombres dijo finalmente:

-Mi nombre es Li Xiaoláng, soy de China. ¿Su nombre es?- Pregunto aún asombro el hombre chino.

-Mi nombre es Ariel Amamiya soy de Japón- Río de forma nerviosa, al decir lo obvio pero antes de preguntar, cómo se decía el nombre del hombre chino, escucho que le llamaban a lo lejos:

-Ariel . . . ¡Por favor! . . . Necesitamos tu ayuda en la cocina- Grito una mujer afuera de un pequeño restaurante mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal, salió del lugar con la finalidad de buscar a su hijo que se supone iba a botar la basura pero este se estaba demorando mucho tiempo y en lugar había muchos clientes que atender por la hora que era.

-¡Madre! - Grito Ariel del otro lado de la calle y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Se rompió la bolsa de la basura. . . Me demoro un poco! . . . ¡YA VOY! - Grito Ariel.

A él no gustaba de mentir a su madre pero estaba seguro que si la mujer "Lien" llegaba a ver al doble de su hijo, haría tal escándalo por su asombro, que el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda se enteraría de esa novedad en menos de una hora y sería el chisme del siglo. Metafóricamente hablando.

El hombre extranjero sonrío de forma suave, disimulando un poco su asombro y su diversión, al notar los pésimos modales de su doble.

He inmediatamente se le vino una idea divertida a su cabeza y no evito comentarle al inusual personaje y le dijo:

-Ariel . . . Eso es realmente raro . . . -

-Me lo dices a mí . . . Es como ver mi reflejo pero con más " Cache " . . .

-¿Perdón?-

Ariel río con gracia cuando dijo:

-Ya sabes todo " perifollado " . Arreglado . . . ¿Tú sabes?

**-Xiaoláng POV-**

Sus modales son pésimos corrección NO tiene. Me pregunto . . . ¿Qué pasaría si hago que cambie de lugar conmigo?. . . ¡Pienso! . . . ¿Sería divertido verle la cara a mis padres o a las odiosas de mis hermanas . . . Incluso a la entrometida de mi prometida ante tal comportamiento?. . . ¡Creo que me voy a divertir un rato! . . . Además estoy cansado de ser el impecable hombre de negocios. Quiero vivir algo diferente . . . ¡Creo que esto va ser realmente divertido! . . .

-Creo que mi nombre en japonés es: Shaoran. ¿Te gustaría tomarte una taza con té o café?-

Ariel estudio sus facciones pero finalmente contesto con cierto malestar en su voz:

-¡No puedo! . . . Debo regresar ayudar al restaurante y de ahí ir a clases-

-¿Estudias?- Pregunto con asombro, dado que parecían de la misma edad se le hizo raro ese comentario.

-¡Sí! . . . Actualmente estoy en un curso de repostería. . . Aunque lo mío es la Fotografía pero eso es otra historia. ¿Qué hay de ti? . . . ¿Te puedo tutear?-

El hombre extranjero sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Me gradué hace dos años atrás en: Administración de Empresa- El había completado sin problema alguno la carrera y un diplomado en la misma.

-¡WOW! . . . Eso suena complicado. . .

-¿Puede ser? . . . -¡ARIEL! . . . -Ante el grito de la mujer, Xiaoláng se apresuro a darte una tarjeta personal Ariel y le dijo:

-Este es mi número privado. Llámame por favor esta noche y hablamos con calma . . . Estoy de paso en Japón, pasare dos semanas en Tomoeda, tengo una propuesta que hacerte-

Ariel sonrío amplia-mente porqué tenía una vaga idea sobre qué podría tratar el tema.

Ambos hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos mientras pensaban al mismo tiempo:

-_" Creo que esto va ser muy divertido " - _

La aventura de vivir una vida ajena se presentaba ante sus ojos y ninguno de los dos quería desperdiciar tal oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

-¿Qué te parece? - Pregunto con confianza por segunda vez Xiaoláng, al ver la expresión perpleja de su mejor amigo, protector, confidente y guardián.

Al ver que el fiel mayordomo no respondía Xiaoláng señalo con confianza:

-Solo necesito un favor de tu parte Wei . . . Qué nos cubras . . .Durante el tiempo que dure el cambio . . . Será una experiencia inusual . . . - Señalo con calma el Xiaoláng.

-Pero . . Pero joven Xiaoláng, si sus padres se dan cuenta estará en serios problemas- Dijo finalmente con asombro el hombre mayor de cabellos castaños canosos , al ver como había en la suite de la lujosa habitación donde estaban hospedados, un hombre idéntico a Xiaoláng Li solo que con ropa casual y su forma de hablar era completamente corriente comparado con el niño-hombre que él crío en Hong Kong.

Ariel sonrío nervioso cuando noto el rostro perplejo del hombre mayor y Wei dijo con calma:

-Los dejare solos . . . Iré por té y algo de comer- Realmente no sabía que esperar de ese cambio prefirió mantenerse al margen de los planes de su joven amo.

-De preferible algo salado por favor . . . Estoy hasta aquí de tanta cosas dulces- Dijo Ariel con una mueca y Wei dijo con asombro:

-Traeré algo salado para usted Sr. Amamiya y para usted joven Xiaoláng algo dulce-

-¡Gracias Wei!- Respondió con toda naturalidad el joven Li.

Pasaron varios minutos luego que Xiaoláng dejara que Wei saliera del lugar cuando regreso su mirada Ariel y le dijo:

-¿Te gustaría cambiar lugar conmigo?-Hizo la pregunta de forma directa.

Ariel lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-Le pagaré muy bien si cambias de lugar conmigo ¿Qué dices?. ¡Será divertido!-

-¿Divertido?. ¿Por qué un empresario cómo tú, qué se nota tienen una buena vida quiere cambiarla por la de un simple repostero?. -

-*Suspiro de Frustración* . . Mi vida es compleja llena de obligaciones quiero ver el mundo del otro lado . . . Además te pagaré- Trato de responder con claridad Xiaoláng, Ariel se tomo su tiempo en contestar y le dijo:

-Aunque el dinero no me viene mal . . . Realmente no es necesario que me pagues . . . Cambiemos de lugar un día pero solo un día o máximo un fin de semana . . . No puedo más porqué sino nos meteríamos en problemas ambos- dijo Ariel contradiciéndose de lo nervioso que estaba. Pero a él la idea le fascinaba.

Xiaoláng sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No te vas arrepentir! . . . Dame tu número de móvil y déjame saber cosas sobre ti y tu círculo social-

-¿Circulo social?- Pregunto con diversión Ariel y río en voz alta cuando dijo:

-Hablas con demasiada propiedad, mira tu postura te vez tenso . . . ¿En serio crees poder con esto?-

-¡Por favor! Manejo un imperio económico . . . Ser tú no ha de ser nada del otro mundo- Dijo Li con toda confianza.

-¿Imperio económico?- Pregunto con temor Ariel

-Tranquilo Wei estará contigo todo el tiempo. ¿Dime qué debo saber de ti?-

-Veamos soy de signo . . .

-Eso no Ariel, hablo de qué haces, cómo es tu familia, cómo ha sido tu vida hasta ahora, quiero familiarizarme con tus gustos-

-Pero el signo zodiacal define a la persona-

-¿En serio crees en eso?- Pregunto con reproche Xiaoláng.

-¡Sí! . . . Bueno qué te puedo decir de mí . . . Ya sé : Soy repostero en el Restaurante " La Flor de Cerezo " donde mis padres trabajan -

-¿Ellos son los dueños?-

-¡No! . . . El local no es nuestro sino de mi novia . . . Bueno casi novia. . . *Suspiro de Frustración* . . . Es algo complicado de contar . . . -

-Tienes que contarme esa historia, por qué no quiero ponerme en evidencia con ella, además yo tengo una prometida impuesta pero no la vas a conocer el día que intercambiemos de lugar porque ella está en Hong Kong pero en tu caso no me quiero arriesgar, necesito saber sobre las personas que te rodean para no comentar errores en mi interpretación sobre ti-Dijo el extranjero con firmeza.

-Mi . . . Bueno ella ya no es mi novia, ella tuvo un accidente por mi culpa en mi estudio fotográfico y perdió la vista- Dijo con malestar Ariel.

-¡Lo siento! . . . Debe ser difícil para ella o para ti . . . -

-Ella es fuerte, se ha adaptado muy bien a la situación actual a la pérdida de la visión pero algo cambio en mí . . . En ella . . . En fin . . . El restaurante es de ella, ella estudiaba Gastronomía de hecho termino la carrera y junto con su hermano abrieron un restaurante-

-¿Su hermano vive en la cuidad?-Pregunto con cuidado, a lo que Ariel respondió con la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Conoces las Franquicias Kinomoto's Desserts?-

-Claro . . . son famosos sus tartas de fresas y sus panes de canela aquí en Japón. Mi padre adora sus tartas de fresas mientras mi madre le fascina su pan de canela y sus capuchinos-

-Bueno . . . Esa pequeña franquicia se ha extendido por todo Japón, su hermano dejo la carrera de Medicina para estudiar administración de empresas y tomo varios cursos en reposterías y junto con sus padres: Fujitaka y Nadeshiko ambos dejaron sus respectivas profesiones, para ayudarla al ver su talento innato para la repostería, entonces ellos como familia empezaron a trabajar en desarrollar estrategias comerciales para dar a conocer los dulces que hace Sakura-

-¿Sakura?- Pregunto con interés Xiaoláng

- Es el nombre de mi . . . " Novia " . . . Mis padre la adoran . . . Ella es la que crea las recetas . . . Tiene un don impresionante para la cocina-

-¿Ya no la amas?- Pregunto con cuidado y él contesto:

-Ella cambio mucho a raíz del accidente, yo cambie . . . Todos cambiamos . . . No sé cómo responder a esa pregunta ahora . . . -

Xiaoláng no quería profundizar la historia cuando dijo:

-En mi caso yo me gradué de: Administración de Empresas, manejo un imperio textil-moda. Soy el menor de cuatro hermanas y tengo una prometida impuesta . . .

Mientras Xiaoláng intercambiaba datos y le mostraba fotos Ariel sobre él y su familia, Ariel aprovechaba para hacer lo mismo.

Ambos acordaron cambiar de lugar el día sábado que era un día en el que ambos mermaban sus actividades.

Por supuesto solo Wei sabría al respecto y sería quien los cubriría en el cambio. Nada del otro mundo.

Además dada las Festividades de la cuidad, las clases en Tomoedas estaban cerradas pero el restaurante el movimiento era otro, a Xiaoláng que le gustaba los dulces y sabía preparar uno que otro postre que Wei le había enseñado, no le parecía nada difícil trabajar un par de días como repostero.

Además Ariel le había puesto énfasis que él solo debía recrear la receta que le iba dar su madre, ya que lo usual era que su casi novia le haga llegar las recetas directo a Lien por lo qué Xiaoláng tampoco iba a conocer a la supuesta novia de Ariel. Aparentemente no iba haber problemas con esa parte.

En pocas palabras todo estaba fríamente calculado, el siguiente fin de semana se daría el cambio para vivir la vida del otro.

Al menos ese era el plan inicial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Viernes por la noche*****

-¡WOW! . . . Me siento cómo esos pingües . . . Todos fashion-

-¿Pingües? - Pregunto Wei con asombro.

-Ya sabes esos pingüinos todos etiquetados y formales . . . .

Wei y Xiaoláng reían con complicidad al notar las expresiones definitivamente corrientes que el verdadero Xiaoláng no diría nunca, sobre todo cuando pingües y pingüinos eran palabras completamente diferentes y este último se animo a decir:

-Ariel. Un favor, párate erguido, vocaliza bien y evita usar expresiones corrientes-

-¡Eh! . . . Ariel lo miro sin entender y Xiaoláng miro a Wei con una cara de suplica y este suspiro pesadamente y dijo:

-Yo me encargare joven Xiaoláng . . . Pero espero que se acuerde de este favor cuando me de mi bono por fin de año-

Xiaoláng se permitió reír abiertamente porqué tenía la certeza que Ariel iba hacer padecer al pobre Wei y dijo con diversión:

-¡Gracias Wei! . . . Recuerda Ariel no te excedas esta noche en el evento, es una cena de GALA, no tomes para que no te embriagues y luego no te salgas del papel-

-Tranki mi cuate que así lo haré . . . .

-¿Cuate?- Pregunto con cuidado Wei mientras Xiaoláng no podía evitar reír con diversión y Ariel dijo con normalidad:

-Es que conocí a un chico de intercambio. Latino y era mexicano hizo unas pasan-tía en el restaurante y sus modismos se me quedaron . . . Alguno no todos . . . -

-El joven Xiaoláng no habla con modismos, él siempre ha hecho uso del lenguaje de forma apropiada-

Mientras el pobre Wei tenía un difícil momento con Ariel, Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Es hora de qué me cambie y me vaya para tu casa . . . Cambiemos de teléfono para no levantar sospechas-

Varios minutos después atrás quedo el formal Li Xiaoláng para dar paso a un hombre que vestía sport, finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-Ni en la preparatoria recuerdo haberme vestido tan . . . " Cómodo " - Dijo con diversión.

Ariel se viro hacia él y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué tiene? . . . Yo siempre me visto casual o sport . . . -

-No pasa nada . . . ¿Listo para el cambio?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Wei miro a Xiaoláng y le dijo en perfecto mandarín:

-¿Está seguro de esto?.-

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Xiaoláng fue una genuina sonrisa mientras salía del lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-Señor Wei, Señor Li . . . Me retiro . . . ¡Permiso!-

Ariel lo miro con una sonrisa abierta y dijo:

-¡Buenas noches señor " Amamiya " nos veremos el domingo al final del día para hacer el cambio-

-Cómo usted disponga señor " Li " - Respondió Xiaoláng con un gesto nada propio de él, mientras notaba como Wei movía la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando ver su disconformidad con respecto al tema.

Xiaoláng no quiso arriesgarse a ser reconocido en el hotel, sino el cambio no surgiría efecto, por lo que decido salir del hotel por la parte trasera mientras se las ingeniaba para tomar un taxi e ir a la dirección que le dio Ariel Amamiya.

A los pocos minutos llego a una casa tradicional japonesa de una planta.

Bajo del taxi con calma e ingreso a la misma con un paso firme pero suave, cuándo se topo con la mujer que vio la primera vez que conoció Ariel y dijo con una voz suave disimulando su nerviosismo:

-¡Buenas noches . . . Madre!-

-¿Madre?- Pregunto Lien extrañada por el saludo, lo usual era que Ariel dijera - ¡Hola mami! - Por lo qué el falso Ariel se apresuro a decir:

-Venía distraído . . . Hola . . . Mami . . . ¿Cómo ha estado usted?-

Lien frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal en tu saludo Ariel?-

**-Xiaoláng POV-**

¡Diablos!. Me delate . . . .

Ante la mirada nerviosa que el falso Ariel le dio a Lien, esta dijo:

-¿En qué lío te metiste ahora Ariel?-

El falso Ariel iba contestar inmediatamente pero un suave aromas a chocolate, fresa y canela se infiltro en el ambiente qué desvío el tema y dijo en un tono que denotaba curiosidad:

-¡Huele delicioso!. . . ¿Estas cocinando . . . -

Lien sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo con confianza:

-Sakura está en casa, vino a probar una nueva receta para el pan de canela y te trajo el nuevo material para el recetario, ella preparo la cena-

-¿Sakura?- Pregunto con nerviosismo el falso Ariel, se supone que no se toparía con ella pero sin darse cuenta Lien lo llevo a lo cocina mientras le susurro al oído:

-Iré por tu padre qué está justo en el restaurante dejando lista la decoración para el " Festival del Cerezo " tal vez regresaremos a cenar, te dejare solo con tu novia . . . Aprovecha . . . -

-No espe . . . El falso Ariel no tuvo oportunidad de negarse a tal petición cuando Lien dijo en voz alta y se notaba su emoción:

-Querida, Ariel ya llego . . .

-¡Buenas noches Ariel!- Dijo una joven mujer de cabellos castaños ondulados hasta por debajo de los hombros, de tez blanca y ojos verdes mostraban como un velo en ellos dado que era ciega.

Ante la suave sonrisa que ella le dio, al falso Ariel se quedo perplejo por unos segundos pero inmediatamente se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente (No se le ocurrió otra cosa) y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Buenas noches Sakura!. Huele delicioso . . . ¿Acaso eso es chocolate?- Señalo el falso Ariel ante una gran bandeja con una mezcla café y noto que a pesar de su deficiencia visual la joven parecía conocer muy bien la cocina y dónde quedaba cada utensilio e ingrediente en ella puso una mirada extraña en su rostro.

Lien mostró una amplia sonrisa ante el saludo que su hijo le dio a su novia y dijo en voz alta:

-Los dejo solos regresaremos para la cena . . .

-¡Lien!-

-Dime querida . . .

-Dudo que lleguen para cenar porqué no te llevas lo que tengo preparado, espero que sea de su agrado y del Señor Masaki-

-¡Gracias Sakura!- Lien aprovecho para tomar las cajas de comida preparada por Sakura y se despidió rápidamente del lugar no sin antes susurrarle a su hijo:

-Llegaremos pasado media noche pero si Sakura desea quedarse en la casa cede-le tu habitación y tu usa la de invitados aunque yo que tú aprovecharía tu encanto con ella . . . Después de todo es tu novia, ya es hora que concreten algo . . . Quiero nietos . . . -

El falso Ariel sonrío con incomodidad ante la improvisada " Celestina " y al salir ella del lugar. Sakura con cuidado se acerco a él y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Ariel?-

-Si dime . . . ¿Necesitas algo . . .

El falso Ariel no pudo decir palabra alguna cuando Sakura sin prisa toco sus manos de una forma suave y pausada en completo silencio, ante ese contacto él se estremeció por completo, sobre todo cuando ella con suavidad subió sus manos y recorrió por sus antebrazos y su pecho.

Se detuvo en su cara, palpando con cuidado sus facciones y cuando aspiro suavemente su aroma corporal retrocedió dos pasos y se quedo en completo silencio.

El hombre no podía estar más incomodo ante lo que ella hizo, no entendía cómo una mujer sin hablar, qué encima no lo veía logro ponerlo tan nervioso, su corazón latía a mil por hora (Hablando metafóricamente y el color carmín cubría todo su rostro.

Entonces ella regreso a cortar unas fresas cuando él frunció el ceño y dijo con curiosidad:

-¿Sucede algo?-

Sakura dejo las fresas, regreso su mirada vacía hacia él y dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-¡Increíble! Tienes la fisonomía exacta de Ariel pero no eres él. ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla por varios minutos y dijo con nerviosismo:

-Pero . . . Yo soy Ariel . . . -

-El que sea ciega no significa que no pueda ver con mis otros sentidos. ¡No eres Ariel! - Afirmo ella sin problema y con completa seguridad en su voz.

El falso Ariel iba refutar algo cuando Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-Hice pequeños trozos de pan de canela, alterando un poco el ingrediente principal y me preguntaba qué opinas sobre esto: En vez de pasas pongamos otro tipo de fruta confitada, qué dices . . . -

El falso Ariel se quedo sin habla cuando Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-¿Te gustan las pasas o las odias?- Ella hizo una pregunta capciosa a su criterio.

Ella me está poniendo a prueba. Veamos Ariel no le gustan las cosas dulces. La respuesta es fácil.

-Por supuesto que no me gustan las pasas . . . No me gustan las cosas dulces-

Sakura se permitió sonreír suavemente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No eres Ariel! . . . Al verdadero Ariel no le gustan las cosas dulces sin embargo las pasas le encantan. Toda regla tiene su excepción. Te pusiste en evidencia.-

-¡Diablos! . . .

Esta vez Sakura pudo reírse abiertamente del hombre que mostró su malestar abiertamente y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo te distes cuenta qué no soy Ariel?-

-Por el beso . . . Ariel nunca tomaría la iniciativa de besarme por su cuenta y menos saludarme de manera tan formal. Además tu timbre de voz es más grueso qué el de Ariel-

-¡Diablos! . . . Nos van a descubrir- Exclamo con frustración el extranjero y ella contesto:

-¡No lo creo! . . . La mayoría de las personas pone poca atención en los detalles . . . ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Volvió ella a preguntar.

-Soy Li Xiaoláng, soy de China-

-¡Encantada! . . . Sakura Kinomoto, soy de Japón- Ella regreso hacer sus labores cuando se animo a preguntar:

-¿Por qué del cambio. Cuánto va durar?-

-Dos días . . . El cambio se dio por . . .

Mientras Xiaoláng le contaba a Sakura cómo conoció Ariel, ella continuo con sus labores y al final de la historia dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-Ariel es un travieso . . . Te meterá en problemas-

-¡Nah! . . . No importa. Solo quiero ver cómo vive . . . Experimentar lo qué es un repostero-

-En ese caso. Lávate las manos. ¿Me ayudas por favor con la masa para los panes de canela?-

-¿Me ensañaras tu receta?-

-¡NO! . . . Pero necesitamos ayudas para el festival . . .

-¿Festival?-

-Mañana se celebra el Festival del Cerezo, dónde los novios le dan a sus novias rosas azules y estas a cambio le dan panes de canelas, vienen pasteleros de todo el mundo, nosotros ponemos una pequeña tienda y todo los años participamos-

-¿Es un concurso?-

-¡NO!. . . Es un evento para señalar el inicio de la primavera. Se cuentan leyendas. Cantos. Y al final se ora en el templo Tsukimini, la leyenda dice: Qué si a la media noche intercambias los presentes y compartes el pan de canela con la persona que te interesa, terminaras con esa persona especial en tu vida, harás tu vida con esa persona-

-¿Y los qué no tienen pareja cómo hacen ellos?-

-A ellos se les entrega pequeños panes de canela en forma redonda y cuando den la una de la mañana, rezan por: Amor-Fortuna-Salud. Se dice que si repites la tradición durante tres primaveras encuentras a esa persona especial-

-¿Haz hecho esa tradición?- Pregunto con cuidado el hombre y ella río abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Eso es un secreto de estado . . . -

-¡Bien no pregunto más! . . . ¿Cuántos panes vamos hacer?-

-5000 unidades-

Xiaoláng se quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando dijo en voz alta con asombro:

-¿5000 unidades de forma manual? . . . ¡Imposible!-

-Para eso están los hornos de leña de afuera . . . Nos tomara cerca de diez horas hacerlos . . . Ya que por hora horneamos 500 unidades, la parte más difícil es ponerlos en las envolturas individuales-

-¡Voy arrastrar Ariel por esto! . . . El no dijo nada sobre hornear tantos panes-

Las risas fueron lo único que se escucharon en la cocina del lugar ante el malestar del empresario, dado que ese pequeño detalle se le paso por alto a su " Reflejo ".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al otro lado de la cuidad*****

El Falso Xiaoláng estaba fascinado, luego que el verdadero Xiaoláng salió del lugar pensó en voz alta:

-Creo que algo se me olvida pero no sé qué . . . - Decidió no darle importancia cuando se dispuso a disfrutar del lujo:

1ro. Ordeno una cena gourmet, dado que conocía de cocina no se privo en pedir los manjares más exquisitos que siempre quiso probar.

2do. Se tomo una hora completa en el delicioso Jacuzzi no sin antes primero nadar en la enorme piscina de lujo del hotel. Estaba a sus anchas.

3ro. Hizo uso del salón de belleza del lugar para caballeros, se hizo una mascarilla facial completa, sin contar con el moderno corte de cabello, uñas, el masaje relajante y por su puesto escoger uno de los mejores ternos Armani de la última colección de primavera para asistir a la cena de gala organizado por la Familia Li.

Wei lo miro con algo de tensión y diversión. Sus comentarios fueran de lugar cómo:

-¡Riquísimo! . . . Lamería el plato.

-Esto esta carísimo . . . ¡WOW! . . . Los ricos si que son botaratas. . . .

-¡WOW! . . . Esas mujeres se nota qué son fáciles . . . ¡Diablos! Tener billete es fabuloso . . . Qué gran vida se da tu jefe Wen . . .

-Soy WEI- Repetía por enésima vez el mayordomo, que estaba a punto de colapsar porque su paciencia se iba a terminar.

Iba acotar algo cuando una pareja de un porte imponente ingreso a la suite y el falso Ariel al notar el parecido de Xiaoláng con el hombre mayor, supuso que eran los padres de él y dijo con diversión:

-¡Hola! . . . Mami, Papi . . . ¿Qué hay?-

Era oficial Wei se quería dar contra la pared. Ieran dijo con asombro:

-¿Mami, papi. . . Desde cuándo eres tan informal en tu trato?-

El falso Xiaoláng sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo en voz alta:

-He decidido relajarme por unos días . . . . En Tomoeda se respira un aire de paz, amor, tranquilidad, que dejare mi faceta formal . . . -

Hien frunció el ceño en señalar de malestar en voz alta:

-Esta noche vendrán los Daidoji-

El falso Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando Wei le susurro al oído:

-. . . Parece que vendrá su prometida esta noche joven " Shaoran " -

-¡OH! . . . La entrometida de Tomoyo . . .

-¡Xiaoláng!- Dijo su madre con asombro y el falso Shaoran dijo con diversión:

-Pero si es una entrometida . . .

-¿Qué te pasa Xiaoláng. Estas actuando extraño?- Dijo Hien en un tono serio y su esposa señalo:

-¿Por qué hablamos en japonés?-

-¡Obvio! Estamos en Japón . . . Mientras esté aquí hablare japonés, ahora si me permiten, los veré abajo . . . ¡Hasta la vista!-

Hien e Ieran se miraron completamente desconcertados mientras el falso Shaoran le pregunto a Wei en el pasillo:

-¿Qué tal lo hice?-

-¡Pésimo! - Susurro con palidez el fiel mayordomo e inmediatamente señalo:

-El joven Shaoran nunca respondería de esa forma a sus padres-

El falso Shaoran iba a decir algo cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos recogidos de color negro azabache con una provocativo vestido corto en color plata venía de frente con una expresión palpable de molestia, el falso Shaoran dijo en voz alta:

-¡WOW! . . . ¿Quién es esa diosa? . . . Es muy guapa . . .

-La señorita Daidoji, su prometida- Señalo con cuidado Wei.

-Que buen gusto tiene Li- Dijo entre susurros el hombre a Wei cuando este frunció el ceño y dijo entre susurros:

-No juzgue a un libro por su portada . . .

-¿Qué quie. . . . El falso Shaoran no pudo decir nada cuando la hermosa mujer dijo con desdén:

-¿En qué estabas pensando Xiaoláng cuando decidiste venir a este pueblucho?-

Puede que Ariel no hablara mandarín pero entendió pocas palabras y entre ellas " pueblucho " y dijo con reproche:

-¿Qué dijiste . . . Tomoyo?-

La mujer iba acotar algo, cuando sus futuros suegros salieron al pasillo y notaron el semblante serio de su supuesto hijo e Ieran pregunto en perfecto japonés:

-¿Sucede algo Xiaoláng?-

-¡Nada! . . . ¡Mejor dicho si sucede! . . . -Miro a la mujer con desdén y dijo en voz alta:

-Es una lástima que una mujer tan guapa sea tan desagradable, a ti se aplica el lema: Calla-dita te vez más bonita-

-¡Xiaoláng!- Dijeron al unisonó al mismo tiempo sus supuestos padres.

La mujer se quedo perpleja e iba refutar, de no ser porque el falso Xiaoláng la dejo con la palabra de la boca y salió del lugar.

Wei iba detrás de él, no pudo evitar reír con diversión por lo bajo, sobre todo porque el verdadero Xiaoláng dado su educación nunca contestaría de esa forma tan directa a su prometida, por el simple hecho de ser mujer, de hecho la diplomacia era su segundo nombre hablando metafóricamente.

Al cerrar las puertas del ascensor Ariel finalmente dijo con reproche:

-Esto de ser millonario ya no me gusto-

****Risas Suaves*** - Esto recién empieza joven " Shaoran " - Dijo Wei para no perderse en el papel que debían interpretar y acoto rápidamente:

-El joven Shaoran siempre es diplomático, ahora debe estar acorde al lugar, guardar las distancias y mantener la compostura, mañana en el desayuno por lo general se toca temas empresariales y hay ciertos debates puntuales a nivel político. Los Li se inclinan por el socialismo le dejo saber . . .

-¿Todo eso?- Pregunto con desdén Ariel y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Bueno la comida vale la pena!-

-En las cena de gala no se come-

-¿Qué contradicción es esa?-Pregunto Ariel con reproche.

-Se pasan entremeses, licores de diferentes marcas, la comida es ligera porqué se centra en establecer buena relaciones sociales con los demás miembros de otras Familias-

Mientras Ariel pasaba el mal rato con la cena de gala, formal y meramente social, Xiaoláng al otro lado de la cuidad estaba sudando literalmente hablando " La GOTA GORDA " cuando finalmente dijo:

-No puedo amasar más . . .

*Risas suaves* - Xiaoláng ni siquiera lo estas intentando, debes amasar con suavidad la masa para que no se haga grumos-

-Pero amasar 100 veces la misma masa, no le veo sentido-

-Es un trabajo manual . . . Vamos falta poco-

-¡Qué optimista!- Dijo el hombre con sarcasmo puro al notar que estaban completamente enteros y Sakura dijo con paciencia mientras sacaba las pasas, nueces y algunos granos del lugar:

-Si deseas puedes irte a descansar, yo haré el trabajo-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡No tampoco así! . . . Yo puedo con esto . . .Una simple masa de harina no me va vencer . . .

Sakura solo sonrío en completo silencio mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto negativo, ella tomo una gran masa y empezó a contar mientras le daba forma, Xiaoláng la observo con cuidado hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Puedo preguntar: ¿Qué te paso en los ojos?-

Sakura continuo amasando cuando dijo con calma:

-Fue un accidente, estaba en el estudio fotográfico de Ariel e insistí en que saliera conmigo para ir al cine, él estaba ocupado con tanto trabajo que me dijo que si le ayudaba a terminar su labor de aquel día iría conmigo, me pidió por ir por varias cosas en la bodega del estudio y en un estante alto había un frasco de un químico que él usaba para revelar las fotos de manera manual, el frasco no estaba del todo cerrado cuando lo trate de alcanzar se viro y me cayó encima quemándome las corneas-

-. . . ¡Lo siento! . . . Debió dolerte mucho . . .

-Ya paso-Dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-¿No hay la posibilidad que te operes?-

-Tengo la opción de trasplante de coreas pero no es fácil . . . Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Aunque no sé cómo te las ingenias para hacer todas estas cosas sin el sentido de la vista-

-Es sencillo tengo otros sentidos. . . ¿Por cierto, porqué dejaste de amasar?-

Xiaoláng gimió de frustración cuando exclamo con reproche:

-¡Pensé qué no te habías dado cuenta!-

Sakura se permitió sonreír suavemente ante el malestar del hombre pero dijo en voz alta:

-Te sorprenderías cómo he aprendido a usar mis otros sentidos. Cuando tenía la visión era ciega pero al no tenerla, empecé a ver por medio de mis otros sentidos, se afinaron, por así decirlo. . . A veces tener una limitación nos hace ver hasta dónde somos capaces de llegar-

Xiaoláng miro con interés a la mujer cuando sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-¡Vamos amasar! . . . -Esta vez Xiaoláng se recogió las mangas de su polo y empezó a mover sus dedos cuando Sakura dijo con calma:

-Es amasar no pelear con la masa-

-¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!-

Claro que decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Diez horas después*****

Xiaoláng estaba adolorido, cansado pero satisfecho sobre todo cuando el suave aroma de los panes de canelas se filtraban en el ambiente y dijo con orgullo:

-¡Lo hicimos bien!-

*Carraspeo* A pesar del esfuerzo puesto en el trabajo Sakura no pudo evitar señalar con diversión al sentir entre sus manos, unos panes amorfos:

-¿Qué son esas bolas arrugadas Xiaoláng? . . . Esto dista mucho de mis rollos de canelas-

-¡Ya no daba! . . . ¡Lo siento!-

-No pasa nada . . . Puedes ir a descansar . . . Hay que dejar que se enfríe para que poner los panes en sus paquetes- Dijo Sakura entre risa y Xiaoláng dijo con vergüenza en su voz:

-Lamento que los últimos rollos me quedaran horrible . . . Pero te juro que me dio artritis . . . No sé cómo puedes amasar tanto sin agotarte . . . Me duelen mis dedos . . . -

-Así se empieza . . .La primera vez que hice un " Rollo " fue todo menos eso . . .

-¿En serio?-

De pronto las risas inundaron los lugares de los hornos, cuando Sakura empezó a contarle a Xiaoláng sus desastrosos experimentos en la cocina y lo mucho que distaba sus rollos de canelas actuales a la época que ella recién empezó a cocinar, sencillamente no le atinaba a las medidas y le salía cualquier cosa menos rollos de canela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día*****

-¿Va a dónde? - Pregunto Wei con extrañeza.

-Me voy de aquí, además hoy es el Festival del Cerezo quiero ver los fuegos artificiales . . .

-Pero . . . Usted no debe . . .

Wei se quedo sin habla. al notar al supuesto Xiaoláng Li parar un taxi y se apresuro a ir con él con destino el templo Tsukishiro.

Mientras tanto Xiaoláng había tenido un día arduo, entre terminar de empaquetar los rollos de canelas y ayudar con el resto de dulces de Sakura, adicional luego de un buen descanso preparase para ir con ella al templo Tsukimini dónde alrededor se armaban pequeños dojos dónde se vendía la comida.

Su perspectiva en cuando a los negocios de comidas cambio por completo.

El restaurante que quedaba cerca del lugar también se decoraba para el Festival, era una de la mejor época para vender los postres.

Así lo entendió Xiaoláng cuando no se daba abasto por la cantidad de parejas que iban por los rollos de canelas y él dijo en voz alta:

-Tus rollos de canela tienen tal acogida . . . ¡Impresionante!-

-Lo sé . . . Esto mismo que hacemos, lo hacen mis padres mi hermano en . . . Creo que hoy están en Kyoto . . .

-¿Tus padres . . . Xiaoláng no pudo hacer la pregunta, cuando noto no muy lejos del lugar Ariel y dijo en voz baja:

-Ariel esta cerca-

Sakura se quedo callada por pocos segundos y dijo en voz alta:

-. . . ¡Creo qué no le gusto tu estilo de vida!-

-Por la cara que trae Ariel y Wei creo que estas en lo correcto. . . Déjame llamarle . . .

Al llegar Ariel y Wei al lugar ambos se quedaron sin habla no por ver al verdadero Xiaoláng vestido de chef sino por la compañía en la qué estaba.

Wei iba decir algo cuando de pronto se escucho un vidrio romperse y se escucharon con asombro decir al mismo tiempo:

-¡Imposible!- Eran Lien e Ieran que se veían con sorpresa al notar el increíble parecido de sus hijos.

Masaki que había aprovechado que dar una vuelta por el templo con su esposa coincidió con la propuesta qué hizo Hien a su esposa de aprovechar para ir al templ,o dado que era el reconocido Festival de Cerezo, pero nunca se imagino encontrar el doble, hablando literalmente de su propio hijo.

Sakura se limito a sonreír suavemente al decir en voz alta:

-Reconozco la voz de Lien pero no la de la otra mujer y por el silencio abrumador, asumo qué es una persona qué te ha de conocer . . . ¿Están en problemas?-

-¿Xiaoláng? . ¿Ariel? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hien y Masaki respectivamente.

Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-¡Estamos en problemas!-

-¿Qué significa esto Xiaoláng?- Pregunto Ieran con reproche mientras que Lien se veía en un dilema en tratar de averiguar cuál de los dos hombres era su hijo.

Mientras los hombres aclaraban su situación con su respectiva familias, Sakura seguía atendiendo en el lugar, Wei al notar que ella quedo sola no se daba abasto, decidió ayudarla luego de darse cuenta de su condición, como recompensa Sakura le obsequio un delicioso rollo de canela con un capuchino.

Luego de las explicaciones dada por ambos hombres, Hien dijo con reproche:

-Eso explica muchas cosas . . .

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír en voz alta cuando le pregunto Ariel:

-¿Te atreviste a decirle eso a Tomoyo?-

-Tu prometida es una arpía y con eso estoy insultando a las arpías, tu prima es linda y divertida, tus hermanas son unas completas parlan-chinas . . . ¿Qué hay de ti. Cómo la pasaste en mi lugar?-

Xiaoláng miro a Sakura que en ese momento sonreía de forma cortes a un cliente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Fue una experiencia interesante!-

Ante la diplomacia impregnada en sus palabras, sus padres y los padres de Ariel lo miraron con interés porque no paso desapercibido el gesto de él hacia la joven vidente, sobre todo para los padres de Xiaoláng quienes nunca habían visto tal expresión en su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Once meses después*****

Una llamada telefónica tenía tenso a un hombre de cabellos castaños cuando escucho que le dijeron del otro lado de la linea:

-Ella aun esta en el quirófano-

-No puedo creer que me haya quedado botado en Alemania por el mal clima, le dije a Sakura que estaría allá cuando se opere- Dijo con reproche el hombre extranjero.

-Tranquilo . . . Cuando ella despierte no le quitaran los vendajes inmediatamente sino luego de tres días . . . Puedes llegar para ese tiempo-

-¡Cuídala por mi! . . . Ariel me avisas cuando salga del quirófano . . . ¡Por favor!-

-¡Xiaoláng te voy avisar pierde cuidado!-

Cuando Xiaoláng cerró la llamada sus padres lo miraron con interés y él dijo:

-La están operando-

-¡Cálmate! . . . El Dr. Hiragizawa y El Dr. Tsukishiro son los mejores en oftalmólogos de Japón y han hecho este procedimiento varias veces- Dijo Hien con cuidado.

-Lo sé pero . . . De igual son sus ojos . Me da temor el tema. . Yo . . .quería estar en su post-operatorio . . .

-¡Hijo . . . Cálmate! . . . Tu padre tiene razón, Sakura está en manos de los mejores especialistas, ten confianza todo va salir bien.- Dijo Ieran con confianza pero Xiaoláng no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por la operación y su padre dijo con calma:

-¿Le vas a decir lo qué sientes por ella?-

-¡Sí! . . . Pero ahora no sé si hacerlo luego de la operación o esperar el Festival de Cerezo qué va ser en un mes-

-Tómalo con calma- Dijo Ieran con confianza.

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se filtre de forma incomoda en su rostro, cuando recordó que luego del incidente de sus padres, ellos aclararon el tema de Ariel y él pero durante las dos semanas que estuvo en Tomoeda, él no pudo evitar al tratar a Sakura, ella capto su atención de forma inusual pero Xiaoláng pensó que ella le llamaba la atención dado su condición y al salir de Japón pensó que lo que sentía por ella iba pasar pero paso todo lo contrario, a mayor distancia, la ausencia empezó a pesarle y sus padres lo notaron extraño al igual que sus hermanas, fue finalmente Wei quien le hizo ver que no era algo tan simple, por lo que los viajes a Japón empezaron hacerse frecuentes y él sin ninguna excusa alguna terminaba pasando unos días en Tomoeda.

Durante esos meses la amistad entre ellos se acentuó.

Los Li conocieron a Los Kinomoto inmediatamente congeniaron incluso Los Amamiya se integraron, al inusual grupo.

Ariel se dio cuenta que Xiaoláng estaba interesado en Sakura y luego que este formalmente rompiera su compromiso con Tomoyo, le incentivo a que tome la iniciativa de decirle sus sentimientos a ella pero para esto ya el tema de la operación del trasplante de corneas se estaba averiguando por parte de Los Kinomoto, ya que del accidente habían pasando tres años y estaba apta para ser operada por lo que el tema de la declaración quedo en segundo plano.

Pero el mal clima le hizo una mala pasada a Xiaoláng Li, quien se tuvo que quedar por varios días en Alemania y no pudo estar en el post-operatorio de la mujer que era de su interés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Un Mes después*****

El Festival de Cerezo nunca antes había sido tan importante para Sakura como ahora, ella se deleito al ver tales colores rosas-blancos-amarillos-rojos-azules. Se tomo su tiempo en poder grabar en su memoria aquellos lugares que tres años miro sin interés y que ahora cada imagen la atesoraba, cuando escucho en voz alta qué le dijeron:

-Dicen que en este Festival de Cerezo los novios le dan a sus novias rosas azules y estas a cambio le dan panes de canelas . . .

-¡Xiaoláng! - Dijo con emoción Sakura, al ver al hombre que le era completamente familia, físicamente era idéntico Ariel pero al mismo tiempo era diferente.

Xiaoláng esta vez no se contuvo cuando la abrazo con delicadeza pero con fuerza y susurro al oído:

-¡Lamento no haber podido venir antes! . . .

-¡No pasa nada! . . .

-Veamos cómo iba la leyenda . . . Te traje una docena de rosas azules-

-Eso rompe la leyenda . . . Dijo Sakura con diversión.

-Creemos una nueva . . .

-¿Cuál sería?-

Xiaoláng le entrego un rustico pan de canela y le dijo con seriedad mientras a lo lejos empezaba a sonar las campanas del templo:

- . . . Se dice qué si un hombre le entrega a la mujer qué le interesa una docena de rosas azules a la luz de la luna y le da un pan de canela le esta proponiendo matrimonio-

-¡Oh por DIOS! - Sakura se emociono ante tal rara propuesta, sobre todo porque ellos eran amigos NO novios y Xiaoláng partió el pan rustico de canela que hizo manualmente y dijo con toda seriedad:

-. . . Y para garantizar el éxito del futuro matrimonio el " NOVIO " ósea yo . . .Vamos a saltarnos la parte del noviazgo . . .

Sakura reía con diversión al notar varias personas cercas de ellos ,sobre todo por qué Xiaoláng se arrodillo y dijo en voz alta:

-. . . Debe regalarle a la "Novia " o en este caso a la mujer que es de su interés . . . Un extravagante anillo con una piedra del color de ojos de " ELLA" . . . cómo tus ojos son verdes te compre este anillo . . . Por supuesto luego la novia tiene opción a escoger su anillo de compromiso a su gusto . . . Este primer anillo es de la leyenda . . . Se dice . . . No sé si sea cierto . . .

Sakura río abiertamente al sentir el anillo deslizarse por uno de sus dedos y dijo en voz alta:

-El anillo es hermoso y un diseño original . . . ¡Me gusta!-

-¡Gracias! . . . ¿Tú respuesta?-

Sakura no se privo de contestar la pregunta dándole un suave beso a lo que las personas del lugar exclamaron con emoción:

-¡Bravo! . . . - Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el lugar.

Desde entonces hay una segunda leyenda en el lugar, que se extendió en todo Japón y en el mundo, no hay mejor día para hacer una propuesta de matrimonio que en el famoso " Festival del CEREZO" donde el hombre la da a la mujer que es de su interés, tres elementos:

-Una docena de rosas azules a la novia.

-Un pan de canela rustico elaborado por el novio y dentro de este un extravagante anillo, no importa el modelo pero la piedra del mismo debe ser del mismo color de ojos de la novia.

Se garantiza Amor - Fortuna - Salud para el Futuro Matrimonio. . .

**Se dice ...No sé si sea cierto.!.!.!.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***** Y Colorín colorado por ahora SAKE ha terminado*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del 8vo. Cuento-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Sobre este One-Shot o novela adaptada les diré tome de referencia la obra original de: **

**El príncipe y el mendigo, también traducida como Príncipe y mendigo (en inglés, The Prince and the Pauper) es una novela escrita por Mark Twain. **

**Fue publicada por primera vez en Canadá en 1881 antes de ser publicada en los Estados Unidos en 1882. **

**Es la primera novela histórica de Twain. Ambientada en 1547, cuenta la historia de dos niños de apariencia física idéntica: Tom Canty, un mendigo que vive con su padre cruel en Offal Court, Londres, y el príncipe Eduardo, hijo de Enrique VIII de Inglaterra.**

**Fuente: Wikipedia. **

**4.- ¿Qué tal me quedo?. Se preguntarán porqué NO profundizo en el romance me hace la historia 100% predecible además ya hay un FanFIC fabuloso que sino me equivoco lo tengo en mis historias Favoritas sobre Shaoran ciego y he visto otras historias sobre gemelos-as y no quiero caer en lo predecible ^.^ **

**Mi meta es completar los 12 Cuentos Clásicos estuve revisando lo qué me han recomendado y me encanta sus comentarios he visto algunos y haré una mezcla pero hasta ahora tengo las siguientes historias cómo principal. Me ayudan por favor diciéndome sobre cuál les gustaría leer: **

**(1) Pinocho. (2) El soldadito de plomo. (3) El Gato con Botas. (4). Ricitos de Oro. (5) El sastrecillo valiente. **

**(6) El mago de Oz. (7) Pulgarcito. (8) El gigante egoísta. (9) El Flautista de Hambelín. (10) El gigante egoísta. **

**(11). Peter Pan (12) Los sietes cuervos. **

**Existen muchos cuentos que se me queden. Sus ideas son bien recibidas por qué esta colección de adaptaciones no tiene fecha de caducidad. ^.^ ¡Gracias por su ayuda!.**

**5.- La información y fotos de esta novela adaptada están en mi perfil de Facebook.**

**6.- Adicional los invito a leer mi primer ONESHOT: La CASA embrujada participa en el reto de la comunidad Sakuriana. ^.^ Anímense a participar es por diversión - Arme un Álbum de FOTOS de este Oneshot deben ver el Cosplay de Sakura como Misa de Death Note esta fabuloso. **

**7.- ¡Gracias por leer esta adaptación y por sus comentarios!. **

**8.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. La maldición de la genio

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**-Cuento Base: Aladino y La Lámpara Maravillosa-**

**-Nombre de la Adaptación: La maldición de la genio-**

**No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no:**

**[En Hong Kong]**

Hien Li se quedo sin palabras al notar las cifras en rojo de su cuenta bancaria y dijo con malestar:

-¡Estamos quebrados! . . . ¡Hemos sido completamente estafados!-

Su esposa ingreso a su despacho al saber las noticias esta mañana, de la eminente quiebra de las empresas Li y dijo con preocupación:

-¿Qué ha pasado? . . . ¡HIEN! . . . ¡AYUDA! . . . -Grito con nerviosismo Ieran al ver a su esposo desplomarse ante sus ojos.

Ante sus gritos sus, hijos adolescentes y su fiel mayordomo ingresaron al lugar alarmados.

El patriarca de la Familia Li sufría un colapso nervioso que le provoco un infarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos años después]**

La Familia Li había dejado Hong Kong para trasladarse a la isla de Japón y poder empezar una nueva vida.

El patriarca a raíz de la perdida de toda su fortuna se había enfermado del corazón a causa del estrés.

Ieran se vio obligada a vender sus joyas y posesiones materiales para ayudar a su esposo con las deudas que se le vinieron encima.

Atrás quedaron los eventos suntuosos, fiestas extravagantes.

Para asombro de todos sus dos hijas al verse sin dinero se suicidaron, la tragedia marco a la Familia Li, el único que quedo fue el joven heredero Li Xiaoláng que ahora se lo conocía como Shaoran, atrás quedo su carácter abiertos y espontaneo al darse cuenta que al quedarse sin dinero sus amistades se abrieron de él.

No solo su familia le dio la espalda a los Li sino sus amigos y socios, Xiaoláng estaba a pocos días de concretar su matrimonio con la mujer que amaba: Chiharu Mihara pero ella al enterarse de la quiebra de su familia, rompió sin explicación alguna su compromiso.

Desde entonces el se había vuelto una persona reservada y no confiaba fácilmente en las personas, incluso hasta su fiel mayordomo Wei abandono a la Familia Li.

Actualmente los tres vivían en un pequeño departamento de la cuidad de Kobe, hasta que un día el joven dijo:

-¡Madre! . . . ¡Padre! . . . He decido unirme a la marina-

Ieran miro a su hijo y dijo:

-¿Cómo así?-

-Lo que gano en la tienda es poco y pensé, que si me uno a la marina, podría hacer carrera militar además el seguro médico es muy bueno y podría ayudar con eso a mi padre-

Ieran sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

-Realmente no sé que hubiéramos hecho sino tuviéramos un hijo como tú-

-Al contrario soy yo, él que debe agradecerles-

Ieran abrazo a su hijo y dijo con calma:

-¡Por favor cuídate!-

-¡Gracias madre! . . . Por favor me despide de mi padre-

-¡Esta bien!-

El joven se fue a su pequeña pieza y se dispuso a recoger su ropa, tenía un viaje que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tres días después]**

Ieran se quedo sin palabras al ver la noticia en el la pequeña TV de 14 pulgadas que decía:

_-Japón está de duelo, los tripulantes de la Fragata Victoria zozobro en alta mar, se desconoce las causas del siniestro hasta ahora las victimas ascienden a 40 marinos-_

Hien ingreso a la pequeña sala con un viejo basto que le permitía apoyarse para no cansarle al caminar y pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo querida?-

Ieran apago la pequeña televisión y compuso su expresión cuando dijo:

-Se volvió a dañar la TV-

[Gruñido de Frustración] . . . ¡Es hora de botar ese aparato viejo a la basura!-

-¡No te exaltes querido! . . . Mira es hora de tu medicina-

Hien sonrío con calma y dijo mientras iba al pequeño comedor:

-Espero que nuestro hijo tenga en un mejor día que nosotros. . . ¿Te ha llamado?-

-¡No! . . . Pero no te preocupes, él quedo en llamar al final de la semana-

Ieran no hizo comentario alguno, mientras ayudo a su esposo a tomar su medicina.

**[Ieran POV]**

-No puedo decirle a mi esposo lo que paso con nuestro hijo, eso lo mataría. . . Mañana iré a la base y veré la lista de los muertos, espero que todo . . .

-¿Qué sucede querida? . . . ¡Tienes los ojos rojos! . . . ¿Te sientes mal?-

-Querido no quiero preocuparte pero creo que estoy por tener un fuerte resfriado. . . ¡Lo siento!-

-¡Ve a descansar por favor!-

-¡Gracias cielo! . . .

Ieran fingió estar enferma para no preocupar a su esposo, por ahora ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En una desierta Isla]**

Un joven de cabellos castaños se despertaba con una extraña sensación de cansancio e incomodidad.

Imágenes incoherentes del naufragio vino a su mente.

Despertó completamente desconcertado.

Con la boca seca y con hambre.

Noto la pequeña herida en su brazo y rasgos una manga de su camisa que de por si estaba desgarrada y con dificultad se puso de pie.

Al ser un novato en la marina apenas sabía técnicas de supervivencia, dado su condición física y su resistencia al sentir que las calderas del barco en el que iba explotaron se lanzo al agua por instinto y nado, no tenía idea a dónde se dirigía pero estaba seguro que era el único sobreviviente de ese naufrago.

Ignoro y bloqueo toda sensación de temor y nado sin desfallecer hasta que no pudo más.

Ignoro la ansiedad provocada por el desconcierto y el temor de los posibles animales marinos.

Su instinto le hizo no darse por vencido, no recuerda en qué momento perdió la consciencia pero se despertó al sentir el sonido de las aves graznar y las olas romper en la orilla.

Se puso de pie con incomodidad y miro a su alrededor noto que estaba en una hermosa playa, decidió avanzar con cuidado para investigar el lugar no sin antes buscar algo similar a una caña para poder tantear al terreno y en caso de toparse con algún animal al menos poder defenderse, avanzo con cuidado hasta llegar a una parte similar a un bosque tropical.

De pronto visualizo un pequeño lago y no muy lejos de ahí una cascada, se alegro al ver que en la isla había agua dulce, al menos no iba morir de sed, tomo varias piedras y con cuidado las lanzo al agua, espero con calma y noto que no habían animales extraños y se animo a beber del agua y a pesar de no tener sabor, le pareció el agua más deliciosa que había aprobado, incluso le llamo la atención que estaba fría, bebió hasta saciar su sed cuando decidió, quitarse la ropa y bañarse en interiores, un baño rápido para poder descansar y luego tratar de ingeniárselas para ir al mar a cazar peces.

Se sumergió varias veces en el agua cuando noto algo brillante en el fondo, pensó que era una piedra o en el mejor de los casos el reflejo de la luz.

Finalmente se animo a meterse por completo y al llegar al fondo del pequeño lago sintió algo duro, subió varias veces a la superficie para tomar aire y bajo de nuevo al fondo, con un poco de esfuerzo saco una extraña botella y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué es esto? . . . ¿Será Ron o Whisky? . . . Un sorbo no me vendría nada mal. . . ¡Un momento! . . . ¿Y si es veneno? . . . Mejor salgo del agua y la dejo para después ahora necesito ir al mar para ver si puedo pescar. . . Y buscar leña o madera para hacer fuego, si eso haré. . .

El joven tomo la botella y se propuso buscar comida, luego de varias horas y con mucho esfuerzo logro pescar varios robalos y se dispuso a buscar algo filoso para poder sacarle las tripas, limpiarlo y asarlo.

Regreso al lago para tomar agua dulce y recordó la botella en ese momento se le ocurrió que si no era alcohol podía vaciar su contenido en la arena y llenarla de agua.

-¡Maldición! . . . No puedo abrir esta botella, vamos. . .

Luego de varios intentos fallidos finalmente puso sacar el corcho de la botella pero apenas lo hizo un extraño humo en color verde salió de la botella y se alerto cuando de pronto el resplandor lo cegó y escucho un sonido similar a una explosión, los siguiente que sintió fue algo que le cayó encima.

Se quedo sin palaras.

Se asusto.

El olor suave de las flores de cerezo se hizo presente en el ambiente.

[Bostezo] . . . **¿Dónde estoy?** . . .-Pregunto una hermosa joven en un extraño lenguaje, ella tenía de cabellos castaños largos recogidos con un extraño traje imperial y parpadeo varias veces al ver sobre quien estaba y mostro una suave sonrisa cuando dijo:

**-¡Lo siento! . . . ¿Eres mi nuevo amo?-**

El joven al verse libre de ella, retrocedió asustado y dijo en perfecto japonés:

-¿Eres un demonio?-

La joven de extraña ropa lo miro con interés e hizo un movimiento con sus manos y pregunto de nuevo:

-¿Me entiendes?-

-¿Eres un demonio? . . . ¡Apareciste de la nada!-

La joven lo miro con interés cuando entendió la frase y dijo frunciendo el ceño:

-¡No soy un demonio! . . . No sé si aún exista. . . No he visto nunca uno. . . ¿Eres mi nuevo amo?-

-¿Qué?-

La joven sonrío cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Soy un genio! . . .Al abrir la botella te conviertes en mi amo, tienes la oportunidad de tener tres deseos de mi parte antes que regrese a la botella y debas lanzar la botella de nuevo al mar-

-¡Espera! . . . Vamos con calma. . . ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¡Mi último amo me llamo **Ying Fa**!-

-¿Espera tu último amo era chino?-

-¡Sí! . . . El rey Eriol Hiragizawa de la Dinastía Reed-

-Por el tono que usas, parece que no era de tu agrado-

-¡Ninguno de mis amos lo han sido!-

-¿Haz tenido muchos amos?-

-¡Esto es raro! . . . Todo mortal siempre se ha emocionado por los deseos, nunca me ha hecho tales preguntas-

-¡Bueno! . . . ¡Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en deseos y esas cosas! . . . Aunque en este momento desearía estar en mi ca . . . ¡No espera es. . .

La joven sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Así no funciona la magia, cuando un nuevo amo encuentra la botella, hay algunas reglas que debe conocer antes de empezar a pedir deseos-

-¿Cuáles son? . . . [Sonido de la brisa marina] . . . ¡Hace frío! . . . Nos vamos a congelar esta noche. . .

-Puedo arreglar eso. . .

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Cierra los ojos!-

El joven hizo caso a lo que dijo la genio y ella dijo después de un segundo:

-¡Abre tus ojos!-

El joven se quedo sin palabras al notar que ya no estaba en la isla y dijo con asombro:

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-¡Dentro de la botella! . . . Vamos allá-

-¿Las personas pueden vernos?-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué?-

La genio le guío en silencio cuando ingresaron a un largo pasillo y dijo con asombro:

-¿Estamos en el Palacio Imperial de China?-

-¡Sí! . . . Una de las reglas de la magia, es que la decoración interna de la botella cambia de acuerdo a la ciudad donde viva mi amo. . . ¡Llegamos! . . . Permíteme curar tu herida. . . ¿Deseas té de jazmín?-

El joven estaba tan perturbado que solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y pregunto a la genio:

-¿Cuál es tu historia?-

La genio se quedo sin palabras y contesto con una pregunta:

-¿No deseas conocer las reglas para decir tus deseos?-

-¡No tengo prisa! . . . Estoy dentro de una botella, eso ya es bastante para mi-

La genio sonrío con diversión por primera vez en miles de años y dijo:

-¡Eres extraño!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hasta ahora todos mis amos han sido. . .

-¿Ambiciosos?-

La joven solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-Mi nombre es Li Xiaoláng soy de China, nací en Hong Kong pero paso. . . ¡Eso no importa ahora! . . . Hace dos años nos radicamos en Japón, puedes decirme Shaoran-

-¡Pequeño Lobo!-

-¿Perdón?-

-[Risas Suaves] . . . Tu nombre en chino significa pequeño lobo . . . [Suspiro] . . . ¡Eres agradable!- Dijo la genio con una cálida sonrisa mientras que el joven se sonrojaba ligeramente y pregunto:

-¿Por qué tienes eso brazaletes?-

-¡Es parte de mi maldición!-

-¿Maldición?-

-Fui engañada por el genio de la lámpara y mi falta de malicia, me llevo a estar atada a está lámpara-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Los genios son tramposos y no lo sabía, en esa época mis padres y hermano habían sido asesinado en un ataque a nuestro reino-

-¿Eras una princesa?-

-¡No! . . . Pero mi familia pertenecía a la nobleza, entonces en una de las bóvedas de nuestra casa, encontré una vieja botella y de esta salió un extraño ser, sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol y sus ojos celestes como el mar profundo-

-¿Recuerdas su nombre?-

-Esa es la primera regla que debes conocer, para convertirte en mi amo me debes dar un nuevo nombre, a él le llame Kerberus pero me dijo las reglas a su conveniencia-

-¿Cómo te engaño?-

-La segunda regla es que no se puede retroceder el tiempo, sin embargo se puede cambiar los eventos-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-No te lo puedo revelar es parte de ser un genio-

-¿Cómo te engaño?-

-La tercer regla es no se puede revivir a un muerto, sin embargo se puede curar a un enfermo-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto con asombro el joven e inmediatamente pensó en su padre.

-Puedo hacer esto incluso si están agonizando, él me engaño al decir que no podía revivir un muerto a no ser que yo deseara ser un genio y podría tener poderes ilimitados-

-¿Pero eso no contradice lo que dijiste?-

-¡No me di cuenta de la trampa en esa frase!-

-¿Pediste ser un genio?-

-No se puede pedir ser un genio, se puede pedir cambiar de lugar con el genio, de tal manera que él tomo mi lugar en mi corta familia y yo desaparecí de sus recuerdos-

-¡Realmente te engaño!-

La genio sonrío con tristeza pero luego compuso su expresión y dijo con diversión:

-La cuarta regla es que no puedes ordenarme matar a una persona-

-¡Tiene sentido!-

-La quinta regla es que no puedes desear que una persona te ame-

Ante la curiosidad que el joven mostraba en su rostro ella dijo con calma:

-El amor es la magia más poderosa del universo, si se basa en mentiras su efecto se revierte, el amor a base de mentiras se convierte en odio y sus consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas-

-¡Entiendo! . . . [Bostezo] . . . ¡Estoy cansado! . . . ¿Dónde puedo dormir?-

-¡Te guiare a tu habitación para que descanses!-

-¡Claro hablemos mañana! . . . ¡Buenas noches!-

-¡Buenas noches!-

El joven siguió a la genio con completo silencio cuando pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-

-¡Ninguna!-

-¡Eh! . . .

-Durante el tiempo que tengo un nuevo amo, estoy despierta hasta que pida sus tres deseos y luego dormiré durante el tiempo que vuelva a destapar la botella-

-¿Significa que no duermes?-

-Mientras este en la botella, no duermo, no como, no soy mortal-

El joven se quedo sin palabras y pregunto:

-¿Hay alguna forma de romper la maldición?-

La joven sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Siempre me preguntan eso y siempre digo la misma respuesta, mi amo debe darme su tercer deseo-

El joven se quedo sin palabras y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Obvio! . . . ¡Qué eso no ha pasado!-Esa no fue una pregunta de parte del hombre sino una afirmación entonces la genio solo se limito a mover su cabeza en un gesto positivo y finalmente dijo:

-¡Nos veremos mañana para que pidas tu primer deseo!-

-¿Debo darte un nuevo nombre para hacer eso?-

-¡Sí! . . . Entonces podrás pedir tus deseos pero no podrás hacer más preguntas-

-¿Se puede desear muchos deseos?-

-Puedes hacerlo pero nunca han terminado bien-

-¿Por qué?-

-La ambición desmedida comienza por cegar a los mortales y terminan mal-

-¿Luego del tercer deseo, qué debo hacer?-

-La botella no se volverá abrir y deberás lanzarla al mar-

-¿Qué pasaría si no lo hago?-

-La mala suerte vendrá hacia ti-

-¿Y si al lanzarla al mar te vuelvo a encontrar?-

-Eso no va pasar, solo se me permite tener un amo mortal por una sola vez, una vez que lances la botella al mar, no me volverás a ver porque se abre un portal en el mar y la corriente marina me llevara a otro lugar-

-¡Entiendo!-

-¡Descansa y piensa con cuidado tus deseos!-

La genio dejo al joven en su habitación y se despidió de él cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Me pregunto cómo terminará esta vez los deseos-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Tener la oportunidad de tener tres deseos. ¡Increíble! . . . ¿Qué pediré? . . .

El joven sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Tengo los dos primeros deseos, el tercero va ser un poco más difícil lo pensaré con calma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

-¡Buenos días Ying-Fa!-

-¡Buenos días Amo!-

-Por favor no me digas así llámame Shaoran-

-¡Buenos días Shao-ran!-

El joven sonrío con diversión, al escuchar la extraña pronunciación de ella y pregunto con asombro:

-¡Se ve delicioso! . . . ¿Tu cocinas . . . [Risas Incomodas] . . . ¡Lo siento! . . .

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Las ventajas de la magia! . . . Apenas estaba aprendiendo cocinar de mortal. . . ¡Espero que le guste amo!-

-No me digas así. . .

-¡Lo siento es la costumbre!-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Llegue a los 19 años cuando era mortal de eso hace 10 milenios-

-¿Tienes 10.019 años? . . . ¡IMPRESIONANTE!-

La genio reacciono de forma extraña, porque no puedo evitar reírse y ponerse completamente roja ante esa observación y él dijo con incomodidad:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Es que no . . . Te vez muy bien . . . Te conservas . . . [Risas Incomodas]

Ante la incomodidad del joven que se enredo con sus propias palabras, ambos empezaron a reír hasta que las lágrimas se le salieron y se pusieron completamente rojo y él dijo con diversión:

-¡Yo tengo 18 años y acabo de terminar la preparatoria!-

-¡Soy mayor que tú por 10.001 añitos! . . . Ante esa declaración ambos empezaron a reír, cuando él dijo antes de empezar a comer su desayuno:

-¡Tengo tu nombre y sé cuáles van hacer mis dos deseos-

Ante ese comentario la joven dejo de reír, ignoro la pulsada de incomodidad que sintió y pregunto con seriedad:

-¿Cuál va ser mi nuevo nombre?-

-¡Primero desayunemos!-

La genio comió en completo silencio y se preparo para despedirse de su nuevo amo, lo usual era que siempre enloquecieran con su primer deseo y las cosas terminaban mal.

Espero con calma cuando él dijo:

-¡Tu nuevo nombre será **Sakura**!-

-¡Sakura!- Repito ella con calma y para asombro del joven los brazaletes de ella brillaron y en ellos se grabo un nuevo nombre: Li Shaoran.

La genio miro sus brazaletes y pregunto:

-¿Amo, cuál es su primer deseo?-

-Mi primer deseo es regresar a mi hogar junto con mis padres en Japón. . . ¿Puedes concederlo?-

La genio sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-¡Cierra los ojos!-

La genio hizo un movimientos con las manos y salieron de la botella, la genio le tomo de la mano y le llevo a la playa y dijo:

-¡Abre los ojos!-

El joven abrió los ojos y no vio nada cuando de pronto sintió el sonido de una hélice de un helicóptero sobre ello y escucho que le dijeron en ingles:

**-¡Encontramos a un sobreviviente!-**

Se quedo sin palabras al ver descender al helicóptero y la genio dijo:

-¡Ellos no pueden verme! . . . Toma la botella e invócame cuando desees que cumpla tu segundo deseo-

-¿Debo frotar la botella o algo así?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡No funciona así! . . . Solo debes decir mi nombre y las palabras: **Aparece Genio** y yo lo haré para conceder tu segundo deseo-

-¡Entiendo gracias! . . . **¿Cuál es su nombre marino?-**

El joven tomo la botella y contesto las preguntas del oficial.

Se había confirmado el naufragio de la fragata y que él era el único sobre viviente, después de varios interrogatorios, le dieron ropa nueva, le permitieron descansar antes de llevarlo a Japón.

No supo cuanto tiempo para pero su madre lo recibió con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que su padre que se notaba pálido porque al conocer la noticia de su desaparición su enfermedad le hizo una mala pasada y tuvo una leve arritmia.

Las Fuerzas Armadas Japonesas, la división de la marina le prometió una generosa compensación por hacer sido víctima del naufragio.

Luego de relatar a sus padres todo lo que padeció [Omitió expreso hablar de la genio] decidió retirarse a descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Shaoran se despertó más cansado, de lo que se acostó sin embargo una sensación de paz lo embargo cuando dijo en voz alta:

**-¡Sakura Aparece Genio!-**

El joven se quedo sin habla al notar el extraño humo pero ahora tenía un color rosa y sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo:

-¡Nunca me voy acostumbrar a esto! . . . ¡Lindo Kimono! . . . Aunque esta algo corto. . . Adivino tu traje al igual que la decoración dentro de la botella cambia de acuerdo a la época en la que te invoque tu nuevo amo-

Sakura sonrío y movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y pregunto:

-¿Amo, cuál es su segundo deseo?-

-Mi segundo deseo Sakura es excelente salud para mis padres. . . ¿Puedes concederlo?-

Sakura se quedo perpleja ante ese deseo y aunque estaba obligada a concederlo dijo con asombro:

-¿Deseas salud para terceras personas?-

El joven sonrío con calma y dijo:

-¿Nunca antes te han hecho un deseo cómo ese?-

-¡NO! . . . Realmente nunca. . .

-¿Lo puedes conceder?-

-¡Eh! . . . ¡Sí claro! . . . ¡Lo siento! . . . ¿Cómo era? . . . Salud para tus padres puedo hacer eso. . .

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡En 10.000 Años nunca antes he tenido que conceder ese deseo! . . . Me han pedido vida eterna pero nunca salud-

-¿Vida Eterna?-

-¡Créeme es un deseo que no se debe pedir! . . . . Veamos: Por la vida y la muerte que la Salud se quede. . . Y tus padres. . . [Gemido de Frustración] . . .

-¿Qué sucede?-

Sakura sonrío de forma nerviosa cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Un segundo deseo de salud de dará entre la vida y la muerte la salud de tus padres mejorara porque de aquí a la medio noche un milagro se dará!-

-¿Rimas?-

-Algo similar, funciona mejor con rimas no sé por qué . . .

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-

-¡Solo debes tener fe porque tu segundo deseo se concederá y la salud de tus padres mejorara!-

-¿Estas mejorando?-

-Es cuestión de práctica-

-¡Espera! . . . ¿Vas a regresar a la botella?-

-¡Siempre es así!-

-¿Te gustaría que te muestre la ciudad?-

-¿Es eso posible?-

-¡Claro! . . . Te mostrarle lo fabuloso que es Japón-

-¡Solo tú puedes verme!-

-Cuento con eso . . .

-¡Eh! . . .

-¡Vamos te mostrare la ciudad hay aún lugares que no conozco!-

-¡Bueno! . . .

Shaoran aprovecho para tomar el tren dentro de la cuidad y mostrarle a la genio las maravillas del mundo moderno, la lleno a la Torre de Tokio y a un hermoso parque donde había hermosos arboles de cerezo y él dijo:

-Tu nombre en chino era Yinga-Fa pero en Japonés es Sakura y en japonés significa Flor de Cerezo y estos son los arboles de cerezo. . . ¿Qué te parece?-

-Son realmente hermosos. . . [Sonido estruendoso de fuegos artificiales] . . . La genio se asusto ante tal sonido y se aferro a su brazo entonces pregunto con asombro:

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡No te asustes! . . . Mira las luces en el cielo. . . Son Fuegos Artificiales-

-¡Son muy lindos! . . .

Al llegar la media noche, Shaoran dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Sakura tengo mi tercer deseo!-

La genio se quedo sin palabras e ignoro por completo la extraña sensación que la estremeció y pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Amo, cuál es su tercer deseo?-

-¡Te entrego mi tercer deseo!-

La genio se volvió a quedar sin palabras, cuando él dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras la tomaba las manos:

-¡Deseo que seas libre de la maldición!-

Sakura estaba perpleja, cuando sintió que sus brazaletes cayeron al piso y se convirtieron en cenizas.

Fue inevitable para ella no ponerse a llorar, cuando el joven la atrajo para así y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Tranquila ya todo paso!-

-¡Gracias am . . .

-¡No soy tu amo! . . . Llámame Shaoran-

-¡Gracias Shaoran!-

-¡Ahora vamos a casa! . . .

-¿A casa?-

-¿Tienes a dónde ir?-

Sakura hizo una mueca y él río con diversión cuando noto su expresión y se preocupo al verla estremecer y dijo en un tono serio:

-¿Frío o Hambre?-

-¡Ambas!-

Shaoran no tuvo problema en sacarse su chaqueta y se la dio y dijo:

-Entonces vamos a comer algo, yo invito. . .

-¡Gracias! . . . Realmente no sé cómo agradecerte por haberme librado de la maldición-

Shaoran sonrío con suavidad mientras la guía a probar su primer plato en milenios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Shaoran llego a su pequeño departamento con la joven y noto con asombro que sus padres, mostraban un excelente semblante y se alegro mucho por ellos.

Luego de presentar a Sakura cómo la persona que le había ayudado a salir de la isla, fue recibida con toda cordialidad en la pequeña familia.

Con la compensación que le dio la marina a Shaoran y la buena salud que sus padres tenía se pusieron de acuerdo para empezar un nuevo negocio, una pequeña editorial y Sakura fue de gran ayuda ya que empezó a contar a Shaoran todo lo que vio y aprendió en sus 10.000 Años como genio, la editorial se llamo: " El Encanto " y el joven Li se convirtió en un reconocido escritor de cuentos infantiles.

Trabajaron en conjunto para armar un patrimonio sólido y dado la generosidad del joven hacia con la genio, la buena fortuna, prosperidad y salud no faltaron en la Familia Li.

Algunos dicen que era magia.

Otros dicen que el arduo trabajo trajo frutos.

Shaoran desposo a la joven en una sencilla boda, a los tres meses de conocerla, tratarla, trabajar con ella y enamorarla y de esa unión nacieron tres hermosos bebes.

Se dice que ambos padres se daba tiempo, para contar una sin número de cuentos a sus hijos para dormir pero sin duda el que más le gusta era el del mortal que se enamoro de la genio y rompió su maldición.

**¡Se dice. . . No sé si sea cierto! . . . **

**[Colorín colorado por ahora Sake ha terminado]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[FIN del noveno cuento adaptado]**

**[Notas de la autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Sobre este cuento adaptado: **

**Aladino** [Transcripción del nombre árabe **علاء الدين** _'__**Alā 'ad-Dīn**_, literalmente 'nobleza o gloria de la fe'] es una de las historias de origen sirio de Las mil y una noches y una de las más famosas en la cultura occidental.

**Fuente: Wikipedia.**

**También tome base la serie de la TV de los 80's: Mi bella genio. **

**4.- Gracias por recomendar sus cuentos los voy a tomar de referencia para armar los siguientes tres cuentos que me faltan de este volumen. **

**Antes de que me pidieran el Soldadito de Plomo [Como saben él no tiene una pierna] había hecho un One-Shot: Amor Lisiado dónde pongo a Xiaoláng sin piernas. **

**Por lo que aun no sé cómo adaptar esa historia en particular para que no sea repetitiva pero probablemente NO prometo nada haré algo por el estilo. **

**Los próximos tres cuentos serán actualizados cada sábado con mayor seguridad, ^.^ Sigan leyendo. **

**5.- La información y fotos de esta novela adaptada están en mi perfil de Facebook. **

**6.- ¡Gracias por leer esta adaptación y por sus comentarios!. **

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. Lastimados pero Enamorados

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**-Cuento Base: El Soldadito de Plomo.-**

**-Nombre de la Adaptación: Lastimados pero Enamorados.**

**No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no:**

**[Hospital Central de Tokio]**

En los amplios jardines del lugar, dos personas ajenas, en los lados opuestos del mismo lugar, estaban pasando por la misma situación, sin saber.

Un sorprendido hombre de cabellos castaños, estaba vendado en la cabeza dado lo sucedido, parpadeo varias veces el único ojo que tenía bueno [Derecho] y pregunto con sorpresa:

-¿Me estás diciendo qué hemos terminado?-

-¡Lo siento Shaoran pero no puedo seguir con esta farsa!-

-¿Qué? . . . Pero estamos a pocas semanas de nuestra boda . .

Al notar el rostro desconcertado, de la mujer que era su prometida, se quedo sin palabras al ver la caja de terciopelo que le era familiar y pregunto:

-¿Por qué me devuelves tu anillo de compromiso Naoko?-

-Porque me di cuenta durante al accidente que tuvimos, la persona que amo a Eriol y sé que él corresponde mis sentimientos-

El hombre de cabellos castaños, se quedo sin palabras mientras la mujer que hace escasos segundos era su prometida, le confeso que amaba a su mejor amigo entonces ella le entrego la pequeña caja y le dijo con pesar:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Aceptar este compromiso impuesto fue un error. . .

-Pero yo te amo Naoko y esto que nos paso es temporal. . . En poco tiempo me van operar el ojo de nuevo y . . .

-No es por tu ojo o lo que nos paso. . . Shaoran, yo no te amo . . . ¡Lo siento! . . . Hablare con tus padres. . . ¡Nuestro matrimonio se cancela! . . .

-¡No! . . . Espe . . .

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras porque Naoko salió corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos y él se quedo ahí parado con la caja que contenía el hermoso anillo en forma de corazón que su prometida había escogido, a ella le fascinaban los rubí de ahí el inusual diseño del anillo de compromiso.

En ese momento todo perdió sentido para el hombre, estaba tan desconcertado que no sabía, cómo reaccionar que solo atino a caminar por inercia sin saber a dónde iba.

Las cosas realmente iban de mal a peor para él pero en ese momento su mente, no tuvo ningún pensamiento coherente, pensó que era un sueño, un mundo paralelo dónde le estaban haciendo una broma y una muy pesada a su criterio.

No muy lejos de ahí, una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños largos que ahora estaban recogidos de forma desordenada, dado que le era difícil peinarse por el vendaje que tenía en la cabeza y le era más difícil porque su ojo izquierdo estaba vendando debido al accidente en el que estuvo pero su estado paso a un segundo plano, cuando pregunto con asombro:

-¿Touya, estas cancelando nuestra boda? . . . ¿Entendí bien o mal. . . No sé . . . Por qué terminas conmigo? . . . ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto la hermosa mujer sin poner orden en sus palabras, no entendía que estaba sucediendo y escucho que su prometido le dijo en un tono que denotaba sentirse culpable por o que le estaba haciendo:

-¡Nunca debí aceptar este matrimonio impuesto! . . . Debo ser sincero contigo Sakura . . . Trate de amarte pero . . . . Sakura, yo amo a otra persona-

La mujer del ojo de color verde, mostró su rostro lleno de asombro y pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Qué?-

-Durante las vacaciones de primavera, cuando no pudiste venir conocí a otra persona y he tenido un romance fugaz con ella pero al estar al borde de la muerte, me di cuenta que era con ella con quién deseo estar. . .

-¿No me amas porqué somos primos lejanos?-

-¡No es eso Sakura! . . . No te amo porque me enamore de Meiling-

-¿Te enamoraste de mi mejor amiga?- Pregunto ella con asombro y él contesto:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Ella no quería. . .Ella nos sabía, que yo estaba comprometido contigo . . . Cuando lo supo inmediatamente rompió conmigo pero luego de esto . . . Sakura yo puedo casarme contigo cuando a quien amo es a Meiling, es con ella con quiero hacer mi vida . . . ¡Lo siento! . . . Hablare con tus padres y le diré que se cancela la boda y . . . Te indemnizare por todo . . .

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar, él no le estaba dando opciones y estaban a días de casarse entonces se animo a decir:

-¿Podemos . . .

-¡NO! . . ¡NO! . . . ¡Lo siento! . . . ¡Espero que algún día me perdones! . . . ¡Realmente lo siento! . . . Debo irme tengo que alcanzar a Meiling , ella se va a . . .

Touya se enredo con las palabras que salió del lugar corriendo, fue un segundo de cobardía y valentía al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, que no sabía qué hacer o decir, por inercia retrocedió dos pasos cuando sintió que algo fuerte le golpeo el brazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y solo pudo decir producto del dolor:

-¡AUCH! . . .

Noto la una pequeña caja de terciopelo y la cara de un hombre que estaba al igual que ella desconcertado, al verla en el piso pero notar que ambos tenían la cabeza cubierta y un parche en uno de sus ojos y él dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Lo siento señorita! . . . ¡No fue mi intención lastimarla! . . . Cuando lance la caja lo hice con tal fuerza que no me medí . . . ¡Lo siento! . . .

Sakura aun estaba adolorida por el golpe, que se paro en completo silencio y frunció el ceño, si otra hubiera sido la situación se hubiera enojado pero aun estaba desconcertada por el rompimiento de su compromiso, que solo atino a mirar al hombre y cuando le iba a preguntar, por qué le lanzo tal objeto noto que Touya regreso corriendo y le dijo:

-Siento tener que decirte eso pero. . .

-¿Te arrepentiste Touya?- Pregunto Sakura sintiendo una leve esperanza dentro de ella, aún no asimilaba que la persona que ella amaba, porque tal vez él no se había enamorado de ella pero ella si se enamoro de él y tenía la esperanza que todo sea una broma pesada o algo por estilo pero la respuesta de Touya la trajo a la brutal realidad cuando le dijo:

-¡Devuélveme el anillo de compromiso!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras ante tal petición e ignoro la cara del extraño, que los miraba con interés y Touya dijo con vergüenza:

-Haz de pensar que soy el peor hombre del mundo pero ese anillo es de mi abuela y quiero. . .

Se calló al notar que Sakura se saco el anillo de compromiso, era un hermoso anillo antiguo de zafiro con diamantes entonces ella se lo entrego a él.

Touya sonrío con vergüenza y volvió a salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a Sakura completamente desconcertada.

Ese momento fue el detonante para darse cuenta que todo se había terminado entonces una extraña sensación la abrumo y la decepción la hizo estremecer, su ojo se le llego de lagrima y cuando estuvo a punto de derramarla, la extraña risa del hombre que no conocía la desconcertó.

La risa se torno contagiosa porque Sakura que quería llorar , luego de varios segundos empezó a reírse y ella no sabía por qué se reía y el extraño le dijo entre risas:

-¡Yo pensé qué estaba mal . . . Pero usted está peor! . . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . .

Sakura no pudo evitar reír sin sentido, porque él hombre le dijo riendo:

-¡Este mundo esta raro! . . . [Risas Histéricas] . . . A usted le quitan un anillo y a mí me lo . . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . .

Shaoran no pudo contener las risas y no podía completar la frase, tan solo se limito a mostrarle el hermoso anillo de rubí en forma de corazón y Sakura pregunto con una extraña risa:

-¿Es un anillo. . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . . De compromiso?-

El hombre que estaba rojo de reír, movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, no podía decir palabra alguna a causa de la risa histérica que se apodero de él.

Eran dos personas extrañas riendo sin sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

Las extrañas risas cesaron.

La mujer se quedo en completo silencio.

El hombre la miro con interés y pregunto:

-¿Francesa?-

Ella lo miro y contesto con una pregunta:

-¿Italiano?-

Ambos se miraron un sonrieron con suavidad y Sakura dijo con calma:

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy de ascendencia japonesa pero he vivido toda mi vida en Francia, soy curadora de arte. ¿Qué hay de usted?-

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy de ascendencia japonesa pero he vivido toda mi vida en Italia, soy chef. ¿También estuvo en el accidente de Kobe?-

[El accidente de Kobe se dio cuando se descarrillo un tren bala y se estrello contra la cuidad arrasando con una manzana completa, se llevo casa, carros, buses, etc, hubo un sin número de muertos y heridos en lo que quedo de aquel lugar]

Sakura solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo y dijo:

-Estaba en el bus 24-H iba para la estación de trenes, iba viajar a Kyoto. ¿Qué hay de usted?-

-Estaba en el bus 22-D iba para la estación de trenes, iba viajar a Tomoeda. ¿De qué la operaron?.-

-Cuando el tren se vino encima yo estaba en la ventana y bueno. . . A pesar de las lesiones superficiales los exámenes revelaron que tenía un tumor cerebral pero dado su ubicación. . .

-¿Perdió el ojo izquierdo?-

Sakura solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo y pregunto:

-¿Qué le paso a usted? ¿Se accidento solo o estaba con compañía?-

-También tuve lesiones superficiales pero en mi caso uno de los vidrios me traspaso la cornea, a parte que tenía fragmentos de vidrios incrustado en la cabeza-

-¿No perdió el ojo derecho?-

-¡NO! Pero si tengo lastimada severamente la cornea, debo esperar que sane y eso va durar semanas quizás hasta un par de meses. . . Mi prometida iba conmigo por protegerla termine de esta forma. ¿Usted iba acompañada?-

-Mi prometido pero justo en ese momento, él se había bajado del bus. . . Sus lesiones fueron mínimas-

Shaoran miro a la mujer y por alguna razón que no supo explicar empezó a reír, a los pocos segundos Sakura se contagio de su risa cuándo pregunto:

-¿De qué. . . Nos reímos?-

-¡No sé! . . . Creo que reírse de las desgracias ajenas es divertido. . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . .

-¿Qué? . . .

Ante las expresiones de desconcierto de la mujer, Shaoran no puedo evitar reírse abiertamente por un buen rato y al final dijo:

-Se dicen que las cosas para por algo. . . Mi prometida hace pocos minutos rompió conmigo, me devolvió el anillo de compromiso porque se enamoro de mi mejor amigo a tres semanas de la boda . . . ¿Qué le parece?-

Sakura miro al hombre y sonrío con calma cuándo dijo:

-Mi prometido hace poco minutos también rompió conmigo porque me confesó que ama a mi mejor amiga y . . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . . Me quito el anillo . . . Ambos empezaron a reírse de su tragedia cuándo ella señalo con calma:

-¡Me casaba en tres días!-

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . . Usted está peor que yo . . .¿Ve? . . .

Ante ese comentario fuera de lugar, ambos empezaron a reír de sus tragedias a nivel personal.

Ningunos de ellos se dio cuenta que de pronto su conversación paso hacer de tragi-comedia a una conversación a mena, sobre lo que era su vida en los diferentes países que vivía.

Esa extraña situación en medio de risas hilarantes dio inicio a una gran amistad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Seis meses después]**

-¡Sakurita! . . . Tienes visitas. . .Dijo con una sonrisa cálida una de sus compañeras de trabajo y ella pregunto con calma mientras no dejaba de curar una obra de arte:

-¿Quién es Tomoyo? . . . Sabes que no atiendo a ninguna persona cuando estoy curando una obra. . . ¡Veamos esto necesita un color terra! . . .

-¿Eso incluye a tu primer y mejor amigo por correspondencia?-

Sakura se quedo con el cincel en mano cuando miro con asombro, quién estaba frente de ella y dijo:

-¡Shaoran que sorpresa verte aquí! . . ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre sonrío con suavidad y contesto con dos preguntas:

-¿Cómo estás? . . . ¿Si estas ocupada puedo regresar más tarde?

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Eres el chef qué es amigo de Sakurita y mantiene correspondencia con ella vía postales?- Pregunto emocionada la compañera de trabajo de Sakura y Shaoran dijo:

-¡Ese soy yo!-

-¡AMO tus recetas! . . .Tus tips para cocinar son fabulosos. . .

Ante la mirada que le dio Shaoran a Sakura, ella dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡A Tomoyo le encanta la cocina y comparte departamento conmigo! . . .

Ante el gesto de Shaoran de ponerse las manos en la cintura, Tomoyo señalo con diversión:

-¡Es qué yo intercepto la correspondencia de Sakura! . . . ¡Sorry! . . . Espero que no te moleste que haga uso de tus recetas pero a mi novio es un glotón y cada vez que le hago un plato con tu receta me consciente y . . .

[Carraspeo] . . . ¡Tomoyo no seas tan indiscretas! . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

Shaoran miro a las mujeres y dijo con diversión:

-No pasa nada, si tan solo compartes mis recetas con de ella porque esas recetas las voy a poner en mi próximo libro . . . ¿Te llego la copia de mi primer libro?-

-¡Si gracias Shaoran! . . . Pero te voy a pedir otro autografiado para Tomoyo. . . ¡Por favor! . . . Porque no deja de molestarme con que quiere uno y me ha tocado esconder el mío, para que no se apropie de el-

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Sakurita no me hagas quedar mal delante de tu amigo. . .

Ante las risas de ambos, Tomoyo los miro con reproche cuando la llamaron al móvil y dijo con emoción:

-¡Ariel vino por mí! . . . Sakurita no me esperes esta noche . . .

Le guiño uno de sus ojos y salió del lugar no sin antes despedirse del reconocido chef y hacerle prometer que le iba mandar sus libros autografiados y de forma adicional junto con las postales que le enviaba a Sakura iba adjuntar los tips de cocinas para ella.

Sakura miro a su amiga salir con diversión y le dijo a Shaoran:

-¿Qué te trae a Francia?-

-Tendremos una exposición en tres días y recordé tu invitación abierta para recorrer el Museo de Louvre. . . ¿Tendrás tiempo de mostrarme el lugar?-

-Claro pero vas a necesitar más de tres días para conocer mi museo- Dijo Sakura con diversión y al notar la expresión divertida de su amigo le dijo:

-¿El color de tus ojos son ámbar?-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Son lindos! . . . ¿Puedes ver bien o tienes algún problema?-

-¡Gracias por el halago!- Dijo Shaoran con una suave sonrisa y le contesto:

-Aun me molesta la luz solar por la que uso lentes oscuros o gafas pero ya estoy recuperado. . . ¿Qué hay de ti, cuándo te operas?-

Sakura dejo la pieza a un lado cuando señalo con suavidad:

-Perdí todo el ojo, lo máximo que puedo usar es un ojo de vidrio-

-¡Oh! . . . Eso es. . . ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-¡Compre una colección de parches piratas para combinar con mis atuendos!- Señalo ella con diversión y ambos empezaron a reír de su extraño sentido del humor, al terminar las risas ella dijo con suavidad:

-Mande a confeccionar varios parches con varios diseños para combinarlo con todo, mis audífonos, mi vestuario, hasta combinan con mis zapatos-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Realmente eres una mujer práctica. . .

-¡Al mal tiempo buena cara! . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Lo importante es que estamos vivos- Dijo ella con optimismo.

-¡Tienes razón! . . .Por cierto gracias por las miniaturas que me enviaste son hermosas-

-¡Ya que estás aquí voy aprovechar! . . . Dame unos minutos. . .

-¿Qué estas buscando?- Pregunto él con interesa al verla sacar varios cajones de su amplio escritorio y escucho que ella dijo con emoción:

-¡Toma! . . . Me llego esta mañana. . .Lo iba envía al final de esta semana pero ya que estas aquí mejor aprovecho, espero que te guste . . .

Shaoran sonrío con suavidad al ver el hermoso barco en miniatura dentro de la botella y le dijo:

-¡Gracia no debiste!-

-Te paso el dato que en dos semanas va haber una exposición en arte en miniatura en Milano, como estas cerca podrás. . . ¿Por qué mueves la cabeza en un gesto negativo? . . .

-¡No estoy de paso!-

Ese comentario capto la atención de Sakura y antes de preguntar Shaoran le dijo:

-Tengo la propuesta de un socio griego que va abrir una cadena de restaurantes en Francia y quiero que trabaje para él-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto con sorpresa.

-¡Sí! . . . Significa que me voy a quedar en Francia pero no en París sino en Toulouse-

-Pero estamos cerca. . . De igual seremos amigos por correspondencia solos que a menor distancia. . .

El hombre sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Continuaremos siendo amigos por correspondencia!. . .Aunque sus intenciones eran otras pregunto con calma:

-¿Te demoras o podemos irnos a tomar algo antes que me muestres el lugar?-

-Dame una hora por favor necesito terminar de curar esta pieza. . .

-¿Me puedo quedar a ver cómo lo haces?-

-Si no te importa estar en completo silencio, por mi no hay problema. . .

Shaoran solo atino a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo mientras veía con atención lo que ella hacía, los primeros minutos se centro en ver cómo restauraba la obra pero el resto del tiempo se centro en ella.

Sonrío con suavidad, había conocido a la mujer en una situación extraña y su amistad a través de las puntuales postales de forma semanal se había vuelto parte de su rutina.

Recordaba con nostalgia cuando salió de Japón y a las dos semanas recibió la primera postal de ella que solo tenía pocas líneas pero tenía adjunto una pequeña réplica, de una de las obras que ella estaba restaurando, se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que ella dijo:

-¡Finalmente termine!-

Shaoran la miro con interés y dijo con asombro:

-Para lo que estaba quedo muy bien-

-Mañana le doy los detalles finales. . . ¿Nos vamos? . . . Podemos empezar por . . .

-¿Deberíamos ser pareja?-

Sakura lo miro con una cara completamente desconcertada y Shaoran se dio cuenta de su desatino entonces empezó a reír de forma divertida, ante su risa contagiosa, Sakura no pudo evitar reír y al terminar de hacerlo exclamo con diversión:

-¡Eres un experto en decir cosas fueras de lugar! . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

Shaoran solo sonrío de forma nerviosa cuando le dijo:

-¡Si realmente no le atino con mis comentarios! . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . No sé porqué pero contigo puedo ser espontaneo-

-¡Yo diría imprudente!-

Shaoran miro con reproche a Sakura pero ambos empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

Fue el inicio de una relación bastante amena dado su extraño sentido del humor que los unió y lo más interesante de esta historia, de su historia es que a pesar de todo, se acoplaron muy bien, porque el amor nace de lugares, momentos extraños y no se sabe porqué pero cuando las cosas empiezan mal terminan bien.

**¡Se dice. . . No sé si sea cierto! . . . **

**[Colorín colorado por ahora Sake ha terminado]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[FIN del décimo cuento adaptado]**

**[Notas de la autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.- Sobre este cuento adaptado: **

**El soldadito de plomo.-** Es un cuento de hadas escrito por el escritor y poeta danés Hans Christian Andersen (1805-1875), famoso por sus cuentos para niños. Fue publicado por primera vez el 2 de octubre de 1838.

**Fuente: Wikipedia.**

**También tome base el anime: ANOTHER de ahí la idea de los parches en el ojo de ambos protagonistas de este cuento adaptado. **

**4.- La información y fotos de esta novela adaptada están en mi perfil de Facebook. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer esta adaptación y por sus comentarios!.**

**6.-Adicional les invito a leer mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: La Promesa que participa en el reto navideño de la Comunidad Sakuriana. ¡Gracias!**

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. Las Princesas Encantadas

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**-Cuentos Bases [1] : Los Cisnes Encantados. [2]: Los Sietes Cuervos. **

**-Nombre de la Adaptación: Las Princesas Encantadas.**

**[En Tomoeda]**

Ante el ingreso del imponente hombre pero de sonrisa cálida, los niños del pre-escolar se quedaron en silencio por el anuncio que iba hacer:

-¡Buenos días niños!-

-¡Buenos días profesor Li!- Dijeron al unisonó quince niños, de cinco y seis años respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

El profesor dejo sus libros y el material audio-visual que trajo consigo entonces dijo en voz alta:

-Como saben mi hermana, va tener una licencia por maternidad porque nació su bebe-

-¡OH! . . . Nació un bebe . . . ¡BRAVO! . . . ¡La cigüeña se adelanto! . . .

-¡Los bebes no vienen por cigüeña sino que nacen de un repollo de col!-

-¡Mentira! . . . Mami dice que uno pide un deseo a la madre Luna y ella envía en una hermosa estrella fugaz a los bebes-

-¡Mentira! . . . Mi papi dice . . .

-¡NIÑOS POR FAVOR SILENCIO!- Señalo el profesor Li, disimulando su diversión ante los comentarios inocente de los niños y él señalo con calma:

-Mi hermana debe cuidar a su bebe y no podrá venir por varias semanas, por lo que yo la voy a sustituir-

-¡SIIIIIIII! . . . . ¡BRAVO! . . . ¡Aplauso! . . .

Ante el escándalo que hacían los niños, Xiaoláng Li miro a sus ayudantes con un gesto divertido y tanto Tomoyo como Meiling que eran las más cercanas a él, dijeron con diversión:

-¡Los niños lo adoran profesor Li!-

Xiaoláng sonrío con calma.

No era ningún secreto que el profesor Li, era muy querido por los niños pequeños e infundía un gran respecto, lo mismo pasaba con sus alumnos del último año de preparatoria **Seyjo's Inc** a quienes le daban Matemática - Trigonometría y Geometría Avanzada, finalmente dijo con calma:

-Tenemos una actividad especial para la semana de lectura . . . ¿Recuerdan cuándo les di un cuento para que hagan dibujos y los expongan en clase?-

-¡SIIII! . . . . ¡Fue divertido! . . . ¡Mi dibujo era lindo! . . . ¡Yo quiero dibujar un ratón! . . . ¡Yo haré un caballo! . . . ¡Yo quiero hacer el dibujo de una princesa! . . . ¡Yo haré de un sapo! . . .

Ante los comentarios dispersos de los niños, el profesor Li dijo con diversión:

-¡Esta vez vamos hacer algo completamente diferente y divertido! . . . Con premio incluido para primer, segundo y tercer lugar. . .

-¡SIIIII! . . . . ¡Yo quiero un helado! . . . ¡Yo quiero ir al zoológico! . . . ¡Yo quiero ir . . .

-¡Niños por favor dejen que el profesor Li diga en qué consiste la nueva actividad!-

Ante el comentario de Meiling, los niños callaron y miraron al profesor con interés y este dijo:

-¡Gracias Srta. Li! . . . Vamos hacer un juego . . .

-¡SIIIII! . . . ¡JUEGOS! . . . Amamos a los juegos . . .

El profesor Li dijo con calma:

-En este momento las señorita Daidoji les está repartiendo un número, aquellos que son repetidos se unen. Ejemplo a quién le toco el N°1 . . .

-¡A mi profesor Li!- Señalo una niña de unas hermosas coletas negras y ojos pardos y el profesor Li dijo:

-Mía tiene el número uno, a quién más le toco ese número. . .

Luego de varios segundos que los niños miraban sus tarjetas, un niño pecoso de cabellos rojizos dijo:

-¡A mi profesor Li!-

-¡UHHHH! . . . Le toco con Ren . . . [Risas Divertidas]. . .

Era inevitable para los niños del salón de clases no burlarse de sus compañeros que les toco trabajar juntos, porque había el rumor que el niño pecoso le gustaba la pequeña niña y todos sus compañeros no perdían la oportunidad para divertirse molestándolos pero no pasaba a mayores, porque siempre los profesores estaban pendiente de los niños, entonces el Profesor Li dijo:

-A Mía le toca trabajar con Ren, ambos van hacer una adaptación del siguiente cuento . . . Ya les explico en qué consiste adaptar un cuento . . . Veamos . . . Les toco un cuento fácil: Ricitos de Oro .

Ante el rostro de curiosidad de los niños el profesor señalo con calma:

-¡Les voy a dar el material deben cuidarlo! . . . Tendrán tres versiones del cuento y un vídeo para ver el trabajo consiste en escribir en una hoja su propia versión del cuento y hacer una portada o los dibujos que deseen hacer de su nueva versión del cuento que les toque. . . ¿Me siguen?-

-¡Sí Profesor Li!- Señalo Mía con calma, al ver con fascinación los cuentos, si algo adoraban los niños eran los cuentos que el profesor Li les leía en clases entonces él dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Tienen una semana para hacer el trabajo y presentarlo el próximo viernes, voy a seleccionar los mejores cuentos adaptado y como estimulo a su arduo trabajo . . . Los regalos son para: El primer lugar, 4 entradas para el parque de diversiones . . .

-¡SIIIII! . . . ¡Yo quiero ir! . . . ¡Yo también! . . . .

-Niños por favor dejen que el profesor Li continúe-

-¡Gracias Srta. Daidoji! . . . Como decía, el primer lugar tiene cuatro entradas para el parque de diversiones, el segundo lugar tiene cuatro entradas para la pista de patinaje y el tercer lugar tiene cuatro entradas para ir al zoológico. . . ¿Qué les parecen esos premios?-

-¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Profesor Li!- Señalaron con calma uno de los niños y antes que empiecen sus murmullos él dijo:

-Grupo 1: Mía Amamiya y Ren Reed, el cuento que debe adaptar es: Ricitos de Oros-

-Grupo 2: Dian Takara y Rika Sasaki, el cuento que deben adaptar es: Peter Pan-

-Grupo 3: Juna Lin y Methis Lethara, el cuento que deben adaptar es: El gigante egoísta-

-Grupo 4: Naoko Yanagisawa y Takashi Yamasaki,el cuento que deben adaptar es: El sastrecillo valiente-

-Grupo 5: Eriol Hiragizawa y Nakuru Akisuki, el cuento que deben adaptar es: El ganso de oro-

-Grupo 6: Tian Khita y Kentaro Mihao, el cuento que deben adaptar es: El ratón de la cuidad, el ratón del campo.

-Grupo 7: Chicharu Mihara y Hitome Sotame, el cuento que deben adaptar es: Pulgarcita.

Me queda un niño fuera, Yuna Kinomoto, como tú tienes una clara ventaja sobre el resto de tus compañeros de clases, te voy a dar un solo cuento: Los Cisnes Encantado. . .

Ante ese comentario Yuna protesto y dijo:

-¿Por qué dice qué tengo una ventaja?-

-Tener un padre dueño de un editorial y una tía escritora es una gran ventaja para ti-

-Pero tía no es escritora ella es " De-Jota" . . . [El niño no sabía pronunciar DJ sólo sabía que su tía estaba en algo de música, pero nunca puso atención a esa parte porque ella siempre estaba viajando y cuando la veía que eran rara la vez en el año, se centraba en jugar con ella y ver los fabulosos regalos que le traía.]

Ante ese comentario, todos comenzaron a reír pero al notar el semblante de enojo del pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se quedaron en silencio, el profesor Li señalo con calma:

-Tener tres libros de cuentos, autografiado por la señora " Esmeraldas " [Era el seudónimo con que se conocía a la tía de Yuna] y tenerlo como material de estudio, eso te da una clara ventaja Yuna, además de todo el material que nos han facilitado tus padres y tus abuelos.-

Yuna frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que el profesor Li y el resto de profesores le daban más trabajos que otros niños y dijo con reproche cruzándose sus bracitos:

-¡Pero tía NO me ayuda! . . . Ella viaja mucho y papá está en otro país [El padre de Yuna, era Touya Kinomoto un reconocido editor y escritor, sus libros todos habían sido Best Seller ya que sus temas eran amplios y actualmente radicaba en Tokio, de donde dirigía su empresa pero para su pequeño hijo de cinco años , casi seis años porque en pocos días sería su cumpleaños, que su padre este en otra ciudad tan lejana era como estar en otro mundo] entonces Yuna siguió con sus comentarios y dijo:

-Tampoco el abuelito y la abuelita me ayudan. . . [Ambos eran reconocidos escritores retirados]

Por lo que el profesor Li al conocer ese antecedente de la ascendencia de escritores, a la que pertenecía el pequeño Yuna señalo con diversión:

-¡Entonces el talento de las letras corre en tu sangre, aprovéchalo!-

El niño abrió sus ojos con horror y pregunto asustado:

-¿Quién corre por mi sangre?-

-¡SACATELO YUNA! . . . ¡YO TE AYUDO! . . . ¡HAY QUE OPERARTE! . . . ¡Yo vi un programa dónde un hombre le salía mucha sangre. . . Hay que sacarle toda la sangre a Yuna para lavarla y luego se la volvemos a poner! . . .

-¡Sangre-IUUU-Qué asco! . . . ¿Se puede lavar la sangre? . . . ¡Yo traigo el cuchillo! . . . ¡No mejor tenedor! . . . Mi papi es médico podemos prestarle su hilo y aguja. . .

Ante el revuelo que causo el comentario del profesor Li que no puedo evitar reírse con nerviosismo [Era un hombre culto pero a veces se le pasaba por alto que estaba tratando con niños y debía usar palabras sencillas], las profesoras empezaron a reír y él dijo:

-¡ CÁLMENSE! . . . Yuna por favor olvida el comentario. . . Niños a sus asientos, vamos a retomar las clase. . . Cómo les decía . . .

La clase continúo entre las recomendaciones del Profesor Li para el trabajo, las protestas y pregunta de los niños y los comentarios puntuales de ambas docentes.

Era un día normal de clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios días después]**

En una hermosa habitación decorada al estilo espacial, Yuna miraba con enojo el vídeo que le dio el profesor Li y dijo con enojo mientras cruzaba sus bracitos:

-¡Este cuento está muy largo! . . . ¡Profesor Li es MALVADO!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡OMG! . . . No sabía qué ya usabas ese término. . . -Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos rojizos vestida de una forma " poco usual ", Yuna puso pausa al vídeo y sus ojitos mostraron por primera vez en ese día una emoción tal y se abalanzo hacia ella y dijo con emoción:

¡ TÍA SAKURA VINISTE!-

Sakura extendió sus brazos para tomar a su sobrino y dar vueltas con él entonces le dijo en un tono divertido mientras ambos se lanzaban a su cama:

-¡Mi amor te extrañe!- Lo lleno de besos, Yuna detestaban que hicieran eso y ella lo hacía a propósito, entonces señalo con diversión al verlo hacer pucheros:

-Vine para tu fiesta de cumpleaños cielo y traje muchos regalos. . .

El niño cambio su expresión pero dijo:

-Pero tía mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas. . .

-Pero tu tía quiso aprovechar antes el tiempo, además no vine sola todo el grupo está conmigo-

Ante la expresión de asombro del niño dijo con diversión:

-¡Oh sí! . . . Los especialistas están conmigo y cada uno de ellos, te traen regalos y son los regalos cielo. . .

-¿Puedo verlos?-

-¡No! . . . Los abuelitos se enojarían con tu tía Sakura si te dejo ver los regalos-

-Pero, prometo que no le diré nada al abuelito Fujitaka y a la abuela Nadeshiko-

-¡No me quiero arriesgar!- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar, el último regaño de parte de su padre por haberle dado antes a Yuna su regalo de navidad y la sutil amenaza de su madre, aún le dolía la oreja al recordar como su madre le jalo la oreja por lo enojada que estaba.

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando noto, la imagen de los cisnes con las coronas de oro en sus cabezas y pregunto:

-¿Estás viendo los cisnes encantos? . . . Adoraba ese cuento de niña-

Yuna hizo un puchero cuando dijo:

-¡Tengo que hacer una tarea para la escuela!-

Ante sus gestos Sakura río con diversión cuando pregunto:

-¿Cuál es el problema? . . . Con cuentos de por medio, sin duda esa tarea va ser divertida-

Yuna miro a su tía y dijo:

-Tengo que adaptar el cuento. . .

Ante ese comentario Sakura puso atención en las palabras de su sobrino y entendió el motivo de su enojo entonces dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-A mi me paso lo mismo, cuando estaba en la escuela, los profesores me sobre cargaban con trabajos porque pensaba que mis padres que en esa época escribían, hacían mis tareas, nada más alejado de la verdad-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¿Para cuándo es la tarea?-

-¡Dentro de dos días pero no quiero hacerla!- Dijo Yuna cruzando sus bracitos en señal de enojo y Sakura señalo con calma:

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar. . . ¿Cómo es tu profesor?-

-El es alto y . . .

Yuna se perdió en la descripción de su profesor entonces Sakura empezó hacerle, unas preguntas puntuales sobre sus profesores, amigos de cursos y decidió darle unas " pequeñas sugerencias " a su lindo sobrino para realizar su tarea.

**[Sakura POV]**

Tal vez mi sobrino no gane ningún premio pero este profesor va aprender a no llenarlo de tareas innecesarias. . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Esto va ser divertido. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos días después]**

[Aplausos] [Murmullos] [Gritos] [Risas] eran las consecuencias de leer las diferentes adaptaciones que empezaban con la frase:** Había una vez . . . **Y terminan con frases: . . . **Fueron felices por siempre.**

Los profesores no podían estar más complacidos con las actividad, entonces era el turno del pequeño Yuna que por alguna razón dudaba de leer su cuento adaptado, se supone que el profesor se iba llevar los trabajos para leerlos pero a última hora decidió mover las bancas, hacer que los niños se sienten en el cómodo suelo y en el centro pase la pareja a leer su adaptación mientras mostraban sus dibujos, algunos incluso fueron más allá e hicieron pequeñas escenas de los cuentos adaptados lo que causo más de una risa por parte de los niños.

Yuna miro a su profesor quién le sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-¡Sorpréndenos Yuna!-

Ante las expectativas de todos, Yuna respiro con calma tres veces y en un tono suave pero firme mientras le ponía a lado algo similar a un taburete para poner su cuaderno de dibujo que era grande y mostrar sus dibujos, leyó su historia que empezaba de la siguiente forma:

**No se sabe si esta historia es cierta o no:**

Yuna hizo una pausa al notar el semblante de curiosidad de sus profesores y compañeros, todos habían empezado con la frase: Había una vez pero él empezó con una frase diferente y continúo leyendo:

-En una antigua cuidad de reinos y dragones, en la antigua China, había una distinguida familia que era de linaje noble, una viuda con doces hijas y un pequeño niños de seis años en total treces hijos.

-La viuda al quedarse desolada se volvió a casar con un hombre muy rico, se dice que era un poderoso hechicero de las artes oscuras.

**[Xialáng POV] **

Está usando palabras que no son propias de un niño de casi seis años. ¿Quién habrá escrito el cuento?. Se me hace familiar. . . " Esmeralda " . . .¿Tal vez su tía, la escritora lo ayudo con el cuento?

-Las princesas se llamaban: Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Mía, Feime, Faren, Sheifa, Futtie, Kaho y Nakuru, eran unas hermosas princesas de bellezas sin igual de cabellos rubios rojizos y ojos color ámbar-

-¡OH SOY UNA PRINCESA!- Dijeron las diferentes niñas de la clase con emoción cuando las profesoras se miraban con diversión y el profesor Li pregunto:

-¿Cómo se llama el niño? . . . ¿El pequeño príncipe?-

-¡Shaoran! . . . -El profesor sonrío con calma al imaginarse lo que seguía, le gusto ser un pequeño príncipe en ese cuento aunque su nombre este en japonés entonces Yuna dijo:

-El nuevo rey no quería a los niños pero estaba enamorada de su esposa así que fraguo un plan macabro espero que su esposa vaya a una de las ciudades más lejanas del reino para comprar seda. . .

Yuna se calló, al ver el semblante de sus compañeros y mostró el dibujo de un hombre raro [Según el niño era el rey haciendo una poción] y dijo en un tono impregnado de misterio:

-El rey hizo un brebaje, mezclo diente de ajo, lengua de serpiente, ortigas, canela, pimienta, sal y un raro líquido y le dio vueltas a la cuchara por cien veces, movió, movió, movió hasta que se canso. . .

-¡IUUU! . . . ¡Qué asco! . . . ¡Yo nunca comería algo así!-

-Niños dejen que su compañero continúe- Señalo el profesor Li con calma, el estaba intrigado por la historia entonces Yuna dijo:

-Como las princesas y el príncipe eran unos glotones que les encantaban las cosas dulces, horneo un delicioso pastel de chocolate bañado con manjar blanco-

-¡QUE RICO! . . . ¡YO QUIERO PASTEL! . . . ¡YA ME DIO HAMBRE!- Dijeron los niños al ver el dibujo de Yuna de un delicioso y hermoso pastel y Yuna dijo acercándose a cada uno de ellos:

-Los niños comieron, comieron, comieron hasta que se llenaron y de pronto les dio mucho sueño, empezaron a bostezar con pereza y con cansancio se quedaron dormidos y de pronto. . . **¡ZAZ!**-

Ante ese sonido que hizo Yuna con las manos, logro sobresaltar a sus compañeros y recalco:

-¡Las hermosas princesas se convirtieron en doce horribles y apestosos gusanos!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! . . . . SOMOS GUSANOS NOOOOOO. . .

El profesor Li se quedo sin palabras al escuchar algo así, esperaba pájaros o algo similar dado que el cuento original tenía cisnes e incluso había una versión con cuervos, noto la mirada de asombro de las profesoras y de los niños entonces pregunto:

-¿Gusanos? . . . No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa. . . Me intriga saber en qué se convirtió el pequeño príncipe, Yuna miro al profesor Li con una sonrisa nervios y dijo con cuidado:

-Debo continuar el cuento para que usted se entere de esa parte-

Ante ese comentario, el profesor Li pidió al niño que continuara entonces Yuna hizo una pausa dramática antes de leer y mostrar el siguiente dibujo cuando dijo con una voz siniestra:

-El rey malvado tomo a los gordos y feos gusanos con su mano mientras con la otra mano destapaba una extraña pecera que tenía bajo una cubierta de terciopelo [Silencio dramático] . . . Yuna mostró el dibujo al mismo tiempo que leyó en voz alta:

-¡LANZO A LAS GUSANOS AL AGUA Y UNA ENORME Y FEA PIRAÑA SE LAS COMIÓ, LAS MASTICO Y SE LAS TRAGO!-

[Sonido de exclamación de sorpresa de los niños] . . . Ante la mirada perpleja del profesor Li que lo miro con una expresión que Yuna no supo descifrar siguió leyendo de forma rápida y dijo:

-La piraña fea y mala se como a las gusanos entonces el rey tomo de las anca a la pequeña rara rugoso y de ojos saltos que saltaba sin parar. . .

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con reproche el profesor Li ante el asombro de las profesoras que empezaba a reírse con nerviosismo ante tan inusual relato y Yuna acoto rápidamente:

-El rey malvado había convertido al pequeño príncipe en una rana fea y de ojos sal-tones de color ámbar entonces las tomo de las ancas y la lanzo al aceite hirviendo. . .

-¡OH! . . . ¡POBRE RANITA! . . . Yuna no perdió tiempo en mostrar un raro dibujo del supuesto malvado rey y algo similar a una rana con la lengua fuera y cruces en sus enormes ojos cuando dijo con rapidez al notar el semblante serio del profesor Li:

-El rey malvado, sazono a la rana con sal y pimienta entonces se la comió-

-¿Qué clase de cuento es este?- Pregunto con indignación el profesor Li ante las miradas de desconcierto de las profesoras y las miradas llorosas de los niños de su clase entonces Yuna dijo con rapidez:

-Al llegar la reina al lugar, el rey malvado le puso un hechizo para borrar su memoria para que olvidara a sus hijos, la invito a comer un par de perdices y vivieron felices.

**¡Se dice. . . No sé si sea cierto! . . . **

Ante el silencio abrumador de los niños traumatizados por tal relato, el profesor Li dijo con molestia:

-Yuna, te quedas después de clases, tenemos que hablar . . .

El niño sonrío con nerviosismo y pregunto:

-¿Estoy en problemas?-

-¿Tú qué crees Yuna, qué clase de relato tétrico es ese?-

El niño no entendió la palabra tétrico y el profesor Li pregunto con calma:

-¿Ese relato lo hiciste tú o te ayuda . . . **[Sonido del Timbre] **. . .

El profesor Li miro a Yuna y noto a los niños que aun no se movían de su asiento por su inusual relato y dijo con calma:

-¡Niños vayan al receso!-

Era la primera vez que los niños se paraban y salían en completo silencio del lugar, entonces Yuna iba salir cuando el profesor Li dijo con calma:

-¡Yuna te quedas! . . . Srta. Daidoji por favor necesito la libreta de notificaciones-

-¡Si profesor Li! . . . ¡Permiso! . . .

Ante ese comentario los niños miraron con pesar a su compañero de clases, era la primera vez que dejaban a Yuna sin recreo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después al mismo tiempo]**

Los abuelos de Yuna regañaban a su hija [Sakura] por la nota recibida de parte del Profesor Li, quién se había tomado la molestia de adjuntarse el tétrico cuento que Sakura había redactado para Yuna, el niño también se llevo su parte cuando Nadeshiko finalmente dijo:

-Esto es inconcebible Sakura cómo pudiste darle algo así a Yuna, poner a su profesor como una rana, en qué estabas pensando-

[Risas Nerviosas] . . . En mi defensa diré que ese profesor sobre carga a Yuna de tarea por el simple hecho de que estamos en la línea de las letras-

-¡Ahora nosotros debemos escuchar pacientemente su llamado de atención! . . . ¡Qué vergüenza!- Señalo Fujitaka con malestar a lo que su hija se río de forma nerviosa cuando dijo:

-Si desean puedo hablar con ese profesor-

-¡NO!- Dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo y su madre señalo con reproche:

-¡Ya ayudaste demasiado! . . . No quiero pensar en la cara que pondrá Touya cuando se entere de cómo ayudaste a Yuna-

[Risas Nerviosas] Sakura movió sus manos con dramatismo cuando señalo:

-¡UYYYY . . . Que miedo! . . . [Risas Burlonas] . . .

Iba decir algo pero uno de sus compañeros de trabajo ingreso a la casa para informarle el itinerario que iban a seguir en Kobe por lo que la conversación se quedo ahí.

Mientras Sakura se libraba del regaño de sus padre, no así su sobrino en una reconocida editorial de Tokio, Touya se quedo perplejo al ver en su email, el relato presentado por su hijo y la copia de la notificación que le habían dado a su pequeño hijo y dijo en voz alta al terminar de leer su email:

- ¡Esto es cosa de mi hermana! . . . ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer un cuento de esa forma y Yuna cómo le va hacer caso? . . . ¡Bueno mi hijo no tiene la culpa! . . . Debería . . . Sakura, si sabe como molestarme, cuando la vea la voy arrastrar . . .

-¡Permiso Sr. Kinomoto!-

-Dígame Sra. Tendel-

-Tiene confirmado la entrevista con el Canal 24 y este fin de semana su salida a Italia, tengo confirmado . . .

Ante el movimiento negativo que hizo su jefe con la cabeza dijo:

-¡Por favor! . . . Pospón ambas cosas para la próxima semana-

Ante la mirada de asombro de su asistente personal, Touya sonrío y dijo con calma:

-¡Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo Yuna!-

-¡Oh no sabía! . . . ¡Felicitaciones! . . .

-Llame a la juguete-ría para saber si llego el encargo que pedí-

-¡Claro yo lo hago! . . . ¡Permiso!-

Touya miro a la mujer salir, cuando noto la hermosa foto de la mujer que fue su esposa con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos y dijo con nostalgia:

-¡Aprovechare que estaré en Tomoeda para irte a visitar con nuestro hijo!-

[El hombre hablaba de pasar por la tumba de la mujer que fue su amada esposa y murió el mismo día que tuvo a su pequeño hijo con una complicación en el parto]

Touya sonrío con nostalgia cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Mi amor, Sodomi nuestro hijo cumple seis años . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Han pasado seis largos años . . . Sabes le compre a Yuna un telescopio . . . A él también le gusta ver las estrellas . . . Mejor organizo todo tengo cosas que dejar lista antes de viajar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente] **

En un bus " particularmente decorado " y equipado con todas las comodidades y equipos de puntas para dar grandes conciertos y animar fabulosas fiestas.

Los inusuales miembros del equipo de: **Jade's DJ y Los Especialistas** compuesto por Sakura y cinco amigos suyos que eran expertos en equipos de audio-vídeo-sintonizadores.

Ultimaba detalles para salir de Tomoeda a Kobe según sus cálculos debía llegar al medio día entonces uno de ellos señalo con malestar al contestar por el móvil:

-¿Entonces se cancela? . . . ¿Hasta cuándo? . . . ¡Entiendo! . . . ¡Gracias a usted por avisar!-

El imponente hombre de cabellos largos castaños con reflejos azules dijo con malestar:

-¡PAREN LA MÚSICA! - Ante ese grito Kerberus y Espineel ambos vestidos con trajes oscuros, piercing y tatuajes dijeron con diversión:

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡Se cancelo lo de Kobe para la próxima semana!-

Antes que los hombres preguntaran Sakura veía mostrando por medio de su I-Pap una de sus últimas mezclas mientras le decía a un imponente hombre de cabellos largos piercing y tatuaje en sus brazos, el hombre venía con una guitarra en su espalda cuando señalo:

-¡Sakurita te quedo re-buena la mezcla!-

-Te dije Terada necesitaba un nuevo I-Pad con esa aplicación de sonidos, ahora dime compraste las maquinas de humo, qué hay de las luces. . .

-¡Ya las tengo! . . . En el camino las retiramos por cierto con tu mezcla y mi solo de guitarra podemos abrir el concierto, quiero que Kerberus haga un remix de la Sonata 4 y Espineel se lance con un solo de bajo-

-¿Pondrás a Espineel al bajo pero al él se le da mejor la batería?-

-Ariel va en la batería, tiene un solo. . . ¡OMG! . . . Te garantizo que va romper la batería. . .

[Risas divertidas] . . . Nada de romper la batería la última vez . . . Sakura noto como Ariel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando dijo:

-¡Se cancelo la presentación en Kobe!-

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad y Ariel señalo con calma al prender la TV de Plasma instalado en el bus y mostro la noticia entonces dijo con cuidado:

-Se quemaron unos transformadores en una fábrica cerca al lugar. . . Dicen que la próxima semana va estar todo listo . . .

Sakura dejo a un lado sus equipos, se sentó en uno de los cómodos y exóticos sillones del lugar entonces dijo con calma:

-¡Yo quería usar mi nuevo equipo! . . . [Pensando] . . . Chicos se me ocurre algo . . .

Ante la cara de asombro de sus amigos, ella dijo con diversión:

-¡Los pollitos dicen pío pío pío! . . .

Los chicos la miraron con desconcierto cuando ella señalo con calma:

-¡Vamos a la escuela de mi sobrino!-

Ariel miro a su socia sin entender y ella dijo con diversión:

-Voy aprovechar el tiempo para conocer a cierto profesor que tengo entre cejar-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Los hombres no podían parar de reír al recordar el cuento que ella le relato que hizo para su sobrino sobre el profesor del niño que lo puso como rana.

Kerberus no pudo evitar decir con diversión:

-¡Eres el colmo! . . . Yo del profesor te pongo en castigo. . .

-¡Me encanta que me castiguen!- Dijo Sakura en un tono que pecaba de sugestivo y Ariel dijo con diversión:

-Yo del profesor te pongo en un rincón con las orejas de burro-

-¡Eres malo!- Dijo Sakura con reproche pero al hacer sus exageradas muecas los hombres empezaron a reír cuando Espineel señalo:

-¡A la escuela del profesor rana! . . . [Carcajadas Sonoras]

Entre risas y comentarios similares, Sakura y sus socios se dirigieron al escuela donde estudiaba el pequeño sobrino de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Escuela Seyjo's Inc] **

En la escuela del pequeño Yuna, él estaba pasando un mal rato al escuchar al profesor Li hablar seriamente con sus abuelos, entonces Fujitaka señalo con calma:

-¡Lo entiendo profesor Li esto no va a volver a suceder, no es necesario mandar a Yuna a terapia, fue una broma de su tía!-

-Me es increíble que la señora Esmeraldas se haya atrevido a . . . [Sonido de una mezcla remix de música electro-house] . . . El profesor Li se quedo sin palabras cuando Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se quedaron sin habla y Yuna dijo con emoción ante el potente sonido de la música que se escuchaba en el exterior de la escuela:

-¡ESA ES MI TÍA!-

Sus compañeros también se quedaron sin habla y Yuna dijo:

-¡Mi tía está aquí! . . . ¡VENGA PROFESOR LI PARA QUE LA CONOZCA!-

Ante ese comentario Fujitaka se alerto cuando dijo:

-Ignore eso profesor. . .

-¿Esa música es de la señora Esmeralda? . . . El Profesor Li se intrigo mientras siguió a pequeño Yuna y varios niños salieron del curso con ellos para quedarse completamente perplejos, al ver el enorme bus con la inusual decoración y encima del mismo unos extravagantes hombres cuando notaron a una hermosa mujer vestida de forma inusual y mostraba su I-PAP mientras dijo con diversión:

-¿Les gusta la música niños? . . . Es mi nueva mezcla-EMO. . .

De todas las personas en el lugar sin duda, él que estabas desconcertado, impresionado, sin palabras era el profesor Li quién pregunto con asombro:

-¿Yuna, ella es tu tía. . . Esmeraldas?-

Yuna sonrío con diversión cuando noto la mirada de su tía sobre él y dijo:

-Si es ella. . . Verdad qué es linda . . .

El profesor no dijo palabra alguna, él tenía la idea errada que por la forma cómo ella escribía era una mujer mayor, El tenía 28 años y pensó que ella era mayor no una joven tan sensual y perturbadora-mente sexy con un piercing en la ceja, nariz y pudo notar atreves de su blusa traslucida que tenía un largo arete en el ombligo iba decir algo cuando la señora Kinomoto señalo con reproche:

-Estamos en una escuela Sakura apaga esa música. . .

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! . . . Dijeron los niños al unisonó cuando el profesor Li reacciono y dijo:

-¿En qué decía Yuna que tu tía trabajaba?-

-¡Tía es De-Jota! . . .

[Risas Divertidas] ¿De-Jota?- Pregunto Sakura con diversión al acercarse a su sobrino y dijo entre risas:

-¡Soy una DJ!-

-¡No puedo pronunciar eso!-Dijo Yuna con reproche y Sakura sonrío cuando noto la mirada de desconcierto del profesor que reconoció inmediatamente por la descripción de su sobrino y dijo con diversión:

-¡Asumo que usted es el profesor Li! . . . ¿Por qué le sobre carga a mi sobrino con tanta tarea?-

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche cuando pregunto con recelo:

-¿Usted es Esmeralda?-

-Ese es mi seudónimo de escritora pero en el mundo de la música me reconocen como Jade's Dj y mis socios como Los Especialistas- Dijo con diversión Sakura al movimiento de la música, el profesor iba reclamarle por el cuento cuando escucho una voz profunda que lo desconcertó:

-¿Se puede saber qué es este escándalo?-

-¡PAPI!-Dijo Yuna con emoción al ver a su padre frente de ellos.

Sakura miro a su hermano mayor y solo dijo:

-¡OH. . . ¡OH! . . .

-¡OH Sí!. . . ¡Estas en problemas! . . .¿Por qué estas vestida así? . . . ¡ APAGUEN LA MÚSICA! -

Ariel miro quién les estaba gritando entonces quito la música, después de todo Touya no era solo el hermano de Sakura, sino su primo lejano, una persona con una personalidad seria que ante todo causaba respecto.

Superada la impresión que causo Sakura y sus socios, el profesor Li no se contuvo y les llamo la atención por el extraño cuento adaptado cuando Sakura replico y le dijo:

-Es injusto para el bebe que usted le sobre cargue de tarea, porque sus familia está en el aérea de las letras, en mi caso por mi trabajo me la paso viajando, su padre ósea mi hermano Touya se la pasa en la capital haciendo negocio y si bien mis padres cuidan del niño no significa que le hagan las tareas-

-Tal vez no me entienda Srta. Kinomoto pero Yuna no está al mismo nivel de los otros niños, estoy incentivando su creatividad-

-¿Cómo qué no está al mismo nivel?-

-Es un niño con gran hiperactividad, demasiado despierto parece un niño de escuela, su pronunciación es excelente y como ustedes no quisieron que el niño suba de grados, hay que estimularlo de otra forma-

Sakura miro al profesor Li y tuvo que reconocer que en parte tenía razón sin embargo le dijo:

-Puede que tenga razón pero eso no quita que se excede con Yuna-

Touya miraba a su hermana con interés cuando le dijo:

-Tú eres increíble luego de ese horrible cuento que redactaste, le reclamas al profesor . . .

Ante ese comentario Sakura no pudo evitar reír pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la cara de reproche del profesor Li y ella dijo con diversión:

-¡Lo siento profesor Li no fue mi intención. . . Convertirlo en rana para que se lo coman! . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

-¿Qué clases de disculpas es esa?- Pregunto su padre con enojo, entonces el niño pregunto:

-¿Profesor Li, puedo hacer de nuevo el cuento?-

El profesor Li miro a todos y dijo con calma mientras miraba a Sakura que mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa en su rosto, él tenía la certeza que ella realmente se quería reír de él:

-Te daré una segunda oportunidad pero con 1 punto mes-

[Sonido de quejido] . . . Yuna se desanimo entonces Sakura dijo con reproche:

-¡Qué profesor tan difícil!-

-¡SAKURA!- Dijeron sus padres y Touya al mismo tiempo cuando Sakura le dijo a Yuna:

-¿Te doy ideas para el cuento?-

-¡NO!- Dijeron esta vez, todos al unisonó incluido el profesor Li, quién dijo:

-Deje que el niño haga el cuento, me daré cuenta si usted lo hizo-

Sakura se sentía como esas niñas regañadas y dijo con diversión:

-¡Como usted diga querido profesor!-

-¡SAKURA!- Dijo su madre cuando señalo:

-¡Profesor Li por favor disculpe a mi hija!-

-¡No se preocupe!-

Mientras Sakura se centraba en su sobrino y los niños que les hacían pregunta sobre su trabajo, Touya aprovecho para invitar al profesor Li y a los niños a la fiesta de cumpleaños que iban hacer al pequeño Yuna a pesar de todo fue una mañana entretenida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocos días después]**

El profesor Li se centro en leer el nuevo cuento de Yuna, quién mantuvo el título del cuento original pero cambió varias cosas:

En vez de princesas transformadas en Gusanos había Búhos.

En vez de él ser el pequeño príncipe transformado en rana, ahora era un príncipe Japonés que paso mil y un aventuras para mantener su inusual voto no solo de silencio sino que se vendo sus ojos y con un bastón mágico iba a los pantanos mágicos a recoger flores de lotos de color negra, que le causaban grandes heridas en su mano pero era la forma de hacer un extraño hijo de color negra para tejer 12 sombreros negros a mano.

Sin duda lo qué más le gusto del cuento fue saber que a pesar de su condición pudo salvar a una hermosa princesa cuyo caballo se había desbocado y se llamaba **Ying-Fa**, tenía la certeza que esa parte era consejo de su tía.

Realmente el relato fue interesante y se sorprendió al ver la creatividad del niño, río al ver el final feliz del inusual cuento que decía:

El rey Shaoran luego de romper la maldición que pesaba sobres sus hermanas, pudo por fin hablar y abrir sus ojos y junto con su amada reina Ying-Fa hicieron una gran celebración en palacio, comieron perdices y fueron felices. . . ¡Se dice. . . No sé si sea cierto!-

El profesor Li miro el cuento adaptado y los dibujos entonces miró al niño y dijo:

-Este cuento me gusto más, te daré la máxima nota y un punto adicional por los dibujos, te quedaron muy lindos-

-Mi papi me ayudo hacerlos. . . También. . . Yuna dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-Detrás del cuento mi tía puso una nota para usted-

Ante ese comentario el profesor sonrío con suavidad y viro la hoja entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa al leer:

**Nota Adicional [1] **También se dice que si cambias los nombres de la reina y su amado esposo a sus nombres reales están destinados a estar juntos. . . **Se dice. . . No sé si sea cierto** . . .

El profesor Li leyó y re-leyó esa nota de la inusual joven y Yuna dijo con algo de vergüenza y con sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse sonrojadas cuándo dijo en voz alta:

-Mi tía me dio también esta otra nota adicional. . .

**[Yuna POV] **

Me tía me debe un buen regalo de navidad por usarme de mensajero. [Gruñido de Enojo]

El profesor Li, sonrío ante la incomodidad del niño y noto lo que decía la hermosa postal que mostraba entre otras cosas una foto de la Torre Eiffel, dedujo fácilmente que ahora Sakura estaba en ese lugar y leyó su segunda nota que decía:

**Nota Adicional [2] **Me voy a tomar en un mes, dos semanas de vacaciones aún no defino si ir a Japón o pasarme a España todo depende de la siguiente respuesta:

[1] ¿Deseas salir conmigo a tomarte un café con todo incluido?. Ante qué pregunte qué significa todo incluido es darme dos semanas completa de su valioso tiempo. ¿Qué dices? ¡Prometo portarme bien!.

El profesor Li sonrío cuando Yuna dijo con malestar:

-¿Qué dice profesor Li va salir con mi tía?-

-Lo pensaré con calma y te aviso. . .

-¡Por favor salga con ella!-

Ante esa extraña petición, Yuna dijo con pesar:

-Si sale con ella, mi tía me va dar muchos regalos-

-¿Y si no salgo con ella?-

-¡No va haber regalos!- Dijo Yuna con pesar acompañada de una mirada de cachorro perdido, que hizo reír a su profesor y este dijo con calma:

-¡Saldré con tu tía!-

-¡Siiiii!-

-Pero tú vendrás con nosotros. . .

-¡NOOO! . . .

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡Es broma! . . . ¿Cuánto te va llamar?-

-Esta noche llama a casa de los abuelitos-

-Te daré mi el número de mi móvil dile por favor qué me llame para ponernos de acuerdo-

-¡Gracias Profesor Li!-

Ante la salida del niño, Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír en voz alta.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Un profesor con una DJ? . . . ¿Será posible que funcione? . . . ¿Qué estoy pensando? . . . Ella me invito a salir, no dijo qué quería tener algo conmigo. . . Mejor me centro en revisar los exámenes de estos niños, este dibujo me gusta. . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . ¿Qué cosa es esto? . . . Esos niños necesitan urgente una clase de dibujo . . .

Cómo sigue esa historia ustedes ya lo saben, nos saltamos tanto melodrama romántico y diré el final de esta historia:

El profesor y la DJ salieron a comer perdices y vivieron felices. . .

**[Colorín colorado por ahora Sake ha terminado]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[FIN del décimo primer cuento adaptado]**

**[Notas de la autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.- Sobre este cuento adaptado, el autor es anónimo pero consta como una recolección en los cuentos de hadas de los Hermanos Grimm. **

**Ayer publique una serie de vídeos sobre varias versiones de este cuento, en mi muro del Facebook. **

**Si abran notado en el cuento anterior y este tienen algo diferente, romance con un final abierto estoy probando algo diferente en las adaptaciones, esto me va servir de base para armar los cuentos posteriores. **

**Les aviso que va haber un II Volumen De Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre pero ahora no solo se van a limitar a tener cómo pareja base a Sakura y a Shaoran sino al resto de personajes del SCC y aspiro hacer cuentos más largos. **

**Cierro este volumen con un cuento navideño. [Me lo pidieron] Pero tomare de base el FF. Medicina y Moda, en dónde Xiaoláng es médico, el cuento se llama: Una Navidad para recordar. **

**Queda abierta la pregunta sobre qué cuentos desean ver adaptados, he visto sus sugerencias y las que no he agregado en este Volumen se va en el II V. De estos cuentos. **

**[Risas Divertidas] Espero que luego del remezón que les di con el CP38 de MEDUEME espero que se hayan divertido con esta adaptación ^.^ **

**4.- La información y fotos de este cuento adaptado están en mi perfil de Facebook. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer esta adaptación y por sus comentarios!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	12. 1T-C12 Una Navidad para Recordar

**[N/A.- ¡Advertencia!.**A mitad del cuento hay una leve escena erótica. Si no se sienten cómodos al leer este tipo de escena por favor pasen al final.**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad****.]**

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre-**

**-Volumen 1.- Los Clásicos-**

**-Cuentos Bases [1]: La niña de los fósforos. [2] A Christmas Carol.**

**[3] Cuentos Cortos de Navidad.**

**-Nombre de la Adaptación: Una Navidad para Recordar-**

**[20-Diciembre-2012]**

**Se dice que esta historia pasó hace varios años atrás: **

La nieva caía de forma copiosa sobre la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, propia de la época.

El ambiente navideño se sentía en cada una de las calles, sin embargo un mal humorado médico de cabellos castaños iba completamente fastidiado porque por la nieve que de paso la odiaba, tenía más de media hora atascado en pleno casco comercial.

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Wei toma un atajo. . .

-¡No puedo señor Li! . . . Esta calle conecta directo a la Clínica-

-Debo operar en veinte minutos, no llego-

-¡Lo siento pero . . .

El anciano se quedo con la palabra en la boca porque el mal humorado hombre salió del carro y dijo con enojo:

-¡Más rápido llego caminando! . . . ¡Maldigo la hora que abrimos sucursal en esta ciudad de los pingüinos!- Exclamo con el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras azotaba la puerta al cerrarla sobre saltando al anciano.

Wei respiro con calma y dijo en voz alta:

-Señor dame paciencia para soportarlo-

Mientras tanto Xiaoláng caminaba con el semblante serio, hasta que escucho su móvil replicar con insistencia y contesto de mala gana entonces escucho una melosa voz que le dijo:

-Xiaoláng prometiste estar de regreso para noche buena-

-¡Hola Chiharu! . . . Te dije que no alcanzo a llegar a noche buena. . . Nos vemos a final de año . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué? . . . ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-No olvide que tu cumpleaños coincide con navidad y esas cosas. . . Te compre el juego de la gargantilla de diamante que quería junto con los sarcillos-

-¿En serio? . . . ¡Gracias mi amor! . . . Pero no te llame por eso . . . Te llame porque mi padre quiero hablar contigo del compromiso . . .

-Eso sí que no . . . No soy hombre de compromiso y menos de matrimonios . . .

-¿Qué? . . . Pero llevamos cerca de tres años juntos es hora que nos casemos-

-¡Olvídalo!-

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, SINO TE CASAS CONMIGO TERMINAMOS!

-¡A MI NO ME GRITES! . . . ¡NI MENOS ME AMENAZ . . . .

-¡CUIDADO! . . .

Xiaoláng se hizo a un lado a no notar que por ir hablando o más bien discutiendo por teléfono con su novia, se paso una luz roja y una joven que venía en bicicleta por evitar chocar con él movió su manubrio y fue estrellarse contra un buzón que había cerca y como resultado, ella se raspo la rodilla y toda la comida que traía fue a dar al piso, con la nieve, lodo y agua todo se ensucio.

-¿ACASO ESTA LOCA? . . . ¡CASI SE ESTRELLA CONTRA MI!

La joven de cabellos castaños claros y largos abrió sus ojos en señal de horror porque reconoció al hombre, era su jefe en la Clínica Privada en la que trabaja pero antes de hacerle notar que fue su error no pudo evitar toser por la gripe que la afectaba y él dijo con mal humor:

-¡Lo que me faltaba una enferma! . . . ¡ALEJE DE MI PARA QUE NO ME CONTAGIE!-

[Sonido de la Tos] . . . Ella iba decir algo pero entonces escuche que dijeron:

-¿SAKURA TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?-

El hombre se puso de mal humor, al ver al joven uniformado, supuso fácilmente que era un cadete y dijo con malestar:

-¡ELLA CASI ME LLEVA POR DELANTE!-

El joven ayudo a parar a Sakura y miro con seriedad al imponente hombre, que mostraba su mal humor y varios vecinos del lugar que vieron la escena lo miraban con mala cara y él dijo:

-Me da sus credenciales-

-¿Qué?-

-Le voy a levantar una infracción y si opone resistencia puedo llevarlo a la comisaría, tal vez una noche en ella le haga cambiar esa horrible actitud-

-¿Cómo SE ATREVE?-

-¡ESO PREGUNTO YO! . . . Usted venía hablando por teléfono, usted se paso la luz roja, Sakura para evitar atropellarlo porque ella no lo iba a ver si venía en curva se estrello, encima usted se molesta. . . ¿Quién diablo se cree usted?-

-¡OMG! . . . Mi niña estás sangrando-

[Sonido de la Tos] . . . No es nada señora Lien es tal solo la rodilla. . .

Lien miro con enojo al hombre y le dijo a su hijo qué era miembro de la policial:

-Oficial, yo soy testigo que por culpa de este sujeto Sakurita se cayó, se hirió y toda la comida se arruino, ahora los niños se quedaron sin almuerzo . . .

-¡Si lléveselo oficial!- Señalo una mujer de cabellos rojizos y Sakura dijo con calma:

-Señora Misuki lamento lo de los panes-

-¡El que lo tiene que lamentar es este sujeto!-

-¡YA BASTA!- Dijo Xiaoláng con enojo y dijo:

-Es una simple cortada eso lo curo en un dos por tres, solo necesito gasa y algodón-

Ante ese comentario dicho con una forma tan despectiva, él dijo con calma mientras sacaba su billetera:

-¿Cuánto cuesta esa comida ordinaria? . . . Toma te doy USD20.00 [Veinte Dólares] . . . No qué tal USD50.00 [Cincuenta Dólares] y me dejan salir de esto . .

La gente se indigno y Sakura le dijo al galeno:

-¡Usted es una persona despreciable!-

Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando Ariel lo tomo de las manos y lo esposo para su asombro entonces dijo con calma:

-Le diré sus derechos: Tiene opción a llamar a un abogado en caso de no tener uno, nosotros le asignaremos un defensor público.

-¡Suélteme! . . . ¡Esto es un abuso!-

-Le recomiendo que guarde silencio porque todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra-

-¡Entonces quiero hablar con mi abogado!-

-Lo hará desde la comisaría ahora venga conmigo-

Ariel miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Deja que mi madre te cure la herida y yo me encargo de este sujeto-

-¡Gracias Ariel!- Dijo la joven con una suave sonrisa aunque por dentro temía que el hombre la termine despidiendo pero al ver los panes que con tanto esfuerzo había recolectado para los niños del orfanato en el que era voluntaria se indigno tanto que pensó que tal vez una noche en la comisaría le haría recapacitar por sus acciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a los pensamientos de la joven, Li Xiaoláng camino esposado a la comisaría e inmediatamente pidió llamar a Wei Wang que era la persona que se había quedado a cargo de él después de la muerte de sus padres y era de su entera confianza.

Fueron las horas más fastidiosas para el imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y de peor humor se puso cuando escucho la sentencia del juez de la comisaría y pregunto con enojo:

-¿Servicio Comunitario?-

-Durante una semana señor Li-

-¿Y usted no piensa decir nada al respecto Ab. Kina?-

-Señor Li hemos intentado negociar con el juez pero no acepta . . .

-¡ERES UN INUTIL! -

-Acompáñeme señor Li-

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto con malestar Xiaoláng al oficial que lo había traído cuando dijo:

-¡Le mostrare el lugar donde hará el servicio comunitario! . . . Le recuerdo que durante el cumplimiento de la sentencia, no podrá salir del país y si no cumple con las horas impuesta, le haré pasar esa semana en la comisaría-

-¡Esto es un abuso!-

Ariel no se molesto en contestar cuando le dijo al señor Li:

-Durante su castigo llevara esta tobillera-

-¿Qué?-

-Se lo puedo sacar para bañarse solo debe hacer -clic- en esa parte pero recuerde si en un máximo de 20 minutos no recibimos la alerta que lleva puesto la tobillera empezaremos con su búsqueda-

-¿Incluso debo dormir con esa cosa?-

-¡No se preocupe que no es nada incomodo!-

Xiaoláng Li miro con desdén al oficial pero no dijo palabra alguna al notar ser llevado a pie a un lugar que le parecía conocido, había pasado varias veces por el sector que se notaba descuidado pero se asombro al ver que era un vieja capilla y detrás de esta había un descuidado edificio y pregunto:

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Es un orfanato-

-¿Un orfanato?-

-Actualmente hay 15 niños entre 2 a 14 años. . . ¡Llegamos! . . .

Ante que el hombre proteste una señora mayor salió y Ariel dijo:

-¡Buenos días Madre Sonodomi!-

-¡Buenos días Ariel! . . . ¿Quién es el señor?-

Luego del breve saludo forzoso y una corta explicación la madre superiora del lugar indico donde debía empezar Xiaoláng su trabajo comunitario.

El hombre estaba enojado y de peor humor se puso cuando noto a la culpable de su situación iba a reclamarle cuando noto que ella empezaba a repartir unas pequeñas bolas de arroz entre los niños.

Esa acción la sorprendió y pregunto a la madre superiora:

-¿La conoce?-

-¿A quién?-

-A la joven que reparte las bolas de arroz-

-¡Oh! Es Sakurita . . . Ella se crío en este orfanato y fue adoptada por los directores del mismo . . . Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-

Esa revelación lo sorprendió y la madre superiora dijo con calma:

-Me preocupa esa persistente tos que tiene pero no ha dejado de venir al orfanato, los niño la adoran-

-¿Y sus padres adoptivos?-

-Viajaron a Japón por las fiestas, su hijo mayor acaba de convertirse en padre y ellos viajaron para reunirse con él, Sakura decidió quedarse para ayudarnos con los preparativos navideños después de todo a Sakurita le gusta mucho estas fiestas-

El hombre frunció el ceño pero no dijo palabra alguna prácticamente iba perder la mayor parte de su tiempo en ese lugar.

Noto cuando la madre superiora llamo a la joven que había terminado de entregar la comida y al venir hacia ellos pudo notar su cara de sorpresa y luego de un breve saludo y el comentario puntual de parte de la madre superiora de por qué él estaba ahí, Sakura señalo con calma:

-Debo ir a la cocina a lavar los platos, ese será su primer trabajo-

-¿Perdón?-

-Tiene libertad de negarse hacer el trabajo pero si lo hace cuando el oficial Amamiya venga para que llenemos el registro de sus actividades pondré ninguna y habrá consecuencias-

El hombre la miro con reproche pero no dijo palabra alguna y se dispuso a perder su tiempo en el lugar entre lavar platos, ordenas los enseres de cocinas, limpiar la cocina, arreglar habitaciones y por último sentarse a escuchar las historias que Sakura contaba a los niños paso su primer día.

Al salir del lugar ella dijo con calma:

-¡Mañana trate de poner una sonrisa en su rostros señor Li-

-¿Perdón?-

[Sonido de la Tos] . . . Ante la forma insistente que ella tosía, el señor Li señalo con malestar:

-Tómese estos comprimidos para que deje de toser-

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Sakura e ignoro la mirada intensa del hombre cuando dijo:

-Varios niños te tenían miedo a usted, el día de hoy, mañana muestre un semblante menos huraño-

-¡Yo pondré la cara que quiera!-

-Entonces lo delegare a solo estar en la cocina-

Xiaoláng la miro pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante los siguientes dos días paso algo poco usual.

A pesar del mal humor de Xiaoláng por tener que hacer servicio comunitario en el orfanato se lo veía con otro semblante para esto ya había terminado su compromiso con su novia de turno.

Estar rodeado de tantos niños a pesar de hacer sus labores domesticas le permitió distraerse ya para el final del segundo día se había hecho amigos de algunos, sobre todo de lo más pequeños.

Pero sin duda la mayor sorpresa se llevo al enterarse que la joven a la que debía hacerle caso era enfermera titulada y que trabajaba en el turno de la noche en su propia Clínica, fue una verdadera sorpresa verla por casualidad.

Aun recordaba cuándo le dijo:

-¿Qué hace en mi clínica Kinomoto?-

A pesar de la molesta tos, Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo al verse con gasas e inyecciones en su mano y ella dijo en un tono bajo:

-¡Yo trabajo aquí en el turno de la noche!-

-¡Espero que no se esté llevando implemento médico para el orfanato!-

-¡No!. Yo no haría nunca algo así- Esa parte era cierta, ella compraba con su propio dinero el material médico que usaban en el orfanato entonces Xiaoláng le dijo:

-Luego que terminemos el castigo ese comunal, usted y yo vamos hablar muy seriamente-

Sakura miro al hombre alejarse entonces la pediatra del lugar le dijo:

-¿Problemas con el dueño de la clínica, Sakurita?-

-¡No doctora Daidoji!-

La doctora sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-Me encanta tu discreción pero si tienes algún problema con el doctor Li no dudes en comentármelo, después de todo él no es el único socio en este lugar-

-¿Usted conoce al doctor Li?-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Estudiamos juntos en la escuela, su familia tenía negocios con la mía. . .

-¿Su Familia?-

-Los Li son de Hong Kong, ellos perecieron en un accidente aéreo al igual que Los Hiragizawa, primos y socios de ellos . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . El ese día estaba en la escuela cuando fue notificado de la tragedia-

-¿Debió de haber sido muy fuerte para el señor Li?-

-Al crecer cambio mucho. . . Pero eso no justifica en el hombre que se convirtió, si él te hace algo me avisas-

-¡Gracias doctora Daidoji!-

-¡Te he dicho que me digas Tomoyo!-

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo nunca se iba acostumbrar a llamar a los doctores por su nombre, entonces Tomoyo dijo:

-¿Cómo vas con esa tos? ¿Te hiciste los análisis?-

-¡Los haré después de las fiestas!-

-¡No dejes pasar mucho tiempo! . . . Con la salud no se juega . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[24-Diciembre-2012]**

Xiaoláng iba refunfuñando con toda las compras que hizo para la cena navideña que iban hacer en el orfanato para los niños.

Una parte dono él y la otra parte los diferentes vecinos del lugar que había colaborado con Sakura en la recolecta publica que hicieron el día anterior.

Finalmente al llegar al lugar noto que todo estaba extrañamente callado.

Se acerco a la puerta entonces escucho varios sollozos entonces dejo las bolsas en el piso cuando escucho que dijeron:

_-Ella no pudo haber muerto-_

_-¡Lo siento madre superiora! . . . Fue esta mañana encontraron su cadáver en el pasillo de su edificio-_

_-¡Pobre Sakurita! . . . ¿Qué le diré a sus padres adoptivos, Ariel?-_

En hombre abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto e ingreso abruptamente al lugar cuando pregunto:

-¿Hablan de la señorita Kinomoto?-

El oficial frunció el ceño pero la madre superiora que tenía lagrimas en sus ojos dijo con pesar:

-¡Debió de hacer esa tos! . . . Ella me comento de su fatiga al respirar pero iba dejar los exámenes médicos para después de las fiestas. . . Ella . . . [Sonido de Llanto]

Xiaoláng no hizo pregunta alguna cuando salió del orfanato completamente desconcertado no pudo soportar ver a los niños llorar, en esas cuadras ella era conocida y sus vecinos se notaba su melancolía, las mujeres lloraban al igual que sus hijos.

Era un cuadro deprimente.

No supo cuando tiempo paso cuando se vio en su amplio pent-house, Wei había notado su semblante melancólico pero no hizo pregunta alguna, solo se limito a dejarle un pequeño presente que le había comprado, conocía al hombre para darse cuenta que algo malo le había sucedido que lo tenía completamente perturbado.

Se sirvió una copa con whiskys y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Increíble! . . . Ella está muerte. ¿Qué es esta sensación de vacío que siento?. [Suspiro de Pesar] . . . ¿Esa extraña tos? . . . Me comporte como un cretino con ella . . .

El hombre se puso de pie y noto la blanca nieve caer entonces a lo lejos una extraña fugaz y dijo en voz alta:

[Suspiro de Pesar] . . . Si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el día que la conocí. . . Como desearía que ella no hubiera muerto. . . Si fuera posible retroceder el tiempo.

El hombre se perdió sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido de las campanadas de la vieja capilla.

Decidió irse a dormir, él no era de celebrar esas fechas sobre todo porque coincidía con la tragedia que marco a su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el plano sobre-natural]**

-¿Tenemos permiso para hacer esto querido?- Pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y de una bata de color blanca y el hombre de miraba ámbar, cabellos castaños encanecidos dijo con suavidad:

-El necesita una segunda oportunidad. ¿Tal vez está vez la pueda aprovechar?-

La mujer sonrío entonces dijo con suavidad:

-¡Que así sea!-

-¡Que así sea!- Repitió el hombre mientras susurraba al viento:

-¡Es hora que nuestro hijo le de sentido a su vida!-

La extraña escena se esfumo con una neblina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Xiaoláng se despertó con una sensación de vacío.

Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de levantarse cuando se quedo sin palabras al ver a Wei ingresar a su habitación y dijo con vergüenza:

-Señor Li . . . Lo siento me quede dormido . . . El carro está listo para salir, sino le importa es mejor que desayune en la clínica pero debemos salir ahora porque va empezar a nevar y . . .

Xiaoláng lo miro sin entender y pregunto:

-¿Clínica? . . . ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Tiene la operación del Sr. Lin en una hora!-

-¿Lin? . . . Eso era hace. . .

-Vamos a llegar tarde. . .

-¿Qué? - Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al recibir el diario local que decía: Jueves, 20 de diciembre del 2012. Entonces pregunto con asombro:

-¿Wei dónde está el periódico del día de hoy?-

-¡Es el periódico de hoy!-

-¿Qué?-

Wei iba decir algo pero tomo las llaves y al abrir la puerta dijo:

-Debe abrigarse bien, el clima hoy parece que no nos va dar tregua-

Si antes Xiaoláng estaba sin palabras ahora estaba completamente desconcertado cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es frase es la misma que me dijiste aquel día!-

-¿Perdón? . . . ¿Dijo algo?-

Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando noto un mensaje que ya había leído sin duda el primero de muchos que iba recibir ese día, de parte de su " novia " de aquel momento que decía:

_-" Xiao, mi amor mis padres llegaron a Hong Kong ". . . _

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de sorpresa cuando se vio atrapado en aquel tráfico entonces dijo:

-¿Wei puedes tomar un atajo?-

-¡No puedo señor Li! . . . Esta calle conecta directo a la Clínica-

-Debo operar en veinte minutos, no llego- Repitió las mismas palabras de aquel día entonces Wei contesto como él esperaba:

-¡Lo siento pero . . .

-¡Tranquilo Wei! . . . Voy a caminar de igual estoy cerca del lugar, un favor pide al Dr. Astudillo que opere a mi paciente-

-¿Habla del doctor que vino de España?-

-¡El mismo! . . . ¡Gracias Wei por el favor!-

Abrió la puerta de su carro y dejo desconcertado al anciano cuando dijo en voz alta:

-No sé qué está pasando aquí pero . . . . [Sonido del Móvil] Noto la llamada de su novia y decidió apagar, el móvil cuando camino por el mismo camino que le era familiar, vio la luz del semáforo cambiar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Fue mi culpa! . . . La luz esta en rojo para que yo no pas . . . Se quedo sin palabras al ver a un niño correr y él se apresuro a detenerlo entonces cómo era de suceder escucho una voz que dijo:

-¡CUIDADO! . . .

Xiaoláng tomo al niño y noto con asombro como Sakura paso en la bicicleta y se estrello contra el buzón, decidió dejar al niño en el piso y se apresuro ayudarla cuando dijo:

-¿Estas lastimada?-

[Sonido de la Tos] . . . Ella iba decir algo pero entonces escuche que dijeron:

-¿SAKURA TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?-

Xiaoláng reconoció al oficial pero esta vez él dijo:

-¡Fue un accidente! . . . Soy el doctor Li . . . Mi Clínica esta a pocas cuadras . . ¿Me ayuda a llevarla?-

-¡Sí claro!-

-No es necesario . . . ¡OH! . . . La comida se echo ha perder . . . [Sonido del Llanto] . . . Sakura miro al niño pequeño llorar y al reconocerlo le dijo:

-Dilan estoy bien . . .

-Pero tu pierna está sangrando . . .

-¡Es una pequeña cortada!-

-¿Sakurita qué te paso?- Dijo una mujer de cabellos rojizos y Xiaoláng contesto:

-Debo revisar esa cortada, podría ayudarnos a recoger los alimentos-

Sakura miro con pesar los alimentos y Xiaoláng Li dijo:

-¿Con USD50.00 [Cincuenta dólares] alcanza para comprar más alimento?-

-¡Hasta sobra! . . . Pero no . . .

-Entonces. . . Señora

-Mi nombre es Kaho Misuki-

-Señora Misuki le daré el dinero para que se haga cargo de la comida-

-¡Gracias!-

[Sonido de la Tos] . . . Xiaoláng miro a Sakura y le pregunto:

-¿Desde cuándo haz estado con esa tos?-

-No sabría decirle . . . Este año me he enfermado varias veces-

-¡Vamos a la clínica!-

-Pero yo . . .

A pesar de las negativas de Sakura, Xiaoláng insistió tanto que logro convencerla en ir a la clínica que ella tuvo que aceptar.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al notar al dueño de la Clínica ingresar con la joven enfermera, ella era conocida en el lugar sobre todo con quienes compartían el turno de la noche.

Los exámenes médicos arrojaron que ella necesitaba un trasplante de pulmón de ahí su fatiga al respirar.

Xiaoláng la ingreso a la lista de espera y por supuesto la dejo internada, fueron unas semanas interesantes porque el cambio en él fue notorio.

El estar internada le permitió a Sakura recuperarse y a las pocas semanas Xiaoláng la opero y le dio el pulmón que ella necesitaba, sin duda el mejor regalo de " cumpleaños " que ella pudo tener, porque el día de la operación coincidió con su cumpleaños.

El post-operatorio se dio con normalidad.

El resto de la historia cayó por su propio peso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[20-Diciembre-2013]**

En el pequeño departamento de la joven de cabellos castaños que ahora no lucían cortos sino largos, el ambiente estaba mezclado con diferentes aromas.

El aroma suave del pastel de chocolate que nunca comieron.

El aroma tenue de las rosas secas de los pequeños, hermosos y delicados regalos que él le había entregado a ella en diferentes ocasiones.

Poco importo si estaban en el piso, envuelto entre sabanas, sobre amplios almohadones, Xiaoláng se aferrada a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Se despertó por primera vez en ese año con una cálida sonrisa mientras se perdía viendo con emoción a la mujer que hizo suya la noche anterior sin habérselo propuesto.

La atrajo hacia él con suavidad, sus sentidos se embriagaron con su aroma corporal.

Sonrío con suavidad al bajar sus manos por debajo de las cobijas y toda su suave piel de color porcelana, le encanto verla estremecer ante el sutil toque que uso con ella.

Se perdió en sus caricias que no se dio cuenta, cuánto tiempo paso que ella finalmente despertó, vio con fascinación aquellas joyas de color verde que eran sus ojos y de paso su color favorito y sin prisa alguna se animo a besar con suavidad sus parpados y pregunto:

-¡Buenos días Preciosa!-

Ella respondió el saludo con un beso.

Iba levantarse pero sus expresiones de dolor la delataron y él pregunto con preocupación:

-¿Te lastime? ¿Fui muy brusco contigo?-

Ella no respondió solo se limito a darle un suave beso, mientras se aferraba a su pecho desnudo y expiraba su aroma corporal entonces susurro con suavidad:

-¡Estoy bien mi amor!-

El hombre se emociono con esas palabras y no dejo de acariciar su espalda desnuda, no supo en qué momento empezó acariciar su cuello, a lamerlo con suavidad y ante los suspiros de ella, él dijo en un tono ronco:

-¡Eres adictiva!-

[Suspiro] . . . ¡Hay mucho que hacer! . . . ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?-

-¡El Matrimonio Reed va adoptar a Yuna!-

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Eso es una excelente noticia. . .

-He hablado con el alcalde y nos cedió los terrenos alternos al orfanato podemos hacer el proyecto de la escuela-guardería-

-¡Eso es una excelente noticia Xiaoláng!-

-Hay más. . . Nos dieron la licitación para participar en las unidades móviles, seleccionare una para armar un dispensario ambulatorio para el orfanato-

Sakura se emociono ante esos comentarios y no se privo de darle un beso intenso al hombre que hace pocas horas la había poseído.

Entonces Xiaoláng sin prisa alguna saco un sobre de su saco que estaba cerca de él y le dijo:

-¡Feliz Navidad!-

-Pero aún falta . . .

Sakura calló cuando noto el gesto negativo que él hizo con su cabeza y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-Para mí hoy es " Navidad " . . . ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy? . . . ¿Qué paso este día?-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad al recordar el accidente del año pasado y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Ese día cambiaste mi vida! . . . Antes de conocerte era un hombre amargado, materialista, que había perdido el sentido de celebrar las cosas importantes de la vida, como estas fiestas. . . Tú trajiste luz a mi mundo lleno de tinieblas-

Sakura miro el sobre pero no lo abrió entonces pregunto con calma:

-¿Qué es?-

-¡Una Beca Universitaria!-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus notas en la preparatoria fueron de primera y dado a lo que ha hecho en el hospital y en el orfanato por los niños pensé que si estudiabas sea Medicina o Docencia serás feliz-

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo y él dijo:

-Sé lo mucho que te gustan los niños, puedes estudiar una carrera que se especialice en ellos-

-¡Gracias mi amor!- Dijo Sakura con emoción pero hizo un puchero al decir:

-Yo aun no te he preparado mi regalo de navidad. ¡Esta difícil!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Pero darte sugerencias de lo que quiero que me des . . .

Sakura lo miro con recelo y dijo:

-¡No me vayas a pedir algo tan caro!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Lo que te voy a pedir es algo que con dinero no se puede comprar-

Sakura lo miro con interés cuando él sin prisa alguna se sentó en su lugar y busco su pantalón y saco una hermosa caja de terciopelo entonces dijo con serenidad:

-Lo que deseo para navidad es qué te conviertas en mi esposa-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sakura con asombro al notar el hermoso anillo de esmeraldas delante de ella y Xiaoláng dijo con suavidad mientras se ponía de rodillas. Poco le importo su desnudez cuando Sakura estaba prácticamente igual que él y le dijo el tomarle su mano:

-¿Acepta casarse conmigo señorita Kinomoto?-

Sakura se emociono que se lanzo a sus brazos poco le importaba su leve dolor o su cansancio para ella era un momento sublime y él pregunto:

-¿Asumo qué eso es un sí?-

-¡Sí y mil veces sí!-

Xiaoláng sonrío complacido cuando le puso el solitario en uno de sus dedos y la beso sin prisa y le dijo:

-Eres la primera parte de mi regalo de navidad-

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunto Sakura con interés y él dijo sin prisa alguna mientras empezaba a tocas sus senos con suavidad:

-Vamos hacer la segunda parte de mi regalo de navidad-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Acaso quieres . . .

-Con la boda tengamos una familia completa. . . ¿Qué dices?-

-Suena tentador pero vamos a tener muchas cosas que organizar-

-Entonces empecemos por las prioridades-Dijo Xiaoláng en un tono sugestivo mientras besaba con intensidad a su futura esposa.

Un mes después el 20-Enero-2013 ellos contrajeron nupcias en una ceremonia sencilla realizada en la capilla cerca al orfanato.

Nueve meses después el 20-Septiembre-2013 nació el primer bebe de la pareja de varios hijos que tendrían, a parte decidieron adoptar a dos bebes que dejaron en el orfanato para ampliar su gran familia.

Su historia traspaso de generación en generación, ya que un milagro de navidad se dio y sin duda convierto esas fechas: **Una Navidad para Recordar**.

**¡Se dice . . . No sé si sea cierto! . . . Sin embargo con " FE " todo lo imposible se vuelve posible. **

**[Colorín colorado por ahora Sake ha terminado]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[FIN del décimo segundo cuento adaptado]**

**[Notas de la autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.- Sobre las bases del cuento adaptado: **

**[1] La pequeña cerillera**» [también conocido como «**La niña de los fósforos**» o «**La pequeña vendedora de fósforos**»] es un cuento de hadas escrito por el escritor y poeta danés Hans Christian Andersen [1805-1875], famoso por sus cuentos para niños.

[Fuente: Wikipedia]

**[2] Canción de Navidad** o **Un cuento de Navidad** [Título original en inglés: **A Christmas Carol]** es una novela corta escrita por el británico Charles Dickens en 1843.

En ella se habla de cómo una persona huraña o tacaña puede cambiar su actitud durante la Navidad.

[Fuente: Wikipedia]

**[3] Cuentos Cortos de Navidad**. Selección de cuentos cortos de diferentes autores la mayoría anónimos.

[Fuente: Wikipedia]

**4.- La información y fotos de este cuento adaptado están en mi perfil de Facebook. **

**5.- Este cuento lo iba a publicar ayer pero no alcance, pensaba publicarlo el DOMINGO junto con el resto de mis actualizaciones múltiples pero estoy tan FELIZ porque hoy finalmente me dieron la revisión final de mi proyecto de grado. ^.^ Tengo el OK para imprimirlo y solo me falta preparar la presentación en Power Point para sustentarlo el 15 de Enero del 2013. ¡Así que tengo razones para celebrar! ^.^ **

**6.- ¡Gracias por leer esta adaptación y por sus comentarios!. Doy por cerrado el primer volumen de cuentos adaptados. **

**7.- Aprovecho para desearles: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013 ^. ^ ¡Que sus metas se realicen!. Les deseo: DINERO para que sus metas se concreten. Salud para que se diviertan y Amor para que sean felices. **

**8.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
